Fire Emblem: Path of Wyverns
by Blue Wyvern Rider
Summary: The first party I ever go to turns into the greatest adventure of my life. I've entered Tellius in the worst of ways, with three almost death experiences, including drowning, skydiving, and becoming lunch. And the war hasn't even started yet! Where do I go from here? And what do I do when I know I can change the future? A Tellius self-insert, or si.
1. Chapter 1

**Fire Emblem: Path of Wyverns**

 **Chapter 1**

I sigh as we pulled up in front of the house. The street is packed with cars, trash, and students. I can hear the pounding music from the house from the curb, and it isn't even music I liked.

"Looks like the turnout is great," Casey says from beside me.

I glance over and see a grin on his face. "Yeah, great," I echo sarcastically. "Why did I let you drag me here again?"

"Because this is the only way I'll let you borrow my 3DS and Fire Emblem Awakening," he answers chirpily, as though I wasn't being rhetorical.

I look back at the swarmed house. "Those reviews better be right about it," I mutter.

"You need to get out more often," Casey says, beginning his usual lecture. "You've been at the college for over a year now, and this is the only party you've gone to. How do you think you'll ever find a girl that way?"

"You know I don't like parties," I reply, ignoring the verbal slap he gave me. Way to bring up a sore subject, dude!

Casey's smile drops as he sighs. "Fine. If you really want to go to the dorm, let me know, and I'll take you."

Perfect. I know Casey was being serious, and I could probably work out a different deal later. But on the other hand, I had promised him to go, and he was my closest friend. Plus, he had been trying to get me to one of these lively parties since we came to college, but I had refused to budge an inch. Shoot, I'm convincing myself in the wrong direction! I open my mouth to speak, but my guilty conscience decides to take a stab at my stomach.

"Let's just go in," I finally force out, making Casey instantly perk up.

"You'll love it, trust me," he says. I'm sure I won't, actually, but I decide not to force the issue.

As I get out of the car, my foot kicks a glass bottle that rolls into a sewer drain. It was out of sight quick, but the green-tinted glass made it easy to identify. "I thought you promised there would be no liquor!" I cry out, casting an accusing glance at Casey.

Casey holds up his hands and shrugs his shoulders. "Hey, I was told there would be none. A lot of the students here are under twenty-one."

"Which makes this a perfect spot for a cop-bust," I mutter. I didn't think Casey heard me, but I must have spoken too loud.

"Listen, if the cops show, head for the bushes in the neighbors' yards, not out back, or in front. They always send someone to the back," Casey tells me in a serious tone.

Just how much experience do you have with these things? I don't voice my wonderings as I simply nod. Casey leads us into the house, the noise rising exponentially once we get past the doors.

Okay, I think I might actually get a migraine. No, correction; I _will_ get a migraine. Why in the world is the music this loud? _How_ can it get this loud?

I see Casey's hand wave at me, so I turn to see him trying to say something. Not a word is getting through, but it is slightly humorous to watch him trying to compete with the music. Then Casey turns and heads on through the house. Wait! What am I supposed to do!?

I hold in an irritated groan as I weave my way in Casey's general direction. He's already out of sight, but his height and signature hairstyle will make him an easy target. I unconsciously move through the sea of college kids without bumping into anyone. Despite this being my first party, I do have a lot of experience in crowd wading. High school taught me that, if nothing else.

After going through a few rooms, I give up on finding Casey so easily. This place has become a maze of junk. Maybe I should just…um…what do I do at a party? With no idea of what to do, I decide to continue on through the crowd to try and find a quieter area. I might be able to think easier there.

Despite the large amount of people, I don't see anyone I know. I guess only I can manage to be all alone in a crowd. I thought I would recognize _someone_ here. I might be horrible at names, but I can at least recognize faces easily enough.

"Hello, good sir."

Chills go up my back at the voice. A clear, strong voice that seemed to brush all other noises aside to be heard. That raspy, clicking voice honestly sounded like the witch from Sleeping Beauty or something. I turn around to see just that: an old woman in a black robe. I'm pretty sure I'm making a weird face, but come on! What in the world is someone like this doing here? Her whole attire screams creepy.

"Would you like some star dust, sir?" the woman asks me, holding out a handful of glittering sand. Despite the noise, her voice travels easily to my ears.

"Uh, no, thanks," I reply, taking a step back as her hand entered my personal space.

The woman cracks a large, wicked smile, before her large eyes seem to bulge out of her head as she cackles, "No, I insist!" The next thing I know, a cloud of the weird sand is blown right into my face. My usual fast reflexes aren't enough to close my eyes in time. It burns; it burns so bad.

I scrub at my eyes to clear them, but I don't feel any of the sand at all. I open my eyes, and though they still burn, I can't feel any grains and my vision is completely clear, somehow. I take a quick look around, but the lady is gone. At least I won't be attacked again. When I get ahold of Casey, he's going to get an earful, though.

"There you are!"

The only reason I turn is because I know that's Casey. I don't think I'll be able to turn toward someone's voice easily for a while. Maybe I should get some new sunglasses. My old ones broke a few months ago. I could picture me just walking everywhere with glasses on. People would probably start thinking I was blind, especially with my coordination at times. I wonder what it would be like to actually be blind.

"Hello~" Casey drawls snapping me back to the present. "Stop spacing out, man. Come with me."

Before I can reply, Casey grabs my hand and drags me through the crowd, not caring who he pushes by. In a few moments, I find myself outside in the backyard. Just as large a crowd pervades the yard, though only a few are in the huge swimming pool. I avert my eyes from the scantily dressed women who were deciding to take a dip. I may be a man, but I've got my morals. Correction, because I am a man, I know I need to look away…and maybe not because of moral reasons.

Casey rolls his eyes at my noticeable action and continues to lead me on. "I've found the perfect girl for you," he says at a normal speaking level. The music is thankfully much quieter out here.

"Are you really trying to hook me up again?" I complain, though only a little. Honestly, I'm reserving judgment until I actually meet them. Casey may not have the same likes as I do, but he wouldn't try to hook me up with someone bad; at least in his opinion.

Casey stops and points toward a table next to the pool. "There she is," he says.

I'm pretty sure I can see who he's pointing at, or at least I see a pretty girl over there. She has long brunette hair, and is surprising modest in her apparel despite the common style among the partiers.

I look back at Casey, and he raises his eyebrows at me a couple times. "Well, what do you think?" he asks.

Pushing past my usual reserved nature, I admit, "She's cute."

"Then go talk to her," he orders. "I'll be your wingman if you need one."

"I'll just talk to her on my own," I say. Wait, did I just say that? I wasn't planning on talking to her just yet!

"I'll be watching!" Casey replies, pushing me forward.

I can feel my face heating up already as I realize my predicament. Calm down. I can do this without flipping out. Just take a deep breath and go. Nothing to it right? Man, I'm such a loser.

Following my orders, I take a deep breath and begin walking over to the girl. "Uh, hey," I say as I reach her.

She turns to me and hesitantly replies, "Hi."

Smile! Remember to smile! Trying to smile as naturally as possible, I continue. "I don't think I've seen you around the campus before." I could probably give that statement to most of the people here, though.

She smiles a little back at me. "Actually, my friend brought me here. I don't go to the college. My name is Rosa."

I can't believe I forgot to introduce myself! Backtrack! Backtrack! "My name is-"

A loud pop interrupts me. We both look toward the other end of the pool where the sound came from. Someone is holding some kind of party item above their head while steamers fly into the air.

I look down at the pool as I suddenly realize that no one is in it. Something glittering seems to be on the water close to us, but it's too indistinct to make it out. Why did everyone get out?

Something hard shoves me directly in the back. Taken completely unaware, I fly forward into the pool. With my eyes tightly clenched, I can hear water roaring all around as the current pulls me forward.

…

Wait a minute.

This is a pool.

Opening my eyes, I start clawing toward what I think is the surface. Only one problem; I can't swim. Doing my best not to panic and swallow water, I try vainly to learn on the go. My efforts only make it worse as I began to spinning around randomly.

I can feel the current pulling me even faster. Where am I? Why is there a current? And why in the world was I shoved into the pool!? I don't think I'm going to another party again.

Actually, I might be going anywhere again. There is blackness beginning to cover my vision. I need air.

Something suddenly slams into me, or rather, I slam into it. My head hits something hard, maybe concrete. I lose what breath I was holding, but I don't really pay attention as my head starts pounding from the pain.

The current suddenly draws me downward. I try to shake off of my dizziness. The concrete disappears as I'm suddenly thrust out into open air. I take a breath of fresh air and enjoy the taste it brings to my lungs.

Wind wipes past my head. Wait, I'm falling! I scream as I suddenly realize my worsening situation. This just isn't my day.

Something hard breaks my fall. Something punctures my left shoulder, but I don't get time to process this as whatever I'm on keeps going. I'm flipped over onto something leather which I grab out of pure desperation and luck.

Forcing my eyes open more, I notice that I'm holding onto a large saddle. My ride jerks, and I almost lose my grip. I need to get on this thing better. I step on a firm looking piece of the gear and use it to help level myself onto the saddle, trying to ride with the rhythmic bounce of the thing. Hooking in my feet, I grab the reins and hold on tight.

Taking in a deep breath, I let myself take in my surroundings.

Okay, I may have just wet myself a little. I'm fifty feet in the air. A huge dam next to me is letting down a few torrents of water out a long drop into a river. A small, strange town surrounds the river. I may be okay with normal heights, but this high off the ground on such a fasting moving…what am I on? Scales, a long neck…and…are those…wings…?

A dragon! I'm on a dragon!

-o-

 **AN:** It's a self-insert! Unlike some self-inserts, this will be a more realistic one, as in the fact that, no, I have no official training, and only a month's worth of swinging a plumbing sword around with some friends. It's actually a lot of fun to do.

But anyway, there will be inevitable OC's in here, but I'll try to keep them extremely minor, with maybe a few that effect the plot, which is decided as the main character goes through his adventure. I've also taken the liberty of starting this in a different way, which you'll see more of in the next chapter. I will try to keep the canon characters in character as well as possible, using them as presented in the game, with my story probably affecting them in different ways than they would otherwise be.

If you have questions about my other work, well…my passion for it faded quickly as the effort to keep up with all the characters and storyline at the same time, having so little feedback after that much, while having so little creative thought in the process was killing me! And I wouldn't just finish it out with sub-par chapters, since I refuse to put up bad work. This is an attempt at a self-insert to fill in the one ingredient missing in my other story: imagination.

However, this is my first work in first person and in the present tense. A major change from my usual third person past tense works. Let me know if you see anything, as I have no beta right now, and I have a bad time forcing myself to edit…or even read my works over real quick (so that usual means raw material for you guys, sorry).

-o-

 **AN (8/5/17):** With such a long time away, I'm going through the earlier chapters to edit and reorient myself with the story, so I'm be going through these and making small changes, though nothing major.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fire Emblem: Path of Wyverns**

 **Chapter 2**

My steed-is a dragon considered a steed?-roars. Fighting the dam and the sound of its wings, the roar doesn't seem too loud, though I might be losing my hearing, or my pain is distracting me too much. I would reach to check my shoulder or head, but the constant motion of the dragon is too much to let me. The shaking is only making them hurt worse as well.

I almost fly out of my seat as the dragon makes a quick turn. Out of the corner of my eye, I see two other dragons pass overhead. Craning my head to see them better, I notice a third, with all three having riders with long rods. They seem to be communicating with each other, but I can't hear them at all.

The three dragons span out and maneuver as though trying to surround the dragon I'm on. I wonder what they're trying to do. It's almost as if-

One of the dragons swoops down suddenly. My dragon turns away to avoid it, only for a second dragon to swoop in. Its rider swung his rod at my dragon. It's only after the rod sweeps over my dragon's head that I notice the loop at the end, which is now resting at the base of neck in front of me.

My dragon roars and reaches around to attack the rod, only to let another dragon sweep in and hook him again. Trapped between the two, it had no chance of dodging the third loop. It was just like a show I saw once where some people were trying to catch a rabid dog.

The three dragons flew in formation, forcing my dragon along with them. It was certainly putting up a protest, but the three dragons kept it moving along. With a massive jerk, the dragon twisted its whole body to try and pull away. It succeeded only in throwing me off.

A scream tears through my lips as I free-fall for the second time in a few minutes. I think I'll be able to face any roller coaster if I ever survive this.

My fall is suddenly stopped as something grabs the back of my shirt with a loud ripping sound. My shoulder flares in pain, but the fact that I've stopped falling is more than compensation. The world spins once more before I found myself hanging above another scaly neck.

"Grab on," a gruff voice commands.

I quickly latch onto the neck and hold on tight. The person lets me go, when I'd rather they not. What if I fall? These scales may not be smooth, but grabbing them is kind of painful.

The person doesn't say anything as we continue flying through the air. I can't see much from my position, but after a few minutes, we enter into some courtyard and land. We're surrounded by stone walls, almost like a castle.

The rider gets off the dragon, which appears much smaller now that I'm on the ground. Grabbing my ripped shirt, he lifts me off his dragon and sets me on the ground. My legs turn to jelly as he lets go, and they collapse.

"Whoa, there, boy," the man said as he grabbed me again. This time, he waits as I find my feet. "You had a close call there."

I look up at the man who saved me. He's tall, has wavy, brown hair, and has a black eye patch covering his right eye. He also has a light suit of armor on as well. Something seems familiar about him, but a wave of dizziness distracts me.

"That's quite a head wound," the man comments.

I reach up and touch the back of my head. You know, blood really does feel kind of sticky. My legs starts to go out from under me again, but the man grabs me once more.

"Go get a healer," he orders to someone outside my range of sight.

I can feel a blackout coming. It's funny how I can tell that after so many. I-

-o-

My eyes fly open to an open blue sky. That's strange. Why am I outside?

"That should do it."

"Thanks. I'll take it from here."

Some creature flies overhead. It looks like a- Dragon!

I sit up abruptly as the past few events come back. I'm still in the courtyard we landed in, and the man from earlier is crouching next to me. Once again, I feel a sense of familiarity from the man as I look at him, but the answer seems irritatingly outside of reach.

"Feeling better?" the man asks.

"Actually…yeah, a lot," I reply, only then noticing that I feel no pain. I touch the back of my head and feel the blood, but my head feels normal. My shoulder feels not just better, but as if there was no wound. "What happened?"

"You passed out before the healer made it over here. You didn't have much blood loss, though, so you were easy to fix up," the man explained.

Easy? The last time I saw a head wound, the doctors flipped out. Guess the doctor here doesn't freak out easily. "Thank you for saving me," I thank him.

The man smiles at me, which strangely sets me at ease. "I almost didn't. I was just waking up from a nap."

"While riding a dragon?" I ask, confused.

"You mean my wyvern?" So they're not dragons. But they're the closest things I've ever seen to them, which makes them pretty cool all the same. "Sleeping in the saddle isn't nearly as hard as a midair mount."

"Sir!"

I look over at where the voice came from, only afterward remembering what happened last time. Too late now, I guess.

The person coming up this time wasn't an old woman, though, thankfully, but a young one. With the red armor and long red ponytail, she almost looked like…no, no it couldn't be. I look back at the man, and his identity becomes clear. I'm pretty sure my jaw is hanging open, but it can't be helped. I'm in shock.

That's Jill. And that's Haar. And this is…Tellius! Which means, this is Fire Emblem! Guys, I don't think we're on Earth anymore.

Jill gives me a confused glare at my stare, but I can't help it. It's Jill. And this is- Wait. If this is so real, then I might be unconscious on the bottom of the pool. This could all be a vivid dream in a coma state. But the pain was so real! How does that add in?

I think I'm getting a migraine again.

"Have you condemned the spy?" Jill asks, standing at attention. Spy?

Haar yawns. "How do you know he's a spy?"

"He was escaping through the dam, coming from a restricted area, and tried to even steal a wyvern," Jill stated factually, still at attention. "Not to mention his foreign clothing."

Wait, I think she's talking about me. And foreign? These jeans are new and fresh…well, at least before that daredevil trip. And this shirt…actually, it was a nice polo shirt. Now it's fit for only rags.

"That doesn't make him a spy," Haar points out.

"I'm not a spy," I interject.

"Then why were you-"

Haar holds up his hand, stopping Jill. "I believe any questions should be asked by the General," he says.

"But…" Jill stops, looking conflicted. Go Haar!

"We'll keep him until the General comes back tomorrow for him to decide," Haar insists. Wait, what? Haar yawns again. "I need a nap right now."

Jill looks angry at Haar's indecisive decision, but simply says, "I'll escort the prisoner to the hold, then." Prisoner?

"Need a hand?" Haar asks as he stands up.

I take his hand and manage to stand up with his support. While my legs feel a little sleepy, I otherwise feel fine. "I still don't know if this is a dream," I mutter.

"What was that?" Haar asks.

"Just talking to myself," I immediately say.

"Come on," Jill says, grabbing me roughly by the arm. Man, she doesn't look it, but she's got quite a powerful grip.

"Don't treat him too poorly, Jill," Haar says, walking away. No, don't walk away! Who will keep Jill from running me through!?

Jill doesn't say anything as she marches me into a huge wooden roofed building. Inside, the building is full of huge stalls, many with a wyvern inside. While the majority of them have a greenish hue, I saw a few red or black ones mixed in. All of them are beautiful. I'm a dragon lover, and these wyverns are more than good enough substitutes right now!

"Wow," I mutter. Jill gives me a strange look, to which I shrug. "These wyverns are beautiful." Jill's look turns suspicious. Her step doesn't slow as she continues dragging me down the aisle to the end.

At the end, a set of stairs leads down. Jill marches me down. Downstairs, barred cells are set at intervals on either side of a central walkway. Jill leads me to the first cell on the right and roughly shoves me in. With a loud, metallic slam, the door closes and locks.

"If I were you, I would get comfortable, because you're going to be there a long time," Jill states, walking away afterward.

"And if I were you, I would get comfortable with being targeted on level eleven!" I say, mainly to myself as she's already gone.

What to do now? I'm stuck in a cell…a clean, stone cell, but a cell nonetheless. I guess I better start working on a story.

As I sit down on the straw-laid floor, I unconsciously begin scratching an itch on the back of my right hand. Let's see. I'll need a cover story, so, where am I from? I'll also have to find out what part of the timeline I'm in. Jill didn't look too old, but this is also the first time I've seen her in real life.

I also need to take stock of what I've got. And…my pockets are empty. Great. My phone and wallet must have dropped out at some point. Not that either would help me at the moment.

My hand begins to itch even more. Why is it-? I look down at my right hand and see…something. Scooting over closer to the torchlight, I look at my hand closer. There's a marking on my hand, almost like a tattoo, but strangely more vivid. It appears to be a dragon encircling itself. Or a wyvern; I'll have to get used to that terminology.

The mark shines slightly, revealing a bluish hue. The itch increases a little, before both it and the glow disappear. What is it about this mark that makes me uneasy? It's just like right before I remember who Jill and Haar were. Mark. Mark.

The Mark! It's the mark of a laguz and beorc descendant! But, my parents were human, and I've never seen this mark before. What's going on here? What does this mean? Maybe I should hide this. If anyone recognizes it, I could be in trouble.

Ripping off a piece of my already ripped shirt, I try it around my hand. Wet and a little bloody, it will hopefully dissuade anyone asking about it.

Wait, am I really taking this seriously? I mean, how can I be in Fire Emblem, anyway? One moment, I'm at a party, the next, I'm going through a dam and on a wild drag-er, wyvern ride. How is that possible? Really, none of this feels real yet. Even the pain is now gone now.

But can this really be a dream? I mean, I've been hurt, passed out, and am even having stable trains of thought, well, at least for me. So, how lucid of a dream can this be? What in the world could have made this happen?

Closing my eyes to concentrate, I focus on all the things that have happened, working backward to try and figure it out. The moment I came into Tellius was most likely when I fell in the pool. But others had been swimming in the pool before I fell in.

But something was off. It was-the glittering stuff! Something in the pool was glittering right where I fell in. And now that I can think about it, that glittering stuff looked like what the old woman blew in my face. What did she call it? Starsand? No, it was stardust! But what is stardust? Isn't that some item in an old dragoon game or something?

I let a sigh escape. I obviously wasn't going to figure this out by myself. I would just have to go along with the extreme possibility that this was all real, which meant that I still need a cover story.

Echoes of footsteps reach my ears, and soon, a man came in with a platter. Pulling out a set of keys, he looked over at me in the corner. "I trust you won't try to get out? I brought some food."

"I promise. I don't have anywhere to go if I did try to escape," I answer, trying to put on a smile.

The man opens the door and places the platter on the ground. "I saw what you did with Terror. That was quite a feat," he comments as he closes the door.

"Terror?" I ask.

"The wyvern you mounted," he explains. "We nicknamed him that because of his past. No one's been able to ride him for a long time now, including the person who tried today. You probably held on to him for thirty seconds longer, too, though he wasn't necessarily focused on you then."

"What happened to him?"

"I would answer, but it's a long story. Besides, Jill will already be giving me the stink-eye for being down here this long," the man says with a laugh.

"Is she always like that?" I ask.

The man pauses for a moment, "Only when it pertains to her occupation as a soldier or her family's honor, which is pretty much almost everything."

"Noted," I reply.

As the man walks away, I turn to my food. It looks like gruel served in movie school cafeterias. However, knowing looks aren't everything, especially with my cooking, I dip one of the 'biscuits' into the 'gravy' and take a bite. Bland. Very bland. At least it's edible, maybe.

"Why can't Tellius serve its prisoners pizza?"

-o-

 **AN:** The second chapter! Which reveals just how different my opening will be. Thank you for a review so quickly, which is honestly the reason I'm putting up the second chapter already. Such a quick review deserves a treat.

So, I just realized I'm in Tellius! And apparently, I'm branded! How will General Shiharam take me? You'll have to find out next time.

To all who may become concerned, special abilities come with a brand mark, such as Micaiah's healing and future sight, Soren's magic skill, that one sword user's super critical rate, etc. While I will be affected by that, the affect will be small and not nearly as overpowered as Micaiah's plot convenient ability was (which you will see a shout out to soon). I can't leak anymore without giving out a major plot part, though, so just stay tuned!

Fun Fact: I actually have experienced several black out moments, and can tell when one is coming now, though mine come from sugar (I think). It's a strange feeling as if feels as if all your senses are being pulled inward, or slowly shut off. And once that begins, you either choose to sit on something in the immediate vicinity, or take a plunge to the ground and possibly hurt yourself. Not fun when it happens, but pretty interesting to look back on.

 **9/2/17:** Updated a little to add in checking my inventory while in the cell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fire Emblem: Path of Wyverns**

 **Chapter 3**

"Get up."

I groan at the voice trying to wake me. I couldn't have slept long. I still feel too stiff. "Ten more minutes, Stacey."

"Get up."

"Go away," I call out. "Why did Casey even let you in here?"

"Get up!" A loud clang followed the now irritated voice.

I curled up and try to pull my pillow over my head, only to find straw instead. What? Wait…

"I'm in Fire Emblem!" I exclaim as I suddenly sit up. I pat the ground around me, as though feeling the world of Tellius for the first time once again. So…it wasn't a dream?

I hear a groan from outside the cell. Jill is waiting, and she looks as unhappy as her voice indicated moments ago.

"Sorry!" I exclaim as I shoot up from the ground. I'm usually a morning person, but without light, I guess I must have just slept in, which is kind of surprising with the stone floor and all.

Jill walks away, so I quickly follow after her. Like before, she doesn't appear to be in a talkative mood, but now I feel more prepped to talk. Maybe it's the fact that I came to terms with being here…for now. Or maybe it was the sound of wyverns sleeping above me while I tried to sleep on rock.

During the time in the cell, I had been planning out my question for how to gauge the timeline. With Jill, it will probably be easy with this question. "So I hear Crimea have tried negotiations with those sub-humans," I prompt.

We're walking past the wyverns, but I'm pretty sure the growl I hear is from her. "Those cursed beasts. It sickens me that those Crimeans would tolerate them, let alone negotiate," Jill says.

So, the first war hasn't happened since Jill is sub-human hating, while Crimea and Gallia are not official allies yet, but negotiations are starting. So the war is imminent. I can use that, especially since the fact that the war was so quick and unexpected meant that it was, or rather will be, a secret until then.

With my guess confirmed, I try to continue the suddenly talking Jill. "Have you met a sub-human, yet?"

"No. I have not been out on the field yet, as fa-the General desires me to train more," Jill says.

"How long have you been training?" I ask.

"Twelve years."

I barely stop myself from blurting out her answer. Twelve years? I've had one or two months of swordfighting, but she can't be much older than me, if older at all.

"You seem to disbelieve me," Jill states, giving me a hard look.

"N-no, not at all," I insist. "It's just…well, I've only had…a month of training, myself, so…" I will choose to also leave out the point that I've never actually held a real sword.

"I can tell," Jill states, facing the way they were going once more. Burn. Such a big burn. They don't even have a staff that can heal that bad a burn.

I hold in what manly pride I still have as we go into the 'keep' of the castle, or is this a fort? I think this was called a fort in the game, not a castle. What is the difference between the two, anyway? I mean, does it involve size, position, or importance? I'll look that up in a dictionary when I can. Wait. Does Tellius have a dictionary?

"I'm here with the spy for the General," Jill says, bringing me to the present.

You were just talking to me like any other person! Or, how I think you talk to other people, at least. What gives?

The guard at the large double doors opens them, revealing a large audience room, though not nearly as large as in the Hollywood versions, or my imagination for that matter. Then again, this isn't a throne room, and General Shiharam didn't seem like the person to splurge on something like that.

Two men were talking, but stop as we enter. General Shiharam was easy to identify, at least with my previous exposure to his…pixel image. I refuse to dwell on the quandary that is these people's existence.

General Shiharam dismisses the other man and turns his focus onto us. Jill stops in front of the General and salutes, which I quickly copy. "Jill, here with the spy captured yesterday."

"At ease, Jill," General Shiharam says. "Now, let's here the report."

"Yesterday, Dylan's riding attempt quickly failed, in which we went out to retrieve Midnight again. As Midnight soars in front of the dam, the spy leapt out of a dam vent onto Midnight's back with obvious mounting skills in the speed and skill in which he got on. He then proceeded to try and escape with Midnight, managing to last through a wrangling and even a minute of the way back to the fort before Midnight threw him. Commander Haar managed to grab him in time to capture the spy." Man, I don't think she took a breath in that whole report. In fact, I don't think she blinked.

General Shiharam nods at her words. Despite her rather biased and eschewed view on my appearance, I had this all planned like a game. My chips were on the fact that General Shiharam would give me a chance to speak, which was baseless outside of a sense given by a video game cameo.

"And what were you doing out there?" General Shiharam asks me.

I quickly run through my explanation in my head. While I can usually come up with good explanations and things in my head, I have a tendency to misspeak what I actually want to say. "I am called Drake. I was on the run, got swept up by the river, went out of the dam and randomly fell on a wyvern that I clung to for dear life," I summed up, hoping the river was actually accessible upstream.

"You were on the run?"

"I have special abilities that people would extort me for otherwise," I answer. If they knew I knew the future, at least.

General Shiharam let a pause ensue for, as if to let me continue. "Do you have any alibi? Any proof? Everyone around knows that the river is off-limits and dangerous."

"I can try to demonstrate my abilities, but how can I be sure you wouldn't try to use me like the last time I showed someone?" I say, calculating my response. I know it's risky, but it was all I could come up with that wouldn't sound like an outright lie, which includes the actual truth.

I can tell Jill wants to say something, but she stays silent.

General Shiharam narrows his eyes for a moment before gesturing at Jill. "Leave us."

Jill made as if to protest, but stops herself and walks out, the doors closing behind her.

General Shiharam clears his throat and addresses me once more. "Drop the wordplay. I've had quite enough of that in King Ashnard's court. Your choices are simple. Being in the dam area brings punishment enough by itself, but being found in the dam's structure is forty lashes at the minimum. Even if the rest is an oversight, your lies will carry a far greater punishment as an actual spy against Daein.

"On the other hand, I am willing to hear you out and give you fair trial should you require it, possibly even sanctuary. Trying to play words games with me will only lower my view of you and weigh against you, since the truth never takes games to come out. Now speak, and speak plainly."

Well, that was certainly to the point. I can feel my palms starting to sweat from nervousness. I'll give the truth, but my selection of it. "I'm a seer," I state.

General Shiharam doesn't look impressed. "Many people ply future telling tropes around the countryside. Why were you in the restricted area?"

"I'm no common fortune teller," I say. "I have the ability to see the future clearly and react to it, though I can't just use the ability at will. I was in the river because I was running from those who sought to use my information, or at least snuff out my ability."

"'Can't use the ability at will,'" General Shiharam echoes. "Convenient." He glances down at my wrapped hand for a moment, though he doesn't mention it.

He doesn't sound convinced, which isn't good. I didn't have much more than that planned out. "I can prove it, though," I quickly add, running along with a thought. "The reason I ran from the others, was that I did see what would happen, and I knew they could use it for evil purposes. What I saw was the Daein marching in black armor on Crimea's capital, taking it with ease. Ashnard plans to make war with Crimea soon."

General Shiharam still doesn't react. With a quick step, he grabs ahold of my right wrist and holds my hand up. A quick pull had the cloth off, revealing the dark blue mark. "The mark of the Branded," he states, still holding my wrist in a tight grip. "That's why you were on the run. Instead of trying to find mercy, you deceive and twist like any other of the Branded, a living violation and abomination of the Goddess."

Shoot. He doesn't sound happy. That's it for me I guess. I really, really don't want to be whipped.

"Jill!"

Jill instantly came in the doors at the call.

"Take him to Midnight's cell and let him save us on some meat tonight," he orders, still holding my wrist. Save some meat? Are you planning to feed me to a wyvern? That's inhuman!

Jill pauses only a moment as she sees my mark before grabbing my other wrist and marching off with me. The whole fort feels several degrees colder as we leave.

As we exit the chamber, I hide my hand under my arm. I didn't think I would feel so ostracized so easily, despite the fact that only two people knew so far. We march back outside and toward a smaller stone building right up against the corner of the fort. I felt like a condemned man on the green mile or something. I only just got here! I didn't even get to meet Ike! Or Mist! Or Elincia, and Greil, and Gatrie, and all the others!

Wait…is that really my only regrets right now? I want a girlfriend too! And a good job, instant piano skills, actually being able to use a sword correctly, maybe even getting a kid or two. I can't die yet!

I could feel myself beginning to panic, but as I look at Jill…I…I don't know. I can feel the coldness, the hatred. It's almost as if those feelings are keeping me from fleeing. Well, that, and the Superman-well, Superwoman-grip she has on me. It's almost like those feelings are trying to convince me that I deserve to die.

But I refuse to give in to defeatism! I will not-oh, who am I kidding? I'm going to die!

As though reading my mind, Jill's grip tightens on my wrist. I hadn't even tried yet, woman! I've got to think of something. Maybe she'll listen to reason.

"Look, Jill-"

"Do not speak to me as if you know me," Jill immediately says in a flat monotone.

Well two can play that game. "Look, strange woman I don't know, I-"

"Do not speak to me as if your words matter, worm."

Wow. Harsh, much? You are now no longer in my top five fighters. You know what, if you feed me to that creature, I will never use you again, and flame every fanfic that ever gives you a positive light! Take that! My inward retort helps me feel better, despite not saying it out loud.

We reach the building, and I wait my doom as Jill unlocks a small door to the right of the much larger door that was on sliders. When she opens the door, a growl comes from inside. Not the best sound for someone trying to build up courage. Inside, stairs led up to the flat roof, which Jill promptly takes me up to.

On the roof, a small grate covered a hole, next to a much, much larger grate that covered a hole big enough for a wyvern…I'm guessing, at least. With a single hand, Jill lifts the metal graft off and pulls me close to the hole. I think I can see the wyvern waiting down there, as if it knows what is going to happen.

I catch Jill's eye. "Jill-" Her grip tightens slightly, but I repeat myself. "Jill, listen-"

"Listen? Listen to what?" she snaps angrily.

The words I was about to say dry up as I stare into those hate filled eyes. I just…I just don't understand. What is so wrong about being Branded or whatever? I wasn't even this way until I got here. So, without real thought, I just let some words tumble out. "I'm sorry that I had to be like this. I can't control it, just like you and your dad's past."

Okay, definitely not the right thing to say. I think I just made her angrier. Why do I open my mouth sometimes?

Jill drops the grate and lifts me off my feet with the front of my shirt, which is quite a feat with its condition. "What would you know about my family, filth?"

I flinch as she spits in my face, which makes my sudden drop into the pit that much worse.

-o-

 **AN:** No! Deadly cliffhanger! I just don't get much luck in Tellius, do I? I may seem to be giving Jill a hard time, but you'll see how this works out soon enough. No spoilers, though! Let me know how the thought processes and stuff is working out, as, like I said before, this is my first work in first person present tense. I think I'm getting a little better, and I even partially went over this chapter being sending it out.

I've put up a poll on events in Tellius, just to see what you guys would change if you had the opportunity (this won't be influencing the story, just a fun little pole to take for now). It's up on my profile page, so check it out.

Thanks bunches for the reviews!

So, will I survive the wyvern, or will this be the shortest complete self-insert ever?


	4. Chapter 4

**Fire Emblem: Path of Wyverns**

 **Chapter 4**

Instinctively, I curl into a ball as I hit the ground, but my head is still knocked to the side as the beast slashes at me. Defenseless, I do the only thing us poor, pitiful humans can do in such a situation. I pull myself into as small a target I can and raise my hands in an empty attempt to ward off the next blow.

I wait, inwardly preparing myself for the next blow. Is this really what I've come to? If I was going to be fed to an animal, couldn't it have been an actual dragon?

After a few agonizing moments, I realize I'm not being attacked, though I can still see the wyvern from the little light streaming in and hear it growling. An itching sensation in my hand gets my attention. My mark is glowing once more, this time more brightly. A few feet away, I can see the wyvern crouching, but it's not lunging…yet.

Okay, I'm not dead. Well, that's good. And it looks like I have a moment, at least. Remembering my calming exercises, I slowly stood up, keeping my hands out toward the wyvern. It growls more, but doesn't try to snap at me, which is good…I think.

I close my eyes and take a slow, deep breath. I lift my left foot off the ground and place it firmly back down, repeating the process with my right foot. Taking another deep breath, I mentally order my body to calm as I finally open my eyes once more. And ta dah! Panic be gone! Even the wyvern seems calmer. Though from the smell of it, my jeans are ruined. I think it would be best to get my mind off of that fact.

Now, time to analyze my situation. Some latent power or fear relating to my mark is keeping the wyvern at bay. The real question is whether I'm influencing power over it, or if the wyvern can simply tell I'm a branded, like the laguz can, and won't attack.

This is Tellius, so magic is possible, right? So, can I do magic? Am I doing it now without knowing it? If so, how do I control it? Do I just 'reach out' with my mind, or literally say the magic words? The mages in Tellius always seemed to have a tome handy, though that Raven king guy was an exception.

Let's try the mind over matter theory. Concentrating on…well, a most-likely imagined power spring inside, I picture channeling it through my arm and to the wyvern. Then I imagine the power forcing the wyvern downward, my hand unconscious following along. I feel like I'm trying to use the force or something. Wait, did the wyvern just lower his head some? I think he did! Or he's preparing to spring. Oh, shoot.

For safety measures, I imagine the pressure lifting off of the wyvern. The wyvern raises its head back up to a level slightly above mine. I think it really is me. Somebody pinch me. I'm becoming a wyvern controlling Jedi in the middle of Tellius. I should have told them my name was Obi-Wan or Kyle Katarn. Now I just need to learn how to use fire and wield a flaming sword into battle as my lightsaber! Or would light magic be better for effects? And I can't forget the mysterious cloak. I'll need one of those.

The wyvern huffs, giving me a good dose of its rather, well, rancid breath. I bet this is worse that a Rancor's. The wyvern seems to be staring directly into my eyes now, and I no longer hear growling, either. I stare into the wyvern's eyes intently. …Nope, no 'glittering' to see there. Despite what all those other novels say, I just don't see that 'glittering of intelligence' in these eyes that those protagonists seem to notice. Maybe I just don't recognize it or something. And I refuse that a horse could have it and not a wyvern.

The cell grows slightly lighter as the sun peeks out from behind a thin cloud. The light reveals that this wyvern is actually black as coal naturally, not just from the shadows of the cell. I can also see that it still has the harness from before on it. If it is as vicious as that guy said, they probably couldn't get close enough to take it off. In fact, it looks like it's been on there a while.

The wyvern huffs at me again. With my hand outstretched, which is starting to make my shoulder ache, and the wyvern just crouched there, this is like the moment Hiccup meets his dragon. "The first step is contact…I think," I say out loud, trying to remember how Hiccup taught it. Hey, it might be called 'How to Train Your Dragon' for a reason! I mean, if Fire Emblem is real, why not that? Actually, I might not want to dwell into that infinite loop of thought there.

Steeling my nerves, I step forward and reach closer to the wyvern's snout. The wyvern growls and pulls its head back, revealing a large set of sharp teeth.

"I guess I can't call you Toothless," I comment with a small laugh. The wyvern doesn't smile back.

After a pause, I step forward again, in which the wyvern backs up once more. Another step, more backing, and I'm still separated by about three feet from the wyvern's head. As I contemplate to step forward once more, I realize something. I'm intruding here. Here in his abode, I've come in, forced him back, and now I'm getting into his personal space. The server had said this wyvern had had some sort of bad history, right? Should I really force this wyvern to do something it doesn't want to do, especially since I'm not fully sure it won't still attack?

I back up a step to give the wyvern some room. "Okay, I want to work out a deal, okay?" I ask. The wyvern simply stares at me. No indication of a reaction to my words. "Um…look, I really don't want to be eaten, but at the moment, I can't get out, and I'm probably safer in here with you, than out there with a crazy girl that now probably hates me worse than a sub-human, which I didn't think possible.

"I don't know what you've been through, but I bet you probably want out of here, right?" No reaction. "I promise that if you don't harm me until I get out of here, I'll do my best to get you out of here as well." With my speech finished, I lower my hand, the tingles quickly fading along with the glow. The wyvern and I continue our stare off, but after a minute, the wyvern huffs and curls up in a corner, though it still took up a fourth of the cramped space.

So I guess this isn't the part where we suddenly become best friends. Well, I'm alive, which has to count for something. I sit down in the opposite corner, close to some bars that stood in front of a sliding door.

For some reason I feel drained. Maybe it's stress or lack of food, but I feel so tired. But I can't go to sleep just yet. I need a plan to get out of here. Think, think, think. I groan as I catch myself tapping my head like Pooh. What did others do in prison situations? I can't remember any, which is probably because I didn't read too many books that that happened in. There was the jail-bust in Crimea, but someone came in and rescued them. I can always rely on others who have come to Tellius, though. WWJD? What would John do?

Then again, John wouldn't be in this position as he would be hanging out with Jill. Granted, she hasn't reformed yet. How did John change her? I should have reread his work. Actually, there would have been a lot of things I would have done if I had known I was coming to Tellius.

I think I'm starting to feel a little homesick, even if home is a small, cracker-box dorm room. These stone floors and walls may be adding to it, but I miss the comforts of home, like food, a bed, water, a book. I would even take the unfinished Rublox cube right now. I think my archenemy of all time is boredom, and that is what I am right now. Bored.

At least I don't have family left behind. Casey might honestly freak out, might even blame himself, but he's a trooper. I wasn't really close to anyone else, outside of a few acquaintances online that I played games with. I think my most major regret is not getting to talk to that girl more. I can't recall her, which is usual for me. I can't remember most names to save my life.

Then again, I'm in Tellius. There are a lot of women here. There would be some issues with my world jumping, and they'll have to accept my pseudo-Branded status, plus my unusual personality, and…shoot, I'm going to be single for the rest of my life!

I start laughing to myself. I'm in a wyvern pit, could be eaten at any time, a death mark still hovering on my hand, and I no way out, but I'm thinking about getting a girlfriend. My mind's like a miniature Pandora's box.

My eyelids feel so heavy. I still don't why I feel so tired, especially since I can see that it's not even noon, yet. Mentally shrugging, I go ahead and let sleep take me.

-o-

I can hear footsteps going up the stairs, but it takes a few seconds before I fully grasp that fact in my sleepy haze. I stretch out my sore neck. Sleeping in a sitting position against stone is not comfortable in the least. Not to mention the knot growing on the back of my head. I take a moment to make sure my body is still all here. All accounted for. The wyvern didn't eat me, thankfully.

I see someone on the roof with a bucket standing near the larger grate. I can't distinguish much from this angle, but I can see it's a guy. The wyvern stirs in the opposite corner making the guy jump a little. Not the bravest soul up there.

The guy seems to be peering in at me, but the sun is now angled away from me, leaving the majority of me in shadow. The ends of my legs can be seen, though, and that's when I notice that I'm wearing my worn out tennis shoes from a few years ago. Why did I put those on? I thought I had put on my other pair.

"Poor soul." The voice comes from that man from above. He reaches in his bucket and pulls out something. As the man lets it drop down through the grate, I see that it is a chunk of meat, apparently raw from the looks of it. "I wonder what he did to anger the General so," the man mutters to himself, reaching in for another piece.

So the man thinks I'm dead. I guess Jill didn't wait around to hear my screams. I wonder if I should say something. I mean, I'm kind of hungry myself, and I would like something better than raw venison or beef or whatever. The wyvern grabs up the chunk and swallows it whole. Despite the gory scene, watching a dragon-like creature eat is pretty cool. Disgusting, but cool.

The man above us drops another piece, but from his constant shifting, I think he's getting nervous. It's not like the wyvern can reach him through the grate. Try being dropped down in here with it. Standing up there won't seem so bad anymore after experiencing that, now would it?

My stomach growls as I watch the wyvern snatch up another piece of meat. That's it; I'm going to say something. I refuse to starve to death after what I've been through these past two days. Or is this my third day here now?

"Hey! Beam me up, Scotty!" I shout. "I'm starving down here!" I've gone from Star Wars to Star Trek. It's a small universe after all.

The man drops the bucket and stares at me. I stretch and stand up from the corner, feeling sore all over from the stone bed. The wyvern excitedly snaps at the stream of falling meat. I wince from the girlish scream above me. The wyvern just ignores it. When I look back up, the man is gone, the now empty bucket left behind. So much for room service. I give your hotel zero stars. Or maybe half a star, just because you have wyverns here. Should have gone for dragons, guys. I'd given you a full star for that.

The wyvern finishes up the meat and looks up at the grate for more. "I guess the waiter didn't want a good tip," I tell him. The wyvern turns his attention to me, but doesn't otherwise respond. "The silent type, eh? Don't worry; I can speak enough for the both of us."

I can hear footsteps, and hurried ones at that. And it sounds like more than one person, I think. General Shiharam appears above the grate soon after. He looks rather surprised to see me, and not in a good way, either.

"Did you miss me?" I call up. I think surviving a wyvern attack has made me arrogant, especially in the face of my executioner.

"If you saw what happened to the last person to enter Midnight's pen so casually, you weren't be so chipper," he says.

I smirk back at him. "I think my entrance was anything but casual."

"I heard," he drools. That…probably didn't win me any points with him. I need to think of something, quick.

"Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot," I start. Actually, it was more like the wrong hand, but the point still stands. "Yes, I'm Branded, but the sole reason I withheld that was proved by you trying to feed me off to a wyvern. Would you have casually given away information about yourself in that situation? Everything thing I said was true. I know what is going to happen. King Ashnard truly plans to launch a war against Crimea."

"King Ashnard has turned our economy and debt around. Our country is in an economic boon. Begnion is finally starting to view us as closer to equals. A war is the farthest thing from King Ashnard's mind," General Shiharam says. If I wasn't so certain, his passion might have changed my mind. Was everyone really so convinced of King Ashnard's placidity at this point in time? A knot twists my stomach as a thought occurs to me. What if this an alternate universe in the Fire Emblem saga? I mean, if Tellius could exist, why not an alternate universe of it?

I force the thoughts away. I can't show weakness now. "I know what I saw in the vision, General. How about a deal? If King Ashnard doesn't declare war soon, you can do with me as you like as a proven liar. However, if he does, then I request that I be set free without charge." Wait, that didn't come out right! I'm still not sure how far before his invasion I am!

"Then here you shall stay until then," General Shiharam states. Before I can respond, he walks off.

"Some food would be nice, though!" I shout, my hunger getting the best of me. I'm not sure if I hope he hears or not. Oh well.

The wyvern stares at me lazily. It must be boring to be stuck here all the time. I've only been here a bit, but I'm already pretty bored. I need to name this wyvern, instead of just always thinking of it as 'the wyvern.' General Shiharam had mentioned its name. What was it? Middie? Middon? …Midnight! I need to get better with names.

"So you're called Midnight," I state.

The wyvern reacts slightly at its name. I guess that makes it certain. Midnight certainly suits its dark coat of scales. What is its story? Why do the others fear it so much? I mean, it did try to eat me before I stopped it, but there has to be a reason.

Curiosity getting the best of me, I sit down near the lounging wyvern. Midnight stares at me warily. "Don't worry; I just want to talk." Okay, I'm pretty sure it's giving me an incredulous look. "Don't look at me like that. I already know I'm crazy. Just work with me here."

For the next half hour, I vent to Midnight about how I had ended up here, from Casey's crazy party to my accidental piggyback ride. I've decided that even though I miss Casey, I'm finally going to sock him for taking me to that party.

My rambling is interrupted by a loud scraping. The large sliding door opens, revealing the man who had brought me food last time. And just like last time, he has food.

"Food!" I shout, getting up quickly. Midnight follows behind, probably thinking that it's for it.

The man laughs on the other side of the bars. "I've never seen anyone get this excited over leftovers before."

"I'll take almost anything right now," I admit. "I haven't been this hungry in a while." I take the offered platter, which barely fits through the bars. Midnight snakes his over my shoulder to sniff it, but I pull my food away. "This is mine," I pout.

I notice the man step back. He looked dumbfounded.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

The man pulls himself together. "Well, it's just that I haven't seen anyone get so close to Terror without being attacked. Not since…well, to be honest, I thought you were dead meat this morning when you were dropped in." Nice pun.

"I thought I was too, actually," I say. "But I think we've reached an understanding, Maybe."

"Well, you might not get out anytime soon. Jill is more upset than I've ever seen her," the man says. "You've really set her on edge." Good; she deserves it.

"I kind of let my mouth run on without me."

"Jill used to have problems with that, too. It's funny how it's coming back to her now," he says. The man reaches into his sack and pulls out a bundle of cloth. "I wasn't told to bring this, but you look a little…well…"

"I get it," I reply, taking the clothes. "Thank you a lot for these."

"No problem. Hope it works out for you. You seem like a nice guy," he says. Grabbing the door, he slides it close, darkening the cell quite a bit.

I turn around and see Midnight staring at my food. "You just ate! What was that, like ten, twenty pounds of meat? You're barely bigger than me."

Midnight's eyes stay trained on my food. I guess changing will have to wait until after I eat. I won't be able to put my plate down until then. I sit down in my corner and begin to eat the staple 'biscuits and gravy.'

I can see Midnight watching me. This isn't good. I never used to be able to resist my dog when she did that. I try to advert my gaze, but I can still feel its eyes on me. My guilty conscience is getting to me. Shoot. Finishing what I was going to eat, I place the tray down into front of Midnight. It sniffed the food cautiously before snaking out its forked tongue to lick at it.

While Midnight is focused on the food, I tentatively reach out my hand. Midnight stops, its gaze now on my hand. Steeling my nerve, I reach out further to place it on Midnight's head, but it moves back right before contact. I guess it's still not ready yet. I pull back, letting Midnight get back to its food.

Maybe next time.

-o-

The clanging of the metal wakes me. Looking for the source, I see the smaller grate I had come through being lifted off. A rope drops down to the floor, and soon after a voice calls down, "You awake? General Shiharam wants to speak with you immediately." It sounds like the server guy, but it's too dark to be certain. I've decided to call him Alfred, at least to myself for now.

"I'll be right there," I say, getting up. I think my whole body is starting to ache from this stone cell. At least I was able to use my old shirt as a pillow. Grabbing up said shirt, I rip off a clean strip and wrap it around my right hand. No point in letting anyone else see it.

Midnight raises its head to watch me, but doesn't get up. I think I'm going to miss it. One way or the other, I'll probably be out of here. Hopefully this night visit means that Ashnard is ordering a sudden invasion.

"See you," I say to Midnight. "I haven't forgotten my promise. I'll do my best to get you out."

Midnight doesn't respond, so I head over to the rope. Couldn't they have fashioned a ladder or something? I don't think I can climb this thing. I can barely do a pull-up in PE, let alone climb up twelve feet on an unknotted rope.

Seeing no other option, I grab the rope and attempt to climb it. Well, this is a failure. I can't get a tight enough grip. I would brace myself against the wall, but the rope is positioned wrong. I feel like Mulan staring at the impossible pole.

"What's wrong?" Alfred asks.

Great. I'm going to have to say it. "I…can't climb the rope."

"That's alright. Just hold on tight, and I'll pull you up," Alfred says.

I wrap the rope around my hand and hold on as tight as I can. I steadily rise into the air as the man pulls me out. I feel so pitiful right now. Jill's burn is coming back to haunt me. I grab the lip of the roof as soon as I can and pull myself on up.

"Thanks," I say.

"Don't mention it," Alfred replies, heading down the stairs.

"By the way, what's your name?" I ask, following right behind. I don't want to get too used to calling him Alfred. It's hard enough to place names as is.

"I'm Daren, rider of the Black Platoon." He sounds rather proud of that. Am I supposed to know what the 'Black Platoon' is?

"I am called…Drake." Almost forgot for a second there.

"It is a pleasure to finally officially meet you," Daren says. He's a pretty friendly guy. I think we could have been friends. It's sad that I'll be leaving soon, either to Crimea or to die.

"Do you know why I'm being called?" I ask curiously. I'm still kind of nervous wondering whether I'll be let go or not.

"I'm not sure," Daren admits. "A rider came in with urgent news after sundown. Since then, General Shiharam has been issuing orders like crazy. The whole fort is abuzz with energy."

That would mean that King Ashnard is preparing to attack. I let out a shaky sigh. I guess I'll survive another day. I wonder where I should go from here. Do I head to Crimea and meet up with the Greil Mercenaries, or should I avoid the war and wait in Begnion's capital for them to catch up?

I don't get too much time to ponder it as we reach the same audience room as last time. Daren leaves me there to wait on General Shiharam, who is giving rapid orders to some soldiers. Each soldier runs off once he finishes with them, giving testament to their discipline. Soon, all of them are gone, leaving me and General Shiharam.

He stares at me for a moment without saying anything, making me feel nervous once more. Just speak up already! Finally, he does. "It seems you were telling the truth. King Ashnard has ordered for all troops to immediately marshal near the Crimean border. It seems we will be going to war."

"So I'm free to go?" I ask happily. Having to travel half the continent to get anywhere will be a pain, but it's Tellius! Just imagine being able to see firsthand the capitals, the landmarks, the battlefields, the-

"No."

Wait, what did he say? I would ask him to repeat that, but he said it so clearly and firmly, that I know he's not kidding.

"You proved that you were telling the truth about what would happen, but that is all," General Shiharam explains. "There are still some discrepancies that need proving, and I can't risk your freedom. You have every chance of being a well-placed spy that ran for it once you heard about the news."

Really, dude!? I thought we had a deal!? I go to protest, but he continues over the top of me.

"You said that you see the future. But literally seeing a moment in the future would never let you know when it happens. You may be able to narrow it down to a certain time period, but that wasn't your case. When you tried to prove yourself, you were too certain it was about to happen. If it was a vision, you couldn't have known it was coming just then, and I'm sure you wouldn't bet your life on it like you did."

"Actually, I messed up when I tried to strike that deal with you," I interject.

General Shiharam narrows his eyes at me. I guess I shouldn't have spoken. "All the evidence leans toward you being a spy. As a loyal Daein General, I cannot let you go with the information you know. Even if all you know is that King Ashnard is waging war, you can do a lot of damage by warning Crimea. A lone person can easily outstrip an army."

Do you see this physique? I don't think I can keep up with the army, let alone pass it by. The farthest I've done is twenty miles by bike, and I felt like dying then.

"Be that as it may, I will give you two options," he says, getting my attention. "Either you can stay here until after the war is won, or I will let you join the army as a Daein soldier to fight alongside us. Not only will you be free of charges by staying with the army, I will make sure you receive wages as any other soldier. I will have a soldier be watching you, though, as assurance that you won't desert."

Do I need to repeat myself? I can't be a soldier! Look at me, dude! I may not exactly be a wimp back home, but I'm probably weaker than the average civilian here. I've seen farmers, and they are built. I'm probably as weak as Rhys right now, and that's saying something. And slower, if that's possible.

And the Daein army of all things? You're the bad guys! You're attacking an innocent nation just to try to create an international struggle and obliterate the continent. I won't fight Crimea. I won't-

…Hang on. Heading with the army will get me to the heart of Crimea itself. And it shouldn't be too hard to escape from one soldier. I mean, what will I do while I'm stuck here? Plus, I can get some training in too.

"So, my options are to twiddle my thumbs in a cell, or help Daein in the war?" I say, spelling it out.

General Shiharam nods in response.

I guess I'll join, but I have one last thing I need to do. "I'll join the army under one condition."

General Shiharam waits, which I take as a sign to continue.

"Since you backed out of letting me free, I want you to let Midnight go free in my place."

I seem to have caught him off guard. "Midnight? Why do you ask that?"

"I promised to try and help it get free from that jail of a pen if it didn't eat me, which it didn't. So I'm trading the freedom you refused me for Midnight's freedom." I don't think he can refuse that. That's one victory for me.

"I will contemplate it," he finally says. "For now, I will have Daren outfit you. You'll need some equipment if you'll be fighting."

"Yes, sir!" I reply, saluting him. He doesn't look amused, but that only makes me grin, which probably isn't a good thing to do. But who cares? I'm going to war!

-o-

 **AN:** That's one long chapter compared to the previous chapters. In fact, it's more than twice as long as the others. But I didn't want to stop until I got to a good point, and I also didn't want to leave my other self in prison for another chapter (plus, I want to be able to update his sheet soon), so I guess you'll all have to enjoy a bigger chapter instead. In all seriousness, I suspect that future chapters will be this way, with the length more or less changing depending on where I want to stop, so don't expect all chapters to be short or long. I'm just random like that.

Also, I'm going to try to time my updates more around the early week time, late Monday (for me, anyway), with around 1-2k words a week. I have some commitments, but I'm pretty sure I can keep up with that for now. Of course, that doesn't mean I'll write more than that, as this chapter testifies to. I just got a promotion and am moving up to full-time…which is only two more hours than I was getting, so that won't change much outside of switching from 3rd to 1st shift. So for those who haven't decided to follow this story yet, check on it around Monday evenings.

If you enjoy my stories, I have two other accounts: FictionPress and DeviantArt. On FictionPress I have one short, but original, dragon battle scene for now that you guys might like, and on DeviantArt, I will be posting sprites of Drake and his stats as the story progresses, just because I love sprites. Check them out.

Here's a book recommendation for all of you: _The Saga of Rex_ by Michel Gagne. An awesome silent comic. Just check it out and you'll see what I mean. Words can't describe it. Why? Because there are no words. (You'll get that reference when you read it.)

Geek moment: Did you know 77 equals 140 in base 7, but only 45 in base 18? If you're curious and like numbers (like all good Fire Emblem fans should), look up mathematics base 9.

Back to the story, my other self has joined the Daein army. How will this affect events? And will he have to face some of the FE cast? Stay tuned & review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Fire Emblem: Path of Wyverns**

 **Chapter 5**

"So what kind of weapons can you use?" Daren asks.

We're in a long room full of weapons and armor. Despite the massive amount of items in here, most are just multiples of a few basic templates. There's not even a mace, or poleax! How can they go all Witch-King without a good mace? And who wouldn't want a dual-use weapon like a poleax? It's an axe with reach, and you still get to stabbity! Stabbity, stabbity, stabbity! I love the Rogue Blades. I'll miss Renaissance Fairs. Wait, I'm living in one.

A coughs breaks me from my inner monologue. Oh, right, I was asked a question. "Uh, I trained with a sword for a little," I answer.

"A sword is a good, balanced weapon. I think it contemplates your build, too," Daren comments with a smile. What does my build have to do with a sword? "What kind did you use?"

Plumbing pipe with foam padding for protection. "A hand-and-a-half sword."

"How does this one feel?" Daren asks, picking out a sword for me.

I hear the Zelda treasure chest sound in the back of my head as I take the sword. My hands immediately slip into the grip I used for practice. At least I know how to hold it right…maybe. Or should my hand be further up? Why couldn't I have practiced before coming here? Stupid procrastination.

The sword itself is a nice piece of work compared to the ones I've seen back on Earth. It seems slightly heavier than my weighted waster, but the balance is also better. Just by holding the sword I can imagine carving a line through the enemy, dancing past all types of attacks while I dice them in broad sweeping blows. I mentally laugh at myself for such delusional thoughts.

"So how long have you been practicing the art of the sword?" Daren asks.

Why does he have to ask that? Can't he ask something else? "I haven't been able to practice for the past couple months," I say, which is technically a lie. I could have trained, I was just too lazy.

"You'll get in the groove of it soon. It's like riding a horse, you never forget." Is that where the bike analogy comes from?

"Here's a sheath for your sword," he says, handing me a rather plain sheath. A simple loop attached it to my borrowed belt. "I take it you trained without any heavy armor like most myrmidon, right?" Daren prompts.

Just padded gloves and a fencing helmet. "Right."

"Buckler, kite, or neither?"

I have to follow his gesture toward the section of shields to realize what he means. "Neither."

"Now you just need your armor," Daren says, heading out into the hall. I follow him a short distance to another room, this one full of the kind of armor the generic soldiers from Daein wore. I'm going to be an NPC.

After looking me over, Daren goes through the armor until he pulls out some blue pieces. The armor looks rather weird, having little sheen from the light of the torches, yet still appearing to be metal. Plus, the blue is just an odd color when I know Daein soldiers wear red or black. Isn't the color meant to help the others know I'm an ally?

"Our armor is a little different than most," Daren states, holding the breastplate out to me. "We don't make ours out of metal. Metal armor would restrict our movements and weigh our wyverns down in flight."

I take the breastplate and realize he's right. Instead of heavy metal, the armor felt rough and slightly bumpy, though it appeared smooth. Also, while it seemed tough, it flexed slightly, making this piece more like a vest than a breastplate.

"What's it made out of?" I ask, still playing with this newfound material.

"Wyvern skin."

I drop the vest in surprise, which landed on my foot. Thankfully, it wasn't too heavy, or that might have hurt.

Daren laughs at my reaction. "When a wyvern dies, we use as much of the carcass as possible. We put the meat into our supplies; use the leathery wings as tarps during the winter; use the tough skin as armor; and even use the bones for miscellaneous reasons. That is how we honor the memory of wyverns that pass on."

Remind me to not let them honor my memory. That is just gross. Are they really so cheap to skip on actual armor, maybe even leather at the least?

Daren continues on in his explanation as he hands me the vest back. I reluctantly take it this time. "Wyvern skin has several boons that armor doesn't, such as flexibility, lightness, and less wear and tear. Wyvern armor can last for years after we form it without maintenance.

"While leather armor or chainmail such as some sword wielders wear are light and generally good on the battlefield, most of the fighting we do is on the back of our wyverns. Therefore, our main concern is arrows and magic. Wyvern armor is tough enough to glance off stray arrows, especially once they slow in flight up high. It also gives a slight boost to magical resistance. However, the true threats we face while in flight are against our wyverns, so concern is even further reduced about our own safety, since the arrow that would pierce this armor would also punch into our mount and end in a crash landing.

"You may not be a wyvern rider, but this is all we have to offer, and it will hold up in a fight," Daren says, finishing his exploitation on armor. He sounds like a car salesman trying to get me to take the slightly higher priced car. I don't really have much choice if I want armor, though, do I?

Daren leads me to nearby room where I can get washed up from my recent…experiences. A basin of cold water greets me, but the snug armor and padding help with the chill afterward. What I wouldn't give for running, hot water right now. The closest thing they probably have is the dam, and I'm not going there again.

"How do I look?" I ask Daren as I come out. The armor was a pretty good fit, though a little loose in the arms. I'm pretty sure I know why that is, though. It's like a light blue version of normal Daein armor, though there weren't any symbols for my allegiance on it. What doesn't go with it are the white pants. Hey, wonder if I match Nephenee?

"The blue suits you," Daren says. Well, now that you have your armor and weapon, you're pretty much set. I'll get you a bag of vulnerary ointment later. For now, we need to get ready to march."

"We're heading to the bridge, right?" I ask. I've forgotten what that bridge is called. Actually, does the game ever give the name of it?

"Riven Bridge. It's the only way to get any kind of forces into Crimea easily," Daren explains. Easily? That bridge is one of the most annoying things in all of Tellius. The enemies are few and weak, but those potholes are a pain!

"How far of a trip is it?" I ask.

"About a day and a half by wyvern flight," he says. How fast does a wyvern fly? How would one be able to measure that, since they don't have a speedometer or anything? I know they're movement is equal to horses in the game, but what about in real life? Granted, I don't know if this can still be considered real life.

"General Shiharam will probably have you transported by a carrier wyvern," Daren says, leading me out of the armory.

"Probably," I reply. "I'm on some sort of probation until the war is over."

"So he still thinks you're a spy?"

"Yeah." He hasn't mentioned the mark, so I'll just leave that part out. A nice part of my new outfit is fingerless gloves that provide padding for the gauntlets. Even when I'm not in armor, I'll be able to wear it to hide my mark.

"I'm sure General Shiharam will come around," Daren says, probably trying to encourage me. "I can't say the same for Jill."

Is she really that mad? I know she came from Begnion, but does she hate her past that much? Or is it the fact that I'm still alive? Geez, she's a weirdo.

The sky is still dark as we come outside. They really are trying to be secretive about this. I can see wyverns already flying out, their dark forms blending in with the night sky. The thought of them as a strike force gives me shivers. I guess I'll see firsthand just how much damage they can cause.

Striding around the courtyard is General Shiharam. He seems to know exactly what needs to be done to the very detail. It's like ordered chaos around us. Order and chaos; Tellius' Goddess in her normal form. I wonder how that will all play out here. Does she exist here like in Radiant Dawn?

General Shiharam notices us and waves us over. "I've decided upon your appeal for Midnight," he tells me. Daren looks confused, so he must not know. "Midnight is a valuable asset to our forces. The two reasons we have kept her is on the off chance that she'll take another rider, and the fact that she'll terrorize the local farmers with her need for meat. She'd receive a death note almost instantly on her own.

"However, you have managed to spend a day with her and not be injured." Hello? Do you not see the giant egg on my head? "Therefore, I am assigning her to you. This way, you will be able to fight in unit that my soldier is in, and Midnight will get the relative freedom of being out of the holding pen."

Pass that by me once more. You want _me_ to ride _Midnight_ into battle? He really does want to kill me.

Daren speaks my thoughts. "Drake has never been trained to ride a wyvern before. And Midnight hasn't followed anyone's orders since the incident."

"Well, the both of them will just have to learn," General Shiharam states. "We can't spare any rider to take him into battle. Teach him how to mount and the basics of riding. You'll need to be in the air in an hour."

Just have to learn? Before I can protest, Daren says, "Yes, Sir." You're not helping out much here. As General Shiharam turns away to give more orders, Daren starts heading over to Midnight's pen, forcing me to go along.

"Is he serious?" I ask.

"Yes." Daren seems much more businesslike than before. "You're going to have to learn quickly, Drake. If you can't manage to ride Terror, General Shiharam will have you stay, and if you make an error in the air, it could cost you your life. I won't beat around the bush. Commander Haar is our most skilled wyvern rider, but even he can catch only one out of ten unseated soldiers…and it's not daylight right now."

Any more despairing news while you're at it?

"We usually don't let a rider get on a wyvern until months of practice," Daren adds. Thank you. "We've only let the most promising of the trainees try to ride Terror. She still hasn't accepted a rider."

So I have to learn in one hour what others take months to learn, on the hardest of wyverns to control…during the night. I'm starting to wonder if the Goddess of Tellius is just out to get me since I don't belong here.

Daren is still all business as he pulls the sliding door to the pen aside. Midnight is waiting in the middle of the pen behind the bars, obviously alerted by all the commotion. Daren grabs a lever nearby. "When I pull this," he says, "the bars are going to pull back. We don't have time to waste, so we need to start directly on mounting. Don't let Terror just fly off, or you don't have a ride."

He's not kidding. He's seriously not kidding. How am I supposed to stop it? Does he think I can wrestle it to the ground or something? Does anyone beside Jill notice my lack of strength? I can't just stand in front of it and shout, 'Thou shalt not pass!'

With a clank, the bars move rather quickly down into the ground, which Midnight capitalizes on. With a leap, it passes over the bars before they're even fully down and stretches out its wings.

"Midnight, wait!" I shout.

Midnight ignores me as it readies to leap, wings taunt. I reach out toward it, not knowing what to do. My right hand begins to itch once more, and I remember what I did earlier. Closing my eyes, I imagine an invisible force keeping Midnight on the ground. I really hope this works.

Instead of feeling the rush of wind as Midnight leaves, I instead hear a growl…right by my face. I open up my eyes to see Midnight facing me as though angry. You know, an angry wyvern up close is actually a pretty scary sight. At least it didn't fly off.

"Listen," I slowly say, keeping my hands out. "I talked to them, and they said they would let you out only if you would serve as my mount." Midnight is still growling. "Do you really want to stay cooped up in that pen? This is a chance you won't get again."

Yeah, Midnight isn't convinced. When I used to calm my dog, I would keep my hand on her, but I'm not sure if Midnight will let me. Then again, I need to do something. I really don't want to, but I'm going to have to try. I enjoyed being able to use you, ligament. You were my trusted right hand, literally.

Before my courage has a chance to flee, I take a quick step forward and place my right hand on Midnight's head, between its eyes. Midnight's growls quiet some, and its teeth are a little less visible. It is still looking at me with anger, but I'm just relieved that my hand is intact. I let out a tense breath.

"It will be alright," I say, trying to soothe it. I place my other hand on the side of its head and gently rub it in circular motions, a technique that came naturally to me when I used to have animals back home. After a minute, Midnight stops growling, though it certainly still looks angry. I feel kind of worn out after all that tension.

"Wow." I look over at Daren to see him gawking.

"What?"

"I know some wyvern riders speak to their mounts, but you act as though she really understands you," Daren says. So Midnight's a she?

"It's not really the words, but the emotion you put behind them that matters," I say. "Animals can be trained to a certain sound, but they react to the emotion behind it much quicker."

"You sound like you've done this before. But that still doesn't explain how you stopped her," Daren points out. "I was sure she was going to fly off there."

I decide not to tell him of my force powers. I don't feel like letting anyone else know about my mark, not after how Jill and her father treated me. "So, what now?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Right." Daren snaps back to business mode. "The next thing we have to do is prepare the saddle." Midnight growls as Daren tries to come closer, making him stop. "You'll have to do this part, I guess."

"I've never worked on saddles, though."

"Just pull on the different straps, and I'll try to explain from here how to work them," he says.

I step around to the saddle and follow his instructions on tightening them. I don't know how saddles work for horses, but this saddle isn't too complicated. A few straps around the wyvern's body, a couple for the leg restraints, and it's all set up and ready to go. The reins, mysteriously, are attached to the neck, rather than the head. I wonder why.

"Time to mount up," he says. "Riding is simple once you strap in. Since you'll only be doing some basic riding without having to fight just yet, you can use the leg restraints to keep you in the saddle. If Midnight decides to toss you, you should be safe."

Why does he sound unsure about that? I'm already anxious enough as it is. I grab the saddle horn, which is just above my head in terms of height. Propping my foot in the pedal thing, I attempt to lift myself up onto Midnight…and fail. Instead of a smooth and easy mount, I manage to flounder and basically pull myself up onto her back like I'm crawling. I never did have much arm strength.

I glare over at Daren when I hear a snicker. "You looked like you were a pro when you got on Terror in midflight," he says.

"I was already on her back, then. And I was just trying to stay alive at that point," I respond, pulling the straps around my legs. Three straps for each leg seemed overkill, but in all honesty, I'm actually pretty glad there's so many right now. I really don't want to fall off.

"Anyway, listen up, because you need to keep these instructions in mind," he says.

For the next ten minutes, Daren repeatedly goes over the basics of riding a wyvern, from sitting to steering. I've never actually ridden a horse outside of one of those horse rides at fairs, so I tried my best to soak it in. Gentle pulls only; guide the neck, rather than control it; tilt to let Midnight know to turn or rise; etc. Basically, all I got out of it was that I don't have a clue what I'm getting into. If this is anything like a plane simulation game, then I'm not going to live long. I always did get up and down confused on those things.

"I don't think there's much else I can explain right now," Daren says, finishing up. "I hope you're a fast learner."

"I think that's the one thing I'm good at," I reply, grinning. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's picking up on things quickly, especially in hands-on situations. I wonder if that means I've got the blossom skill like Sothe. Then again, that limited experience gain to increase stat gain, so that wouldn't make sense. Actually, all the skills are combat-oriented, so I probably don't have one at all.

"I hope you are," Daren says, stopping my meta-gaming. Would that be meta-gaming? "We need to get in the air, though. If something goes wrong, we need the time to fix it."

"I'm ready," I state, turning to face forward. "Let's fly, Midnight!" I shout, with an instinctive attempt to kick my legs, despite the restraints holding them still.

My head whips back as Midnight launches into the air immediately. I can barely keep my eyes open as Midnight steadily climbs upward. At some point she levels out and glides for a moment. I shiver for a moment, both from the cold, crisp air and from the awesomeness of this moment.

But Midnight suddenly drops, pulling me along by the leg restraints. I'm so thankful for those, as my hands lost their grip in an instant already. As we plummet toward the ground, I don't know whether to laugh or scream at the experience. I think I end up doing both, but the wind keeps me from hearing myself. With a quick spread of her wings, Midnight levels us out. I can hear trees whipping beneath us, so she had gone rather low. She hasn't slowed down a bit, though, as she then banks, whipping my head in yet another direction.

I'm not even trying to steer her as I simply try to hold on. This is like a roller coaster ride in complete darkness. I always enjoyed roller coasters once I got past the anticipation of the first hill. Midnight's not going quite as fast as the coasters at King's Island, but she's still got some speed on her.

After a few more banks and a sudden barrel roll, it finally occurs to me that she's trying to throw me off. The leg restraints are the only things that have kept me on so far, and I'd rather not test their durability any farther. I need to direct Midnight back to the fort. I don't even know where I'm supposed to go, so I'll need to follow the others before they think I'm deserting.

I tug on the reins, a little at first, and then a bit more forcefully. Midnight lets out a roar, but slows down some. Good. Now, how to I get her to go up again? I've completely forgotten Daren's instructions. Something about leaning or tilting or something. Just going with it, I lean back and pull on the reins some. Nothing.

"Go up!" I finally shout. I try to kick my legs, but they're still strapped down.

After a little more trying, Midnight finally starts to rise. After a bit, she levels out, but I can't tell how high we are in the dark. In fact, we are we? I can't see much of anything. Searching around, I finally see a large dark silhouette behind us, with some lights here and there and a bunch of movement around it. That must be the fort, which means Midnight has been moving steadily away from it this whole time.

After some more experimenting and cajoling I finally manage to get Midnight turned around and headed back to the fort. Now that I'm not distracted by the awesome ride, the wind is finally beginning to bother me, making me shiver. About halfway back, something passes around and circles around. A moment later, I vaguely see a wyvern flying next to us.

"Are you alright?" I hear someone shout. I think it's Daren.

"A little cold," I yell back.

"I thought you were a goner for sure when Terror took that first dive. I'm surprised you're still seated," Daren shouts.

"The leg restraints helped," I shout back. It's not easy to communicate while flying, I guess. They need cellphones, or walkie-talkies, or something.

"Try to follow me. We'll be flying for the next few hours. I'll try to keep an eye on you in case Terror tries to test you again." I need to find out why they keep calling her that.

"Copy that, Rogue one. Over and out," I shout. I laugh to myself as I envision his confused face. I guess all my jokes will be inside jokes from now on. Then again, most of them were anyway before I got to Tellius.

We pass over the fort and continue on, in what I'm assuming to be a westerly direction. It's not long before the cold overrides my enthusiasm for riding a wyvern. It's really cold this high up. Why does this armor have to be so drafty?

-o-

 **AN:** We're still stuck at Talrega! I expected to be past this point by now. Oh well. In other news, this chapter is also slightly longer, being somewhere around 3.8k (FF certainly inflates that word count). However, I will not be able to write this week because I'll be going to church camp. Woo Hoo! Hope these last two slightly longer chapters keep you next week. A fun fact is that I had revised this chapter, the old one being around 2k, when I suddenly and stupidly almost lost the revised part when Microsoft opened it under read-only. I was freaking out until I realized I had luckily updated my individual chapter document. Too close, though I did still lose a couple hundred words from the start of next chapter.

I plan for next chapter to include some characterization for actual Fire Emblem characters. Maybe. They'll be in there, at least. Also, for reference, the me in the story has only played FE09-11, and the first few chapters of 7 and 8. I've just read through an lp of FE13 (Awakening), which was going to just be a casual read, until that first cutscene of Chrom and Robin happened. I really want to play now, though I think the game might just have too MUCH customization for a Fire Emblem game, as well as too much multi-classing. Robin can literally be anything he/she sets he/her mind to.

So, I'm on a wyvern, and heading toward the Crimea border. How will this work out?

(And for any that wonder, yes, I did practice swordfighting for a grand total of a about a month with custom made plumbing pipe swords. They actually work very well, and I'll be happy to tell you how to make them if you want. Just PM me. I don't bite...hard.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Fire Emblem: Path of Wyverns**

 **Chapter 6**

By the time we landed, the sun had already begun to rise. A large, frost covered clearing had turned into a huge campsite, though the tents were all rather small.

After spending a few minutes trying to work with Midnight, I finally managed to get her to land on the outskirts near a small stream. Hungry, tired, and half-froze, I'm ready to hit the hay or grass or whatever they had out here.

Daren approached as I fumble with these blasted restraints that seem determined to keep me from getting off. I am too tired for this. Once I got the straps undone, I tried to gently slide off Midnight, but my legs gave out from under me as soon as they hit the ground. You know, if it wasn't for the ground being so cold and hard, I would choose to just sleep here, even despite Daren's laughter.

With a groan, I slowly pull myself up. I am definitely going to be feeling all that riding soon. The worse part is knowing I'm going to have to do it tomorrow again.

"What's for breakfast?" I ask, taking a few experimental steps. Ow. Yeah, that is definitely going to hurt a lot real soon.

"There'll be some gruel served out soon, but let's get Terror, er, Midnight, situated first," Daren says. "Let's get that saddle off of her first."

Just the thought of more effort is exhausting, but I also know he's right. Besides, having a saddle on all the time is probably uncomfortable.

I turn to Midnight, but she's already curled up under a lone tree. She's almost as antisocial as me. She raises her head as I try to approach. "Let's get that saddle off of you, alright?" I say soothingly, as I continue forward. I freeze as she starts to growl. And this growl sounds like a tired, irritated one. Yeah, I'm not messing with a grumpy wyvern.

"Guess she's still not opening up fully to you, huh?" Daren comments.

"Guess not," I reply. Then again, Rome wasn't built in a day, so… "Do I have a tent?"

"You'll share one with me," Daren replies. "While we have several platoons of fighters, the less aggressive wyverns are tasked with carrying what supplies we need while on the march, such as tents for shelter and food. Wyverns eat a lot."

As if on cue, my stomach growls. "What about our food?" I ask hopefully. Their slop is bland, but hey, food is food at this point.

Laughing, Daren leads me to a temporary mess area. Though I felt a lot of stares and caught some wisps of conversation about me, the meal was relatively peaceful. The place was much more organized than I imagined a war camp to be, but then again, the General is in charge here, so it's probably a direct result of his strictness.

"So, what's the story behind Midnight?" I ask, distracting myself from the tasteless food.

Daren took a few moments to respond, gathering his thoughts. "Midnight did have a rider before. Commander Farlow, previous leader of the Black Platoon. Farlow was a dedicated wyvern instructor. He even taught both the General and Commander Haar. He was a model rider, and also the oldest living rider of his time.

"However, after leaving Begnion behind, he slowly began to change. At times he would space out, and other times he would just wonder about. While some thought it was old age, he still seemed to be as sharp and as quick as before.

"Then, a year ago, he left on a trip with Midnight somehow without explanation. When he returned, the General tried to talk to him, but he didn't give any explanation to his departure. It changed him though. He used to be kind and patient, even with the most stubborn riders. After that, he instead grew angry at ever smaller things.

"The worst part is that he began to take it out on Midnight. Though he couldn't hurt her too bad, he still punch and kick her to vent his anger. Even verbally abuse her. Midnight stayed faithful, but grew uneasy around others.

"One day, the General had enough and several reprimanded him right in the courtyard. The next day, Farlow left the fort on foot and didn't return. A scout party found his body halfway up a mountain to the southwest, frozen.

"Ever since he disappeared, Midnight has refused to be touched by anyone. The first two that tried to become her rider after that were…well, killed rather brutally. Since then, most people have referred to her as Terror."

It almost sounds as if I'm hearing only half a story here. Sounds like this Farlow guy's cheese slipped off his cracker. I don't really know what to say to all that.

"I hope you'll be able to help Midnight, though," Daren adds. "She needs someone to care for her again."

I simply nod, trying to focus on that previously bland food instead of the story I just heard. Too many questions were left that probably had no answers. It was too dark to dwell on, especially with how tired I am right now. I know I have a tendency toward darker thoughts when I'm not rested properly.

After the meal, we head back toward Midnight's landing area with a tent in tow, only to find a woman with a familiar red ponytail waiting for us. And she looks even more annoyed than normal.

"Do you need something, Jill?" Daren asks.

She mutters something I don't catch, then states, "I have been instructed by the General to supervise the spy until further notice."

Out of all the people here, he had to choose her. Really.

"Alright. We were just preparing to sleep," Daren replies. "All we need to do is set up the tent."

We set up the tent in awkward silence. The banter between Daren and me had completely died under the withering glares Jill kept sending my way. It got even more awkward, for me at least, when the three of us laid down inside the small tent. Daren was thankfully in the middle, but it didn't relieve the feeling that I was going to be shanked at any moment.

A tent didn't reduce the hardness of the ground at all, I found out. Nor does it make it any warmer, when the rising sun couldn't even reach us through the tent. And though this armor was comfortable to wear throughout the day, sleeping in it was another matter. Despite all this, Jill and Daren were soon fast asleep, leaving me to lay there forever before I finally dozed off.

-o-

When I awoke, it was still light outside, but the sun was now on the other side of the sky. The other two were still asleep, and it was relatively quiet outside. I never did sleep well near others, and Jill didn't make it any better.

Feeling rather stiff, I creep out of the tent and stretch. I stop when my legs decide to painfully protest such movement. This is actually the exact reason I never rode a horse. Reading about this sensation was enough for me. And yet another cold, uncomfortable night laid before me.

Midnight is still lounging under the tree, but is already awake as well. An empty bucket on the ground nearby reveals someone's attempt to feed her. To be honest, I didn't think she'd still be here. She had all day long to fly off without being chased down.

Daren's story comes back to me as I watch her. Abused and abandoned, she was almost like a shelter animal that didn't trust others anymore. And I have a weakness for shelter pets, too.

Taking a deep breath, I walk over to the black wyvern, slowing as she begins to growl. Getting as close as I dared, I reached out my right hand slowly. Midnight's eyes follow my every movement, but she doesn't pull back as I lay my palm on her head. She even stops growling. Victory.

I let out a shaky breath and start to gently rub head. After a minute or so, I start to laugh a little as the built up stress starts to release from my body. I've almost died several times, I'm stuck in another universe, and I've been enlisted in a war, but right now, I feel a sense of peace. I had always been most calm when around my pets at home, and now that Midnight isn't trying to kill me, this is a rather nostalgic moment.

Of course, as soon as I think that, I hear a muffled curse nearby, and Jill charges out of the tent. She seems to calm down a bit when she sees me, which is a first. She tries to approach, but stops as Midnight begins to growl once more. "You seem to be a much earlier rise than before," Jill comments.

"Even the stone cell at the fort is more comfortable than this frozen ground," I reply, still petting Midnight for the moment.

There are a few moments of silence between us before Jill suddenly says, "They really enjoy it when you rub the spot just under their jaw." With that, Jill walks off, apparently satisfied that I wasn't going to make a dash for it or something. I think that might be the most civil thing she's ever said to me.

While I focus on finding that sweet spot, Daren brings us a quick breakfast to scarf down. In less than an hour, we're back in the air and heading west toward the now setting sun. This group seems to ooze discipline.

While the other wyverns seem to be flying in preset formations, no one instructs me where to fly, so I simply follow along behind everyone. Daren and Jill tag along behind me, making our own little 'v' formation.

While the ride starts off nice enough, darkness soon envelopes us, along with a biting wind, that seems to penetrate right past my armor. Joy.

At least the trip was short. After only a couple hours, we suddenly land in another clearing. No one seems to be preparing for camp, though, as we just wait.

"What's going on?" I finally ask Daren.

"We're most likely preparing to take Riven Bridge," Daren explains. "Crimea holds a small garrison on the western side, so it will probably be our first target."

Battle so soon? I haven't even taken a practice swing with my sword yet!

Daren laughs, noticing my nervousness. "Don't worry, you probably won't be fighting in this battle."

But I will be fighting eventually, a thought that lodges into my stomach. I didn't think this through completely. Crimea might not have the best NPC's, but they are most likely a lot better than me.

A few moments later, a soldier runs up and hands Daren a message. He gives a small nervous chuckle as he reads it, so it's probably not good news.

"Well," he starts off, rolling the message up. "The Black Platoon is to lead in a stealth strike on the Crimean side of the bridge. No one is to be allowed to escape with news of the attack."

Though it is rather dark a the moment, I still think Jill sits up excitedly at the news. I'm guessing she's part of this Black Platoon, then.

Daren clears his throat before adding, "Jill is to remain with Midnight and her rider while the mission is undertaken with the rest of the forces."

A chill creeps up my spine, and I'm pretty sure it's from Jill vehement glare right now. "You can't be serious," she angrily growls, leaping off her wyvern's side.

Daren raises a hand to ward off any strike as he holds out the message. After reading it herself, she lets a stream of curses as she stomps back to her wyvern's side. I'm pretty sure the General hates me a lot right now.

"Well, I've got to meet up with the rest, so…" Daren takes off, leaving me with a very angry Jill.

Deciding that silence was probably the best for now, I slowly got off Midnight. Midnight laid down where she was. With nothing to do, I sat down against her side, which got her to turn to look at me incredulously. However, when she laid her head down once more without attacking, I took it as permission to stay.

After a few moments, a group of wyverns rose and took off, a group of black silhouettes against the night sky.

Jill had sat down against her wyvern, and when she wasn't muttering to herself, she was sending glares my way. Hey, I can't help that she was chosen for babysitting duty. I would rather anyone else do it as well.

Other than the crickets, everything was silent, which really started to get to me. I'm the type that likes to have noise in the background at all times, whether its city streets or music or whatever. Why couldn't this huge group of wyverns be a little more rowdy?

Finally, I decided to try and test the waters and speak. "So, what's your wyvern's name?"

Jill glared at me for breaking the silence. Or at least, I'm pretty sure she did. But then, after I was convinced she wouldn't answer, she simply said, "Windol."

Progress! Sure, even I noticed it was said with the intention of ending the conversation, but I got her to speak! Feeling good from that small victory, I tried to continue with something, anything. "Have you been with her long?"

Jill didn't respond for a while. Normally, any conversation that went this way would be nerve wrecking for little anti-social me. Maybe the fact that I can barely see her in this darkness is helping.

"Why are you talking to me?" Well. That was rather direct. Guess I will be, too.

"Mostly because I'm bored," I answer, picking at the grass beside me absently. "But also because I don't want to be your enemy."

"Why would a Branded care? Your very existence is an abomination." I think you're great, too, thanks.

"Would you like to hated by everyone around you for something you couldn't control?" I shoot back. Besides, it's not like I was born with this thing.

Jill went silent for a long while, to the point that I thought the conversation was over. Then, Jill muttered something quietly, though it seem directed at me.

"What?"

"Sorry."

…What? I was completely thrown at the sudden apology, but Jill turned away, ending the conversation there. Did she really just apologize? I wasn't about to ask her to repeat that, though. Maybe Jill wasn't as stubborn as I thought.

Silence ensued once more, but this time I simply leaned against Midnight and dozed a little. Before long, the silence was broken as a wyvern flew in. Jill didn't say anything as we mounted and took to the air.

After about ten minutes, we reached a huge chasm. It was difficult to see the true size in the dark, but it was a _very_ long drop down to the river below. Spanning this huge gap was the famous Riven Bridge that so many players have cursed. This wasn't like the game, though. This bridge was _huge_. Even in the dark, it was a sight to behold. I don't know how it was able to support itself, as it appeared to be all stone. Using the only measurement I could accurately judge it with, I'd say it could support about six to eight lanes of traffic.

On either side of this bridge, small forts guarded the pass. While they could pass as a customs station, neither side seemed built to withstand a siege. Well, at least to my eye. Maybe the dawn would shine some new light on that.

I quietly chuckle at my own joke as I follow Jill to the western side. While one or two groups seem to heading there as well, the rest seem to be landing on the Daein side just behind the forest line. I realize why when we land in the cramped courtyard. Midnight growls at a few of the other wyverns that get too close, making sure no one enters her little bubble.

Daren is quick to find us and bring us up to speed. "The mission went without a hiccup, so the bridge is ours."

I nod, but get distracted by some people dragging stuff to a pile in the corner of the courtyard. After a moment, I realize it's a pile of corpses and quickly turn away. Yeah, I'm so thankful that it's so dark now.

"What's our orders for now?" Jill asks.

"We'll occupy until the rest of the army assembles here," Daren answers. Yes, no flying tomorrow. "Mainly, we'll make sure word doesn't get out about the bridge before then."

"So we're staying at this fort?" I ask, preparing to dismount.

"Well, the Black Platoon will be, which is you as well by extension, I guess," Daren replies. While I go through the slow process of trying to get off Midnight again, Daren turns to Jill. "Did something happen? You seem quiet."

"Our first real mission in years, and I'm left to babysit the newbie. What do you think happened?" It took me a moment to realize that one, she wasn't as mad as normal, and two, she didn't refer to me as 'the spy'. Is this progress I hear?

Dropping the inquiries, Daren led us into our new headquarters, where I immediately crashed on my assigned bunk in the barracks. I love mattresses.

-o-

 **AN:** And I'm back. I didn't think I would pick up writing again, but I guess this works as a sort of therapy for me. Escaping for a moment in a different world is the best part of SI's.

Anyway, so a lot of personal stuff has happened to me. I love to read and write about drama, but I despise it when it happens in real life. Pushing life aside, I've finally picked this back up. Follow along or not, but I'm back for as long as life lets me, even though I'm now typing out the rest of this from my phone even (no more computer). My writing might be a bit rough as I start back in, but hopefully I'll get back into the groove. I even reread and edited the earlier chapters, but trying to stay present tense is a lot more difficult than I remember. Aggh.

As I have no more computer, or previous files, I won't be updating my other account on DeviantArt. All the precious stat development I had planned out along with prepared images went bye-bye, so...yeah.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have a lot more of the plot prepared in my head now, so I'm trying to keep myself from rushing too quickly ahead. I'll simply be uploading as I finish chapters now, so no real planned updates anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fire Emblem: Path of Wyverns**

 **Chapter 7**

The rest of the army took a whole week to gather on the other side of the bridge. However, if King Ashnard's command was that really that unexpected, I guess this response time is rather good.

Seeing a real medieval army organizing was simply awesome, with all the tents and drills going on as well. If I had to estimate the numbers, I would have to say…no clue. Yeah, I have no idea of how to even get close to an actual count. Daren helpfully told me that there was probably four to five thousand footmen, a thousand cavalry, and a few hundred wyverns. As a reader of epic fantasy and historic battles, those numbers didn't impress me too much, but I had to remind myself that Ashnard took over Crimea and fought both Gallia and Begnion with this group.

During the week stay at the bridge, I found out I was not to get any rest. The first day, Daren brought me out to courtyard and had me spar with him. Though Daren was a trained soldier, he was wielding a lance. Fire Emblem says lances beat swords, but in my mind, all you had to do was sidestep a jab. Lances were rather simple, and therefore, I had a chance.

Wrong.

In a twirling display, Daren not only disarmed me, but had me on the ground in an instant. The next few bouts proved just how little experience I had, much to the amusement of the others. One month of easygoing practice meant squat here.

After that, I had a strict set of drills with Daren, focusing on getting the very basics down. And not just with the sword, either. He also drilled me in the basics of the lance, which I personally found to be quite unwieldy. He also sparred with me each day, to both prove that I'm not as fast a learner as I thought and to provide a heaping serving of entertainment for the rest of the platoon. Yeah. Laugh it up guys.

My day didn't end until a few hours past sunset, either, as Daren also began to teach me the basics of riding Midnight without using the leg restraints. I have never been so petrified as the first attempt. I really don't have a death wish guys. However, Midnight oh so thankfully did not try to buck me off, so my lessons continued. Complex maneuvers had to wait, which I was also thankful for. I felt sick just hearing the list of things they did without being strapped in. My first proposed invention for Tellius is the parachute.

So by the end of the week, I only learned that my body bruises really easily. I only got healed at the end of the day to learn to deal with the pain, too, unless I did something really stupid in our sparring and required immediate attention. Which happened more than once, since we didn't use fake weapons like in the Prologue. So no real progress toward hero status here, unless you count learning how to hold a lance correctly. I sure don't.

When I wasn't being drilled to death, I spent my time lounging with Midnight, who was slowing getting used to me. I did manage to get her to let me remove her saddle. She had several saddle sores from wearing the worn out thing so long. I also almost lost a hand the first time I tried to rub some salve on said sores. But, at least I was making visible progress with her, a small thing to comfort my precious ego that kept being torn to bits each day. Now, she only growled at me half of the time.

As for the rest of the Black Platoon, I found out that they were the General's number one platoon. As a platoon consisted of nine riders, I can see the reason that Jill and Daren took pride in their position. On top of that, Commander Haar led the group, so extra awesomeness there. It was a team made mostly of veterans, which made the greenhorn Jill the youngest member. Even if you count me, a sort-of pseudo member, because I found out that Jill is actually seventeen, two years younger than me.

However, running this small fort took most of everyone's time, especially to keep any word from getting out. While everyone had learned of me and referred to me as the rookie, I didn't get a chance to really meet any of the other members formally. Even Daren had duties when not training me, which left only Jill to talk to. While she didn't seem to hate me as much, she was still her abrasive self, and I was still an introvert. At least the glaring stopped. Mostly.

Anyway, when the order came to march into Crimea, I was relieved. Flying on Midnight would be restful compared to Daren's schedule. In fact, staying pace with the army is the slowest I've ever flown on Midnight. I could almost nap at this speed. Daren took this time to give me scenarios of when and how to attack a enemies while on wyvernback. Compared to his physical torments, this intellectual pursuit was stimulating and enjoyable. I've always enjoyed discussing battle scenarios, fiction or not.

While we flew near the supply wyverns over the main army, many of the platoons acted as scouts, seeking out and killing anyone that might take word of the approaching army to the capital. With letters and word of mouth being the only means of communication here, this method was proving to be quite successful in keeping the army's movements hidden. We were like an undetected submarine in enemy waters. I had wondered how Ashnard's attack at the heart of Crimea had been so unexpected. Now I know.

And the scouts were rather thorough. I flinched with each razed village that we passed, the work already finished by the time the army reaches them. No prisoners were ever delivered to us.

On our fourth day, I decided to finally question Daren after flying over yet another razed village, "Are you really okay with all this?"

This had first begun to bother me when I briefly saw the pile of corpses at the fort, but each eradicated village sat like a rock of guilt in the pit of my stomach. During this time, I had gotten to know Daren, who I considered my friend even if he was just an NPC to this game. He was a cool guy that could handle both his duties and helping me out all the time. Yet Daren didn't seem fazed at all with any of this, something that didn't sit well with me.

"We've gone to war, Drake," Daren replies, growing serious. "This is what war looks like. If you can't stomach this, you won't be able to handle the aftermath of a battlefield." This was the guy who had just been making a joke to me a few minutes ago. He seemed so…callus to it all.

"Do you even know why you're fighting?"

"For King Ashnard." With that, Daren moved away, ending our conversation. Really? That's all? Yet, his answer seem so serious and cold as to be final. Why did Ashnard deserve such loyalty? The game always pronounced him to be a madman and warmonger, not a respected leader. I know from the game that Jill fought for glory and honor, but Daren's reasons seemed so different. Neither of us brought up the subject again for the rest of the trek.

After another week of marching, during which I finally got used to riding Midnight without pain, we received important news. We would reach Melior the next day. The camp was a storm of activity as the men made last minute preparations to their weapons and armor before trying to get a little bit of rest.

While the rest of the army was a den of activity, the wyvern portion of the camp was much calmer. Already ready, most of the riders either sat near the few bonfires or headed to their tents.

The air didn't seem as tense here, as though most of them knew what to expect tomorrow. I was the opposite as I sat next to Midnight and tried to calm myself. This trip had seemed so unreal before, but now reality was starting to set in. We were about to attack Crimea's capital, and while it was an easy win for Daein, the place would probably still be garrisoned with trained soldier. I would be expected to fly into battle. Tomorrow. Yeah, I don't think I'm calming down any here.

Originally, I had planned to fly off at the first opportunity and do my best to find Ike and them. Probably at Port Toha, since that's the only town name I can remember here in Crimea that they pass through. However, I had forgotten that in the time I had spent with Daren and the others. It had been exhausting and hard work, yet enjoyable enough that I had even forgotten I was among enemies at the time. Or at least, soon to be enemies.

Now, I was stuck here. I let out a long breath and placed my head against my knees. What do I do now?

I jump when something bounces off my legs out of nowhere. Lifting my head, I see a lance lying on the ground in front of me.

"Pick it up." Standing a few feet away, just out of Midnight's no-go zone, is Jill, who is pointing a second lance in my direction.

Confused, I pick up the lance and stand.

"Now fight," Jill orders, taking a sudden step forward.

Yeah, not ready for that at all. The lance slaps my leg painfully, but I focus on is the fact that her lance is coming at me again. As I barely block the blow, Midnight irritably gets up and moves off, leaving a space for our sudden bout.

Having sparred with Daren several times, I will go with the assumption that Jill is holding back quite a bit, which is sad since I'm still having a lot of difficulty keeping up. Mostly on the defensive here, the few attacks I do send her way are easily batted away. It isn't long before I'm exhausted and bruised up, but Jill continues on until attacking, leaving me completely on the defensive until she finally tires.

Out of energy, I crumple to the ground and try to catch my breath. Jill falls to the ground nearby. After a minute or two, she simply says, "Tomorrow will be my first real battle."

"It will be my first battle as well."

"That's a given." We both chuckle a little.

After another moment of silence, Jill admits, "I'm confused. I've been preparing for this all my life, yet I still feel nervous. I'll finally be able to show my father how far I've come and make him proud."

"I'm just hoping I won't die," I admit. That, and that I'll be able to get away.

"What did you mean, when you mentioned my past?" Jill suddenly asks. Her past?

Quickly sorting through the few short times we've talked, I finally realize she probably meant whatever tumbled out of my mouth before being dropped into Midnight's cell. I don't even really recall what I said. "Well, I just know that you guys are originally from Begnion." And that's really all. Ashnard gave them Talrega and that's that.

"I've spent my whole life in Daein," Jill explains. "Others have described what Begnion was like to me, though. As far as I am concerned, Begnion has no ties to me, which is why I want to fight for my father. King Ashnard doesn't use a lot of conniving politics to trick others into secret schemes. He simply rewards strength and results. If I can win honor in tomorrow's fight, the other leaders of Daein will have to recognize our loyalty and position."

"Don't you comprise the entire aerial army, though?"

"Yes, a few hundred Begnion deserters flying over everyone's heads," Jill comments dryly. "Aside from King Ashnard who openly welcomed us, the rest of the leaders of Daein still disapprove of us even after eighteen years of service."

So they've been treated as outcasts this whole time. Is that why Jill suddenly apologized before? It also explains why Jill tries so hard, and a bit of why Daren needed no real reason to attack a neighboring country.

Stretching, Jill sat up. "I feel a bit better now."

Surprisingly, I did as well. That bout has successively diverted my attention from tomorrow's battle to tonight's bruises. It was a welcome distraction, though. "Thanks, Jill," I say, sitting up as well.

Jill slowly got up and took her time picking up the dropped lances. She started to head out, then paused and said, "Don't die tomorrow."

Who plans to? Sighing, I laid back down, not quite recovered from Jill's beat down. Hmm. Does that rank as a support conversation here? And what kind of bonus would I get?

Eventually returning to my tent, I find that sleep comes much easier than I expected just an hour ago. Tomorrow, I go to battle.

-o-

 **AN:** And with this chapter comes some new cover art. The picture is the artwork for one of Jill's cards in Fire Emblem Cipher trading card game. Yes, they have a trading card game which I plan to buy once I have a little saved up for it. While it is in Japanese, the FE wiki site has printable English half-cards to slide over the Japanese text. If you have a favorite FE character, you might check it out just for all the awesome artwork.

So, we're almost to the capital and the true start to the war. As well as Drake's first battle. I considered adding the battle in here, but I wanted to give it focus within its own chapter, and not detracted from the first chapter with some real characterization. Short and sweet, but two updates in one day will hopefully keep you guys happy for the moment. Enjoy!

 **9/5/17:** Retconning Jill's age to her correct age.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fire Emblem: Path of Wyverns**

 **Chapter 8**

The fated day is here. The official beginning and ending of the war against Crimea. Yeah, there will be pockets of resistance up until Elincia comes back, but still.

There was no banter among the wyvern riders today as we flew. Even the amassed army below seemed quieter as we marched for the capital. No longer concerned about secrecy, the whole fighting force of wyverns were gathered and flying in formation. The supply caravans and wyverns stayed behind with few defenders. The Mad King was going all out in this one gamble.

I had been given simple orders for this battle. Follow the Black Platoon. I trailed along at the end of their 'v' formation, fidgeting in the saddle. Though the capital was reported as only three hours march ahead, the time seemed to drag on for me. This uneasy anticipation is going to kill me before the enemy does.

King Ashnard's main plan seemed simple enough. A direct frontal attack. Though I'm guessing the wyvern riders would be tasked with opening the gates by flying in, I thought some trickery might have been thought up for this. The enemy will be fresh and ready by the time we swoop in under a hail of arrows. Shoot. Thinking about this is definitely not helping my poor morale.

The capital came in sight for us flyers first. It was a large city, spanning at least a few miles. Unlike any cities I've seen, though, there were no skyscrapers. The palace, or at least what I think is the palace, is the largest building and is rather impressive in scope and design. With a cleared space around the large structure, the palace seemed to have been built with Minas Tirith in mind. The building was made in layers, going even higher than the city walls at maybe nine or ten stories high. The palace would probably be a maze of halls and stairs on the inside, though the outside layout allowed excellent spots for archers and snipers.

The city itself had large walls surrounding its entire perimeter, but didn't seem as thick as the palace walls. They certainly didn't seem as formidable as the ones I've always imagined from books I've read. Though, that may be because I'm a hundred feet in the air at the moment.

A new burst of speed seemed to hit the army below as they caught sight of Melior as well. I could see a flurry of activity in the city as we grew closer. Yeah, they're probably fully aware of us by now. On the opposite side of the city, a stream of people could be seen rushing out. Hopefully those poor innocents would escape alive this time.

As we get closer, I suddenly notice a large shadow that keeps occasionally passing by. A shadow coming from something _above_ me. I shield my eyes and look up, and instantly feel a chill cover my whole body.

A massive creature flew overhead, easily twice the size of a wyvern. It's wingspan was simply huge. On top the creature, not sitting, but _standing_ , was an equally huge man caped in red.

As I stare at the sight of a _true_ dragon and the Mad King in the flesh, King Ashnard stops at the head of wyvern platoons. The whole army stops immediately and waits in unison. Ashnard looks around from atop his mount at his army, as though sizing it up. I shiver as he gaze passes by me. Then, taking a deep breath, he bellows, "ATTACK!" With a sweep of his sword for emphasis, he charges forward at the head. The whole army roars and begins forward once more with vigor. Ashnard's dragon adds to the cacophony with an earth shaking roar.

I know about Ashnard, what he's done and will do, what he wants to accomplish, and how much mayhem he will cause, but right now, I have to admit that was bloody awesome. The earlier anticipation I felt is suddenly replaced by a frenzy of energy that I just have to let out as Midnight and I speed after the rest of the Black Platoon.

The gates of the city far ahead of us begin to open as we charge. Truly, we probably should have gotten a _lot_ closer before charging as all the footmen below will be exhausted, but I change my mind as I watch Crimea's first mistake.

As soon as the doors are wide enough, Crimea's army comes charging _out_ of the city at us. The forces seem to be just cavalry coming out. While cavalry might move best on an open plain, and we may have a lot of aerial superiority at the moment, I still can't believe they really just left the safety of the walls behind to face us head on. Once they stopped streaming out, they appeared to only have about half as much cavalry as our army. It was suicide.

The footmen below us slow and begin to prepare for the cavalry charge. Pikes are lowered and shields are raised. I notice a couple arrows fired, but they lazily fall between the two groups and stop firing. Our cavalry move off to the sides, preparing to pincer the Crimeans. Such horrible tactics. Why, Crimea, why?

Just as I thought the cavalry would charge headlong into a wall of pikes, they turned aside and galloped parallel to our footmen. After tossing a few javelins apiece into the midst of our troops, the Crimeans turn and retreat, now firing from bows as they do.

I shake my head at the strategy. It is a well devised skirmish tactic, but it only works as long as you have an avenue to escape. And they don't.

A slew of fireballs suddenly fly from the middle of the Daein troops and blast the center of the Crimean forces, panicking the horses. Their formation begins to waver, even as the cavalry on either side move in to pincer them and the wyverns begin to dive. So that's what magic looks like.

I don't have time to stare, though, as I join the others. Holding on tight, I dive with Midnight between the Crimeans and the wall. As wave after wave flew in and took potshots, the horses began to panic. No horse is comfortable around wyverns, and even warhorses began to panic with this many.

As I flew in low behind the Black Platoon, I steadied my lance and simply jabbed down as I passed the Crimeans. My lance hit something and stuck, almost pulling me from the saddle before I remembered to let go. That was definitely too close. Taking back to the air, I grab one of my two backup lances, preferring its reach over the sword while on Midnight's back. I don't even have time to wonder what I hit down on the field.

By the time we reached our previous elevation, the Crimeans were being routed. Panic stricken, the horses had turned away from the safety of the walls right into the waiting footmen and cavalry. I looked at the city and saw that the doors were closing once more. On the other side of the city, people were still fleeing the city, having had so little warning.

The wyverns turned back to the city, and I have Midnight follow close after them. I can see the archers lined up on the walls more clearly now, even as a stream of arrows are sent at us.

"Please don't hit us, please don't hit us," I chant, unable to do anything but keep moving forward.

What had been a unified release of arrows turned into a widely spaced volley as it reached us. Several arrows whizz past me as a huddle down against Midnight for safety. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the rider just ahead of me in the formation take an arrow to the chest. He immediately slumped forward in the saddle, probably dead. His wyvern, confused for a moment, follows with the rest, no longer controlled by its rider.

I raise back up as the volley finishes passing. I'm alive. I made it.

 _Thunk_.

I jump in the saddle as a _giant_ arrow flies out of nowhere and skewers the wyvern in front of me, along with its now definitely dead rider. The arrow, which I realize is probably a ballista bolt, is powerful to force the wyvern a few feet higher into the air before bringing it crashing out of the sky to crunch sickeningly on the ground.

I'm so going to die! I decide to punctuate this morbid thought with a loud scream as we finally sail past the main walls.

The Black Platoon makes a quick bank and dives at the gathered Crimea forces by the front gate. The platoon directly behind us rake right across the wall, throwing a large portion of the archers to their deaths.

A few Crimeans scatter as we attack, but the majority stay to try and vainly protect the gate. A group of maybe fifty or so troops stayed, so we were outnumbered six to one. For a moment. Then the wyverns landed right into the midst of them, claws flashing and jaws snapping.

At the end of the line, I chose to land at the outskirts, jabbing the closest soldier in the back with my lance. This time I remembered to yank my lance back out, letting the soldier collapse without even getting a chance to fight.

I just did it. I killed. Without even pausing, I stabbed the guy right in the back. I didn't even give him a chance to turn around. So easy, so quick. I think…I think I'm going to be sick.

Midnight knocked out of the sudden attack of conscious as she reared back to strike at a soldier. Unprepared, I fall right off onto my back on the cobblestone below. Not good. My first attempt to get up is halted as Midnight's tail suddenly sweeps past me. When I do finally get up, I realize my lance is now shortened to an arrow's length from snapping.

Busy unsheathing my sword, I almost miss the soldier trying to attack Midnight from behind with a pike. Midnight's tail wipes past again, whacking the soldier on his helmet. Taking advantage of the moment as the soldier stumbles, I leap forward and stab the man right through the chest. He grabs my right arm and appears to ready to strike back, but then releases his grip and slumps forward.

Taking deep, almost panicky, breaths, I back up against Midnight, not even flinching when she almost strikes me from getting in her proximity. Okay. This is not cool. This is not glorious or anything like that. I look down at my shaking hands and see my whole chest and arms covered in blood. My two-handed death grip on my sword is the only thing keeping it in my hands. I realize there are tears streaming down my face, and I don't even know when I started crying.

Get me out of here.

The sound of metal on metal stills and a loud grating sound replaces it, though the sounds of agony, cursing, and crying stay as a constant background noise to it all. Nearby, the main gates to the city are now opening. The defenders here are defeated.

It takes me a moment to realize someone is calling my name. Shouting it, actually. I look over toward the voice and see Daren on the back of his wyvern. "Drake, snap out of it and mount up! We're heading out!"

Mechanically follow Daren's orders, I climb up onto Midnight, sword still clutched tightly in my right hand. Taking off after them, Midnight quickly falls in place in the rear as we start to regain our altitude.

I dully notice that no arrows respond to us, though a large ballista bolt passes. Soldiers are now pouring through the gate, having reached the city walls finally. Pockets of Crimean soldiers can be see scurrying here and there between the buildings, but the last organized resistance seems to be stationed at the palace.

The Black Platoon headed for the palace, now only seven strong, besides me. The rush of air helps to calm me as I slowly sheath my sword. Daren slows down to check on me, but we're moving too fast to exchange at the moment. Looking at the group, I notice that both Jill and Haar are alright, the only other two that I can name here. I don't see the only other female rider of the group, so she must have fallen at the gate.

At some point, I must have grabbed my last lance. I don't remember when. I don't really feel in control of much of all right now. All I want at the moment is to get out of here. I don't really care where at the moment.

Another slew of arrows fly past us from the palace. Midnight roars as one shoots right through her wing, leaving a small hole in the leathery material. I realize belatedly that I didn't even hunker down this time to make myself less of a target. I need to get ahold of myself somehow.

The Black Platoon splits as it reaches the palace and begins targeting the individual archers on the walls. Midnight lands heavily on the third wall up, literally crushing an archer, before leaping down onto the wall a level below and whacking an archer into the air with her tail. After snaking her head down and snatching up a third archer from the next wall down, she leaps off into the air and releasing the screaming man to his doom.

As the other platoons reach the palace, what few archers survive retreat to the inside, leaving the outer walls bare.

Without anymore targets, the wyverns return to circling overhead. The first wall is held tight by a large, while the courtyard just inside is too tight for a wyvern to land. However, I don't really care about the situation below. With a pause from the action, I shivered and huddled against Midnight's back.

A loud roar pulls me from my state. Below, the King himself had arrived. Landing in front of the gate, the dragon lets out another bellowing roar. A few of the soldiers visible on the other side rush into the palace proper. That probably saved their lives as well, as Ashnard's dragon rears up and rends the wooden gate with its front claws. Chucks of wood go splintering into the small space between the first wall and the palace itself as the once closed gates are now left completely ajar.

The army that was moving through the city is almost to the palace at this point, even as King Ashnard dismounts his dragon, an act I instantly disdained him for, even in my shocked state. Out of all the ways he could of got off, he walked down the dragon's neck and right over his head. Worse still is that the dragon seemed used to it as it gets back up and waits at the entrance.

The soldiers all hesitate at the sight of Ashnard's dragon, but slowly begin to circle around it and follow the sound of their king wrecking havoc within. And yes, I can hear him from up here with his heavy blows, along with the occasional scream. It slowly fades as he gets further in, but the thought of facing him is still unsettling.

A horse rushing across the clearing to the palace catches my eye, both because the person was mounted, and the fact that a literal line of flame followed behind them, whipping around like a banner. General Petrem. Or was it Petram. Well, at least I can picture her in my mind, even if I am horrible with names.

The soldiers make room for her quickly as she rushes past into the palace, probably intent on getting glory or whatever. I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up burning the place down.

For the rest of this definitely one-sided battle, I flew with the wyvern platoons above the city, our task apparently completed. Below, the Daein troops hunted down the last of the resistance and mopped up the palace guards, with the occasional flash of fire or blast of electricity highlighting the action.

Finally, a large Daein flag was raised above the palace to the cheers of the tired Daein troops below. Victory claimed, the platoons headed back to the camp.

I can't even recall the trip back, I was so out of it. Landing off to side of the camp, I numbly slid off Midnight and immediately hunkered down against her side. I pulled on her wing a bit, and she let it unfold with a huff. I pulled her wing down over me like a partition even as she curled around me, enclosing me in. I just really needed to be alone right now.

Directly in front of me was the hole from the arrow earlier. I pulled out the vulnerary I had been given earlier and slowly rubbed some of the thick liquid on the hole, pinching it shut as I did. The wound closed up nicely, though my hand was a little numb from the medicine.

Then again, most of me felt numb at moment. Even in all my panicking yesterday and earlier today, it still didn't go at all like I thought it would. My hands are still shaking.

I wrap my arms around my knees and curl up into ball against Midnight's side. And there, shut away from this strange, cruel world and finally alone, I begin to cry and sob as I slowly rock back and forth and reality finally begins to sink in.

-o-

 **AN:** And it ends on a rather low, raw note there. That was….a challenge to write, but I hope it makes the impact that I hope it will.

So anyway, third upload today. I didn't expect to get this out this fast, but I surprised even myself. Um, yeah, not much to say after all that, so…

 **AN (8/7/17):** Forgot to add in an important part in this battle: magic! The story didn't change much, other than Drake seeing a few instances of magic.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fire Emblem: Path of Wyverns**

 **Chapter 9**

At some point in my sobbing fit, I must have fallen asleep. I came to feeling completely drained and empty. But at least I felt a bit more emotionally stable.

I stare at my cramped, dark enclosure for a minute before remembering that I was in fact covered by Midnight. I had just tried to hide against her side without thinking last night, but now that I'm more or less in my right mind, I find it amazing that she would shield me like this. It also feels as if we're a little closer now. From the slow rising of her chest, I'm guessing she's still asleep.

Not yet ready to leave her side, I stayed curled up and simply ask myself, _what now_? The battle for Crimea's capital was over. A few pockets of resistance would rise everywhere, but the war was pretty much over. The real question would be if General Shiharam would let me leave now. After all, Daein's attack no longer needed to be kept under wraps, and I had fought as requested. Just let me collect my pay and leave. Well, I would leave without even collecting whatever was due me, except for the fact that I would need enough to last me until I found the mercenaries.

Why am I even trying to find them still, anyway? I mean, if I join them, it will just be constant battles and another war. I'm sure I could find some work elsewhere. But if I did that, what was the point in anything? Why am I even here?

Pointless question after answerless question ran through my head as I sat there. After letting my mind wonder a bit, I finally reign it back in. I need to start planning. Whether there's meaning or not, the only thing I know to do at the moment is meet up with the mercenaries, so I need to head to Port Toha. I know I'll have to wait a while until they finally reach the port, but it's the only spot that I know for sure where to meet up with them.

As for options, I could leave and go there, or wait with Jill and them and end up there as they try to leave town. Maybe even join Jill as she follows them across half of Goldoa. Yeah, right. Leave the army it is.

My next step settled, my mind began to stray to the battle yesterday. Not including the several that Midnight slaughtered, I killed at least two, maybe three men last night, and none of them in outright combat. I only even looked one of them in the face. I can still recall his face, too. How he looked eyes with me. The spark of panic, the quick change to determination, then the sudden lack of any expression at all. I killed him. I don't know if I'm still numb to it all, or just too bone tired to care about anything at the moment, but right now, it's not bothering me too much. I'm not even bothered by the fact that it's not really bothering me.

Looking down at myself, I see that I'm a mess of tears, snot, and blood. While I think I remember Daren saying that blood washes off wyvern armor, my white pants are definitely ruined. They're so covered, one couldn't tell if they were white with red splatters, or red with white splatters. My hands are covered as well, and I'm pretty sure I didn't clean my sword either. I'm a bloody mess, literally. And the fact that I'm able to have such morbid thoughts right now means I've probably broke down somewhere inside.

Knowing that I'll have to face the world again soon, I try to wipe off as much snot as I can and try to lift Midnight's wing. She repositions herself as she instinctively retracts her wing, still asleep. She actually looks rather savage herself, with blood covering her all over.

Looking around, I notice that the sun is already high in the sky and people are already moving about the camp. The camp is significantly smaller now, with just the wyvern section left. The rest of the army must be occupying the capital right now.

I head to a wash basin first thing and scrub the caked blood off of my hand and face. The cold water is quite refreshing, though I realize too late that someone won't be happy that blood is now mixed in it. Without a change of clothes, they'll have to wait till later.

I'm just finishing cleaning my sword when Daren suddenly rushes up to me. "You're finally up. I was worried about you, but Midnight wouldn't let me get close to you yesterday. How are you?"

I knew the question would come, probably from each of the Black Platoon, too, but actually being asked that felt suddenly very irritating.

"I don't want to talk about it," I snap, my voice sounding very hoarse at the moment.

Hoarse or not, it still catches Daren by surprise. It's the first time Daren's ever seen me snap at someone, especially him. And usually I don't. It usually only happens when I'm either really tired or really annoyed, which I feel like both at the moment. Okay, so maybe I'm not emotionally stable just yet.

"Well…how about some food?" Daren asks.

Food I could do. I felt like I was completely on empty at the moment. I nod, sheathing my sword back on my side.

As I walk with Daren to the mess tent, I notice that everything felt just a bit different. From the people to the tents to even Daren, everything felt…off somehow. And yet, despite this strange feeling, I couldn't seem to work up the energy to care much.

Nothing really matters anymore. Isn't that, like, a tell-tale thought of depression? Okay, I'm not about to go become some kind of depressed track out of nowhere. I need energy, and I need it now!

Trying to get myself to start thinking more positively once more, I grab the now usual marching rations and find a spot to sit down and eat. Daren joins me and the first half of the meal is in silence. The food is tasteless and bland, and the exact same thing I've had now for a few weeks, but it did wonders for my stomach this time.

Feeling a little better, I decide to start talking. "So what's the news?"

Daren gives me a searching look before finally cracking a small smile. "Well, we won the battle of course. Melior is now in Daein's control. We've sent missives to the other forts in Crimea to call for their surrender. Apparently, both Crimea's King and his heir are dead, effectively ending the royal line of Crimea altogether. So, the war is pretty much won.

"There's word that an army is being formed to the west, but a large contingent of troops is already on their way to end it if so. There's not much to do for us riders, really. We'll probably be heading home once things settle down fully in the capital in a few days." So I was right.

"What about Black Platoon itself? How are you guys faring?"

Daren's small smile disappears. "We lost both Catherine and Phillip yesterday, both of them excellent riders. We've already collected their bodies and their wyverns. The General plans to give all the fallen riders a proper burial back at Talrega."

Finishing up the meal, I stand up quickly. "So, what do we do now?"

"Honestly, nothing right now. Unless you want to spar," Daren says with a grin.

"I'll pass today," I reply, still sore from the battle.

"Thought you would say that," Daren says, chuckling. "Besides, the healers are all busy with actual battle wounds right now. I don't know if you would survive it."

"You better watch it. I have actual experience now," I shoot back with a forced laugh.

"You're right. This time you might even start crying." Having given me his final blow, Daren walks off with a wave.

Waving back, I head back to Midnight, who was now awake and eating from an abandoned pail of meat. The fake smile I had plastered on my face disappeared as sat down against Midnight with a sigh. She growls a bit at the disturbance of her meal, but keeps eating.

With a little bit of food in my stomach and trying to have a lighthearted chat with Daren, I felt a bit better, but it was still as though I was in the dumps. Maybe it was because I had crossed barriers that were never meant to be crossed. Whatever the reason, I would just have to try and work past this phase.

For the next half hour, I rubbed down an annoyed Midnight, cleaning off all of the dried blood. It would have been so much simpler to have gone to the stream, but Midnight decided that she wanted to stay put.

A few minutes after I finished cleaning Midnight, Jill approached. "The General has summoned you."

With a nod of assent, I started to follow her back toward the center of camp. As we walked, it felt as though she wanted to say something, but couldn't. So I decided to start to conversation for her. "Well, I didn't die."

Jill simply nodded. After a few more steps, however, she stopped and looked at me. For a moment, I was sure I saw a look of nervousness and confusion on her face, as though she felt lost. She even looked away and avoided eye contact after the first moment, something she's never done before. But then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and the expression was covered up by her usual demeanor as she turned and continued walking.

That's right. This was her first battle as well. What was she facing right now? How was she feeling after taking a life? How was she taking it? Maybe that's what she had just tried to talk about.

But, I don't have any answers right now. I can't even explain how I'm feeling. I'm about as lost as you are, Jill. Sorry.

We finally reached the General's tent, distinguished from the others tents only by being a bit large and having a small banner on top.

Jill motions for me to go on in. As I pass by her, she quietly says, "You fought well."

I nod in response before heading inside the tent. Besides a table and a few chairs, the inside of this tent seems no different from the rest. I'm surprised to see Daren here standing at the table with General Shiharam.

The General waves me on over as he begins to speak. "I heard about it from Commander Haar and Private Daren. You fought in the battle. You followed, you killed, you broke down, but you did your duty and fought. Nothing more can be asked of a soldier. You did well."

Normally I am a sucker for praise from any of my superiors. Like, it's normally really easy for a teacher to make my day with just a few words. But right now, I don't really feel that great from his compliment. So instead, I just nod.

"With the capital won, the war is pretty much over. Soon we'll be returning to Talrega, and soon, you'll be released from service in Daein's army."

Wait…soon?

Before I can speak up, General Shiharam continues. "We have a few more small tasks to wrap up, and we're finished. In fact, I have a task for you and Daren to do right now. Your final one. After this, we'll give you your pay for your time in service, and you'll be free to do whatever you like."

I inwardly sigh, but relent, as I didn't feel like arguing that much.

"General Petrine wishes for a few men to be sent after a small group of troops that had rushed headlong after some Crimea soldiers. You're to follow after them and report back if they've been killed or order them to return if they're alive. That is all."

Okay, that was surprisingly simple. And now I remember Petrine's name, though I'm sure I'll forget it again.

Daren salutes him and replies, "Yes, sir. We will follow after them immediately."

I'm already ready to go, but a thought suddenly strikes me. "What about Midnight?"

The General seems to take my meaning as he answers, "Midnight is a valuable asset to our platoons. As you probably noticed in the battle yesterday, she's one of the best trained mounts we have.

"However, I also believe she's been through enough. You're the first person she's opened up to since her last rider, so as long as you recognize the difficulty in keeping a wyvern, she'll be free to go with you.

"And should you wish, you'll even be free to join our riders after this is all over. This isn't an opportunity that comes often or offered lightly, so you should take some time to think on it. You are both dismissed."

Outside the tent, Daren gives me a big grin and slaps my back. "So the rookie is finally growing up. Maybe you'll even become a true member of the Black Platoon now."

I roll my eyes and force a laugh, but suddenly find it hard to banter with him as a pang of guilt hits me. Daren assumes I'm going to stay with the group, especially now that this flash war is over. And normally, I could see that being the case. I've grown to enjoy Daren's company, even during his vigorous training. He's literally my best friend in this world right now, which is only making that feeling of guilt grow.

Daren continues a mostly one-sided conversation as we prepare and take to the skies. Once we find the trail and begin tracking, the conversation comes to an end. As he would be the lead following the tracks, I'm left alone to agonize inwardly about the situation at hand.

My mind wasn't on this final mission at all. Instead, I was stuck on the fact that I was already planning to up and leave my first real friend here behind. It hadn't really hit me that that was what I'd be doing until Daren made that comment. He thought I would soon join his team, but in reality, I was really planning to leave and join the army that would crush Daein. And unlike Jill, he wasn't one of those players units that I would see again. He was an NPC that I probably wouldn't see again until we were on opposite sides of the battlefield. This was probably the last time that I would be able to consider him a friend.

Unless I stayed. I guess it could be possible. We would return to Talrega wait until Crimea counterstruck. Then I could convince Shiharam not to flood the valley and convince the others to join them rather than fight. It's not like Ike and his group _needed_ my help. In fact, if I did nothing at all, they'd win the war in the end.

But my player side still said to follow after Ike. I mean, for one, he is one of my favorite characters, but still. Ike's story is the one I know. It felt like a safety net while I'm stuck here in a strange world until I could stand on my own. Following any other path not only felt wrong, it was filled with the unknown, the unexpected.

What do I do!?

Right now I just felt like screaming to the top of my lungs, but I knew that would only raise a lot of questions.

By the time the sun was setting, I was still without a solution to my sudden dilemma. We landed, but we'd be camping with only the trees for cover tonight.

"I can't believe they would chase a few Crimeans this far," Daren comments, getting into the small amount of supplies we had brought.

I was a little startled at his comment, as I had completely forgotten about the mission by now. But I did realize that he was right. We had been flying slow to make sure we were still following our troops, but we had flown half a day without catching up. What in the world were they after?

However, I was soon back to my personal problem as we began to eat. Maybe…maybe Daren would come with me. But I would also have to tell him about my plans to leave. But I needed to least try to discuss it.

Yet I couldn't. I tried to work up my courage to tell him, but each time I was too afraid to speak. I was too afraid that our friendship would be over. I've never been one to make friends, so I've always considered them special. But now…

"What's bothering you, Drake?"

I jump slightly when Daren suddenly speaks, but the look on his is completely serious. Looking back to the ground to avoid his direct stare, I take a breath and finally force out, "I…might not be joining the wyvern knights."

Daren leans back and bit and turns his gaze to the sky. He takes in the statement for a bit before replying, "Well, I guess that's your choice. You've seen firsthand of what some of our tasks are as soldiers, and battle is the same whether it's a war against other humans or hunting down feral sub-humans. Some people just aren't cut out for it. You've been forced through what you have faced, too."

A load seems to lift off my chest with his words. At least he didn't outright hate me for it. Now that the first sentence was delivered, I found it easier to continue. "I have a group I need to join back up with soon before they leave, so I'll be heading to Port Toha once the General releases me."

"Well…good luck out there, Drake," he responds. "Don't go being caught as a spy again."

I hesitate for a moment, but decide to go all in. "Would you leave with me?"

Daren suddenly bursts out laughing. "You know that's impossible. I'm a full-fledged wyvern rider under General Shiharam, a member of the Black Platoon. I don't have time to travel around the continent."

"So you're still going to serve under Ashnard, then?" I demand, irritated that he took it so lightly when I was being serious. "Didn't you see how he razed right through Crimea and destroyed his neighbor without any kind of provocation or reason! How many innocents died in those villages that he had _you_ riders waste? How can you consider what he did just and moral?"

My rant quickly lit Daren's flame as well. "Don't start in on morals and justice like a child, Drake. This is _war_. This isn't some fairy tale where all the enemy get taken prisoner and no one dies. You saw what a real battle was like at the capital. You saw those others die. You kill some yourself. People die in war, it's a given.

"Trying to make any war just is ludicrous. It's what Begnion does to soothe their people's conscience for murdering others. 'Our precious holy Goddess decrees it!' We struck and defeated in one fell swoop without prolonged war and devastation and you call it unjust?

"And King Ashnard could have good reasons for attacking, but it isn't a leader's place to go and explain his actions to everyone. It's his place to give the orders. You saw him lead the troops himself, when most men would have stood at the back or even huddled within their own borders while the war raged."

"A person who blindly follows others is a fool," I argue. "You need to weigh each choice you make as an individual. Killing others and hiding behind the simple fact that it was ordered doesn't make you any less of a murderer!"

"You're wrong, Drake. A person who faithfully carries out his orders is a soldier, no more and no less," Daren retorts.

"Then you've chosen the wrong man to follow," I say, throwing my hands into the air and walking away to the other side of Midnight.

My temper quickly dies as I sit against Midnight's side, but I decide to stay out of sight from both stubbornness and some embarrassment at my sudden outburst. I guess that plan didn't work. I was really going to have to leave him behind. My argument from a moment ago helped set my mind right. I couldn't stay under Ashnard's command. His very goal was to start a world war so that he could attain power equal to a god. Ike might not need me specifically, but I was going to throw my lot with them anyways.

Goodbye, Daren.

-o-

 **AN:** Ah, hah! Another chapter up and about. Anyway, I'll quickly post this and let ya'll read it. The next chapter will end up much more climatic, so look forward to it.

Book Recommendation: _Spice and Wolf_ my personal favorite series at the moment. A light novel series combining action, romance, wolves, and even economics. A must read!


	10. Chapter 10

**Fire Emblem: Path of Wyverns**

 **Chapter 10**

After a late start, we took to the air and followed the tracks once more. Neither of us spoke much. I felt as if there were an unspoken agreement not to bring up last night.

I gladly focused on the tracks this time, even if I couldn't distinguish anything myself. I don't know how Daren knows who we're following by simple muddy tracks on the ground, especially from twenty feet off the ground.

We had only be flying for about an hour when we reached…it. Now _this_ is a battlefield. I didn't get to see much of the aftermath of the fight for the capital, but this is one bloody mess.

Below, right in the middle of the road, lay several dozen bodies and horses, all dead. Blood was splattered everywhere. If there were any survivors, they were long gone.

We land near the carnage and approach it. Looking at the men, it appears that most are wearing Daein armor. They dogged these troops all this way and then ended up losing. I can't believe it. They probably walked right into an ambush or something for this to be so one-sided.

"It looks like Crimea got the upper-hand, even when badly outnumbered," Daren says, kneeling at various spots to check the bodies. He's almost like a Aragorn in Tellius form.

"How can you tell?"

"The way the bodies fell after dying," Daren explains. Okay, who in the world could read into that that well? To illustrate his point, he motions to a few of the soldiers. "Each of the Crimeans lay near a group of three or more Daein soldiers. Which also brings up a troubling point."

"What's that?" I ask, picking out Daren's example throughout the field.

"These men weren't foot soldiers. These Crimeans were part of the royal guard," Daren says, leaning down by a Crimean. He wipes a bit of the blood off the previously stark white armor to reveal a coat of arms on the breastplate. "This armor is solely assigned to the royal guards, yet both Lord Renning and the King were killed in the fight for the capital."

"So…" Why should that be troubling?

Wiping his hand in the grass before standing, Daren explains. "Here's the probable scenario. Some noble presses the men into guarding him with promises and threats, a not uncommon scenario in Begnion. Rushing away, our men noticed that they were the royal guard and charged after them, believing it was either the King or his heir. Capturing either would mean undying fame and wealth, at least in their minds.

"So they chased them here. This distance is about the limit that a warhorse can be pushed, since their bred for war, not travel. Taking a gamble, they turned back and fell upon our men, slaughtering most of them, while a small group fled with the noble. The survivors then continued to chase down the noble, leaving their fellow soldiers behind."

I stare at him for a few moments. Just plain stare. I'm staring at Sherlock Holmes right now. Who else could give that detailed a story out of a few bodies? I wait for him to say 'gotcha', but he doesn't.

"Wait a second. How do you know that their were survivors on both sides?" I ask.

"Numbers. The royal guard is divided into groups of twenty, and they are only fifteen here. Plus, this squadron of Daein soldiers is missing thirteen bodies."

I feel so inadequate right now. I already knew he could whip my butt with any weapon and could fly literal circles around me, but now his logic knows no bounds? His new nickname is Gary; Gary Stu.

"So we're going to have to hunt down the others as well?" I ask.

Daren sighs and nods. "That's the troubling part. The only tracks leading away is into the forest, so it's going to be a much slower process."

Great~.

Well, at least the tension between us has disappeared. Though if this takes much longer, we'll have to go back for supplies. Only Daren would insist on tracking the last of them down instead of just reporting their deaths.

Though it was slower than before, we were still able to make progress while in the air. Every few minutes, Daren would dive down into any gap and check t make sure we were going in the right direction. The fact that they were going in a straight line so far made it easier, but come on, Daren! No one can be perfect, dude.

"So, where did you learn all this?" I ask, not even having to raise my voice at the speed we were going.

"My dad was a hunter by trade," he says. "He took me out and showed me most of his tricks. The problem was, I could never shoot a bow. Still can't in fact. Giving up on that, I joined the wyvern riders once I came of age."

So he does have a flaw! Now I want to learn to shoot a bow, even if just to have one up on him. Though, trying to shoot a bow while on wyvernback would be really, really hard.

We flew slowly, with Daren occasionally reporting about a Daein body left behind. After several hours of this, I noticed that the forest ended abruptly at a rolling plain. With our height advantage, we might even see them by then, if they left the forest anyway.

"We'll have to turn back here," Daren suddenly says. "Unless we catch sight of them when we reach the plains, we don't have enough supplies to continue. The General will want to hear about that battle as well."

I nod in agreement. Besides, these soldiers weren't worth all this effort, in my mind. They chased this group so doggedly that they were continuing even when they were only six or seven strong now, by Daren's count.

We reach the edge of the forest, and Daren descends to check the tracks. Finally able to do something, I scan the horizon, counting on my perfect vision to pick up anything. Nada. Nothing. Those soldiers must be long gone. How much of a lead did those two forces have to already be out of sight?

Unless they didn't take to the plain.

I look down uneasily at Daren. He had landed to get a better look at the tracks this time. I felt a chill as I realized that he was now an easy target on the ground, but before I could say anything, he was already mounting his wyvern again. He took off once more, and I let out a shaky breath as he slowly rose. Okay, that was a tense moment.

Midnight shakes her head and lets out a strange, almost whining sound as a wind suddenly buffets us to the side. Weird. It had been peaceful just a moment ago, but I guess the wind would be different on a flat plain

Then I realize just how wrong I am. Another gust of wind throws to the side by more than five feet. Shielding my eyes from the sudden gale that was starting up, I take a peek at Daren. Daren and his mount are being whipped around constantly, no longer able to rise. The wind is moving so ferociously that it's almost visible.

Wait, it is visible. Even as we're blasted further and further away from Daren, I notice a column of wind forming from the ground, and for the first time in my life, I stare point-blank at a real tornado.

The wind around us suddenly changes course from pushing to pulling as it tries to suck us in. Midnight strains against the pull with powerful strokes, but we're slowly losing ground.

What few glimpses that I catch of Daren don't look good. He seems to be caught up in the worst of it and constantly being thrown around. I'm not sure how he's managed to stay on his wyvern's back for so long.

Then, as abruptly as it started, the wind ceases into a sudden calm. It's as though a high-powered fan were just cut off. Midnight is breathing hard from all the exertion, but otherwise alright.

I look over at Daren and my eyes grow big. For a moment, they hang there in the air, now almost as high as us. However, his wyvern's wings have been shredded completely apart, leaving only the muscled appendages left. Gashes are littered across both Daren and his mount, as though the wind itself had sliced them to pieces.

Then, they just fall right out of the air. I scream to Midnight, and she turns and dives toward them, but not nearly quick enough. The wyvern hits the ground with a truly sickening crack. Daren, halfway under his mount, lays there, unmoving.

…He's dead. He really just died.

What JUST _HAPPENED_!?

My brain feels like it's choking, unable to process anything thing that's going on right now. I sit on Midnight and stare down at my friend.

Then, as Midnight circles around Daren, I catch sight of something else. There, just out of the tree line stands a tall, robed figure. Long, black, flowing robes; and my brain finally registers something. A mage.

It was him. He killed Daren. That bastard just killed him!

A flood of anger bursts forth within him, overriding my previous shock. Never before have I felt such a rage and hate for someone so intensely, but I know exactly what I'm going to do with it. I'm going to kill him.

I immediately direct Midnight to dive straight at the mage. I vaguely notice an arrow passing right behind my head as Midnight speeds downward, but I don't care. I'm going to kill that mage even if I have to take a couple arrows to do so.

Midnight rams into the man just as he tries to turn away, slamming into the ground with her front leg and pinning him there. The man coughs up a mouthful of blood from the impact, his breath now coming slowly from Midnight crushing his chest.

Leaping off Midnight's back, I yank out my sword and move for the kill. I point the blade at the man's neck…and then stop.

"Bastian?" I choke out, not wanting to believe it. Yet, the man seems to respond to the name still. It can't be. Bastion was the one who killed Daren? Why is he here? What- I- Just-

Just as I feel brain about to go into shock again, I hear a shout from behind me. "Drop the sword!"

I look back and find confirmation that yes, Count Bastian is the mage I've captured. Standing about ten feet away and just within the tree line are four soldiers, two of which I recognize. Geoffrey has an arrow nocked and drawn, keeping me in his sights, while his sister, Lucia, has her blade drawn and ready. All four of them seem to be in bad shape with various injuries.

I hate you, Ashunera. I really do. My best friend dies, and I'm not even able to avenge him. I'm so angry right now, I might have even considered going ahead and killing him if it had been a lesser character, but I know that Bastian plays an important role in both games. I can't believe this. I just feel like screaming right now, but I know it won't do any good.

Calm down, Drake. Calm down. First, I need to get in control of this situation. After seeing their lack of hesitation in attacking, I decide to use threat against threat. "Actually, I think it would be best if you were to lower that bow, Geoffrey."

Geoffrey and Lucia go wide eyed when I call him out by name, but Geoffrey doesn't lower his bow. "Who are you?"

"A traveler, and one that just lost his closest friend to your freaking murderer of a Count here," I retort, only partially succeeding in keeping my cool. "But this point is probably more important. I'm holding a blade to the throat of Crimean's top tactician, leading noble, and best chance of a resistance succeeding, while you have an arrow pointed at a nobody that no one will miss. My wyvern could tear his heart out before you could blink, and I don't think you guys are capable of surviving her fury, either, if you did shoot me." And now I'm ranting.

Geoffrey hesitates, but Lucia murmurs something and has him finally lower the bow. "You seem to know a lot. What do you what?" Lucia asks.

No longer having an arrow pointed at me, I sheathe my sword. "My friend," I answer venomously.

Done talking, I turn my attention to Daren. I leave Midnight with Bastian and walk over to him. Daren is a mess. His body is littered with cuts from the magic attack, and his legs are crushed by his wyvern. There's definitely no saving him.

As that reality finally sinks in, the anger that had been holding me together is washed away by a flood of grief. I fall to my knees next to him, tears already welling up in my eyes. I haven't lost someone this close to me since my father's death a year ago. This…this was just unfair. Just some random encounter that never should have happened, and it cost him his life.

I've known him for less than a month, but we still managed to form a close bond in that time. It hurts. It really hurts inside right now.

I cry for a little, but I know I can't just sit here. I still have some people to get rid of first. And I wasn't going to just leave Daren here. Pushing against the wyvern, I slide Daren out from under it. I carry him back to Midnight, his body feeling almost lighter than normal. I slowly get him up on Midnight's back, ignoring the stares I felt on me the entire time.

"Let him go, girl," I finally say, patting Midnight's side.

Bastian takes in a large gulp of air as she releases him, winces as he does. I can hear a collective of sighs from the others as well. I'm distracted from him right after, however, when one of the soldiers suddenly begins to fall. The other soldier grabs him to hold him steady, but blood can be seen starting to soak a makeshift bandage around his stomach. That won't hold for long.

I have to ponder it. I really do. Any other time, I would have immediately offered, but this time, I really don't feel like being kind. At all. But when I look at Daren once more, I finally give in. Opening the pouch on Daren's belt, I pull out his bottle of vulnerary and toss it to a startled Bastian.

"Don't let someone else die today," I mutter, getting back on Midnight.

Bastian makes a clusmy bow with a wince. "I have made a grave error today, young man, one that I can never atone for," Bastian says, wheezing slightly. "You have my deepest gratitude for this gift."

I don't respond. I don't even want to meet him again. Because I haven't forgiven him, and I don't think I ever will.

"Let's go back," I tell Midnight, grabbing Daren tightly.

The rush of cool air and steady beat of Midnight's wings are a welcome respite from the tense conflict below as we leave. And then, a hundred feet in the air, I begin to cry once more.

-o-

 **AN:** Not only did that turn out a little longer than I planned (I stopped short here), but that turned out to be more difficult to write than I thought. It was a lot harder to get into his head for this one, so I hope it turned out well enough for you all.

And look! Three cameos for actual FE characters! A lot of you will probably guess what's going to happen in the next chapter.

 **New Story:** In other news, I started a new story called _The (Soon-To-Be) Princess Diaries_. It's a short, humorous take on Mist keeping a diary with her viewpoint during the events of PoR. It's much less serious than my other works here, but I would enjoy any reviews on how it's working out, as it is also my first attempt at a comedy based story. The idea, though, is based off Moczo's _Diary of a Wimpy Kid,_ where Palleas keep a diary from RD, so check it out as well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Fire Emblem: Path of Wyverns**

 **Chapter 11**

I'm cold, tired, and mentally exhausted. All I want to do right now is go home, my _real_ home, and curl up under some blankets. Only, I won't be going home today, I'll be sleeping on the ground yet again, and I only just realized that I left the last of the food in Daren's saddlebags. There goes dinner. After what just happened, I don't think today can get any worse.

The sun is already beginning to set by the time I reach the battlefield. A flock of crows scatter as we near. Or ravens. One of the two. My grip tightens around Daren unconsciously as I look down upon all those bodies. Dead bodies.

I want to go home.

We turn and leave the scene behind, not wanting to make camp just yet. A minute later, though, I'm then knocked out of my self-pitying state when an arrow suddenly flashes past just in front of Midnight.

Really? _Really!?_

I pull Midnight into a tight circle to quickly scan the area, my right hand already grabbing my lance. Yeah, my patience is long since gone. In fact, I'm itching for a fight right now. Bring it on, Tellius! I'll show you inexperience!

I finally catch sight of the group, and I feel my eye begin to twitch. Standing in formation are a few dozen Daein troops. That's right. Daein.

Spotting the rather well-armored commander, I have Midnight dive down to land heavily in front of him, lance immediately leveled at his unprotected head.

"What in the f$#% was that?" I growl out, not even caring that I just cursed for the first time in years.

The commander gives me a dirty look, not liking my attitude. "I would lower that lance if I were you, _rider_ ," he says, spitting out my title as if it were derogative. "I am Commander Maijin under the direct command of General Petrine. I am your superior." Big, round, and pinkish. I see where he gets his name.

I snort at his big words. "I wonder if you'll still be my superior when you're dead," I say, inching my lance forward. Two of the archers hesitantly begin to grab an arrow, not sure of what to do in this situation. "I'm not in the mood for all your stupid posturing. What do you want?"

The commander's face scrunches up in anger, but he decides to finally answer me. "We were sent by General Petrine to retrieve some men that may have ended up deserting. We heard word that she also sent a few riders, so we signaled you down." With an arrow. Really. The commander's eyes finally stray to Daren, but he makes no comment.

"The men you're looking for can be found on up the path, dutifully feeding the crows," I tell him, pulling my lance away.

It seems to take the commander a moment to realize what I mean, but he then points back the way I came. "Then you can lead us there. We need to see it for ourselves."

"Then go ahead and walk. Do you really need me to hold your hand for you to take a straight path?"

The man gives a signal, and all of his archers suddenly raise their bows, arrows notched. "You'll show us it, _rider_ , either there or here." It seems he becomes a bit more confident when he doesn't have a blade at his throat.

...I really hold myself back this time. Even if only for Midnight's sake, I hold myself back. Let's just get this over with.

Hooking my lance back onto the saddle, I take off, turning Midnight back around toward the earlier carnage. This time, I fly higher, staying out of easy bow range. I can easily see that guy trying to shoot me in the back.

The commander seems to purposefully have his troops march slowly to make this take longer. I guess this was the sort of derision that Jill told me they faced from the others.

Finally, we reached the field once more, but I slowly realize that there's something off. On the other side of the scene are some people…moving people. I have Midnight lower a little to get a better view.

…I can't believe I missed it. I really missed all the signs. I mean, a battlefield, royal troops, even Bastian's group. How did I forget about this?

There, standing near the edge of the bodies, was none other than the Greil Mercenaries. I couldn't mistake all that rainbow hair down below.

I glance back to see that the commander has spotted them as well. The troops begin moving much faster to intercept them. So much for warning them.

Their conversation doesn't reach me, but I already know how it's going to turn out. And it does. Weapons begin to be drawn, and the commander hurries behind his troops as he gives the command to attack.

I begin to laugh as a pleasantly twisted thought enters my head. "Let's join them, Midnight!" I shout, grabbing my lance.

Midnight dives down right behind the archers before the commander can even make his way back there. The archers are startled at our sudden landing, but the commander's yelling gets them to turn their backs to us once more nervously. Perfect.

With a thrust, I send my lance right into the closest man's shoulder, making him down the bow with a scream. Not quite on target, but effective enough.

Midnight, who had not yet attacked, looks at me confused, but when the other archers begin to turn and train their bows on us, she finally gets her cue. Midnight rears up and leaps onto the next archer, crushing him as she snaps at another. I almost lose my grip on Daren, but I cackle madly as I stab at another archer.

In the fight for the capital, I was petrified and half out of it. Now, I've feeling alive as I finally let all my pent up stress and anger loose. Well, I haven't hit much besides that first archer, but it still fills good to try to kill someone while Midnight tears into them.

The men begin to give us space as Midnight finishes the last archer, lances pointed toward us. This is yet another mistake for them, for the mercenaries decide to use this opening to its full extent. They quickly begin to fall as they attack them from behind.

"You filthy traitor!" the commander screams. "I knew you beast-loving maggots would turn someday."

Laughing at him, and the fact that he stayed out of range, I hefted my lance and threw it. Well…I probably can stab farther than that throw, but it was the thought that counted. "Then you should have watched your back better, superior," I taunt, pulling out my sword.

He goes to speak, but suddenly coughs up some blood instead. He seems confused until cuts mysteriously begin to appear all over him. They weren't deep like Bastian's attack, but I recognized the magic at play this time. A loud clashing of metal sounded his heavy fall, and the last of the troops fled.

I'm breathing heavily by the time it's over, but I sure feel a lot better than a moment ago. And then my hand starts to itch, and I feel an uneasy presence near me. I turn to look for the source, and my eyes meet Soren's. The source is definitely coming from him, and he's probably feeling the same thing with the way he's glaring at me. I guess that's how the Branded can pick each other out. To be honest, I have my hand covered up so much that it usually slips my mind.

With the battle over, I watch as Ike and Titania have a short discussion before approaching me. Which is when I realize that I'm not sure what to say to them yet. Yeah, time's up, bro.

They stop when Midnight begins to growl, but I pat her side to try and calm her. "Thanks for the help," Ike begins. "Your attack made the exact opening we were looking for."

"You guys fought well for travelers," I comment. "Are you part of the Crimean forces then?"

"We're just some mercenaries scouting the area for news of the war," Titania explains. "However, those Daein forces didn't seem to care who we were. I did not expect to see a wyvern rider fighting against Daein, though."

Yeah, Titania would know about military positioning. Something. I need something. Come on, brain. "I'm also a mercenary," I reply slowly. "I was looking for someone here, but I have a bone to pick with Daein as well."

Titania's gaze passes to Daren at my words. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Okay, two goals here. One, I need to make sure they look for Elincia before I distract them too much. Two, I need an excuse to join them or at least talk to Greil. "He was a close friend, but the one I'm searching for I fear has met the same fate now that I've seen this battlefield. Have you seen a woman with green hair and an orange dress around here?" I ask.

Ike shakes his head. "There was no one on the road, and I didn't see anyone like that among the dead here."

Well this is great. I know she's passed out somewhere nearby, but now I'll have to find her and convince them to wait long enough to take her with them. Shoot. I really can't mess this part of the storyline up. Maybe I'll just convince them all to loot everyone like Shinon is quietly doing to buy time.

"I think I just saw something moving over there," Rhys suddenly says, pointing toward a thicket. Yes! Thank you, Rhys. You're a lifesaver.

Leaving Daren on Midnight, I dismount and head over to the spot with the others following as well. As we get closer, my eyes finally pick up the telltale orange of Elincia's dress. That thing really does stand out. Soon I can make out Elincia herself on the ground unconscious.

Okay, Elincia is found, so now I just have to make sure they take her back with them. "This is her, thank Ashera," I say, crouching down beside her. "She's doesn't appear to be hurt, too."

"She's a fair young lady," Titania comments.

Rhys kneels down on the other side of her and begins to check her over. "I believe she'll be fine. She probably simply fainted."

I stand up and turn to Ike. "May I make a request of you? May we trouble you for a place to stay for the night? We would appreciate a place to recover from our recent ordeals, as well as a place that I might bury my friend. I do not have gold to pay you with, but I do have news of how the war fares."

"I believe we have the room to spare for that, and we are anxious to hear how Crimea is faring," Titania says, subtly prompting Ike. So she's leaving it in his hands.

"I say that we should not get involved," Soren retorts, stepping forward. I can still feel his presence, even when I'm not looking at him. "We shouldn't bring trouble right into our home."

"Soren! These people need our help, and this man risked his life to help us in our fight," Titania chides.

"You may not have been watching, but I was," Soren retorts. "He wounded _one_ soldier. That was all. He could still be with Daein." Way to rub it in, Soren.

The two pause and look to Ike, leaving the choice to him still. Ike looks from me to Elincia a few times before finally saying, "We'll let them stay for now. We need information on how the war is going, and we can't leave them out here in need."

I almost let out a sigh, but I know Soren's glare would only become more suspicious. Alright, mission complete.

Ike then addresses me directly. "We're heading back to the fort now, so you can follow along. We'll help transport the woman, if that's alright with you."

I nod, moving aside as Ike and Titania begin to pick up Elincia. "I don't like this," Soren mutters, still glaring at me. Too bad.

Returning to Midnight, I take off and begin to follow the group as they head west. The sun is beginning to set, so I hope that the fort is close. On top of all my other discomforts at the moment, I can hear my stomach beginning to growl from lack of food.

You know, I thought I would have been a lot more excited about this moment. I've met the gang, am heading to their fort, and am even going to meet Greil. But I'm not. It just feels like one more event in a long, long day. Maybe I'll feel different about it after I finally get a good night's rest in an actual bed.

Thankfully, the fort was close by. We arrived at the small cluster of buildings as the sun finished setting. This place isn't actually that far from the capital. And it also looks as nice and simple as the game version.

I wait until the others gather in the courtyard before landing and dismounting. Greil and the others come out, all of them quickly noticing the large wyvern. Rolf and Mist seem taken in the most by her.

"I believe there is an explanation for this?" Greil prompts.

With that, Ike explains what happened along with what they found, with Titania adding a few points at the end.

"Take her to a spare room to let her rest," Greil orders at the end, sending Titania off. Then, he approaches me, not even slowing when Midnight begins to growl. He holds out his hand to shake, and I'm startled by how much larger his hand is than mine. He really is much larger and more impressive in real life. "It seems we owe you a debt for helping my men in their need. We will be glad to let you stay for the night. I'll listen to any news you have tomorrow. For now, Oscar! Boyd!"

At the sound of their names, the two rush forward. "Yes, sir!" Oscar says, ready for orders.

"Help this man bury his friend. He needs a proper place to be laid at rest."

"Got it, Commander," Boyd answers. As Greil moves off, Boyd turns to me. "I'm Boyd, a pro mercenary. Glad to meet you."

"And I'm Oscar," the brother replies, sounding amused.

"And I'm Drake," I say, shaking both of their hands.

After that, we spend the last of the fading light on giving Daren a proper burial. Boyd filled the time with, most likely, exaggerated stories of his experience. Oscar stayed mostly quiet, seeming to try to give me some peace in the somber moment.

After we were finished, I asked to be alone for a bit and sat down beside the grave that was marked only by his helmet.

He's really gone. I have to wonder if things would have different if I had been aware. If I had realized the scene I was looking at, if I had tried to get Daren to return early, if I had warned Daren about a possible ambush… Only looking back can I see all the 'what ifs'. But he's gone, and nothing will change that. He won't be coming back.

I sit there for a while as it grows dark, lost in the moment. I was too spent to cry, too exhausted to even have my earlier self-pity. I just sat there and wished things had turned out differently.

-o-

 **AN:** Man, but my writings gotten a lot heavier since before. Jeez. Anyway, Drake has finally met the mercenaries! Hazaah! Now I only have to worry about keeping everyone IC.

Also, my story has also doubled in followers since last week, which is cool. Hopefully I can promote you all to favorite status soon enough!

While I did have a loose plot thought up, I knew one that I needed to work in would be coming up soon enough, so I had been contemplating it a while. And then an awesome idea hit me, and now I can't wait until it gets revealed…which is actually much farther into the story. But now I know this story is going to end up much longer than I planned, so I hope you'll all enjoy in the coming months!


	12. Chapter 12

**Fire Emblem: Path of Wyverns**

 **Chapter 12**

Who is this? I ask myself this question several times as I look down into a basin of water. I had washed away the grime of my travels as well I could and was wearing a temporary set of plain brown clothing while they washed my old sets. But even after all that, I could not recognize the face that stared back at me from the water.

My hair, once a light brown, was now darker in hue, something I was previously marking off as dirt. Yet it was definitely darker and closer to black now. Around my face, facial hair had grown in, giving me a much more mature look. I knew it had been growing subconsciously, but to finally see it was something else.

But the biggest difference were the eyes. They were strange; alien. So different were they, that I thought I was seeing things at first. The eyes that stared at me seemed worn and jaded. I could no longer see the carefreeness and excitement that I once had but a month ago.

And it wasn't only once I saw those eyes staring back at me that I realized just how much I had gone through in such a short span of time. I had been flung into a foreign world, repeatedly almost died, experienced rather extreme racism, killed others, and even lost a close friend. I couldn't have imagined most of that happening to me in a lifetime. One month of Tellius had sent me on more of an emotional roller coaster than even my first crush.

No longer did I appear as young as before. People would often say that I had a 'baby face', though not as derogatory, but simply meaning that I looked really young. People would usually guess my age to be around fifteen. Even in college, they just assumed my high scores meant I had skipped up the ranks. Now, I would guess that I appeared to be in my mid-to-late twenties.

I can't believe I took things so lightly before. I was really living the life back on Earth. I had a small income, was getting through college with easy grades, and even had one or two friends that I didn't mind hanging out with. I could take every day easy, eat what I wanted, and know I would have a place to return to at night. I was on the easy road to a simple, easy life.

And then, Tellius.

The differences were so great that they didn't even seem comparable. One moment, I was finally trying to escape my introvert shell, the next, I'm hanging onto a wyvern for dear life. Such a drastic change, from one world to the next, and now I feel as though I do not belong to either of them. Thinking on it, it feels as though I am a small, helpless, lost soul, swept up in something I don't understand.

How did I get here? Why am I here? Before I thought on these in terms of a gamer, of an earthling. Now I want to know for real, as a living soul. What was the purpose to all this? Why was I placed in a world that worked fine without me? And why me?

But thinking on these things so early in the morning would not help me. For now, I needed to focus on the here and now and prepare for what to say to Commander Greil.

Disliking the facial hair, I decided to shave. I stared at the few items they left and came to the conclusion that the strange, little 'knife' was what they used as a razor. And there is no shaving cream or aftershave here. Clean shaven or pain free? …Oh boy. This is definitely going to hurt.

On the bright side, I got a close cut and managed to only nick myself once. And on the downside, I bit my tongue so hard that I starting bleeding. I think that was the most physically painful experience I've had so far, even more than when I got stabbed in the side during one of my spars with Daren. I rub a little vulnerary on the wound to seal it quickly; yeah, that almost made me throw up. I've never been good with taking medicine.

Fully ready, I simply wait in the small, spartan room to be called on. Besides a shelf on the wall and the bed, which is actually a bed, there isn't anything else in here. Well, there's the wash basin and supplies and my gear, too.

My hand was uncovered once more, now, though only Soren probably knows of my mark. I do plan to tell the rest of them. If Ike's upbringing is any indication, then I don't believe that Greil would hold anything against me for it.

After a while, a knock sounds at the door. "You can come in," I call, getting up off the bed.

Titania opens the door and nods in greeting. "You seem a lot more refreshed. I hope you slept well?"

"Like a rock," I admit. Well, I did wake up rather early, but I think that's just enforced habit from my stay with Daein.

Titania smiles at me, and I only just realize that she isn't wearing her armor, but only a simple, dull green dress. It gives her a much more humble and motherly aura than I ever thought of her before. Well, this is like getting to see behind the scenes of the production.

"The Commander wishes to speak with you if you're available," Titania informs me.

"Of course," I answer, following her into the hall. "How is Elincia?" I ask as we walk.

"You mean the woman you brought?" Titania asks. Oops. I need to watch myself here. "She's still out of it But if she was involved in that battle we saw, then I'm not surprised. She appears to have had a noble upbringing. As have you."

Me? "What do you mean?" I ask, curiously.

"You lack the physique of someone accustomed to a life of hard work," Titania points out, her gentle smile taking any sting out of the statement. "Also, you do not appear to have much experience as a mercenary. Both your skills and your eyes tell me that much. This is still all new to you."

Geez, she's good. Then again, she's a Crimean veteran if I remember right, so she knows how soldiers are. "You sure are intuitive."

Titania continues to give me that same, kind smile as we stop at the end of the hall before a door. "I'll give you a piece of advice about the Commander. He's stern and holds an air of command, but he is also quite understanding. If you two are in trouble, I would let him know up front."

"I understand. Thank you," I reply, stopping myself before I almost say her name. Have I been told her name yet or not? This is going to get tiring remembering who I have and haven't met.

With that, Titania opens the wooden door and leads me in. I guess this is the briefing room or strategy room or something. Maps can be seen rolled up on the large central table, and while there are a few chairs and a window, the room seems to be meant for short discussions rather than extended gathering.

Greil is standing at the table looking at a spread out map of Crimea with Soren and Ike nearby. Unlike Titania, they were all in their 'regular' clothing. They all look up as we enter, and I follow Titania over to the table. The map looks like one of those old ones that people buy just for looks, like me. I love old maps like this. Plus, this one seems pretty detailed with names and landmarks all over the terrain.

Greil is the one to begin the meeting. "I am Greil, Commander of this group of mercenaries. With me are my Deputy Commander, Titania; our tactician, Soren; and my son, Ike."

"And I am called Drake, a rather fresh mercenary at the moment," I reply, giving a slight bow.

"I hear you have word on how the war is going at the moment? We have little information ourselves at the moment," Greil admits, gesturing to the map.

I nod and begin to tell them of what I know. "Daein began to invade Crimea a few weeks ago, but managed to keep word of their march minimal until reaching the main goal of Melior. They captured Riven Bridge and razed any villages they passed, taking no prisoners."

"Dear Ashera," Titania murmured as they heard this.

"King Ashnard's attack on Melior was so unexpected, that his main forces were unable to gather or put up any resistance," I continue. "The battle lasted maybe four or five hours before Daein raised its flag over the palace and claimed victory. Both the King and Lord Renning were reported killed in battle." Well, Renning is actually still alive, but no one can know that yet.

"It seems Crimea's hope has been snuffed out, and so easily at that," Titania commented.

"Why is that?" Ike asked. "Can't an army still be raised to fend them off?"

Soren shook his head. "Lord Renning was given the position of heir because King Ramon had no children. Lord Renning has no children as well, so with both their deaths, the royal line has been crushed. Crimea has definitely been defeated."

"What do you know of the battle just east of here?" Greil asks me.

"A group of Daein soldiers were chasing after some of the royal guard, hoping for an easy catch most likely. The fight was already over when I arrived.

"Other than that, all I know is that there are rumors of an army being drafted to the west, though troops have already been sent to quell any rebellion."

"This is disturbing news," Greil comments, mulling over what I had said.

Soren steps forward and places a hand on the table as he asks, "And how are you privy to all of this information?"

"Because I saw it firsthand," I answer honestly. "I was drafted into Ashnard's army and forced to join in the fight for the capital."

Ike seemed to be the only surprised one at the table, while Soren smirked at me. "So you really are one of the mad king's men. I knew we shouldn't have taken you in yesterday."

"Hold on, Soren," Titania says, stepping in. Good cop, bad cop time. "We haven't heard the whole story, yet. You say you were forced to fight, Drake?"

"I was taken in as a possible spy by General Shiharam, leader of the wyvern riders," I explain. "I was given the option to fight in order to prove my innocence. Once the fight for the capital was over, I was given leave from my temporary position as a Daein soldier."

"Why did he believe you were a spy?" Greil asks me.

Taking a deep breath, I pull up my loose sleeve and raise my right hand for all of them to see my mark. This time, it was Greil and Titania who were surprised. "Because of this," I answer, anxiously waiting for how they would respond.

"What does that symbol mean?" Ike asks, confused.

"It is a mark," Soren answers. "The mark of the Branded. It is the sign that they are the cursed child of a human and sub-human, an abomination that is said to bring catastrophe wherever they go."

This doesn't seem to clear much of Ike's confusion, as I'm pretty sure he doesn't remember meeting any laguz before.

"Those are unfounded myths, Soren," Titania warns, an edge of anger in her voice this time.

"Yet he appears just as a war suddenly breaks out," Soren retorts.

Greil holds up his hand, stopping the argument. "I'll place my trust in those rumors when I see it. However, I know that Daein holds a deep discrimination against both the laguz and the Branded, so your story is very likely.

"What about the woman? If she was traveling with the Imperial Guard, then she must be nobility of some kind. How are you two connected?"

And here's where I would have to twist the truth some. "One of the Imperial Guards was my friend. He was still passing when I arrived at the field. He told me of her and to protect her, so I've decided to do just that. I no longer have a home to return to, anyway, so now I've become a mercenary. After seeing Daein's destruction firsthand, I would stand against them anyway."

Soren snorts in derision, but Titania glares at him to keep him silent. Ike then asks, "So who is she? Why is she so important?"

"I will leave it to her discretion to divulge that information," I reply.

Greil nods and folds his arms as he stares at the map. "That tells us a lot we didn't know before. If the war is really that bad, then we will have to act one way or the other soon."

"Crimea has become a lost cause," Soren immediately points out. "We will have nothing to gain by siding with Crimea now."

"Nothing to gain!" Titania exclaims. "Crimea is our home!"

Greil puts up his hand and the argument stops once more. "We'll discuss this later tonight when everyone's here. For now, let's gather our thoughts and think on what would be best.

"Drake." Yes, sir! "You are free to stay until your companion has recovered. There is food available in the mess hall, and provender will be readied for your wyvern as well. Dismissed!"

With that, the others began to mill out of the room, but I hesitated at the table, catching Greil's attention. "Was there something else?"

"Well, yes, but something that I would like to discuss in private," I say. Titania seems to be giving me an approving look while Soren is definitely giving me a disapproving look, both of them probably having the wrong idea of what I wanted to tell him.

Greil nods and motions for the others to head out. On the door closes, Greil gives me an expectant look.

"The reason I was captured as a spy was not just because of my mark," I start, ready to give my spill. "I am a seer, and not just some traveling fortune teller. I have actually visions of the future. After receiving a vision of Ashnard's attack on Melior, I tried to flee and got caught by General Shiharam. My mark is more of the reason that he didn't trust rather than the reason I was captured."

Greil was silent for a few moments, giving me a searching look. "I take it you've had another vision, to tell of me of such a power?" Sharp.

"I don't know when, but Daein will eventually attack this fort," I tell him. "I saw this fort being surrounded by Daein soldiers during the early night hours, though I didn't know where the fort was until last night. This is definitely the fort I saw in my vision.

"I also know that it seems really suspicious that a former Daein soldier would tell you that, but I decided to because I've had a vision of you before in the past, something that will help me prove that I'm a seer."

Yeah, he doesn't seem to believe me, but at least he's still listening. Alright, here goes nothing.

"I saw the moment when you touched the medallion, and how a young woman sacrificed herself to stop you."

Greil didn't say anything for a while. "How much do you know about that?"

"Only what I saw. You went on a rampage, killing several people, before a woman bravely confronted you and took away the medallion."

Greil closed his eyes, likely remembering the moment. "That is one memory I wish I could forget. …Is there anything else you wish to tell me?"

"No."

"Then you are free to leave."

I walked to the door, looking back at Greil as I slipped out. He was back to staring at the map, but his back seemed a little smaller now. A sudden pang of guilt hit me as I wondered if I could have used something else, anything else, to convince him of my abilities. But it was too late. I had opened my big, fat mouth, and now his mind was dwelling on possibly the worse moment in his life. Why, Drake? Why didn't you think this through fully? Especially with what you've gone through, idiot.

Needing a distraction, I wondered to the other end of the hall that opened into the mess area. It was empty, but I could hear some noise in the connected kitchen.

"Hello?" I called, sticking my head into the room.

"Hmm? Oh, good afternoon, Drake," Oscar called, standing in front of a pot of food. I was a bit startled at how…medieval the kitchen looked. Well, everything looked medieval, but I guess the kitchen and restrooms were the most glaring differences from Earth. "Come looking for some food? It's not fresh and hot, but we still have some left from lunch."

"Yes please."

Taking a bowl of…something, I sat on at one of the tables and began to eat. I didn't need to know what it was, just that Oscar cooked it. In comparison to the army rations I'd been on for so long, his food truly is divine. It actually reminded me of my dad's cooking back home, before he had passed away. This might not get far on a place like Earth, but its amazing in relation to here.

A scream followed by laughter echoed in through the open doorway. I glanced at the door curiously, and in walked Boyd. He was covered in dirt and some kind of liquid.

"Your wyvern isn't very friendly, Drake," he says, wiping some of the stuff off of his face.

And for the first time in what seemed like forever, I laughed. My normal, expressive laugh that leaves me with tears in my eyes. It wasn't that funny, but it was. I didn't know how to explain it, but the sight of Boyd standing there in disarray suddenly seemed hilarious.

Boyd rolled his eyes and continued on to the hall when he realized I wasn't going to stop soon. It took me a moment before I was fully recovered from my laughing fit. I don't think I've been able to laugh like that since before the battle for Melior, but I suddenly feel a lot better, like a weight was taken off of me.

"That's better." I look behind me to see Oscar standing in the doorway of the kitchen smiling at me. "You looked like you were carrying a lot for someone so young before, but now you seem more like yourself."

"Some real food and a real bed helped a lot," I reply.

Oscar nods in agreement. "Those two can solve a lot of problems. Just make sure you don't take too much on yourself. There are always others who will be willing to help." Oscar heads back into the kitchen, and I'm left with my food once more to ponder his words.

For the first time since arriving in Tellius, I believe that I can truly say that I am comfortable. This place, these people; I feels like I've reached the end of a long journey, but in reality, the journey is only about to begin.

After finishing my late lunch, I move into the courtyard and head over to Midnight who is licking a bucket clean. She was still in the corner of the courtyard, her saddle and bag on the ground next to her. I pull out the special rub I had and began to pass the time rubbing Midnight down. Unlike the first time when Midnight tried to bite me for this, she now enjoyed it as the discomfort of riding all day was soothed. A low rumble from Midnight, the equivalent of a purr, made me smile as I worked.

Eventually, I was interrupted when I noticed Mist slowly approaching, wide eyes on Midnight. She seemed more in awe of her rather than fearful, though. As she got closer, I eased myself between them, not wanting her to get hurt.

"Oh, hi!" Mist says sheepishly with a smile, her attention finally taken from Midnight. "I'm Mist, Ike's younger sister."

"I'm Drake," I reply, then falling silent. I never was good at talking to people I was unfamiliar with.

"She sure is beautiful. What's her name?" Mist asks.

"Midnight," I answer, patting her side with pride at the compliment. Even if I had had nothing to do with it.

"Can I pet her?" Mist asks, stepping forward, her eyes on Midnight once more.

"Well, she's not the most-" I was cut off as Midnight brought her head around me to stare at Mist. This isn't good. I felt my whole body tense as I just knew what was going to happen.

And then, Mist reaches out and begins to rub Midnight on the snout.

…What?

I stare in confusion as the temperamental beast suddenly becomes gentle as a cat for Mist. How? _Why!?_ After all that time it took to win her over, Mist does it without batting an eye.

This just isn't fair.

Mist giggles as she continues to bond with my mount. The scene was rather relaxing as I watched the two of them. And maybe this would help for Midnight to begin to open up to others more.

After a while, Mist suddenly gasps. "I forgot! I was supposed to tell you that your clothes are all ready."

I laugh at the sudden realization, which only increases when she gives me an annoyed look. Following her back into the fort, I found my few set of clothes now washed and clean, though now of the pants were unstained. Which is what I get for wearing white, I guess. I never did get my Earth clothes back from Daren, though. I wonder what happened to them.

I changed back into my normal clothing, Leaving my armor off much as Titania had done. For the rest of the day, I stayed outside lounging with Midnight. Now that I had so much free time, I didn't really know what to do with it anymore.

It was late when Mist came running out of the fort to tell me that Elincia had awoken. I guess it was time. What little peace I had enjoyed what about to vanish. I found myself hoping to return to this place when this was all over. Just one day was all it took to get attached to it. Goodbye, little fort.

-o-

 **AN:** A wind down chapter from all that heaviness previously. I also wanted to allow some interactions with the other characters. Plus, I just feel sorry for my other self. Well, until next time, R&R.


	13. Chapter 13

**Fire Emblem: Path of Wyverns**

 **Chapter 13**

When I entered the room, it felt rather crowded. It was as small as my guest room, yet Greil and Ike were already in the room with Elincia. The room felt full with the four of us. The poor girl had to be feeling cornered with so many unknown people surrounding her. Yet, I couldn't see any signs of nervousness about her. Then again, I'm horrible at reading people, so that probably didn't mean much.

They were already talking as I entered, so I just stayed to the side and silently went over what I planned to say once more.

Greil was the one speaking at the moment. "The name's Greil. I'm the commander of this mercenary company."

"My lord Greil," Elincia says, giving a small curtsy. "You are the one who came to my aid, are you not? I don't know how to thank you-"

"Hold on," Greil interrupts. "It is true that we've provided a place for you to rest, the person who found you was him." Cue the attention being put on him. "If you want to thank someone, thank him." And now it's my turn. Man, I'm nervous right now.

"Mi'lady," I start, taking a step forward. I placed my right fist over my heart as I kneel onto my right knee with my left elbow on my left knee. I have no idea how they kneel here, but this is the only one I know, so… "I am Drake, a mercenary and traveler. One of my companions was a guard under your command. When I happened upon the scene, the fight was already over, and he was already gravely injured. However, he told me of you and entrusted me to continue on in his place, and so I now pledge myself to your cause until you have found a place of true safety." Lying out my teeth is so much easier when I have my head bowed and don't have to look anyone in the eyes.

"Please rise, my lord Drake," she says quietly. "You have my gratitude for coming to me in my time of need. And I am sorry for your loss. Many good men lost their lives in that battle." While she does seem genuinely saddened at the losses, I thought I also saw a bit of relief from my words.

"Pardon my bluntness, but I have some questions for you," Greil starts as I step back. "Tell me, who are you? Why were you part of that battle? The place was the site of a fierce battle between Crimean and Daein forces, but Drake has not told us your part in it. Do you have some relation to the Crimean royal family?"

"I make no promises, but we may be able to help you," Ike says when she doesn't immediately answer. "Will you share your story with us?"

Elincia looks to me, and I nod. "You were willing to take me in and care for me without knowing who I was. I will place my trust in you, then." She takes a deep breath before finally taking the plunge. "I am Elincia Ridell Crimea. I am the only daughter of King Ramon."

"What?" Ike murmurs, completely off guard.

"You claim that you are the princess of Crimea?" Greil asks.

"Yes."

"That is an odd claim to make when I've never heard of King Crimea having any children."

"That is…to be expected," Elincia agrees, deflating a little. "My heritage, my very existence, has never been made public."

"My companion also told me as such," I confirm. "And that is why I chose to leave it to Her Highness to disclose her identity."

"But why did you have to hide it?" Ike asks.

"To avoid national turmoil," Elincia explains. "You see, I was born after my uncle, Lord Renning, was named as successor to the throne." And I still think that's not the greatest of reasons, but then again, Lyn faced that in an earlier Fire Emblem.

"So they kept you a secret to avoid a possible blood feud. I'm willing to accept that for the time being," Greil says, nodding along. "Very well, let's suppose that you truly are Princess Crimea. Why were you traveling along the road west?"

"I…fled the castle…to follow my uncle's orders and seek refuge in the kingdom of Gallia."

"In Gallia?"

"Yes," Elincia confirms. "We believed that King Caineghis would grant me sanctuary. So that's where we were going…but we were discovered by Daein troops, and the escort of knights…my life that I have now was purchased by the blood of those brave knights."

"Does King Daein know of your existence?"

"Most likely. I was told that the royals of each nation were to be informed of my identity in the event of dire circumstances." …Including the man who _caused_ said dire circumstances?

"If that's the case, they must be searching frantically for you," Greil comments, glancing over at me. Guess I've just been placed on the 'to watch' list.

"My lord Drake, master Greil, you said that you were mercenaries, did you not?" Elincia asks, looking to either of us. "Please, would you help me to gain Gallia? I beg of you! I have…no one left…no one else to turn to."

Greil gave her his poker stare for a bit before saying, "I will consider your request. Until such time as I decide, you are free to stay here."

"Thank you," Elincia says, giving a small curtsy.

Greil gives her a nod before turning and walking out, Ike slowly following after him.

"Princess Elincia, I still stand by my word," I say, finding it much easier to speak formally. "I will help you reach Gallia. However, I would not lose hope in these people. They are good people, and I'm sure they will decide to help you in your time of need as well."

Okay, this time I'm sure that she looks relieved. "Thank you, my Lord Drake," she says, giving me a curtsy as well. She hesitates for a moment, before continuing. "Were there…were there any survivors among my guard?"

I silent debate whether to tell her. I know she meets up with them later after thinking they were gone, but would it mess things up to tell her now? Then again, I just lost someone as well, and I really wouldn't wish this upon someone else. "There were five, last I saw. Of them, I could only recognize Lady Lucia, Sir Geoffrey, and Bastian." I both forgot and no longer care about Bastian's title. "They went into hiding after leading your pursuers away."

"Thank you, my Lord Drake, for informing me of their welfare. It soothes my heart to know that they are safe for the moment." She looks so happy that she could almost cry, which removes any doubt of whether I should have told her. …But is she going to use that title for me every time she addresses me?

Leaving her to rest some more, I ponder what I should do now. The sky is stained red, so it won't be long before Daein shows up.

I head to my room and put on my armor. I'm shocked to find that I feel more comfortable once I have it on. I guess I got used to it while traveling the past few weeks. As I put it on, though, I switch the left shoulder piece with the one from Daren's set that I had kept. The black piece stands out among the blue armor, but it feels as though Daren isn't completely gone this way. That there is at least a piece of him that is staying with me. And there is, as I plan to never forget him.

I head to the mess hall and grab one last meal. I'm only just finishing when the call rings out about soldiers coming. The group soon gathers in the room for an emergency meeting.

"What are the Daein dogs saying?" Shinon asks as he strings his bow.

"'Turn over Princess Crimea and leave the area immediately. Comply now, or we will attack,'" Greil recites. "Pretty straightforward."

"What are we going to do?" Gatrie asks.

"That's what we're here to decide. One thing has been made clear by the arrival of our friends outside."

"And that's that Drake is no ally of ours," Soren says, turning every eye to him or me. "I don't think it likely that they tracked her down here in a day." Really?

"Soren!" Titania exclaims. "Drake has already explained himself to us. This is no reason to suspect him." Thank you, Titania.

"There's plenty if you think about it, though," Soren retorts. "A non-threatening Daein deserter just happens to show up on a battlefield and find a 'friend' among the Crimean Imperial Guard. Then, said friend discloses the identity of a princess he has sworn to protect. To Daein.

"Then, after taking shelter here, the Daein soldiers 'conveniently' show up to take away the princess before a full day has even passed. Daein's army is based on results, and capturing the princess would carry a lot of rewards. Either this is a setup in order to firmly set Drake in as a spy, or this is infighting among the troops to see who gets her first." And sadly, I can see his point. He's wrong, but I can still see his point. Why do you have to point out my inconsistencies, Soren?

"Don't forget that he's part beast," Shinon adds, glaring at me. "You can't trust those stinkin' creatures." And cue some discrimination.

Everyone's eyes on now on me, and really, what can I say to all that? Even if I try to tell them I knew it was coming from a 'vision', it would only make their suspicion worse. Okay, so this is really, really not good right now. I can't even call a character witness. Titania? Oscar? Both of them were giving me sympathetic looks, but probably couldn't refute what Soren had said. Shoot. This is bad.

"I'm not with Daein," I say, shrugging my shoulders. "I don't know what else to say to that. I hate how they do things. I hate King Ashnard. My loyalty lies with Crimea. But I really have no way to prove any of that."

Greil sighs. "We will deal with this later. Boyd, take him to the storage room and shut him up in there. And tie his hands together so he can't try anything until this is over."

What? I'm being taken _prisoner_!? By my _own_ _side_!? This is so not cool.

"Got it, boss," Boyd replies. "Come on, Drake. Let's get out of here before the action starts."

I follow along behind him feeling down. Some part of me was expecting to get in on the action. This is one of the game's battles, after all. But…well, was I really ready to try and kill again anyway? I don't even know what I want right now.

The storage room was just that. It was large, windowless, and could be locked. Inside was a large amount of supplies, though not many weapons or pieces of armor.

"Don't worry. We'll be finished with those soldiers in a jiff and let you back out," Boyd says as he ties my hands together. I wince as he pulls them tight. A little too tight, really, but I guess it's necessary.

Right before he walks out, I finally give in and ask, "Do you think I'm with Daein?"

Boyd looks back at me and thinks for a moment. "Nah. You're a bit too wimpy for it." With that, he shuts the door, a click following as he locks it. And now I'm in complete darkness.

Well, isn't this great. Of all the characters that join Ike, I'm the one that ends up locked away. Wow. Even Volke gets to join up easily. Then again, I have been going on lies for a while now, even if the true this time is stranger than fiction.

Quickly growing bored, I fumble around until I manage to sit down on a crate and try to think of some way to get out of this. …I've got nothing.

It isn't long before I hear the sounds of battle coming from outside. A battle seems to last a lot longer when you're actually in it. At least I'm not really worried about them losing or anything.

So now I'm just sitting here, wondering whether I should feel lucky or left out.

-o-

 **AN:** Finally got this finished. I actually was fully planning on having Drake have a night striking battle and such…until Soren rose his head and pointed out the obvious. Hmm.

I would have got this finished sooner, but then I got a bunch of new cipher cards so…Fire Emblem distracted me from Fire Emblem. However, it did give me a fun idea to try out here soon, so it was beneficial. Plus, official physical Fire Emblem merchandise, people!

I'll be on a trip this weekend, so I'll try to squeeze one more in this weekend between events.


	14. Chapter 14

**Fire Emblem: Path of Wyverns**

 **Chapter 14**

By the time the fight was over, I had come to the conclusion that I was bored. Very bored.

Thankfully, they didn't wait long to come for him when the fight ended. I quickly adjust to the low light as Ike opens the door. "Oh. I forgot you were in here." Or they didn't come for me at all. Don't forget about your prisoners that easily, Ike!

"I take it you guys won?" I ask.

Ike nods as he enters with Mist, Rolf, and Elincia in tow. Lighting the torches around the room with his own, the room was soon lit. Not as brightly as I was used to with lightbulbs and such, but light enough to see by, I guess.

Of course, Elincia was greatly perplexed by finding me here and tied up. "Why is my Lord Drake in bonds?"

"We weren't sure if Drake was with Daein or not, so we left him here during the battle," Ike explains. And then forgot about me. Don't fail to mention that part. Ike pulls out a knife and suddenly cuts the rope off my wrists, which, though I'm thankful for, was a bit faster than I'm comfortable with. "Father hasn't told us what to do with you, yet, so I'll take you to him now."

Nodding, I follow along, rubbing my wrists. I didn't have them on for long, but Boyd sure tied them tight. We go through the fort to the strategy-like room that I talked to Greil in earlier. Greil and Rhys are here pulling out papers and books from the bookcase and sorting through them.

"Father," Ike says, grabbing their attention. "I brought Drake over from the storage room."

Greil stops his sorting and looks me over, his finger tapping the table as he thinks. "Whether you are with Daein or not, I think it best if we keep you close for now. I'd rather not have a wyvern following us on our course. We're headed for Gallia, and you'll be coming along, Drake. We're packing to leave now, so take him to get supplies ready for his wyvern, Ike. We'll need it to carry as much as it can." So now I'm on parole. Guess it's better than being locked up.

"Yes, Father," Ike responds, taking me back out of the room. "I'll leave the amount to pack to you, since I'm not sure how much a wyvern can carry. We'll focus on letting it carry the rest of our dried meat, though." I'm not sure how wise it would be to let Midnight carry the meat, but okay.

"Ike, do you think I'm with Daein?" I ask nervously. Despite not knowing him much, I already felt the gamer inside me wanting recognition from him, being the main character and all. Plus, Ike's opinion would be what would determine my fate later.

Ike took a moment to think before answering, "I don't know much about how Daein operates or what being a Branded is all about, but you helped us in our fight against Daein. As long as you're fighting against Daein now, I don't think any of the rest matters." Simple. And now I think I understand why Ike would let anyone join him.

After retrieving the saddlebags from Midnight, I follow Ike back to the storage room where he shows me where all the meat was stored. I quickly began to pack as Ike left to do other things. Focusing on the task at hand, I don't even notice when Elincia comes over to me.

"My lord Drake," Elincia prompts, finally getting my attention. "It seems my position has caused trouble for you. I apologize for causing such issues."

"Nah. Soren is just suspicious like that. I don't think he liked me from the start," I answer, waving away her worry. "I'll just convince everyone on my own terms."

"Well I don't think you're a bad guy!" Mist announces, popping up beside Elincia.

"Yeah! Me neither," Rolf affirms, appearing on Elincia's other side.

I laugh at their sudden interruption. "Thank you, but if we all get distracted from packing, they'll probably suspect me even more, so let's just focus on this for now."

The slight joke seemed to ease the mood, especially for Elincia. Just as everyone began to go back to packing, a soft light starting glowing near Mist's neck. Creepy much, guys? It takes a second before I remember that that's the medallion glowing.

"What's that light from, Lady Mist?" Elincia asks. Well, at least I'm not the only one to receive a title.

Mist fidgets for a bit before pulling out the medallion. "I guess I can show you guys," she says, holding it up so that we can see the glowing object.

The moment the medallion is out in the open, I start to feel weird. Some urge, some feeling seems to be welling up inside me. It feels as though there's an urge within to suddenly do something stupid. Not really anything in particular, but just to do _something_. Something sporadic, something crazy. I shiver as I feel my skin crawl from this foreign feeling. It's not to the point of being uncontrollable, but I immediately tell myself to keep my distance from that thing. The thought of Greil suddenly going ballistic is suddenly very believable.

"That's a very beautiful medallion," Elincia comments, leaning in to look at it closer. "I wonder what that light is."

The medallion was giving a soft, bluish glow that illuminated their faces, but I think that I was the only one to notice something else about it. Around the blue glow, a purplish, ghostly fire danced around it, just plain screaming that it was evil. I knew that Yune wasn't actually evil, and was technically better than Ashera, but that medallion sure didn't appear that way.

"Is something wrong?" Mist asks, taking my attention from the medallion. "You're making a strange face."

"I…just got a strange feeling when you pulled it out, is all," I answer, being honest. "I don't think you should show that to many people, especially if it is a keepsake. That glow might mean something important."

"I don't know why it started glowing," Mist admits, slowing putting it back under her shirt. "It never did that before a few days ago. It's a keepsake of my mother's. It's one of the only things I have to remember her by." The strange, chaotic feeling from before disappears once the medallion is out of sight, allowing me to calm down.

"The world is full of mysteries, isn't it?" Elincia comments. "You should truly treasure such an item, though, if it was your mother's."

Getting back to packing, we soon finished up and brought our bags out to be loaded. Besides Titania's and Oscar's powerful looking warhorses, there were also two ponies. I loaded up Midnight personally. While she sniffed at the bags some, she didn't try to get in them at all. Hopefully that would last.

They hauled out the last of the supplies and books and lit them on fire in the courtyard. Being a book lover, this pained me to see all those antique looking pieces of culture vanish in a flame, but Greil didn't want any information left behind. He wasn't taking any chances.

We left on foot, which included me. Not allowed to fly lest I either ran off or attracted attention, I had to lead Midnight on the ground. Though much slower, she at least could keep up with Gatrie, so we didn't really slow the group down.

After following the road for most of the night, we camped for a few hours rest before heading off-road into the forest with the light of day now allowing us to see.

I'm not used to walking. At all. I'm a book worm, a student, and a couch potato. I may not be obese, especially with my Tellius diet, but I am definitely not one would call 'in shape'. My legs starting hurting me before we headed off-road, and they only hurt worse as we made our way through the undergrowth southward. I was quickly tired of marching and so very wished to be able to ride Midnight.

There was one thing that kept me going. Soren. He marched along near Ike, the exercise not bothering him. If he could do it in a heavy robe, I decided that I would as well. No complaining, no stopping, no lagging Even if it was childish of me, I was determined not to let him have yet another reason to snap at me for. I could do this.

By the end of the day, I was exhausted and hurting in every part of my legs. But, I had made it. After eating a small meal of hard biscuits and dried meat, I slept next to Midnight, ignoring the glares Soren and Shinon sent my way.

Each day after that was a little harder, though. By the end of the week, I had blisters on my feet. Shinon helpfully gave me some more motivation to keep going, though, by occasionally making a smart remark about my speed. I am quite stubborn about proving others wrong. Quite. Of course, my vulnerary helped out some when the pain got too bad, but still.

Elincia did offer to take turns with the pony they let her ride, but I refused, of course. My mother would kill me for making a lady, much less a princess, walk instead of me. Besides, neither of the ponies would dare come near Midnight, and I knew the disdainful duo would never let me live it down.

We traveled for a full two weeks without anything happening. The day we had finally crossed the border into Gallia, Ike came over to talk to me before we laid down for the night.

"So you have a sub-human for a parent?" I think I like how direct Ike was. He may be one of the few people who knew less about small talk than me. "What were they like?"

"I never met them," I reply. Mostly because I _didn't_ have a laguz parent. Both of mine were definitely human.

"Shinon was telling me about sub-humans earlier." More like spewing out racist comments. "Do you know anything about them?"

"First off, never call them sub-humans," I instruct him. Ike nods, listening closely. "Sub-human is the term that humans gave them to insinuate that they are less than us, which they aren't. The real term that they are referred to is 'laguz', while we are called 'beorc'.

"Laguz are not much different from us, really. They can shapeshift, but we can utilize magic, so there are oddities on both sides. Most of the rest is simply cultural differences." Which is the cause of most racism, really.

"Does that mean you can shapeshift as well?" Ike asks, curious.

"No, but that would be awesome." I grin at the thought. It would be awesome if I could change into a dragon or wolf at will. "Just wait until you see a dragon shapeshift. It's pretty cool."

Oscar calls Ike over and the conversation ends. Before I can continue eating my trail rations, though, Elincia comes over. Before we had left the fort, Elincia had changed into a commoner outfit not much different from the one Titania had worn. The dull green dress helped to hide her identity, though her fair skin and hair still stood out.

"My Lord Drake," she starts, sitting next to me. "I overheard you talking to my Lord Ike." Does _everyone_ get a title with you? "Do you really believe that the laguz and beorc aren't that different?" That's right. Her father was working to bring Gallia and Crimea closer, wasn't he?

"The laguz are different, and people fear anything that is different," I explain. "A farmer is comfortable on a field, a sailor is comfortable on the sea, and a noble is comfortable in a castle. People think that anything different from how they live is strange, uncommon, and unapproachable. But the laguz are people just like us. I believe that if people would take the time to try to understand one another, those differences wouldn't matter."

"My father was working toward bringing our nations closer together. However, I do not know if what he did has helped much. It sounds as though many of my people still look down upon the laguz."

"Trying to break through prejudices that people have harbored all their lives is hard, and many will probably stay that way until the grave," I admit, thinking on what it was like back home. "It will take a lot of time, maybe even a generation or two. But, it is possible. I've seen it happen, so don't give up."

"Thank you, my Lord Drake." I start to eat again, but then Elincia begins talking once more. "May I inquire as to what house you belong to, my Lord Drake? I am afraid that I do not recognize your name."

"House?" I echo, confused.

"You are part of the nobility, yes?" Elincia asks, equally confused.

I burst out laughing at the question. "No, no. I'm just a commoner, nothing more."

"Surely you are a noble," Elincia retorts, looking thrown off from my answer. "Your manner of speech, your way with etiquette, and your bearing all speak of it." Way with etiquette? My bearing? Really?

"No, I really am just a commoner," I insist, still laughing a little.

Finishing up my meal, I went to sleep, wondering how in the world I just mistaken for a noble.

-o-

The next day, Greil stopped the procession a few hours in. "Hold it right there, everyone. We're coming up to the edge of this forest. Daein's soldiers can't be far, since this will be their first chance to find us without cover. Everyone, form up and prepare for possible combat."

While the others checked their weapons and such, I made sure my sword was strapped on tight. Checking over Midnight, however, I suddenly realize that I'm out of lances. After a moment, I recall that I wasted my last one throwing it at that Daein commander a while back. I silently chide myself for not thinking of getting some more, but it's too late now.

"I don't suppose they wouldn't try to cut us off and let us slip away," Titania murmurs to herself, though Soren overheard her.

"There is no doubt that they will try to attack again, and the relative low cover after the forest will be the perfect location," Soren informs us. "Of course, Drake might have a better idea of what's waiting."

I ignore the jab, already used to it.

"How do you think we should proceed, then?" Greil asks.

"Without knowing their numbers or location, it is difficult to advise a certain course of action," Soren replies. How helpful.

"Take your best guess, Soren. With our limited information and what we can only assume, what is the best way to proceed?" Greil prompts.

After a moment, Soren finally says, "…Since some of our group cannot fight, it will be difficult to defend them if we are attacked in force and still get past any guard in the open. I propose we separate into two groups. A small fighting force can engage the enemy farther to the east to draw the enemy's attention and buy the main group some time to cross further into Gallia at full speed. The main group will soon reach Gallia's main forests and be unhindered, while the small fighting force can evade capture and make their way into Gallia afterward with stealth."

"You want to divide our combat strength?" Oscar questions. "The main group aside, don't you think the risk to the smaller group is too high? Especially with how they'll have to make their way into Gallia alone?"

"I believe this is the only way to achieve our goal and keep any possible casualties to a minimum," Soren states. "It's very possible there's an ambush waiting for us at the edge of the forest, especially with Drake with us. A diversion is the best possible chance to cut off our pursuers' plans and for us to get the princess to Gallia safely." Another jab.

"Looks like we've no choice but to give it a go," Greil says, making the decision. "Alright, let's split up. The diversionary team will be Gatrie, Shinon, and me. The rest of you will guard Princess Elincia and proceed directly to Gallia. Got it?"

"Are you sure you're taking enough men?" Ike asks.

"Idiot pup," Shinon remarks. "Don't you understand anything? Smaller numbers mean better mobility, which we'll need as the diversionary group. Your time would be better spent worrying about yourself and how you'll manage than worrying about us." You won't have better mobility if you're taking the slowest member on your team, Shinon. Gatrie isn't the best sprinter.

"Listen up!" Greil says, getting everyone's attention. "This will probably prove to be the biggest fight this company's faced. Remember, you've got only one life. I don't want any of you dying on me. In times like these, it matters not what are blood ties are. We are family, every one. So, if you don't want to be causing your family any grief, then make sure you live! Ike will be commanding the main force to Gallia. Titania and Soren, you're his support. Alright, let's move out! See you all in Gallia!"

I watch as Greil, Gatrie, and Shinon leave. We'd be fighting ourselves soon enough. The bridge fight shouldn't be too far ahead.

I was right, of course. In less than an hour we had reached the river. The trees thinned out to make a clearing on both sides of the river. Both the river and bridges were bigger than I remember in the game, but most things seemed a bit bigger here.

"So they're here after all," Ike mutters, staring at the large group of soldiers stationed at the two bridges.

"There are…more of them than I'd imagine there would be," Soren admits. "I thought they would have spread out along the border."

"We would have to cross the river at some point, so all they have to do is guard the bridges," I point out, slightly more happy than I should be that Soren was wrong. Yeah, I got another death glare for that.

"How do we get the princess safely to the other side?" Ike asks.

Soren turns his attention back to Ike, thinking. "There are two bridges, so…we'll launch a surprise attack on the western bridge, drawing the soldiers to that side. Then, the few others can rush across on the other bridge to safety."

"My Lord Ike," Elincia speaks up, coming forward. "I…I will fight with you."

"No, you won't," Ike immediately says, shooting her down.

"My lord?"

"I cannot let you expose yourself to danger of any kind. We are all risking our live to ensure your safety. If you understand that, you'll cooperate and do as I ask." Actually, right now, she could probably own you, Ike.

"I see…I will do my part, then," Elincia replies, mollified.

"What about me?" I ask.

Ike and Soren turn toward me, not answering for a bit. "I don't like it, but we could use his help for this fight," Soren admits.

Ike nods, the decision made. "Then we'll have you fight with us. We could use some air support on the bridge."

There _were_ a lot of soldiers out there, though. Maybe… "I could try to lessen their numbers a bit, first."

Soren's eyes narrow at me, but Ike asks, "How?"

"I could fly ahead and tell them that you're attacking to the west. They probably don't know that a wyvern rider is with you, after all."

"And let you send soldiers straight to our location? How dumb do you expect to act?" Soren asks.

"If I was going to warn them, I could have flown off already before you caught me," I point out.

"His plan would lessen the number of soldiers we would face, Soren," Titania says, coming to my defense.

After Soren doesn't respond for a while, Ike finally chooses. "We'll go with that, then. If Drake does turn, at least we'll know before the fight begins, this way." That…is actually pretty smart, Ike.

"Please be careful, my Lord Drake," Elincia says as I go to Midnight.

"Will do," I reply, leading Midnight back the way we came. Don't want to rise up too close to the river.

I almost forgot how fast Midnight can be as she shoots out of the trees. As though enjoying finally being in the air, Midnight lets out a roar, sending a flock of birds into the air. In less than five minutes we land on the opposite bank near the commander.

The soldiers are wary as I get off, but I quickly approach the commander and salute. "Messenger from General Petrine, sir!"

"What is the message, rider?" he asks. He seems to use the same title for a wyvern rider, but at least with less malice as the last guy.

"The mercenaries are trying to cross along the next bridge to the west. General Petrine has requested reinforcements to make sure they do not get away."

"Right," he replies, nodding. "You there! Take a dozen soldiers and head to the next crossing at once!" The soldier in question immediately gathers half the men, and they move off at a fast click.

I keep standing there after they leave, waiting. The commander starts to reorganize his men, but finally questions me after a minute or two. "Why are you still here? Is there more to the message?"

"Yes, commander," I say, hoping I had stalled long enough. I take a step forward and lower my voice, forcing him to lean in to hear me. "The mercenaries send their regards."

I already have my sword out before the statement dawns on him. "Trait-" His shout is cut off as I lunge forward, stabbing him right through chest.

As the commander falls to the ground, I quickly backpedal to Midnight, getting into the saddle before the soldiers attack. Even as they begin to charge at Midnight, I hear the others begin their attack on the bridge. I get Midnight into the air to avoid the initial attack, then begin to target the few archers that helpfully kept themselves apart from the others.

By the time Midnight finishes off the two archers, the battle is over. Without waiting to celebrate, the mercenaries immediately move on into the forest on the other side. Landing behind them, I have Midnight continue on land once more, though she wasn't happy with it.

As we rushed through the forest, the adrenaline of the fight finally began to drain away. I stare at my blood covered hand, thinking back on the third life I had taken now. I had stabbed him and moved on without thinking, without hesitating, and it didn't bother me nearly as much as before. A chill runs down my spine as I wonder if I was already growing callus to this. Is this how serial murderers start?

We don't slow as we race away from the river to safety, leaving me to wonder at just what I am becoming.

-o-

 **AN:** Yay, another chapter! I found a difficult time balancing this chapter, but I finally got to the point I wanted to get to. Hope you all enjoy. R&R!


	15. Chapter 15

**Fire Emblem: Path of Wyverns**

 **Chapter 15**

We had fled for almost an hour before we finally stopped to rest. Now in Gallia proper, we were much more likely to meet laguz than Daein. I knew there wouldn't be any more battles, of course. Except on the off chance that those soldiers we sent away tried to catch us. Let's stay positive, though, and say they won't.

Finally able to rest, I drop to the ground next to Midnight, exhausted. My legs were throbbing from the run, but the exertion was placated by the fact that our running was finally over.

"So this is Gallia? We made it, right?" Mist asks, getting a tired nod from her brother. Having been on her pony, she was in much better condition than most of us. "We're finally safe."

"This is all due to your valiant efforts," Elincia says as she dismounts. "Thank you, everyone." I inwardly snicker as I imagine her using 'my Lord everyone' instead. I wouldn't put it past her, either.

Ike didn't looked pleased at all, though, as he didn't respond.

"My Lord Ike?"

"…Princess Elincia. I'm afraid we're going to have to part ways here," Ike suddenly says, looking rather determined.

Elincia gave him a confused look. "But what do you mean?"

"We're going back to aid our companions." At his words, the rest of the mercenaries begin to nod, all agreeing. "So I want you to continue on to the royal palace. I'll be sending Mist, Rolf, and Drake with you as an escort." What?

Mist voiced my protest for me. "What? No, Ike. I'm staying with you!"

"No, Mist," Ike says, that strange aura of authority starting to show once more. "We need to do it this way so that everyone gets out of here alive. We'll be punching through the Daein forces to meet up with Father again, so we can't have non-combatants with us. I promise that I'll bring Father back alive."

"Fine," Mist murmurs, giving in.

"What about Drake?" Soren asks, surprising me. Did he really want me along? "Should we really leave him with the princess alone?" So much for that thought.

Ike shakes his head in response. "This is personal, and Drake's charge is with the princess." Well, I guess I did do that whole pledge thing instead of joining the mercenaries. "He'll be able to lend her support if needed, and he's already proved which side he's on." Okay, my pride is restored. Ike believes in me! Yay!

To the side, Rolf hugs Oscar while on the verge of tears. "Don't get killed out there."

"We won't," Oscar promises.

Then Boyd decides to mess up the touching scene. "Knock it off, you cry babies. You're like a couple of old women. Nothing bad is gonna happen. Not while I'm here." Say that again while facing the Black Knight.

"Go ahead and get going. And be careful!" Ike says, beginning to head back the way we came.

As they leave, I head over to the other three, my breathing almost back to normal. I just hope nothing goes astray while they're out there.

"O Ashera, please grant them your blessing and keep them safe," Elincia murmurs, worry etched on her face.

O Yune, let the plot protection keep them and let not your evil sister turn us to stone. That's what we need to pray. Forget Ashera.

We continue on down the path, though it's not as much a path as it is a well-worn trail. Since laguz don't like tools and such, they probably don't have any actual roads here. It isn't hard to travel on, though, and easy enough to follow.

We had only be moving for about ten minutes, when Mist, who was taking her turn to walk, asks, "Can I ride Midnight?"

"She may not seem like it to you, but she's a really picky wyvern," I say, still guiding her on foot. "Plus, it's not very comfortable to ride her while she's walking." Very nausea inducing.

Of course, since I didn't say 'no' outright, Mist decides to approach Midnight anyway. And Midnight doesn't make a single protest as she struggles up into the saddle. Traitor. "See? She doesn't mind at all."

I sigh, even as Elincia and Rolf laugh. Well, as long as she's happy.

"You have a very noble wyvern, my Lord Drake," Elincia comments. "You raised her well."

"I didn't raise her, actually. Her old rider passed away, and I was first person she was willing to accept as a rider since." I don't mention all the trouble I went through, though, not with how easy Mist made it look.

"Animals have always been calm around Mist," Rolf says. "She even kept a squirrel for a while, once."

I look over to Mist, and she gives a sheepish grin. "I just like animals."

"You remind me of Lady Emma," Elincia tells Mist. "She loves taking care of the palace's animals."

"Do you guys have a lot of them?"

"Horses, hunting dogs, and a few pegasi."

"You guys had pegasus?" Mist asks, growing excited.

For the next hour, we walked along the path as the two girls talked about pegasus. It was a little interesting, but other than flying, they seemed rather similar to horses. Well, okay, flying was a big deal, but still.

The conversation came to an abrupt end when we suddenly found ourselves surrounded. One moment, everything was peaceful and clear, the next, more than twenty large tigers and cats were around us. Okay, laguz were much more formidable looking in real life. Rolf immediately tried to pull something out of the horse's saddlebags, but then realized it was way too late to try to do something now.

A large blue cat started to pad toward us as we huddled closer together. The cat began to glow a soft golden light, and in a few moments had transformed into a humanoid shape, revealing none other than Ranulf.

To be honest, the one thing on my mind right now is where in the world did his clothes come from?

"It seems we've found a few lost sheep in our forest. Mind telling us why you're so far out here?" Ranulf asks, completely relaxed and at ease.

Elincia steps forward. "My Lord…" She hesitates for a moment, probably realizing she doesn't know his name. "I am Lady Elincia Ridell Crimea, first daughter of Lord Ramon Crimea, late King of Crimea. I have come to request of your king sanctuary from those that would seek my life."

"Daughter of the King of Crimea? It is known that he was childless."

Elincia hesitates again, but her voice grows stronger as she continues. "I was hidden away to prevent any blood feuds from my uncle who was already named heir. However, I was told that my identity would be revealed to all other nations upon a calamity happening. King Caineghis knows of me personally, and can testify to my identity."

Ranulf studies her for a moment before his grin grows even wider. "To be honest, we thought you might come here when news came of Crimea's fall. Of course, we thought you would come with a personal guard of knights. These are some odd companions you've picked up." As he said 'odd', I notice he pointedly looks my way. Oh yeah, I'm Branded. I keep forgetting that. "We will be happy to escort you to the capital, my Lady."

Elincia shakes her head as her face takes on a worried look. "I am afraid that I must beg for your assistance, first, my Lord Ranulf. While these fine people have been escorting me, several others helped as well, but were left near the river to ensure my safety. I ask that you please lend assistance to these good people and save them."

"And how can I refuse a request like that?" Ranulf asks. "To be honest, that was our first objective in coming out here. We were sent to patrol the border with all the fighting happening in Crimea. If those Daein soldiers think that they can charge right onto our land, they won't think again. Let's move, warriors!"

With a wave of his hand, Ranulf sends the whole group dashing off back the way we came to rescue the mercenaries.

-o-

After they rescued the mercenaries along with Mia, the laguz led us to that old fort further in Gallia. Since there were so many of us, Ranulf had to get permission for us to come with the princess. The others all took the moment to rest and recover from our flight.

My thoughts were somewhere else entirely, of course. I had moved off to be by myself and think, so now I'm on the roof of the fortress, sitting against Midnight's side.

It wasn't until we had regrouped that it had dawned on me just how close it was. Greil's death. It had felt like I had plenty of time to prepare, but now I have very little time left to decide. What do I do? Do I let Greil die and keep the plot intact? Do I save Greil and risk derailing it all and possibly making the liberation fail?

I feel like I'm tittering on a cliff, choosing whether to jump or step back. The more I thought on it, the more confused I got. But really, Greil is meant to die here. Should I mess with that just to…what? What would I even accomplish with that? I mean, I like Greil, and I don't necessarily _want_ him to die, but is that really a reason to mess with history?

The sun would be setting soon, but the scene didn't feel peaceful. Maybe it's my thought, or that I know what is about to happen, but the air seems…tense; charged; chaotic. This feeling of suspense is keeping me on edge.

My stomach growls, but I'm not in the mood to go eat with everyone down in the fort. I don't know if I want to be around Greil right now, either.

"There you are!"

Jumping at the sudden voice, I look past Midnight to see Mist coming up the stairs onto the roof. She had a plate of food with her. I've official become the antisocial one of the bunch. Maybe I should get paid to eat with them like Volke.

"You didn't come down to eat, so I brought some food up for you," Mist says, coming over to sit next to me. "Why are you up here?"

"Just thinking about some things. Thanks." And the food was back to a decent quality now that we're not on the run. Go Oscar!

Mist's gaze goes to the setting sun as she pulls her knees up to her chest. "About leaving?"

"Hmm?" I question around a bite of food. Leaving?

"Well…now that the princess has reached Gallia, your mission is done, right?" Ah, that's what she meant. Of course, I knew the mission wasn't over yet, but the rest of them thought it was. "What will you do now?"

I took a few moments to think about it, if only to distract myself for a moment. "Well, Daein and Crimea aren't options, so maybe I'll visit Begnion. Maybe settle in some small village and become a farmer." That would be ridiculous, but what else would there be to do?

"What about joining us?" Mist asks, growing excited. "I'm sure you'll fit in. Soren and Shinon are like that with everyone, so you don't have to worry about them." Too bad things won't work out that way.

"I don't think Greil trusts me much," I point out, thinking back on how I had messed that up pretty badly.

"But you proved that you weren't a bad guy. Big brother will vouch for you. I'm going to start fighting as well." Mist the Valkyrie, a death dealing cleric. In the game, I always loved her class. Now, that thought takes on a whole new meaning as I look at this little girl. That's just wrong.

"But aren't you a little young to be fighting?"

"I'm fifteen!" Mist exclaims. Okay, older than I thought, but still too young. "I'm not that young! Swordfighting runs in my blood!"

I sigh, not surprised at the indignant remark. I always thought I was more mature than normal at her age as well. "Ability isn't all there is to it, Mist. You don't know until you've finally killed someone, but…that…that experience is something you'll have to live with the rest of your life. It isn't something someone as young as you should face." Here I am worrying about changing the story, and now I'm trying to convince Mist not to fight.

My statement does seem to at least sober her some. "I just…I just want to help Father. And brother and everyone else. I'm worried that something might happen to them if I'm not there."

"I'm sure they'll be fine. They're fighters, after all," I say, almost choking on the lie. Man, this is putting me on a guilt trip right now.

"But I feel like something is going to happen. Something bad. Father wasn't himself today, either." So I'm not the only one who feels this strange tension in the air.

I didn't know how to respond to her, though. Sitting there, all curled up, she looks so defenseless and weak. And that's when it finally hits me. I know what I need to do.

"Don't worry, Mist. I'll make sure nothing bad happens," I tell her. "I'll make sure I'm there to fix it if anything goes wrong, so stop worrying."

"How can you be so certain?"

Uh… "Because, I promise to protect them, and I never break my promises." I felt like slapping myself as I gave her a big smile. That sounds like I pulled it right out of a battle manga.

It does seem to make Mist feel better, however, so oh well. "Thanks, Drake. You're the best!" Giving me a quick hug, she heads off back into the fort, her mood restored.

Yep. Talking with Mist had helped me make up my mind. Who cares about staying on the tracks? My very presence here is proof that the story is different. So if the story wasn't going to stay the same, then I would make sure to make it a happy ending all around. I won't let someone die on my watch, not if I can help it. Not after Daren. I don't want to experience that ever again, nor do I wish for the others to have to. They weren't just characters, they were people.

Watch out, Tellius. Tonight, I will change history. Tomorrow, the world.

-o-

 **AN:** A mid-week chapter! Anyway, getting a few reviews right off the bat last chapter made me eager to get this out (though new cipher cards tried to pull me away).

So, lots of foreshadowing for next chapter. But, in the midst of all that, I dropped one small hint of foreshadowing for a moment about five chapters ahead, and only the most well-learned Tellius fans will probably catch it. Can anyone guess it?

 **9/5/17:** Retconning Mist's age to her correct one.


	16. Chapter 16

**Fire Emblem: Path of Wyverns**

 **Chapter 16**

Okay. Sword? Check. Borrowed lance? Check. Full vulnerary? Check. Determination? Still holding. Guts? Still on the inside, thankfully. Confidence? Maybe?

I lean against Midnight and try to calm myself as another wave of fear tries to shake me. I can do this. I can do this. I just wish that my heart would stop racing. And that my nerves would calm down. Oh, and for a few hours of sleep, since I missed out on that.

I had thought that Greil would head out as soon as it was dark, but he still hasn't come out. Of course, I had no way of waking at the exact moment he does, so I've stayed up this whole time, and now half the night is gone. Because fighting the Black Knight with no sleep is always recommended. At least the anxiety is keeping me awake.

I'm really not good at just sitting around. I'm one of those people that need to be doing _something_. Pacing around up here is not good at all, as it gives my mind too much time to think of everything that can go wrong. I feel less and less sure of this by the minute, and he still isn't-

Hold that thought. Greil just came outside. That means he's leaving now, right? Ike comes rushing out right before he reaches the tree-line, and the two continue on together after a moment. Okay, that must mean it's time to go.

"Come on, Midnight," I whisper, getting on her back. Okay, she looks a little irritated at being woken up, but oh well. We have a mission to complete. "Let's go."

Midnight takes her time, but finally leaps off the fort. The path Ike and Greil took is barely visible between the trees, but even that gap stands out among the tight mass of trees here in Gallia. We definitely won't be able to land until we reach the clearing.

We fly slowly, both because Midnight's still half awake and to allow them time to get ahead. So it's another ten minutes of flying before I hear it. A resounding clang that shatters the silence that had reigned up till now. A chill goes down my back, even as the clearing suddenly comes into view a moment later.

Standing down there, facing Greil, is the Black Knight in all his prowess. With his massive armor, I'm sure he's even larger than King Ashnard. His entire being radiates both awesomeness and evilness at the same time. Right now, I can say that he is quite terrifying, especially with what I'm about to do.

I have Midnight silently circle the clearing, keeping her shadow from falling on them and revealing us too soon. As long as this plays out like the cutscene, I should be fine. If not…

The two below suddenly leap at each other, and my jaw drops at just how different the fight is in terms of epicness in real life. The Black Knight is moving as though the armor isn't even on him, while Greil is almost dancing while swinging that huge axe every which way.

After one long series of blows, though, Greil is forced back at the end. "Father!" Ike's shout rings out, grabbing the attention of both fighters. We're almost there.

"Stay back!" Greil's shout carries easily through the still night.

The Black Knight's voice doesn't, though, at least not from my height. After saying something, he tosses his sword across the clearing to land in a log near Greil.

Now.

Taking a deep, I fly out into the middle of the clearing and fling that lance straight down. Okay, so I can't even throw downward correctly, as the lance did a half-spin with the blunt end hitting the ground and bouncing off instead. Only me.

It did manage to announce my presence rather well, as everyone's eyes were on me. I quickly have Midnight land on the edge of the clearing across from Ike and equally far from both the Black Knight and Greil.

I don't think Greil is happy, though, as he asks "What are you doing here, boy?" Saving your life, of course.

"You're not the only one who has a bone to pick with this idiot," I reply, getting off Midnight. I pull out my sword and point it at the Black Knight. …Okay, this thing doesn't look nearly as cool in the face of such awesomeness. "I've come for revenge," I spout off the top of my head. Yeah, I should have thought of what to say more before coming.

"Who are you?" Even his voice is awesome. Why does he have to be a bad guy?

"You idiot! Get out of here," Greil orders. Don't tempt me!

"I am Sir Drake, vanquisher of evil and chaos," I say to the Black Knight, going off the top of my head again. Cue odds looks and silence from everyone. Well, I'm guessing about the Black Knight, but still. I need to think of something that will delay them. Delay, delay. "You don't even recognize me, do you?"

Everyone is just staring at me still. If this wasn't such a tense moment, I'm sure I wouldn't still have a straight face. Thankfully, the moment is broken by a roar. A very loud roar.

As roar fades away, the Black Knight raises his second sword at Greil. "I don't have time for this. Prepare to die, Gawain." Not good.

Greil smirks, spinning his axe in his hands. "Sorry, I'm pretty bad at-"

"Would you all just shut up!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Delay. Anything. Now. As the attention momentarily comes back to me, I quickly take a few steps forward and start to say whatever comes to mind. "I may be an avenger, but today I am not here to kill you, o ye of two masters. Tonight, I am here to tell you to leave. The medallion is with your first master back in Begnion. He was traveling as a monk, but knew what the medallion was when we met him. If you want it, go after him." Well, that is going to raise a _lot_ of questions, on top of it just not making sense at all.

"Who are you?" This time, his voice is much harder, and definitely more dangerous sounding. He turns his sword to point it at me. "How do you know all of this?"

My response is thankfully cut off by yet another roar, this one much louder than before. Yay, we're saved. I did it.

"The king of beasts. It will not do to face him here." Yes! "I guess I will have to make a change of plans." Go, Drake!

I almost don't even realize the moment the Black Knight lunges forward. Make that flies forward. At me. I stumble back with a cry, and only by tripping onto my back do I escape with only a thin slice on my nose. What just happened?

As I focus once more, I look up into the black mask of the general. He's right above me and already preparing to do a coup de grace with his huge sword. I let out a bloody scream of terror as the sword plunges at my face. A clang, a spark, and a thud later, the sword buries itself right next to my head. My ear is brushing against it, it's so close. I'm going to need new pants again.

Above me, Greil's axe is pressed against the Black Knight's sword, having thrown it off course. Pulling back, Greil swings his axe at the Black Knight, forcing him back and away from me. "What's a matter? Tired of me already?" Greil taunts.

No longer at the point of death, reality finally hits me. I almost died. I almost DIED!

That's the only thought going through my head right now. Over and over and over. I almost died.

I don't even move as the others continue. "I will have to retreat for now, but I will be back someday, Gawain, even if you don't have the medallion. And for the boy as well."

"Let's see you try it," Greil retorts, dashing forward to attack.

With a flash of light, the Black Knight suddenly disappears, leaving Greil's axe to swing harmlessly through the air. The Black Knight was gone.

"Seems he's picked up a few tricks since last time," Greil mutters.

"Father! Drake!" Ike comes running over, worry evident on his face. "What just happened?"

"Something that you don't need to talk about. Either of you," he says, looking to me. I just keep staring at the night sky. "You two shouldn't have followed me out here. But we'll get to that later. For now, we'll return to the others. Drake has a lot of explaining to do as well. And remember, not a word of this to anyone."

I sit up slowly, but I have neither the strength nor the willpower to get up. I feel numb all over, as though all the energy in my body has left me.

Ike offers me a hand, and I try to stand, but my legs aren't the most cooperative at the moment. "Here." Ike offers his shoulder and starts to help me walk back toward the fort.

It was over. Everyone was alive. But I didn't feel happy, or proud, or worried, or anything. I had almost died. A hair's breath from my face being cleaved in two.

I don't remember the walk back to the fort. I just know when we reached it, I moved off and huddled up against Midnight's side, finding a sense of security next to her. Somehow, I fell into a dreamless rest as I waited for the sun to come up and this long, long night to be over.

-o-

Morning came way, way too soon, as someone's approaching footsteps startle me out of my light rest. I look up to see Ike coming with some food. I feel tired, cranky, and a little irritable, but at least the shock of almost dying has lessened.

I leave Midnight's side and meet Ike halfway. "You look horrible," Ike comments, handing me the food. You look great as well, thanks.

Instead of answer, I just start to eat, my empty stomach appreciating the warm food.

"The commander has asked that you come when you're finished," Ike adds. "There's going to be some meeting." Great. That probably didn't bode well. Did it have to be so early, too?

Quickly finishing the plate of food, I follow Ike inside the fort. In what was probably once a supply room, Greil awaits us, along with Titania and Soren. Great. I really don't feel like putting up with Soren right now.

After Ike closes the door behind us, Greil starts in. "I think it's time to come clean, Drake. Who are you really? Why are you here?"

"I'm Drake, and I'm here to help Princess Elincia." I really am not in the mood to be questioned, guys.

Greil shakes his head. "Your full name. Of what house are you? And what are you really doing here?" House? Oh, like what the princess was saying.

"I'm not a noble. Why does everyone think I'm a noble here?"

And so, Soren gives me the list. "Your build and skin shows an easy lifestyle without hard work. Your speech and intellect reflect your teachings. And your posture and bearing are that of the nobility." Again with the posture and stuff. Does weak and puny translate to nobility here?

"I was a scholar who could have gotten out more, but I'm not part of the nobility. Why would I be here if I was?"

"Taking advantage of the last heir of Crimea? Seeking to change the power struggle of Daein? There's plenty of reasons," Soren retorts. "But the likely story is that some noble woman messed up and had you. Your secret finally got out, so the family disowned you."

"Soren!" Titania exclaims.

That's it. I feel myself snap as he insults my mother. He went too far, and I'm too tired to care about the consequences. "You bastard! Don't you talk about my mother like that! She was a loving caring woman. Don't you dare slur her name like that!"

Everyone's staring in slight shock at my sudden outburst, as I normally don't let his provocations move me. But I'm not done.

"I won't take it from some sissy boy that's too ashamed of his own parents to let the world know his secret; too afraid to let his closest allies know he's branded as well, you racist dog. Just try saying something again."

While the other three continue to try and process what's going on, Soren does respond as he glares at me with hatred, though I don't really catch what he's saying. Then I realize that's about to cast some spell, just as the others try to step in. Already eager for a fight, I leap forward and deck him across the face, making him reel back. Before I can continue, though, I feel strong hands grab my arms and hold me back, even as Ike moves to stop Soren.

"Stop this nonsense at once," Greil orders. "You're like bickering children. Soren, stop antagonizing him. Drake, if you want us to stop speculating, you need to come out with it. You haven't been fully honest with us. Tell us the whole story. Now."

As I finally calm down, Titania lets me go. What do I say? Guess what everyone, I'm from another world where you're all supposed to be fiction? But I need to say something. More half-truths, I guess.

"I'm not nobility," I insist, my vocal level back to normal. "Where I come from, a lot of people are like me. We have it easy there, I guess, but I'm just a 'commoner' as you would call it."

"And where are you from?" Greil prompts.

"I'm…not from Tellius," I finally say. There are mixed expressions from them, but I'm sure none of them really believe it. Keep it believable, Drake. Believable…ah. "Across the desert by Daein lies the country of Hatari," I continue, an idea forming. "After the great flood, Tellius wasn't the only continent to survive, though we thought we were for the longest."

"You expect us to believe that you came from some other land?" Soren asks incredulously. Just wait till you hear the actual truth. Titania shoots him a warning look, but he stops there.

"What's this Hatari like?" Ike asks.

"Hatari is a land of freedom," I answer, starting to make it up as I go. "Beorc and laguz live together there, and the 'Branded' as you call them are not uncommon. All three live together without issue. In fact, the branded are favored because of the gifts inherited from their parents. So we call them the 'gifted'." Yeah, I only just realized what I said, but at least I kept a neutral face. …I think.

"Humans and laguz living together," Titania murmurs, looking intrigued.

"So why are you here, then?" Greil asks.

"I told you that I have visions. That's my gift." Actually, it's some weird force power that I have yet to really test, but let's stick to the need-to-know. "I kept having visions of events happening over here. I thought it irrelevant until a…person was found from Tellius on the edge of the desert." Gotta keep Rafiel a secret for now. "When I found out that there was another land, I grew sure that my visions were leading me here, so I came to see where my visions would take me."

"Visions?" Ike's confused look was mirrored by Soren and Titania.

"I have visions of the future, occasionally. Your father has been in several of them, as well as Princess Elincia," I 'explain' for them. "When I got here, I got into trouble a few times because I didn't hide my mark at first. That's how I ended up in the Daein army."

Everyone went quiet as they took in what I said, weighing it. Meanwhile, I silently repeated it to myself. Keeping track of all these half-truths is going to get tiring.

After a while, Greil speaks up. "It sounds far-fetched, but there have always been rumors of a land beyond the desert of death. And if you were a noble, I'd place you as a Daein noble, but I now there aren't any of your age currently. For now we'll leave it at that, unless you have something to add." Nope. "Alright, Titania and Soren, you're dismissed. And Soren, we'll speak later."

Soren suddenly looks fearful about the coming talk, but he nods and hurries out. Hopefully my spoilers won't affect too much there.

"Is this about last night?" Ike asks as Titania leaves. "What happened?"

"First, I'd like to know what Drake knows about that man," Greil says, turning to me.

Great. More questioning. And ones with huge spoilers to edge around. "He's one of the Four Riders of Daein. He is almost without peer in swordsmanship, and he has never taken a wound since donning his armor in service to King Ashnard. However, his real motives seem askew to moving up the ranks, so rumors abound of him living a double life, especially since no one has seen him without his armor." And how much do you know?

"And how did you know he would be there and that he was after the medallion?" Greil asks, even as Ike's confusion grows.

"A vision," I state. "In it, you were stabbed in the heart by him in that duel, and he questioned you for the medallion as you bled out. A few moments later, the King of Gallia showed up and chased him off. So I decided to show up and slow him down with a bunch of nonsense." And almost died. I shiver as I think on that once more. Not fun.

"The King of Gallia?" Ike mutters "Was that who was roaring last night?"

Greil nods. "Most likely. He wouldn't have ran from many others."

"How did that Black Knight know you?" Ike asks his father.

"He trained under me for a time when I live in Gallia before," Greil explains.

"You lived in Gallia?"

Greil nods. "There was a soldier exchange program attempted many years ago to try and ease the relations between Gallia, Crimea, and Begnion. That was how we met. That was also the first time I met Titania as well."

"But what about Daein?" Ike is catching on fast.

"He was a soldier of Begnion at the time. When he started training under me, he picked up my style quickly and quickly outstripped the others. I'm not sure why he has allied himself with King Ashnard, though. Maybe there is more to this thought of him serving two masters." And Greil is catching on fast as well. Like father, like son.

"But what is this medallion that he was wanting?" And Ike hits the big question.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure he'll be back at some point," Greil answers, lying through his teeth, of course. "But when he does come back, you two keep your distance. You'll only get yourselves killed rushing in like last night." Yes. Point taken. I don't want to die, either.

With that, we leave. We're only a short distance from the room when Ike stops me, though. "Drake."

"Yes?"

Ike pauses, as though looking for the right word. "Thank you."

"Hmm?"

"For saving Father."

I feel a sense of pride wash through me as I'm suddenly reminded of what I've done. I really did it, didn't I? I saved Greil and changed the story. Just a simple, weak human from another world managed to survive an encounter with the Black Knight and come out alive.

I. Am. Awesome!

Ike squeezes my shoulder, bringing me back to the present. "If you ever need anything, let me know, Drake. Thank you." And with that, I'm let alone.

I feel like jumping up and down or running round or something. I got Ike's praise and saved the day! Go, Drake!

-o-

 **AN:** And I finally managed to plow through this so I can finally sleep. I was aiming for two chapters along with going to bed a few hours ago, but…well, drama is ensuing around me. I let my friend rant for a few hours to calm their jets, and *poof* my writing time disappeared.

On a another note, an Ike card can easily reach $25 apiece, and a Jill card $20, so my planned Cipher deck just went out the window with my dreams. At least I can afford my flying deck…which ended up around a hundred. TCG's man. Expensive.

Well, enjoy. Review. Try not to kill Drake. Etc.

P.S. I really don't hate Soren. Honest. :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Fire Emblem: Path of Wyverns**

 **Chapter 17**

You know, this place isn't that big. A few rooms shoot off from the main entry, with the second floor following the same floorplan, but there isn't much else to it. Of course, I haven't been in many actual forts, so I'm not an expert.

Since I didn't stick around when we first got here to hear about the sleeping arrangements, I'm debating whether to ask someone, or forgo it all and take a nap with Midnight. My back may not appreciate it, but I doubt there are still beds in this rundown place. I feel like I'm forgetting something, though.

I yawn and stretch as I look out the second floor window to check on Midnight…only to look again when I notice her alert and growling. Someone was down in the courtyard standing near Midnight and just watching her. And it wasn't one of the mercenaries. From the back, all I could tell was that it was a woman with red hair tied in a ponytail. No. It couldn't be. Not now. How in the world is she here?

I rush down and out of the fort to find Greil and Ike just outside conversing with a two men and another woman. I pause, thinking that they look familiar.

"Well, I think this will be a lovely enterprise, especially with two strapping young men like you," the woman says seductively…in broad daylight. The out-in-left-field comment along with Greil's dumbfounded face throws me off enough to stop and listen.

"Don't mind Aimee," the smaller of the two men says. "She tries to take after Anna a bit too much. If she gives you any trouble, just let me or Anna know and we'll sort it out."

Aimee…the merchant! I forgot about them! So that larger man with the bulging muscles is Mustoff or something, while that man with the smaller build is…someone I still don't recognize.

"Oh, Drake. These are a group of merchants we'll be traveling with for bit until things calm down some," Greil explains. "They'll be able to sell you any supplies you need." Because I of course have a large supply of gold hidden on me. "Well, I'll let you get acquainted. I have to…speak with Soren, I think." With that, Greil quickly retreats into the fort. Wait…did he just run from Aimee?

"I've got to go as well," Ike says as he leaves, even as I begin to crack up. Like father, like son, I guess.

"I am Muston, head of our little caravan here," the man says, chuckling a little himself. "We sell all sorts of gear, so come by the wagons anytime if you need something." It's then that I see the three wagons parked just past the ruined walls of the fortress.

"I'm Aimee, a seller of various goods," the woman says, curtsying.

"And I'm Jake, just a hired hand here, basically," the smaller man says. So that's why I don't recognize him. NPC and all…should I really be calling people that, though? The man is about my size and slim, though definitely more built than me. Actually, everyone here is more built than me. He has short, dark hair and a easygoing air about him.

Oh, wait! The visitor! "I'll be sure to buy something when I get the chance," I quickly say, giving a small bow in return. Ignoring the confused looks, I pass them by and head toward Midnight.

I'm running through all the possible scenarios of why in the world Jill is here, only to see…a pegasus? What? Just beyond the wall is a pure white horse with large, feathery wings on its back. Definitely a pegasus. And just past it is the red-haired woman, who now looks much less like Jill than from above. The woman is just standing there in front of Midnight with her finger on her chin, as though lost in thought.

I clear my throat, and the woman spins around toward me, a strange sword suddenly in her left hand. …Where did that come from?

"Oh, thought someone was trying to sneak up on me there," she chirps with a carefree smile, putting her sword back in a sheath that was previous hidden by her cloak. "We've been a bit on edge with the war suddenly breaking out and all."

I nod, focusing on her face. She looks familiar as well…but I can't recall from where. Huh.

Jake comes up and pats me on the back. "Already winning their men over, huh, Anna?"

"Jealous, Jake? Maybe it will do you good," Anna replies with a grin. "Is this your wyvern? She's of a good stock."

"Yeah, her name's Midnight," I answer, still bothered. Her name and face seem familiar, but she's definitely not one of the playable characters, and I don't remember her being with the merchants. She's like a more childish and mischievous looking Jill.

"My name's Anna. I travel with this merchant group, but I deal with more specialized items, like rarities and oddities."

"Okay," I reply. Man, it's going to bug me for a while. It's like it's on the tip of my tongue. Well...I guess this shouldn't be considered much of a development, right? I mean, there's two people here I don't know, but they could have been just a few nameless NPC's from the caravan, so that doesn't mean much...right? ...Please don't tell me everything's hitting the fan already.

"Hello? I think you might have actually bewitched him," Jake comments, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? No, I'm just...really confused? I'm not sure."

"You're telling me," Jake says, rubbing the back of his head. As for Anna, she had her finger back on her chin, as though thinking of something again. "Don't worry. Anna's pretty strange as well, so I won't think much of it."

"Hey!" Jake laughs as he dodges her blow. "Don't mind him. But I do have some items for you, should you want to come look. I have some special saddles and items for flyers. I could even teach you a few flying lessons. For a price, of course." And then she winks at me.

I can feel my face getting beat red. Forget remembering who she was, my mind is going blank already. "Uh, um, well, I don't have any gold right now, um." Curse me and my lack of speech. Speak, you fool. A girl is talking to you!

"Well, maybe next time, then. See you around," Anna says, flashing me a big smile. Yeah, I'm really cursing my introvert ways right now as Anna skips over to take care of her pegasus.

"Don't try getting ideas, now," Jake jokes, placing his arm on my shoulder. "That's just her trying to get a sale. You should see it when she's _really_ flirting. Just call me lucky."

Oh…well…that suddenly makes me feel even more awkward. I don't think I'll laugh at Greil and Ike anymore for running away, cause that's what I'm going to do now.

Leaving the crazy couple behind, I quickly walk back toward the fort, not really paying attention as I wonder just how much my choice last night might have affected. Could those two really just be a few NPC's who didn't show? Did I really just make a huge fool of myself the moment a girl gave me attention?

And…now I've wandered right into the middle of some of the fort's ruined areas. And…now there's a sword at my neck.

I jump back with a yelp as that thought finally dawns on me. A cheerful laugh follows, and I focus back in on the present to see Mia standing there with her sword pointed at me.

"Let's fight," she says, stabbing with her sword for emphasis. Okay, first off, that's not how you introduce yourself to someone. Secondly, that was _way_ too close for comfort.

"Fight?"

"You have a sword, don't cha? Draw it, and let's duel!" Mia says candidly, grinning at me as she stabs at me with her sword _again_.

"Do you even know who I am?" I ask incredulously, backing up a step from the very sharp point.

"Nope!" Really? "Don't worry, you can be my arch rival number three. So draw your blade. Let's see how good you are."

I start to laugh, but it sort of dies out when I realize that she really means to duel me. "I don't really know how to swordfight that well."

"I can teach you! Can't have my archrival be weak, after all." She has a wolfish grin on her face, and I can't help but be reminded of a certain wolf-tailed heroine from my favorite series. In fact, if she had a tail right now, it'd probably be wagging.

I don't really feel like getting beat to a pulp, but if it's only training… "I guess we can fight a little, Mia."

Mia gasps as I get ready. "As expected of my archrival. You already know my name." Oops. "En garde!"

That's not how you warn someone, Mia! I barely bring my sword up to stop her swing from cutting into my arm. "Wait, we're using actual swords?" I ask, only just thinking of that _very_ important fact.

"Of course we are," Mia says, laughing. "It wouldn't a duel, otherwise. Take that!"

I quickly stumble back as she swings her sword at me from every direction. In less than a minute, I trip over some loose stone, fall backwards, and freeze as her sword hovers in front of my face. Well, that was pathetic.

"I win!" Mia cheers, lowering her sword. I barely have time to get up and brush the dust off my pants when she says, "Again!"

"Wait!"

My plea is in vain as she continues to attack me. I don't even get a chance to attack back as I feebly try to fend off her quick blows.

Suddenly, Mia pulls short and shakes her head. "No, no, no. You're doing it all wrong."

Trying to catch my breath, I ask, "I am?"

"Yep. You don't know much about swordfighting, do you?"

"I already told you that," I point out.

"Here, I'll show you. When you're fighting someone, you have to get your guard close to you, or you won't be able to react in time. Plus, when fighting, your target is your opponent, not their blade. You're not trying to hit the weapon, you're trying to get past it. A sword is meant as a defense." I'm pretty sure I didn't strike at you incorrectly, Mia, because you didn't give me a chance to strike at all.

Resisting the urge to sigh, I simply nod and try to gleam something from it. She's the pro, so I guess she should know.

Mistake.

As soon as she realized I was paying attention, she began to drill her instructions into me. She'd give me a piece of advice, then start hacking away at me with her sword for a while.

Piece of advice. Beat down. Wash and repeat.

For a few HOURS!

"I'm done, Mia…I'm done!" I finally say, dropping to the ground.

"But we still have half the day or better." Mia, where does all that energy come from?

"I can't…keep on. I'm too…exhausted," I insist, laying flat out on the rocky field.

"Well, okay. Thanks for the exercise. It was a lot of fun! I'll be sure to help you train again, archrival number three," Mia says cheerfully, bounding off somewhere. She still doesn't even know my name.

Why did I give in to her? Now I'm worn out, bruised up, and too tired to even move to a more comfortable spot. I think I have a glaring weakness: girls. Curse you, single life!

As I lay here, I feel like I'm forgetting something again. Something important. Was is it? Mia...sword...fighting… The sword! Like, _the_ sword. Like, what's its name? Alondite or Ragnell. One of those two. I forgot about it being left back in the forest.

I try to sit up, wanting to go after it, but my whole body protests. I flop back onto the ground weakly. Well. This is going to hurt tomorrow.

I hear chuckling. Rhys walks up, laughing at me, though not maliciously. "She gave you quite a workout."

"You saw?"

"Experienced. Yesterday." She did call me archrival number three or something. "I don't think she means bad by it or anything. Just a bit…hyper?"

"I know. It's my fault for not being able to say no, I guess."

"Right?"

My gaze moves toward the staff that he helpfully has with him. "A little help, maybe?"

"Thought you would ask. Here." Lowering his staff over me, Rhys closes his eyes and begins a quiet...chant? Prayer? Word of power? Whatever he said, the staff reacts immediately and a soft glow permeates my body, taking away most of the bruises and exhaustion.

I sit up and grin when the previous soreness doesn't show up. "Thanks, Rhys. You're a lifesaver."

"Just aiding a fellow victim." Rhys sits on a stone next to me. He still has that gentle smile on his face, just like Oscar. "You're not used to all this fighting are you?"

"I never thought I would end up in a fight, let alone a war."

"It does still seem a bit unreal." After a bit, Rhys asks, "Why did you choose to use the sword? You don't seem the type to choose a physical weapon." Wow. Even from Rhys.

"Well, I don't know magic or how to use a staff, and a sword just seemed like the standard to choose from. I was also being taught how to use a lance, but I've lost all of mine." Even the one I borrowed last night. Oops. Sorry Oscar. "How does that staff work?"

"Well...it's a little hard to explain?" Try me. "There's this...energy in the orb on the top here. So, you focus on that energy and on your faith in Ashera. Then, she lets you direct that energy into someone else, healing them. I'm not that good at explaining it, though," Rhys says, giving me a sheepish smile.

Faith in Ashera? Guess that's not an option for me. "It's something you have to experience to understand, right?"

"Exactly!"

Don't forget the sword again, Drake. "Well, I forgot about something, so I need to go do it real quick. Thanks for the healing, Rhys," I say, getting up.

"Anytime, Drake. Take care!"

My energy a little restored, I hurry over to Midnight and fly back to the clearing. The place looks a lot more messed up in the sunlight. Gouges scar the earth in several spots, while most of the grass is still flat from where the Black Knight tread on it.

The sword is still stuck in the log where the Black Knight tossed it. I try to pull it out, but finally give up after a few minutes. Is this really happening to me? Fed up, I use my own sword and pry away at the log until the sword finally comes loose. Victory!

Alondite or Ragnell or whichever one this is is a lot heavier than I expected as this is definitely a hand-and-a-half sword like mine. But the Black Knight carries half a ton on his back all the time, so I guess this wouldn't even register for him.

I put it in Midnight's saddlebag and grab up the thankfully intact lance before heading back to the fort. The rest of the day went by pretty slowly as we just waited around at the fort for word from the palace. I did manage to avoid running into Mia again, however, even despite the small quarters. I found out I was bunking with Rolf and Boyd, though, which wasn't as good. Rolf is pretty quiet and obedient. Boyd is just plain loud and obnoxious. Even into the night, Boyd kept talking to himself about various things. I wish I had a pillow to throw at him, but I was sleeping on nothing but straw already, and I wasn't about to waste my bedding.

And the whole time, that nagging thought that I was still forgetting something persisted.

-o-

 **AN:** Another chapter! And another board game, though you guys can't see that one. All my kickstarter games are coming in, but now I'm realizing I don't have a social life, so I don't have enough people to play with. Playing a board game by yourself is so lonely. But, I guess less playing leaves more time for typing! I did get this finished yesterday, but felt that it was a bit incomplete, so I went back and redid a bit of it, and I feel it came across a lot better than before.

This chapter sort of turned into a sort of filler chapter, I guess. Most of you probably know _of_ Anna if you don't actually know her. She's the tutorial lady of PoR and is a pegasus unit. She's mostly known for running secret shops in the other games, though (and more recently as a recruitable unit). So she's here as one of the 'unseen' merchants, since caravans don't consist of just five people. Points to whoever recognizes Jake, though, her recurring partner-in-crime.

And thanks for the responses! They always make my day!


	18. Chapter 18

**Fire Emblem: Path of Wyverns**

 **Chapter 18**

I woke to very loud snoring coming from less than five feet away. Straw was everywhere from where Boyd had tossed and turned in the night. What I wouldn't give to be in my own dorm room alone. With a bed. And heating. Straw is not very comfortable to lay on, and it's cold. I'm glad I chose to sleep inside, though, because there's a light mist falling outside right now.

Oscar was already serving breakfast as I got downstairs. The merchants were giving hearty compliments to the chef on what they called 'the best food on Tellius'. I thought I lived a frugal life before, but compared to this, I was in the life of luxury, apparently.

So then, I had to pick my poison. Sit with the crowed merchants next to Anna, sit with Shinon and Gatrie, or sit with Ike and Soren. Anna's a no, and I love you Ike, but I'm not sitting near Soren. Shinon it is, I guess.

"So the half-beast wants to associate with us?" Shinon remarks. "What's the matter? Can't make friends with your own kind over there? Or is your homeland making you bold?" …Well, that got around I guess. Soren shoots a glare at us, but Ike draws his attention away. Thank you.

"You have the better comebacks," I respond, used to it somewhat. Shinon is simply annoying, while I things with Soren are feeling a bit awkward after yesterday's fight.

"Hey, Shinon, check it out," Gatrie says, elbowing him to get his attention. "I think that girl over there is interested in me. She winked at me and everything."

I glance over and say a very mischievous looking Anna. I barely keep my laughter within as I turn back to my food. Ah, Gatrie.

"Think I got a chance?"

"As long as you've got a wallet," Shinon says, getting back to his food.

I had almost finished my food, when Boyd suddenly stumbles into the main area, clothes halfway on. Literally. "Bad news!" he shouts, popping his head out his shirt. "Soldiers! Daein ones!"

Shoot! I was so focused on saving Greil, I forgot this happened right afterward.

Shinon swore and rose from the makeshift table. "Those blasted fools don't know when to quit."

"But why follow us this far into Gallia?" Ike asks, even as the rest of the mercenaries came downstairs. "There's no chance of them escaping any patrols."

"I don't think they're planning on leaving alive," Soren points out.

"What's the plan, Commander?" Gatrie asks, the rest of the conversations ceasing as all eyes turned to Greil.

"I think it's time we gave our visitors a welcoming. Everyone, grab your gear and meet back down here. We have a few minutes before they'll get here." At Greil's words, everyone began to move. "Soren. Do you have a good sense of the fort's layout?"

Soren nods, but I miss the rest of it as I quickly go to retrieve my sword. Wanting to check on Midnight, I head to the roof. She's still there, though quite alert, as though expecting a fight.

"Get ready, girl," I whisper as I get her saddle on. The misting rain still hasn't stopped, and a low fog has now formed, but hopefully that will blind their archers and not hamper her flight. Hopefully. This will be our first time flying in the rain, so…

Back downstairs, the mercenaries are gathered and waiting to Soren to fully form a plan.

"What about us?" Muston asks.

"We agreed to protect you, so you'll stay on the second floor unless plans change," Greil orders. "We should be able to repel the attackers, but be ready to fight, in any case."

"Oh, don't worry," Anna says with a smirk. "Prices aren't the only thing we cut. They just better not have touched my goods, or they'll be sorry. Even split on the loot?" Greil raises an eyebrow at her question, and Anna shrugs. "Can't leave good weapons and armor behind, right?" She's a complete munchkin! I'm having DnD flashbacks now.

"She's a keeper," Shinon comments to Gatrie. "Definitely a keeper."

"Drake, you'll be staying back as well," Greil says, turning to me. I'm getting benched again! No! "I want you as a last resort. If things start to go bad, I want you to take Mist and Rolf and get out of here." I…don't actually know if Midnight can carry all three of us, let alone let Rolf approach her.

"What? No!" Mist exclaims. "I won't leave you guys again!"

"Mist, that's an order. We'll hold them off as best we can, but…they're carrying a legion banner with them." Legion flag? I think I heard of that term back in the Daein army, but I can't recall.

Shinon swore again, even as everyone else goes silent.

"What does that mean?" Ike asks.

"A Daein Legion consists of a hundred men," Shinon explains. "We're outnumbered ten to one." Oh yeah. That's what it means…a _hundred men?_ Calm down, Drake. This fight can be won in the game, and we have three extra fighters to mow them down. We can still do this.

"Come on, that's nothing for us, right? Is that all they got?" Boyd says, trying and failing to lighten the mood. Maybe if your voice didn't wobble as you said it, Boyd.

"Well, I'm ready to go!" Mia says, perhaps the only still pepped up.

"Okay, then I've got positions for all of you then," Soren says. He quickly goes down the list of detailing where each person was to be. He really knows each and every spot of the area around the fort. No wonder he's the tactician.

But of course, I'm not fighting. Which is once again leaving me divided. Risk my life and possibly kill others, or stay inside and wish I was helping. I need to stop thinking of this as a game. Besides, I may not even know what's going to happen next now that the story's changed.

…Please, please, please, don't let the Black Knight show up here. Pretty, pretty please. I'm going to have to look for him around every corner now, aren't I?

"If I might add something?" Daniel…or Jorge…the blonde one says as the meeting ends. "We had another member of our caravan that got separated from us. She's a young girl with light purple hair. There's a chance that they may have taken her." Or lured her with food.

Greil nods. "We'll keep an eye out for her."

And now they're heading outside to fight even as the merchants go upstairs to their rooms. Shinon heads upstairs as well to snipe from the windows. This battle has to be easy with the three of them, right? This is _Greil_ we're talking about.

I'm still feeling anxious, even as Rolf and Mist start to dig into the supplies. What are they-?

"Um, Rolf?"

Rolf and Mist freeze, apparently having forgotten about me standing right here this whole time. In Rolf's hand is a small recurve bow, which I'm guessing is his 'Rolf's Bow'.

"What are you doing?" I ask. They aren't supposed to join up until the next map, so…

Rolf takes a deep breath, then turns around and faces me with a look of determination. "I'm fighting, too! You heard the others. There's too many out there. I need to help!"

More consequences from the divergence of Greil living, I guess. But should I let him? I mean, he won't be in actual close combat, and if I send him up with Shinon, he'll be fine. "You better do exactly what Shinon tells you to do."

Rolf looks a little shocked, but it quickly wears off to be replaced by excited. "I will!" he exclaims, running off upstairs.

"I am, too." And there's Mist, standing there with a staff in hand. "Rhys taught me how to use a staff, so I'll help as well."

"You're not going out into the middle of that chaos," I immediately say. Greil would kill me if I let her go out there.

"But you let Rolf go up there and fight!" But he's an archer and safe with Shinon. Inside a fort.

"Mist, I already told you, you're too young-" Wrong thing to say. I should have known that was definitely the wrong thing to say.

"Rolf is three years younger than me! You just don't think I'm able, don't you? You just let Rolf because he's a boy, didn't you?" Well, no. Both of you were going to join next chapter and…and…

I think I'm going to be sick. I just sent a twelve year old to kill people without a second thought. All because he was a character in some game. And after all I had just gone through myself…and…

"Drake?" Mist whispers, concern suddenly replacing her previous anger.

I sit down on the makeshift bench and stare at my hands, which are now trembling. Great. I'm having a breakdown. In the middle of a fight.

"Drake? What's wrong? You've gone as pale as Rhys."

"I'm just having a blue screen moment," I mumble.

Mist only looks confused. Of course she would. A real world reference in this fake, game world. A world with no real values when it comes to killing and war. When men kill at the drop of a hat and children end up fighting.

And I'm accepting it. Me, who would have been outraged at all this a few months ago. Who would have gotten the whole area up in arms if war was started without reason or if children were allowed to fight. Who thought killing evil and detestable.

But I'm promoting it now. All because it happened in some game. All because it was 'going to happen anyway'.

What's wrong with me?

"Drake?"

"You're not going out there, Mist," I state, steel entering my voice as I finally start to gain control of myself again. "I shouldn't have sent Rolf to go snipe with Shinon. Killing's not something someone that young should have to deal with.

"But I can't let you go out there where anyone can attack you. I'm supposed to be the last resort in case everything goes wrong, and you have to be close by if we need to leave quickly. We'll just have to wait and see if any come back in wounded, and then you can help."

"Okay." Mist's voice barely reaches my ears, it's so low. Get ahold of yourself, Drake. You'll end up spreading panic and lowering morale.

"I'm sorry, Mist. It's just that you don't understand what it's like to have to take someone's life."

Mist nods and sits down, her earlier vigor gone. Yep, I made her depressed.

A clank of metal catches my attention, and I look up to see…a soldier? Yes. There's a Daein soldier there, and…

THEY'RE CLIMBING IN THE WINDOWS! THIS WAS NOT IN THE GAME!

Two windows against the back wall of the interior now stand out as quite obvious spots to come in at. Why did you not think of this, Soren?

Fight, Drake, fight!

I jump up and yank out my sword, even as a second soldier starts to come in. With a yell, I charge straight at the first one. The soldier attempts a straight jab with his lance, but I manage to move to side even so that it grazes off my armor. Distance closed, the soldier is unable to ward off my sword as I chop into his neck.

Bile rises in my throat as the blood sprays out. I just did it again. Here I am thinking about how I'm killing others, only to jump up and immediately begin again. What do I do? If I stop, I die. If I keep going-

Emotions charged and thoughts completely scrambled, I let out another scream, this one of frustration, and wildly swing my sword at the next man, who is caught off guard by the vicious attack. My sword goes right through his lance and bounces off the stone floor. If it wasn't for the death grip I had on my weapon, I'm sure it would have flown from my hands. Not stopping, though, I stab the man in the stomach, the armor giving way easily.

Jerking my sword out, I take a quick step to reach the window and chop the man's left hand right off. The man screams and falls back out onto the ground. Who…has no weapon…and didn't even have armor on…

I really am going to be sick.

A scream jerks me around, and I see Mist on the ground, a sword wielding soldier about to strike her. And so I do the first stupid thing that comes to mind: I throw my sword at the man ten feet away.

The man jumps as the sword clatters to the ground a few feet to his right, but begins to laugh when I sees me now unarmed. I'm so stupid.

So I charge him. Weaponless. The guy is caught off-guard for a moment, but manages to bring his sword up in time to chop down into my shoulder as I grab ahold of him.

Pain. Pain. That hurts. A lot. The sword had glanced off my helmet and dug into my left shoulder, right through the armor. And it hurts. Bad. But some crazy part of me has a tight hold on the man's arms now and won't let go.

The man is grinning at me, until he notices that I'm still firmly holding him there. I'm not giving up yet. Letting go with my right hand, I jab him as hard as I can right into his adam's apple.

I choke on a scream as the sword is suddenly jerked from my shoulder and the pain flares. My vision goes white from the intense pain, and before I know it, I'm on the ground curled up, as though trying to shield myself from it.

This is the end. I'm wide open should that guy attack, but I can't do anything. I can barely even see as I bite my lip to keep from crying out.

After what feels like an eternity, I feel the pain begin to fade as a warmth spreads around the wound. Shakily looking up, I see Mist using a staff with trembling hands, her face white.

"It'll be okay. It'll be okay," Mist keeps muttering, focusing on my shoulder.

I look around for the soldier and see him on the ground in a pool of blood, my sword stuck in his throat from where he was halfway decapitated. Other than the dead soldiers, it's still just Mist and me, which means…

"Mist."

Mist finishes healing me and stops her mantra. "Y-yes?" She's starting to panic.

I force myself up, most of the pain gone. "What-" No. Not a good question to ask. She's really starting to panic now. I grab her by the arms. "Listen, Mist. I need your help." We really don't have time to panic about stuff.

She nods, calming a little as I distract her from the scene around us.

"We need to block the windows before more men come. Help me make a barricade real quick." Fortify. Defense. That comes first.

With Mist's help, we take apart the makeshift tables from breakfast and move the boards and stones against the two windows, blocking them completely. Not perfect, but hopefully enough for the moment. My shoulder is still stiff as we work, but at least the pain's gone. Even thinking about it makes me shiver.

Boyd limps in as we finish, Ilyana supporting him. They stop and stare at the dead bodies around the room.

"What happened in here?" Boyd asks.

"Windows," I explain quickly.

Mist rushes over to him, obviously relieved to have something to do.

"Wait, why does Mist have a staff, and-"

"Shut up, Boyd." Mist's voice is so firm, Boyd immediately shuts his mouth with a look of surprise.

"What's the situation out there?" I ask.

"We're keeping them back, but Rhys is starting to get spread thin with all of us, so Soren wants us to start rotating spots as we fall back. Says we won't last if we use up all our energy now. This is our new recruit. Got sent back to rest, since she looks pretty sick."

"I'm just hungry," Ilyana murmurs, looking as though she were in pain.

"Wow, you're good," Boyd comments as Mist finishes up. "I didn't think you would even know which end of the staff to use."

Mist doesn't reply as she just leaves and sits against the wall, looking depressed. This wasn't good.

Boyd looks from her to me at a loss for words. "Hey, you know I was just joking, right, Mist?" Boyd asks nervously, going to console her. "Come on. I didn't mean it, honest."

The rest of the battle seemed to drag on. Mist stayed unresponsive most of the time, only moving to help tend to the small wounds the others brought back. Even as the mercenaries kept falling back, though, the numbers quickly dwindled until they finished the last of them off without Lethe and Mordecai even having to help. Apparently, not one soldier ran.

Mist retreated to her room, and I soon did the same, already knowing what news the two laguz would bring. I was mentally exhausted after that harrowing fight, but sleep wouldn't come easily as my mind continually replayed the events of the fight. It was at least a few hours before I finally manage to drift off to sleep.

-o-

 _I saw a soldier running by me. He has white armor on. Instinctively, I stab him in the gut._

 _The man looks terrified for a second, and I suddenly recognize him as the first man I killed. But then looks at me angrily, even as his white armor changes to black and his face warps into the riverside commander's._

" _Traitor!" he calls, pulling out a sword._

 _I try to jerk my sword out and back up, but my sword won't budge as the man grabs it with his free hand. His face changes once more, and I'm suddenly faced by the swordsman from the battle._

" _Time to die!" the man yells, his sword coming down to chop into my shoulder._

I sit up with a gasp. The room is pitch black, yet I can still see those three faces before me. Hovering, haunting, accusing. Sweats runs down my face as I slowly realize it was a nightmare. Just a nightmare.

Yeah, right. They're here. The people you've killed. The people you _murdered_ , Drake. They're crying out for your blood, _murderer._

I need air. Now. I shakily get up and stumble out of the room, the central area thankfully lit somewhat by the moon. Still nauseas and confused, I make my way slowly downstairs. Outside. I just need to be outside.

I take a few steps outside and sigh as the cool air hits my skin. It's the middle of the night now. The rain from earlier is gone, the night sky now clear.

"Can't sleep either?"

I jump at the random voice. Titania is actually rather close by, sitting on the ground. Mist is curled up in her arms, looking like only a little girl right now. It looks as though she cried herself to sleep from her red eyes and light breathing.

Because of me. Because I couldn't fight them off. Because I didn't take her upstairs. Because I-

"Stop."

What?

"Come here." Confused, I sit down next to her on the wet ground. "You're blaming yourself, aren't you?"

"I…"

"You're pretty easy to read, you know," Titania comments.

"Really?"

"You have an open, honest face, Drake. That's one of the reasons I was willing to give you a chance when we first met. You may be a little older, but you're still young at heart. You haven't had to face many of the harsh realities of the world until now, have you?"

Those harsh realities didn't exist until a few months ago. War only ever entered my mind when I was playing games. I know we're fighting wars in the far east, but that never really registered with me. I was never a soldier, nor planning to be.

"Drake, look at this girl," Titania orders, gently brushing through Mist's hair. Yeah, Mist had definitely cried herself to sleep. "You saved this girl today."

More like exposed her to the cruelest world I've ever been in.

"Thank you, Drake."

Is she…starting to cry?

Titania wipes her eyes and continues, her voice growing stronger again. "I don't know what we would have done if she had gotten hurt. She's like a daughter to me. And you risked your life to safe her. Thank you."

My immediate response is to deny it, but…I can't. Not with the amount of emotion and sincerity Titania is putting into her words. She really means it. But…I ended up forcing Mist to kill. I sent Rolf to go kill people! Can that really be alright? It can't. It just can't be.

"I hate this world. All anybody wants to do is to kill and hurt and destroy, and nobody cares. Nobody thinks twice about murdering others or using others at all here," I quietly rant as I stare at the ground, not knowing who I'm even talking to anymore.

"Is that how you really feel?" Titania asks. When I don't respond, she continues, "Drake, this isn't how it always is, or how it even should be. Before Daein invaded Crimea, we had peace for a long time. I know this place must seem like it's horrible, but there are still plenty of good people out there. Not everyone wants to kill others. Most of them are only soldiers, even, fighting for their country."

"And you don't think it's wrong? Murder is murder," I state firmly, my mind suddenly going back to my last conversation with Daren.

"It is. I'll tell you like my instructor told me. We each have to make an important choice. What do we fight for? If we fight for ourselves, we'll either become madmen or breakdown when we finally do kill. So we fight for others instead. We fight, so others don't have to. We fight, because if we don't, then every person we were protecting will then have to face our enemies. Unless we want our families and kindred to face we see on the battlefield, we stand firm. We stand to protect."

What am I fighting for, then? I'm not from Tellius. I no longer have a country to protect. The last of my family is on a different world, and I don't have a home to return to. What's the point of me fighting, then? I had fought at first because I was forced to. Then I joined the mercenaries and became part of the game. But this was no game. This was reality, _my_ reality. I can't…I can't treat this like a game anymore.

I…want to fight for the mercenaries. I…want to find a place to belong. I want to have something to protect as well. "But didn't Rolf and Mist have to face those things today? How did we protect them?"

"They're stronger than they look, Drake. And they already knew what they wanted to do. They want to protect us," Titania explains with a small smile. "One day, we might not be around to protect them, but as long as we're together, we'll support each other to the end. That's what a family does."

A family. Suddenly, I really want to see my mom. We weren't the closest, but she was still the last family member I had. And now I may never see her again.

Titania's arm pulled me to her side even as I began to cry. It wasn't fair. I was dragged from my home, from my family, from my life, and I was dumped here without an explanation, without a choice. This just wasn't fair.

Titania didn't say anything as I cry on and on, simply holding me tight. It reminds me of how my mom used to comfort me, and my crying only grew. Nothing was fair here.

-o-

 **AN:** Ah! An emotional explosive chapter! Which might be because I'm going through a lot of drama right now! Really, though, I hope I managed to get it across right without crashing and burning as I know so many books have done in attempting stuff like this.

I…don't know what else I'm supposed to put in these author's notes, so, enjoy this chapter, and I hope to hear from you all soon.

 **9/5/17:** Retconning Mist's and Rolf's ages to their correct ages here.


	19. Chapter 19

**Fire Emblem: Path of Wyverns**

 **Chapter 19**

I wake to find myself back in my room with Boyd and Rolf, both of whom were up and getting ready.

"Well good morning, mister sleepy head. Decided to finally wake up?" Boyd asks, stretching.

"Well, for once your snoring didn't wake me, so I got as much as I could," I reply as I get up.

Well. He actually looks proud about that. "Yeah, well, you missed all the excitement yesterday."

"Oh really? How?" I ask, already knowing about it. Soren and the laguz fight and Ike gets hurt, right?

"These two sub-humans showed up right after the battle." Laguz. "And Shinon started mouthing off to them. So the cat just leaps on him and starts to tear into him. Or tries to. Then Greil just yanks her off by the back of her fur like she weighs nothing and stops the fight."

Oh, yeah, they're still here. Guess that will change things up, won't it? Now I kind of wish I saw that.

But I do get to see the glorious after glares that are sparking between them. Plus, I'm pretty sure Shinon is moving more stiffly than normal.

Oh, wait. Lethe is glaring at me as well.

"Your band is full of crossbreeds, I see," she hisses, heading back outside. There's another one for the 'I hate Drake' club.

I jump as a large hand suddenly claps me on the shoulder. I look back to see Greil next to me, his size suddenly much more apparent as he stands right next to me. "The laguz tend to have a negative outlook on the branded here, so be wary."

"Yes, sir," I say, nervousness making me polite.

"And about yesterday." Here we go. "Thank you for protecting Mist."

And…that's all. I guess I'm not in trouble then. At least he's not blaming me for anything.

After a quick breakfast, we leave and head further into Gallia. Which means more marching, since the forest is too thick to follow their path from above. Yay. Not. Marching gets very boring, very quickly, and I hate being bored. Then again, it's not like I have the energy to talk and walk with the pace Lethe is keeping us to. Stop complaining already!

And then we reached the coast. I've never been to the ocean before, but this is one amazing view. No wonder people always talk about it.

"Never seen the ocean before?" Oscar asks, stopping next to me.

I shake my head. "I was always too busy to travel and see it before."

"There are some beautiful beaches along Crimea's coast you should see sometime."

"It's huge," I comment, staring at the waves crashing against the cliff we were on. Wait… "Why are we at the coast?"

"The laguz said that this was the fastest route to take with our wagons." So Lethe might have a reason to complain if we're taking the scenic route.

"Guys! Get ready to fight," Boyd calls, jogging over to us. "There's some Daein soldiers up ahead, and the Commander is planning to take them out." Daein soldiers?

"What would Daein soldiers be doing this far into Gallia?" Oscar asks.

…The coast battle! I thought that was after we reached the capital and met up with the princess. Shoot. I'm already forgetting stuff about the game.

"The sub-um, laguz think they might have taken a small outpost out here. Whatever the reason, they're peed off." I don't remember why they were here either, but whatever.

Mounting up onto Midnight, I have her fly to the front of the group. The mercenaries are already forming up as Soren studies the landscape. From my quick aerial trip, it seems the soldiers are just lounging around outside the single tower without anything to do.

"Orders?" I ask, pulling out my sword.

"You'll be aerial support," Soren says, putting his hatred of me aside for the moment. "Watch from above, and if any trouble happens, swoop in and cover until we get it handled. I do not believe they have any aerial units of their own, so that will be all."

"What about us? We're fighting as well."

Everyone's heads turn at once toward Mist's voice, where Mist and Rolf are standing ready for combat.

"Of course you guys can't fight!" Boyd exclaims. "This isn't some game. You two are too young to be fighting. Leave this to the adults."

"I've already killed," Rolf states, his face wavering between fear and determination. I cringe, remembering that that was my fault. "I won't be left behind."

"And when in the world did you kill someone?" Boyd asks angrily. "Stop trying to make up stuff to sound big."

"Yesterday, actually," Shinon remarks, casually inspecting one of his arrows. "He shot with me."

"What!? I can't believe-"

"Shut up!" Lethe half hisses, half screams. "Stupid beorc. Do you _want_ to warn every soldier in the area we're here?"

That shut Boyd up. Ike decides to speak up and end it. "Father, what do you think?"

Greil stares at the two for a minute, making them squirm a bit under his gaze. "They've already made their minds up, and it might be safer to keep them with us where we can keep an eye on them." As yesterday proved.

Mist and Rolf let out sighs, but Greil wasn't done.

"You won't be getting it easy, though, so you better keep up. Now let's move out." And so continuity managed to stay intact for a bit longer as Rolf and Mist joined the Party.

We take off into the sky as the rest of the mercenaries charge toward the tower. It isn't long before they reach the unprepared soldiers and the fight begins. The soldiers were completely taken by surprise and already seem ready to run. I…don't see any pirates, though. Or any troops on the beach for that matter.

Flying higher, I try to look out as far as I can, but I see no hints of any ships at sea. I specifically remember pirates in this chapter. That's going to worry me. Is the timing off?

Wait. Something is coming…by air. It's a while before I can actually confirm it, but that is Marcia coming in on her pegasus. So all she has to do is reach Ike and…actually, I should probably at least question a random flyer suddenly going straight for one of our units, yes? Don't give Soren any more reason to look down on you, Drake.

I direct Midnight to intercept her flight path. "Buggers! I didn't notice you there!" Marcia calls out, her pegasus quickly slowing at the sight of Midnight. "Are you part of the mercenaries below?"

"Yes. Who are you?" I shout back. That pegasus is keeping a good distance, making talking a lot harder than it has to be.

"I'm Marcia. I'm here to join you guys." That's…quite the recruitment speech. Then again, Ike let's anyone join, so. "Ah, biscuits. The fighting's almost over, too."

I look down to see that over half of the soldiers have already been taken care of. "Well, I suggest staying back and asking again while we're not so busy, alright?"

"Will do," she calls out, heading out away from the fight for the moment. I could have let her right into the fight, but it's not like we need it.

Especially since they let the laguz fight. My gaming side is calling out to make them go to the corner, but experience stealing probably isn't too much of an issue in real life. Besides, they're powerful. Insanely so. The fight is almost over, but the two of them are already focused on chasing down the soldiers that tried to run.

Wait a second. I have Midnight speed down toward Mordecai who is almost catching up to a screaming soldier. Not too far away, a robed man is just standing there as they get closer.

Robed clothes means mage. Not good.

I send Midnight straight for the mage, barely reaching him before Mordecai. The man freezes as the large wyvern suddenly lands in front of him, a hand up in the air while the other holds a book.

Feeling pretty good about making it in time, I go to say something snarky, only to be cut off as the man's hand flashes orange and his whole arm suddenly goes up in flames. With a scream, the man starts to run in a circle, waving his flaming arm about.

Did he…just set himself on fire?

As his circling gets too close to Midnight, she lashes out and end the poor man's life. Taking a note out of Shinon's book, I jump down and collect up the mage's dropped tome.

Four strange symbols are etched into the front of the small book. Fire, maybe? Inside of it, the rough paper is full of handwritten notes and diagrams. The writing is kind of similar to the ancient language…but I have no clue how to read any of this. Maybe I could have Soren teach me?

I chuckle at my own joke as I go to get back on Midnight. I stop as she starts to growl and look over to see Mordecai approaching me in his…human form? I'll just go with that.

"Fire beorc bad," he says haltingly. His speech is almost as bad as my Spanish. Almost. "You save Mordecai. Mordecai sorry."

Um…what? Translation error here? This isn't Google. "Sorry?"

"Mordecai not go near beorc. Beorc feel bad when near. Beorc save Mordecai still. Mordecai know beorc good now."

Processing… Is he sensing that I'm branded, maybe? "I think it's because of this," I state, sliding my glove down to reveal my mark. "I'm one of the branded."

Mordecai makes a rumbling sound, but I can't tell if he's angry or thinking. He's a lot harder to read than others.

"Mordecai not know what branded is. Mordecai know beorc save him. Mordecai thank beorc. What is beorc called?"

"You're welcome," I reply, still feeling a bit awkward. "I'm Drake. It's look like the rest of the fight is over, though, so we should get going."

Mordecai nodded and left while I stashed the tome into my luggage. Now I had both a magical tome and an invincible sword in my inventory…both of which I can't use. My pack rat tendencies are starting to show.

No one could figure out why the Daein troops took the small tower, besides trying to provoke Gallia, which I know they fail at.

After the fight, it was right back to marching. This time, I rode on Midnight, despite how rough it that is while she's on the ground, and tried to make out some of the words inside my little tome. It was more of a little journal than a book, but by the time we made camp, I hadn't managed to figure anything out…which only made me want to try more. I was tempted to ask Soren, but I wanted to give myself a few more days before giving up.

We reached Gallia's capital the next day, much to my relief. I'm tired of marching. The capital is…pretty disappointing. There's a few small building near the palace, but that's it. No walls. No actual city. Just a _huge_ palace. And most of it was an open-air format, so it probably couldn't even be used for defense. Hopefully they just have some beds here.

The princess comes out and greets Greil and Ike, once again in her orange ball dress, and we soon all go into the palace itself. Not much in way of decoration here, really. Why did they build this again?

A large figure suddenly appears, and I look up to see that it is none other than King Caineghis. He's _huge_. A good foot or taller than Greil even is.

"Thank you for coming, Greil." Deep, growly, and yet not booming like I expected. Guess he's using his indoor voice. "If I had known you'd be the one escorting Princess Crimea, I would not have dishonored you by making you wait at our borders. It is good to see you again."

"And you, King Caineghis," Greil replies, inclining his head some.

"You know each other?" Ike asks.

"For a long time, now," Caineghis answers. "I am Caineghis, ruler of the kingdom of Gallia. I almost didn't recognize you, though, young pup. You've grown since you were last here."

"You know me?" Ike's confusion is only growing, as well as most of the mercenaries.

"Yes, but you haven't been in Gallia since you were a child," Greil says. "I apologize, King Caineghis, but I have not spoken much of the past to them."

"Understandable." How much of it does Caineghis know, though? "Titania! I almost didn't notice you among this crowd. It is good to see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine, Your Majesty," Titania says, bowing.

With the large smile on his face, Caineghis looks more like the ghost from Scrooge than the king of lions. "Lethe, Mordecai, please prepare rooms for our guests that these others can rest. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"At once, my lord," Lethe responds, heading off with Mordecai.

Figuring that I'm one of 'these others' I mill after them with the rest of the mercenaries while Greil's family, Titania, and the princess stay behind.

-o-

So the rooms do have beds. Not as comfortable as earth beds, but still comfortable enough. Unfortunately, it's much too early to sleep, unless I want to start nigh shift again.

After getting Midnight situated, I lounge in the yard out front with her, enjoying not having to march or otherwise strain myself. Seriously, I think I've shed about twenty pounds since coming to Tellius. The Tellius diet. Works every time, guaranteed, or you die. Wonder how many would sign up?

"My lord Drake?" Wasn't she just with the others an hour or so ago?

"Yes, milady?" I ask, getting up and moving away from Midnight so that she didn't have to get too close. 'Sir' I think I could get used to, but 'my lord' is too close to worship status for my taste.

Elincia holds out a sack of something that appears heavy toward me. "This is my gratitude for coming to my aid when I had no one left. I thank you for all you've done for me so far." Is that?

It is! I take the sack and open the top to see it full of gold coins. I'm…I'm rich! "This is a lot," I comment, trying to not let my greedy cheering out in the open.

"It is not enough to thank you for saving me, but I hope you will accept it nonetheless."

"No, this is more than enough. Way more. I've never held this much gold in my life, actually," I state honestly. "Really, you didn't have to give me anything, though. It was Greil's company that did all the work."

"It was you that searched for me, and it was you that was willing to protect me even if you stood alone. I've found that the situation between the beorc and laguz is quite the same here in Gallia, but you've also given me hope that our nations can still find unity. Thank you, my lord Drake."

You know, a lot of people have been thanking me recently. I'm not used to all this attention. "You're welcome, princess."

Elincia nods, then pauses as though she wants to say more. She doesn't, though, and walks away. Maybe I was imagining things.

Oh, well. I'm rich. Let's count all this, and-

"Ah!" I scream and jump as a red-haired woman suddenly appears with a grin.

"So you finally have some money, right?" Anna states more than asks, winking at me afterward.

Don't let her get to you, Drake. "I guess?"

"Remember, my shop is always open," she says, not leaving.

When it becomes obvious that she won't leave without me, I sigh. "Okay, I guess I can take a look."

"Great."

And with that, she pulls me to a wagon filled with…really, really, random stuff. Stuff I don't think I'll ever need. Hunting horns, mysterious jars, bits and pieces of armor and weapons. And I don't see any sort of organization to this mess.

Unable to leave without buying something, I finally leave with a journal, a quill, and some ink for twenty gold. I'm pretty sure I was just taken for a ride with all her sweet talk, but at least my new-found wallet isn't empty…yet.

My first few attempts at using a quill pen were horrible to say the least. Eventually though, I start to catch on, and I decide to record the events since coming to Tellius. A lot has happened in the past few months, and there are some things that I don't ever want to forget.

-o-

 **AN:** …0_0…  
Ike has children.

I haven't played Awakening, so I only just found out about Priam today. I totally went fanboy crazy, too, because Priam proves that he does end up with one of the girls at some point. And I only found this out by reading another fanfic's rant on the fact. Man, am I out of the loop or what?

About five minutes after finding out, I then realized I just happened to have Priam's cipher card, which solved why he's blue/green.

And with that news, I…don't really have much else to say. Had to get that out, you know? Ciao.

 **9/2/17:** Fixed a few things and edited a bit. Still a bit unsatisfied with it, but I'll come back when I figure out how to make it better.


	20. Chapter 20

**Fire Emblem: Path of Wyverns**

 **Chapter 20**

The next morning, the mercenaries were already getting ready to head out again as I come out. Why can't we ever have an extended rest? At least two days, people.

As I reach the group, Greil approaches me with Ike and Soren. "Princess Elincia has safely reached Gallia, and your duty is finished. However, Gallia cannot provide her the protection or resources she needs, so we are now escorting her to Begnion. What will you do?"

That's not a given? "Follow, of course. I may not be much, but I'm sure every hand helps right now. Besides, I won't be very welcome here in Gallia on my own."

Greil nods in agreement. "Beorc may look down and hate the branded, but the laguz even loathe their existence, so I would not recommend staying, either. So I have a proposal. Join our mercenary group for the time being. You will be able to leave when something else comes along." Soren almost chokes at this statement, which is quite funny for me.

I…kind of thought I had worked my way into the group, but I guess I never officially joined. Does this mean I get a paycheck as well? But why would Greil specifically want to hire…oh. "You want to have me close if I receive any more visions and to report them."

"Frankly, yes," Greil admits. "Acting on your own like you did the other day will get you killed, but if you let us work with it, we could get a lot more accomplished. But if you do join, I want no secrets kept. We work as a team."

"Understood. I accept then." Duh, duh! I'm an official mercenary!

Greil nods and moves off. Ike shakes my hand while Soren glares at me. "Welcome to the group, Drake," Ike replies.

Elincia soon joins us, and she seems surprised to see me. "My lord Drake? Why are you here?"

"Um…getting ready to head out with you guys?" I thought that was a little obvious.

"You will be going with us? What about your own plans? I do not wish to place more on you than I already have," Elincia says, looking worried.

"I don't have many plans of my own, and I don't plan to stay in Gallia anyways. Besides, I'm an official member of the Greil Mercenaries, so I go where they go now." I still can't decide to use more formal speech with her or not.

Elincia sighs, appearing relieved. "I am glad, then. I did not wish to ask more of you after all you've done, but knowing that you'll be continuing to help me gives me a sense of peace. Thank you, again, my lord Drake."

And now she's curtsying to me. That might have appeared more elegant if she wasn't dressed in her set of peasant clothing again. Should a princess really be curtsying to a commoner anyway?

We leave Gallia's palace behind and head back toward the border. Which means marching, again. I so didn't feel grateful enough for motorized vehicles. Even a wagon would be nice, as Anna points out as she waves from the back of one. It doesn't help that I think Mist is avoiding me for some reason.

It isn't long before I decide to get back up on Midnight and begin to try and understand that tome again. The main problem is that so many of these symbols look identical. Plus, I don't even know if they translate into English or not.

When we had passed the tower the next day, I decide to finally give in and ask Soren.

"Hey, Soren. How's it going?" I ask, using my biggest smile as I come up to him and Ike

Soren glares at me, while Ike just raises an eyebrow. "What do you want?" Doesn't seem to be in the best of moods, but I'm not sure if Soren has any 'best of moods'.

Using all my experience from being an only child, I start in with some flattery. "I simply wanted to make a request of our amazing tactician." That gets a chuckle out of Ike.

"I don't deal with sarcasm." Funny. I thought every other statement you made was sarcastic.

"Look, I know we've gotten off on the wrong foot, and you probably hate my guts more than most of the others, but that doesn't mean I necessarily hate you as well. I mean, you do get under my skin at times, but I don't really _hate_ you."

"What's your point?" That's one solid wall of resistance. Ike seems to be enjoying our conversation greatly.

Guess I'll just go as blunt as Ike. "Teach me magic."

That took Soren back for a moment. Bet he didn't see that coming. "No."

"Why?"

"You already stated it. I hate you."

Don't give up, yet, Drake. Time to make a deal. "What if I showed you this?" I pull out the small fire tome and wave it a bit.

"Where'd you get that?" Soren asks, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Killed a mage in the last fight. He helpfully dropped this after setting himself on fire."

Soren sighs. "That's one of the other reasons I won't teach you. Magic is a tricky art. If you just make a haphazard attempt, you'll get yourself killed. Literally."

"Is magic really that hard to learn?" Ike asks, finally joining in.

"One must spends years studying if they ever want to be able to use it in combat efficiently," Soren explains. "You have to have a solid grasp of the ancient language, know the flow of the spell, and understand the mysteries of the element you wish to call on before you can cast even simple spells. Plus, each person has different limits on what and how much they can cast. If it was easy, everyone would use magic."

Ike looks as lost as I am. "And that's why you were visiting the capital before the war, right? To study your magic?"

Soren nods.

"What the mysteries of the elements?" I ask, my curiosity piqued.

"Learning how each element works and their essence. Without such learning, spells with have little power, and higher level spells can't even be used."

So…chemistry or physics? "So, like how fire combusts and needs oxygen to survive, or how wind is simply the moving of particles and such?"

Now both Soren and Ike look confused.

"Sorry. Just some things I learned back home," I add, shrugging.

"I have never heard of what you've said. Maybe it would be worth going over," Soren remarks.

I grin, unable to resist. "Bonding time!"

"Or not," Soren mutters, even as Ike cracks up. Some of the earlier hostility between us does seem to have lessened, though.

-o-

It was another four days of walking before Ranulf brought up the topic I was waiting for.

"There's a castle we might want to make a stop by in a few hours," Ranulf comments as we get ready to start marching for the day.

"If I'm correct, you're referring to Canteus Castle, right? Why would we want to stop there?" Greil questions.

Ranulf grins and spread out his arms dramatic. "Why, there is a very special reason. See, the Daein army captured this castle right after the capital, and reports have told us that this place is now serving as a prison camp. I've even heard that there are a number of Crimean soldiers help captive within its dungeons."

"What? Are you certain?" Elincia asks, now worried.

"I'm hurt, princess!" Ranulf replies, holding a hand over his heart. He's quite the actor. He's like Sain without the flirting. "My information can be nothing but reliable.

"My lord…" Elincia begins, turning to Greil.

Greil thinks for a while. "I am not sure if that is wise. For now, we would have to mount an attack on a well defensible fort against unknown numbers. Any troops we rescued who also probably need treatment before being able to help us, which would slow us down for any pursuers. Soren? Titania?"

"Right now, we have the advantage of stealth," Soren points out. "The last thing Daein will expect for the princess to do is risk returning to her lands even temporarily, so the enemy can't be expecting us. If we give away our position now by attacking the castle, we risk giving ourselves away and risk casualties. We also have no siege options at our disposal, so we would have to rely on our two flyers to open the gates from within on their own." I wouldn't want to really try that.

Doesn't the map start in the dungeons, though? The walls and stuff we never addressed in the game.

With Soren finished, Titania begins her side. "Those prisoners are most likely militiamen captured during raids." Yeah, Daein didn't capture many of those. "They might join and bolster our forces, but…I believe we should rescue them for more than just how it can benefit us. These men were willing to risks their lives for their country. They deserve a chance of rescue."

Ranulf just stays quiet as he watches. And he's watching rather closely. …Is this a test of sorts?

After thinking it over a little more, Greil finally shakes his head. "We'll have you take us around, Ranulf. We don't have the forces to risk such a move at the moment, and our first priority is to get the princess safely to Begnion."

…

What? That's it? This is the prison they attack, right? We can't just leave Nephenee and Brom down there!

"Um…" I step forward, but realize that I don't really know what to say as every eye turns toward me. How do I get them to raid the place?

"What is it, Drake?" Greil asks.

"There is someone down there we need to rescue."

"You know someone locked up there?" Titania asks.

There's Lehran down there, but should I tell them that? Is Lehran even the name he's using at the moment? Guess I have to tell them, though.

"There's a Begnion Senator held captive, though he's in disguise, so Daein doesn't know, yet."

That gets everyone's attention. "A Begnion Senator? Inside Canteus Castle?" Titania exclaims, surprised.

Greil gives me a level stare, while Soren begins to contemplate the information. "If we rescue a senator, it would put our company and the princess in a better light when we reach Begnion." He's not going to question how I know this?

"We'll scout out the castle, then, and see if attacking will be an option, then. Lead on, Ranulf," Greil orders.

Ranulf gives me an appraising look, but heads off to lead us to the castle. And more questions for me in order to keep everything smooth. Just think of what would have happened if I hadn't been here! …Oh, yeah. Ike would have immediately gone for it.

It isn't long before we reach the castle. It's a pretty small castle, but a proper one at least, unlike Gallia's palace. There is no village or town nearby, though. An old outpost or noble's manor then?

"It isn't manned very well," Ike comments, staring at it from a good distance. How can tell from just a glance?

"Three sentries along the top, so in total, there must…what's that?" Soren stops his tactical account to point out…something in the air above the castle.

"Another frilly pegasus rider." How good is your eyesight, Shinon?

"What is a pegasus rider doing with Daein?" Titania murmurs, trying to see herself. I don't remember any flying units either.

"Well, since they're shooting at her, I don't think that's the case," Shinon says offhandedly. He smirks as the comment begins a panic.

"Good gravy! We have to help!" Marcia explains, preparing to take off.

"Wait. We have to-"

Soren is cut off as Marcia has her pegasus charge into the air toward the castle…in broad daylight…toward archers.

For once, I can feel Soren's pain as he sighs. "Drake, this problem is escalating. If all they have is three archers, it might be best to take them out. If there are more within the walls, get those two idiots out of there before we have casualties on our hands. Go quickly."

Soren is already turning to give orders to others as I get on Midnight and take off. We're not too far from the castle, but I flinch every time an arrow flies at the pegasus rider. Marcia reaches the rider first, and…starts talking to her? In the middle of a battle? Move already!

I urge Midnight to go at top speed. Marcia's arrival distracted the archers, so none of them notice us until Midnight flies by and whacks one off the wall. The man's scream is short-lived as he hits the ground. One down.

"Move it!" I scream to the others as I pass. I don't know if they heard me, but I have to focus on this now.

There are about ten or so soldiers in the courtyard, but I don't see any archers among them. Or mages. Don't want that either. Midnight flips around for her next pass, and I notice that the archers attention is now torn between the dead soldier, the pegasi, and Midnight. Let's show them who they should be focused on.

Midnight's next target realizes his imminent doom and tries to run…and forgets that he's on a narrow wall. One misstep, and he goes over the side as well, leaving just one left.

The last archer tries to fire off an arrow, but it goes wide, though I'm not sure if it's because of how bad his hands are shaking or if he's just that bad a shot. Midnight lands on the wall next to him and grabs him up in her maw before flinging him over into the castle building itself, his body slamming into the structure and falling to his death.

Below, a few of the soldiers are running toward the stairs, as though Midnight can't simply fly off the wall. I have to hold back my anger as I look up and see the pegasi still in the air, where Marcia is talking to a young girl still.

A javelin suddenly clatters halfway up the wall, and I look down to see a rotund general below. "Look who's come to play in my little box of fun. A wyvern and his rider. You'll almost be as fun to toy with as that pair of pegasus knights above. Won't you come down and play?"

Is he sick in the head or something? "I don't think I do," I reply.

"But you see, once you become my prisoner, then you'll be able to enjoy the eternal bliss of my dungeons! It's marvelous!"

Either he really is a sicko, or he was cleverly buying time as he men ran up the stairs to try and reach me. I didn't forget about them, though.

"Make sure to take my new pets alive!" the general calls out.

As they finally reach the far end of the wall, they fall back into the courtyard as a pair of arrows thud into them. That must be Shinon and Rolf. With them taken care of, I have Midnight launch off and into the air. Now, what to do with our other problem?

"What are you guys doing?" I ask, irritated. "You could have gotten shot hanging around here!"

"Emma here was telling me about her plight! You don't have to get all tomato in the face about it," Marcia says, sounding exasperated.

"My friend is down in that dungeon," the girl responds. "I was trying to free her, but then they started shooting at me. I forgot that there might be archers."

This so didn't happen in the game. And this is definitely an NPC, too. Why is she here? Is our timing messed up from the original timeline? Does she die before Ike arrives normally or something?

This isn't the time to be wondering about this, though. "Look, we're going to have to go with Soren's earlier plan. There's only a board keeping that gate shut, so I'll land and open it real quick. Keep the soldiers distracted until then, Marcia."

"What about me?" the girl asks.

"Just stop trying to get yourself killed," I yell as Midnight dives toward the gate.

The gate of this castle is small and wooden, probably just large enough for the caravan wagons. A thick board sits in a holder to brace it and keep it closed.

The remaining immediately begin to head toward me as I jump off Midnight. I hurry to the gate and try to lift the board. Okay, that's a lot heavier than I thought it would be. Midnight roars as the soldiers get close, her snapping keeping them back.

Putting all my strength behind it, I push against the board until it finally lifts up and out of its holder. The door opens slightly now that it's free, and the mercenaries open the door completely in the next moment.

The soldiers stop as they see the mercenaries swarm in, suddenly finding themselves outnumbered.

"Fight! Don't let all these precious subjects get away! Fight, men!" the general shouts, moving them to action once more.

The fight lasts but a moment longer as the soldiers are quickly wiped out. With the fighting over, Marcia and the girl land to be promptly scolded by both Soren and Titania.

I head over to Midnight and find a nasty cut along her face. And she doesn't take to vulneraries too well, either. "I'm going to have to patch that up, okay, Midnight?" Despite my attempt at trying to smooth it over, she still growls when she sees me pull out the vulnerary bag. I sigh, not exactly wanting to risk putting my hand so close to her mouth should she try to snap at me again.

"I can do it." Looking back, I see Mist approaching with staff in hand. "She shouldn't mind my staff." After a moment's focus, the wound seals right up.

"Thanks, Mist," I say, putting my vulnerary back on my belt.

"You're welcome," she replies, looking down at her feet. "Um…about before." She's most likely talking about the fight inside the fort.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for protecting. Um…and sorry…about trying to fight and stuff. I think I know what you meant, now." She's still staring at her feet, as though I'm going to scold her.

"You're forgiven. We all make mistakes, so don't let it get to you," I say, trying to cheer her up. "If you want to make it up to me, then you should teach that lesson to that girl over there." I point at the young pegasus rider by Marcia, directing Mist's attention that way.

"Soren! Titania! Ike!" Greil's voice grabs their attention immediately. "We're going in to deal with what's left and to the prisoners out. I want the rest of you to stay on watch for any other soldiers that might be in the area."

As they head into the castle, I follow Mist over to the girl, curious. If I had to guess her age, I would put her about as old as Rolf or Mist. She had her light brown hair in two small braids on the side, with a large ponytail in back that was held up by a large red ribbon.

She had on a white dress with blue trim, but no armor and only a single lance as a weapon. Did she really think she would take this place by herself? She does seem pretty worried, though. I wonder who her friend is?

"I'm Mist. What's your name?" Mist asks.

"I'm Emma. Will they bring my friend out safely?" She keeps nervously glancing toward the entrance, worried.

"Of course, sugar!" Marcia says cheerfully. "They'll bring your friend out all safe, and you two can be together again." I wouldn't say that, Marcia. I'm pretty sure prisoner deaths were implied in the game and…please tell me we're not too late to rescue the others! I didn't think of that at all!

My fears are relieved, though, when Greil returns with an entourage in tow. There's Nephenee, Brom, Kieran, and Lehran or what'shisname. All accounted for, then. Good. Though it does take me back for a moment when they all come out in peasant rags, rather than already in armor like the game has it.

"Nephenee!" Emma goes dashing across the courtyard and tackles Nephenee to the ground. Literally. The prisoners don't look tiptop like in the game. Greil was right when he said we'd have to help them.

"Emma…sweetun, that hurts," Nephenee slowly says, grimacing.

"Emma! It's good to see you again!" Brom exclaims, a smile gracing his exhausted features. So she's connected to Brom and Nephenee then. Maybe we really did just save another person who would have died.

"Let's get back to cover quickly. I don't want to be here when any troops show up," Greil says.

We head out to the edge of the forest, where Ranulf, Elincia, and Oscar are waiting. Elincia smiles as we approach. "It is good to see you are all well."

"Even though some tried to not be," Soren mutters under his breath.

"Princess!" The small bundle that was Emma suddenly charged forward and leapt up into Elincia's arms. Surprisingly, the princess seems used to the attack. "I can't believe I found you!"

"Lady Emma! Why on Tellius are you here?" Elincia asks, setting the girl down gently. Wait…she's connected to the princess as well?

"I came to rescue Nephenee. She's from my village," Emma explains.

"You know this child?" Ike prompts.

"Yes. She is the apprentice of our pegasus trainer," Elincia explains. "The two of them were out with our pegasi when the attack came. Where's Lady Salomi?" Well, that explains why she didn't ride off on a pegasus to escape.

Emma's happy demeanor suddenly wore off. "We got attacked by some soldiers, so she distracted them so I could get away. She…didn't make it."

"I'm so sorry, Lady Emma."

"Oh, but I do have your pegasus!" Emma suddenly exclaims. "I was keeping it nearby while I tried to rescue Nephenee. I'll go get it." You're kidding. Where did this character suddenly come from? And Elincia doesn't get a pegasus until we're marching into Crimea with a whole army.

Kieran then proceeds to prostrate himself before Elincia. "MY HIGHNESS! YOUR MAJESTY! PLEASE, FORGIVE THIS WRETCHED CUR! FOR I HAVE DISHONORED THE CRIMEAN KNIGHTS IN NOT FULFILLING MY DUTY IN PROTECTING YOU!"

STOP YELLING!

"Sir Kieran, was it?" Elincia says, not flinching at his loud voice. "You were in my guard during my flight from the capital, no? Please, do not humble yourself before me, for you and your fellow knights laid down their lives to protect me. You have not dishonored your title in any way."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Kieran's voice is much softer as he replies. He slowly moves to a kneeling position. As he raises his head, I can see tears starting forming in his eyes. "Would you grace this poor knight with the opportunity to serve you once more?" So he does have an indoor voice. Wow.

"I would be honored, Sir Kieran."

"THANK YOU, YOUR MAJESTY!" And there goes the indoor voice. He is _very_ loud.

"What about you three?" Greil asks, turning to the other prisoners. "Will you join the princess in helping free Crimea? The choice is yours to make."

"I'm just a simple farmer and all, but if Emma trusts her, then I'm willing to fight for her," Brom says. "I might not be much, but I don't want Daein to take my land and family away."

"I'm with ya, too, if'n you'll have me," Nephenee says. "Emma is one of my friends from the village, so I'll fight too." And Emma's status as an NPC seems to be growing quickly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just a simple, traveling monk, not a fighter," Lehran says. "I am Sephiran." So that's the name he's using. "I was just helping some of the wounded milita men when Daein soldiers captured us."

"I've heard the name of Sephiran before," Greil comments as his eyes narrow at the monk.

"You don't believe me?"

Greil gives him the signature 'mercenary stare' as I'm now calling it, before letting it go. He's probably already pegged him after what I said earlier. "Well, we're on our way to Begnion now, if you would like to travel with us," Greil offers. "Traveling around Crimea right now isn't the safest occupation at the moment."

"Thank you for the offer, but I think I still have things to do here. You do have my thanks for rescuing me." And with that, the genocidal heron left on foot. How does he ever reach Begnion before us, anyway?

"OSCAR! YOU DASTERDLY DOG!" I groan as Kieran finds Oscar, and I'm not the only one.

"Princess!" Emma's shout is barely heard over Kieran's rant. I look up to see Emma landing with her pegasus, another one in tow. "I brought your pegasus!"

Elincia is smiling as she walks over to the walk horse and begins rubbing its side. It really is her pegasus.

This isn't good. Stuff is already hitting the fan.

-o-

 **AN:** And an extra long chapter just because I wanted to stop at a certain point.

Double points to whomever actually know of Emma. Emma is another multiverse character, serving different roles in each verse. But she's also a Fire Emblem Cipher original character! In Tellius, she is simply recorded as joining the liberation army, and then joining with Crimea in RD. So I've filled in how she fits into canon, with an actual plot reason as to why she's here in Drake's world as compared to the game…a reason you'll have to wait for until Drake himself finds out. Bwahaha!

If you want to see an image of her, just google 'Emma Cipher' and she'll come up.

Until next time.


	21. Chapter 21

**Fire Emblem: Path of Wyverns**

 **Chapter 21**

You know, Soren may not be that bad. I didn't really _hate_ him, but his constant barbs and remarks wore on me at first. But now, I think he might at least be beginning to respect my intelligence.

With a week still left to reach Port Toha, we were once again on the march. This time, I managed to fill the time by trying to explain what I knew of science to Soren, from atoms and electrons, to particle movement and the butterfly effect. Even the basics of the concept of energy itself.

Teaching anyone these things would have been difficult, but I found that Soren learned at a rapid pace. His only issue is accepting them as laws, rather than as simple theories.

Soren's own takes on magic were closer to the superstitions people used to have before science, but I can't yet say that it's wrong in a world where magic exists in the first place. Let's just hope science doesn't destroy that.

"Our teachings do not spread so easily in Tellius," Soren tries to explain one evening. "There is a school of magic in the capital of each country, but both Daein and Begnion force each mage to accept being drafted should war arise. Since mages are often critical in battle, casualty rates are high. Crimea does not follow this pattern, but there school is more of a collection of a few simple books.

"Masters of each element often write their findings in a book using the ancient language to keep it secret from commoners. Such tomes, though, are rare and much sought after, so they are often hidden or eventually destroyed. With knowledge so limited, what a mage knows is often kept safeguarded from others to give them an edge. If even an apprentice mage was willing to carry a tome into battle, then it is mostly full of the very basics or even errors."

And so, the fire tome I had now looked a lot less valuable. Guess I'm not going to be a mage any time soon. "So you don't carry your tome into battle?"

"Of course not," Soren replies. "Tomes are too valuable to risk damaging in battle. And as long as one knows their spell, it isn't needed."

Our conversation ended as our marching finally ended for the day. I was glad for the rest, but before I could prepare for bed, Mordecai approached.

"Drake. Mordecai ask about 'Branded'," he says slowly. Soren, still next to me, tensed at his statement. "Ranulf tell Mordecai they are the 'Parentless'. Drake child of laguz and beorc."

"I guess," I reply, shrugging my shoulders a little.

"The 'Parentless'," Soren spits, already growing angry. "It's what the laguz call us. It is as if they reject our very existence, as if we're a stain they wish to get rid of. Even humans will at least admit that we share blood."

"Soren is Parentless, too. Mordecai feel it." Not the best thing to say, Mordecai. I put my hand out in front of Soren to keep him in check. "How can this be? Laguz and beorc different. That is how Ashera made world. It is her law. How can you be Parentless?"

"Ashera's laws," Soren echoes with a snort. Guess he's not a fan of hers either. "If only that were so. But here we stand before you as proof that we exist. So, what? Will you deny us as well? Will you pretend we don't exist? Will you try to eradicate us like others?" Wow. He sounds really bitter right now.

Mordecai growls for a moment, though I still can read what's going on in his head. "No. Mordecai not understand this 'eratikat', but Mordecai will not ignore Drake or Soren. Mordecai will not pretend to not see what is in front of Mordecai's eyes. Mordecai not met goddess, but if laws wrong, Mordecai not want them. Drake is kind beorc. Mordecai trust Drake."

I'm…half perplexed, half touched by what he said. I also feel a little guilty now that I never really used him in the game. I still feel a little awkward around him, as he's a foot taller, face a stone mask, and it's a little hard to understand exactly what he means, but doesn't he feel the same around the branded like me? If he's willing to work to overcome his awkwardness around me, shouldn't I do the same?

Soren looks like all the wind was taken out of his sail as well. "You won't…you won't avoid us and hate us? But…but…"

"Mordecai will not. Mordecai want to learn more of Soren, too. If Drake not bad, maybe Soren be good beorc." Wait, I _know_ Soren and Mordecai don't have a support in the game. Is this a whole new path?

"I need to…go check over the reports," Soren finally says, retreating. Of all the characters to start to get to him.

Mordecai growls again. "Mordecai upset Soren."

"Not in a bad way, though."

"Draaake~!"

I freeze as the voice carries over to me. "Got to go. See ya!" Turning away, I quickly ran to Midnight's side for safety, like running to base during a game of tag.

Emma soon catches up, a large piece of meat in hand. My worries about her appearance had been very quickly replaced by annoyance. Energetic and childish, which _did_ match her age, Emma's one obsession was flying. And she had her eyes set on Midnight.

"I brought Midnight a snack!" Emma called cheerfully from six feet away and just outside of Midnight's personal space. The smell of meat did get her attention, though.

"You're going to make her too fat to fly if you keep it up," I comment.

"I'm sure she loves it," Emma replies, tossing it toward Midnight. Midnight snaps it up happily, though she does begin to growl when Emma steps forward. You won't win her over with food. "Guess I'll have to try a little harder," she murmurs, staring the wyvern down.

I was actually a little grateful that Midnight didn't let she get close. It was bad enough that Mist had won her over instantly. I wouldn't want it to happen yet again. "Why do you want to ride Midnight so badly, anyway? You have a pegasus," I point out.

"But I've never ridden a wyvern before! Just imagine what it'd be like to ride through the clouds on such a powerful creature!" Emma is waving her hands through the air dramatically.

"I don't have to, since I've been on Midnight several times," I say, instantly regretting opening that can of worms.

"Exactly! Isn't it wonderful? Why wouldn't I want to rider your beautiful wyvern?"

"Look, it's Midnight's choice," I finally say, throwing the blame away. "I already told you that Midnight doesn't like others getting too close."

"Well, what about Mist?" Emma pouted. Mist is just a complete mystery.

"Emma!" Speak of the devil. "Look at what I found!"

We both turn to see Mist come walking over slowly. She doesn't have anything in her hands…is that a bird on her shoulder?

"I saw him on a tree nearby and tried to call him. Then he actually flew down and landed on my shoulder. Isn't he pretty?" Mist says, posing with the little orange bird.

…

I don't know what to say to that. She's a true animal whisperer or something.

"He's so cute!" Emma exclaims, her attention thankfully off of Midnight. "Can I hold him?" But even as she starts moving forward, the bird hops up onto Mist's head, as though threatening to fly off.

"Try calling him. That's what I did," Mist suggests. I don't think it works that way, Mist. I think it's just you.

"Here, birdy, birdy, birdy," Emma chirps, holding her hands out. Ha, pun. "Drake, you join in." No thanks. "Here, birdy, birdy, birdy. Come on, Drake!"

"Try it," Mist says, joining in with her pleas. Why are they targeting me?

"Fine," I sigh, rolling my eyes. Guess I'll entertain them for a bit. "Here, birdy," I call, raising a hand. I can already hear Boyd's snickering.

The bird leaps off Mist's head and the girls cry out when Midnight snaps at it as it flies by. Then, to our astonishment, the birds lands on my finger, not frightened off by the wyvern at all.

"Look! It went right to Drake!" Mist looks excited by it, but Emma doesn't.

"That's not fair!" Emma says, pouting again. "How do you do that?"

"Don't ask me," I reply, feeling a little bit of pride. I have never actually had a bird come to me like this before. A wildlife lover, this is pretty neat. Maybe I can even train it as a pet, or something.

 _Yune._

What…was that? It felt like a word just popped into my mind from the outside.

"Drake?"

"Hmm?" I focus back in to see Mist and Emma staring at me curiously.

"I asked what we should name it," Mist repeats. "I want to keep it as a pet."

"Birds need a lot of care to keep as a pet, Mist," I try to explain.

"I'm good with flying animals!" Emma exclaims. "I'll make sure it has everything it needs. Let's see…birds like worms, and-"

 _Drake, stop ignoring me!_

I jump as the bird pecks me lightly. What was that in my head?

 _I'm Yune!_

"Yune?" I repeat slowly.

"That's a good name!" Mist says, excited. "Let's call it that!"

I tune them out, something much more important suddenly coming up. A bird flies up to me out of nowhere, and then a voice appears in my head calling itself Yune. Please don't tell me…

 _That's a very rude thing to think!_ The voice is that of a young girl.

There's a goddess in my head that can read my thoughts.

 _Yep. I'm pretty good at it, if I do say so myself._

Blue Screen of Death time.

 _That's not very nice, Drake._

…How else am I supposed to take this?

 _Hmm. Bow down and worship me? I'm not too sure myself. You can at least thank me for bringing you here._

Wait. You're that mysterious lady at that party?

 _Yep. It took a lot of energy to get you across to here, but I love the disguise I made over there. Very witchy, no?_

I almost died!

"Drake!" I'm shaken out of my conversation as Mist pokes me on the cheek. "You're not listening at all, are you? You keep making weird faces at Yune."

"Sorry, just thinking about something," I reply, rubbing the back of my head. How do I tell her I've been talking to the goddess of chaos? Wait. Isn't she still inside the medallion?

 _The medallion can't hold all of me, silly. How else would Ashnard be able to use my power?_

Look, people are going to start wondering about me if I start zoning out while staring at a bird.

 _Well, everyone thinks you're weird already, so does that really matter?_

"It's not very nice to ignore people," Mist says, poking me in the cheek again.

"Just getting lost in something Soren said earlier," I say, waving my free hand, trying to stay in both conversations.

Well if you're Yune, then tell me what's going on, then. Why did you bring me here? Why dump in a river?

 _I just got a little off on the positioning. I bet falling in a river was a surprise, right? Hey, don't be mad about that! Would it help if I said I was sorry?_

Maybe.

"…so which do you like better? Yune or Sally?" Mist asks, as I try to pay attention once more.

"Uh, Yune," I reply, distractingly.

 _Aw, thanks! So I need you here to do a task for me, but that will come later on. Until then, I just wanted to let you know to enjoy yourself! Tellius is lots of fun!_

I've almost died repeatedly! And I've been forced to kill or be killed! And I think I've more emotional breakdowns in the last few months than most people due in a lifetime!

 _But you're not bored, right?_

"…it is! Okay, stay there, Drake! We're going to go get the princess and show her!" Mist calls, running off with Emma.

I nod, already feeling a headache coming on.

 _Why's that?_

Look, just…calm down, Drake. Don't overreact.

 _This is why I find you so interesting._ I hear a sound in my head like giggling mixed with chimes.

I need to get some answers. Yune, if this place is real, then why was there a game of it back on Earth?

 _I made that. Wasn't it awesome? I wanted you to know what would happen, but make it interesting, too. I'm so proud of those games. It was my first attempt, too._

Well if the game showed what would happen, how accurate is it? Who are Anna and Jake?

 _Hmm? It's accurate. Those two are merchants of course. I used Anna to explain the tutorials, instead, and Jake is her partner._

That's right! That's where I had seen Anna before.

 _Ah! Don't go forgetting my awesome games! I put a lot of effort into those!_

Who is Emma, then?

 _Don't talk to me about her. I hate her._

Well.

 _Got to go. I've used too much power already, and Micaiah will need me._

Wait! I have a lot of questions still! Why did you pick me? What is it you want me to do? Will I be able to go back?

 _Hush, little one,_ the 'voice' suddenly sounding much older. _All will be revealed in time, but it wouldn't be fun to tell you all at once, would it?_ And the voice is that of a little girl again. _I'll leave you with one little piece, though, since I like you._

 _This isn't the first time you've been to Tellius._

 _Stay alive until next time! Yune out!_

And then the bird flew off into the air, the voice gone, even as Mist and Emma came dragging Elincia over.

I just stare after the bird, stunned, even as Mist worriedly waves her hand in front of my face.

What in the world did she mean by that?

-o-

 **AN:** Finally, the first signs of the main plot showing itself. Like I've said, I do actually have a plot planned out and even how to wrap it all up at the end. And of course, every story needs an almost omnipotent being dropping random hints everywhere instead of just telling you what to do.

Remember to R&R. I'll try and get another one up this week.


	22. Chapter 22

**Fire Emblem: Path of Wyverns**

 **Chapter 22**

So let's recap. The goddess of chaos has summoned me to Tellius to do some unnamed task. Said goddess is also choosing to not explain anything. And then, for some reason, she tells me I've been to Tellius before.

I definitely have a headache now.

When have I ever been to Tellius before? I have no recollection of any of this, but I can't say my memory's topnotch either. Is it possible that my parents are from here as well? If I'm one of the Branded, then was my father or mother actually a laguz? I _know_ they didn't have tails or wings or weird ears.

Or does she even mean _this_ Tellius? Am I in some kind of time loop or alternate Tellius? Or do I end up in the past of this present later on?

This is only creating more and more questions. If it wasn't for Ashera wanting to make everyone stone, I might have just turned to her side instead. I'm really not liking Yune right now.

Lost in thought and trepidation of whatever she was planning, I stay next to Midnight and by myself as we continue to Port Toha. What in the world does she want to do?

That night, Ike comes over looking worried. "Is something bothering you, Drake? You've looked worried about something since last night."

Otherworldly issues, mate. "Just a personal problem."

"Did you have another vision?"

I guess I can play off that. "Sort of. It was farther into the future, though, and blurred. I feel like something has changed about the future now."

"Well, remember, it's easier to figure things out if more people are thinking about it. Besides, I think Soren was starting to get lonely without you."

We both laugh at his joke. "Thanks, Ike. I'll let you know if something comes up."

-o-

The next day, we stopped our marching as Ranulf announced that we were almost to Port Toha.

"I know a ship captain there we will be willing to take you to Begnion and won't make a fuss about your various companions," Ranulf tells Greil. "It shouldn't take long to get everything ready."

"Understood," Greil says, nodding. "We'll enter the town in groups to keep from attracting attention. Then we'll meet at the docks to board the ship."

"Commander, I have a suggestion," Soren says. Greil motions for him to continue. "We have several fliers now, and we are without any pursuit at the moment. I suggest we let the fliers stay behind along the coast, and then fly to the ship as we pass. This will keep the princess from having to enter the city, and draw less attention to us without the pegasi and wyvern in town."

"You do have a point, Soren. Would you consent to this, Princess Elincia?"

"Yes, of course, my lord Greil," Elincia says.

Wait, this isn't supposed to happen either. But there is four of us fliers now, so I guess it does make a little sense. Me, Marcia, Elincia, and Emma.

"I can join them as well, for a fee of course," Anna says, coming up with her pegasus. Make that five fliers. "Prices aren't the only things I can cut."

"You're as bad as Volke," Greil mutters, to which Anna grins. …Volke didn't join us, did he? Is he still following Greil around since he's alive? I hope so. "Fine. Then it's decided," Greil says. "The five of you will travel to the coast south of town. As we sail by, you'll fly over and join up with us then. Let's move out."

And I guess that is that. I'll be missing out on yet another battle. But if Tellius has anything to say about it, I'll still find my myself having to fight anyway.

While the rest of the group moved on, we take flight and begin the short trek to the coast. The coast is full of cliffs once more, but it will give us a height advantage while staying on watch for the ship.

It feels awkward being the only guy now. Anna is spending the time trying to show the princess some of her expensive amulets as Marcia looks on. This, of course, leaves Emma to start pestering me once more.

"Drake, I figured out the perfect plan!"

"And what's that?" I ask.

"I'll take you on a ride with Snow, and then you take me on a ride with Midnight. Deal?" Emma asks.

"Emma, I told you several times. Midnight doesn't let others ride her. Mist is the only exception," I try to explain.

"You're just playing favorites," Emma pouts. Kind of true, but still. "Come on and try riding Snow. Once you feel what it's like, I know you let me ride Midnight. Please?" Somebody save me, please.

"Crackers! Emma, pegasus don't let men ride them," Marcia says, coming to the rescue.

"What!? Why not?" Was she really helping raise those things?

"Because most men are jerks or cowards," Marcia says, grinning.

"She's right," I add, going with it. "I'm way too much of a coward to ride a pegasus."

Emma seemed to accept it for a moment, but perks back up. "Oh! Then all we have to do is make you braver, right? I know just the thing!"

I look to Marcia for help, but she just laughs. No help there, I guess.

"My lord Drake. There are several wyverns approaching," Elincia warns, an edge of panic in her voice.

I look up to see five wyverns closing in. Yeah, they've already seen us, and they're too close to try and escape. Not good.

"Remember, don't let them know who you are, Elincia," I warn, keeping my eyes above.

Okay, really not good. The wyverns circle a few times above us before landing in a circle around us, giving me just enough time to recognize the riders.

"Drake!" Jill exclaims, looking completely surprised. It is quickly replaced by anger, though, as she points her lance at me. "What in the world are you doing here, you filthy deserter?"

Yep. It's the Black Squadron. There's Haar and three of the others. They must have lost another rider since I left.

"Jill, calm down," Haar says, appearing half asleep. "You shouldn't let your anger get to you all the time."

This makes Jill only angrier. "Commander Haar! He went and deserted the army! Ran and left us all behind! What happened out there, Drake!? Where in the world is Daren? I know he wouldn't turn the coat like you did."

"Daren…was killed in a Crimean ambush," I finally state, not meeting their eyes. "I managed to survive and give him a proper burial, but that was all."

All of the riders fell silent at that, and Jill lowers her lance. Daren was one of their best and generally well-liked. I know it won't be easy for them to accept it.

"We found his wyvern," Haar says, looking genuinely angry for once. "Death by a wind mage, then? Blast them. It is a horrible way to go."

"After that, I couldn't go back, so I fled. I met up with these travelers, and now we're heading to Begnion, since there's nothing left for us here," I add, hoping they buy it.

"'Couldn't go back'? 'Couldn't go back'!?" Jill fires back at me, her anger returning. "You just disappeared and left without a word! We had no idea what happened to you or Daren! Do you know how long we searched for you!?"

I'm taken back by her words. I…hadn't really thought of that. I hadn't thought of how my leaving could have affected them at all. I was just the 'rookie' everyone joked about. And this definitely isn't the stonewall Jill I know.

"You bastard! We were so worried about you, and here you are frolicking around the countryside with a gaggle of women following you. Is this why you wanted to leave? Huh?"

"Ah, biscuits. I think Drake's ex has found us," Marcia comments behind me.

I jump as Jill's lance also take my head off. She doesn't even reply as she growls, very likely about to attack.

"Jill, don't," Haar orders, calming her some. "We need to get to Port Toha quickly, or Petrine will have our heads. Let's go."

"Our orders are to capture any deserters that we find," Jill says. "And we have one right here. We'll be taking the lot of you prisoner. Drop your weapons."

"Yeah, I don't think so, sweetie," Anna replies, whipping out her sword. Everyone is instantly on guard at the sound of her unsheathing it. "Being a prisoner isn't good for profits." Really, Anna? Does no one know diplomacy here?

"Look, Jill, calm down for a moment," I say, trying to calm her even as at stare at her lance in my face. "Surely we can talk this over?"

"I won't talk with some filthy, branded traitor," Jill says, eyes hard. "A deserter doesn't deserve it."

"That's right. I'm a deserter," I state, growing irritated. "I deserted the Daein army. I deserted warmongers. I deserted murderers. An army that was willing to slay innocents in their beds, kill the defenseless, and raze whole villages to the ground.

"I deserted a king that attacked a neighbor without provocation or reason. An army that turned a blind eye to it all. A people that hate the laguz, yet attacked other humans."

A few of the riders look uneasy, but I plow on without giving them a chance to respond, my temper sparked. "Honor? Glory? Tell me, where was that in this war? How many people did you give a fair fight? How many actual warriors can you say you even had combat with? Is slaughtering defenseless women and children honorable? Do you feel proud about it? Will you be able to tell other people with your head held high?

"Is that how your father raised you? To follow orders and never think for yourself like some mindless robot or zombie? Did he raise you be to some killing machine, or did he raise you with pride, wanting you to be a warrior and not a murderer? Well? Can you tell the general you feel proud about how you fought in the war? Can any of you?

"What about you, Haar? Is this what you left Begnion for? To feed off of the weak like a parasite? To slay others just because you want to serve a king that has gone mad? Where are you morals in all this? Why can't any of you stupid people ever make a decision for yourself for once?" By the end of the rant I was red in the face and breathing hard, but I felt a lot better after getting that off of my chest.

Jill didn't reply, but I'm not sure how to read her expression right now. The riders look at one another confused, but Haar finally break the silence. "Let's go, Jill. I'm sure these…travelers are ready to move on as well. Let's get to Port Toha already."

Jill gives me a long, hard stare. I still can't tell what she's thinking. "Yes, sir!" she finally says, lowering her lance again.

"And Drake," Haar says seriously, looking back at me as he prepares to take off. "The answer is no. I can't life my head in pride."

With that, the five wyvern riders take off, circling for a moment before heading northward toward Port Toha.

I left the tension go out of my shoulders and slide to the ground against Midnight. I feel exhausted.

"Didn't know you could talk straight to a girl," Anna comments, winking at me. "That was quite the manly speech you gave."

"Crackers, Anna, don't flirt with him," Marcia chides. "He's probably still reeling over their love quarrel."

"She wasn't my girlfriend!" I immediately state.

"What's a girlfriend?" Emma asks.

I look at her questioning, but realize all of them look confused. "It's when you're dating someone." And now they only look more confused. …Oh, yeah. Modern language. "Uh, it's when you're in the process of courting?" I suggest.

Thankfully, they seem to finally understand. "So you two weren't courting, then?" Emma asks. "Why not? She's pretty."

"Honey, I think that threatening people with weapons isn't very attractive to a guy," Marcia explains, giggling.

"You can say that again," I murmur, remembering how I almost lost my head.

"That was an excellent speech, my lord Drake," Elincia says. "I was very moved by it."

"Uh, thanks, I think," I reply, not even remembering half of what I said. I kind of just went with whatever come to me.

"So…what's a zombie?" Emma asks.

"I don't recognize that either," Marcia says.

Oh, boy.

-o-

It was a few more hours until the ship finally came into sight. We quickly made our way over to it, watching as the sailors panicked for a moment with so many of us flying out of nowhere. Nasir stops them and sends them back to work, allowing us to land on the deck.

"You are the rest of the mercenaries' party, correct?" Nasir asks, as we dismount. Woah. I'm not used to how this deck is swaying. Please don't let me get seasick now.

"Yep," Marcia answers. "Where's the others?"

Other than the sailors on board, the only other person on the deck was Ike, who was ferociously gripping the rail of the ship. Guess he must be getting seasick already. Then I notice Ike's sword still stuck into the railing, having cut halfway through the wood.

"They're down in the hull at the moment, Nasir says, looking worried. "Things didn't go as planned. We had to leave the port quickly when things went awry in town." Meaning, Ranulf was discovered like normal.

For the others, though, it was a surprise. "Was anyone hurt?" Elincia asks, worried.

Nasir didn't respond, looking over at Ike as though in pity. I…suddenly don't feel so easygoing. Did…something else happen?

As though just noticing us, Ike straightened up and walked over. He looks angry and confused as he stays silent for a moment. "We were attacked by the Black Knight as we attempted to leave. Father stayed behind to hold him off and give us time to escape."

Wh…what? Did he just say…?

"We must go back for him, my lord Ike," Elincia insists. "I would not have another brave man left behind because of me."

"We can't," Ike says, meeting her eyes. "My father is dead. The Black Knight cut him down even as the ship pulled away."

And then my world collapsed.

-o-

 **AN:** Dun, dun, duun~! A cliffhanger that's really going to bite, since I'll be on a trip this weekend and won't be able to write then. Development after development.

So many reviews last chapter, and I'm pretty sure this will spark a few more. Special shout-out:

 _AzureNova:_ Thanks greatly for the reference. I had noticed those books before when buying stuff, but had thought they were just in Japanese. But now I've found the fan translation of both, and I hope to use it to max effect. Thanks a lot!

All other questions will have to wait until they are revealed through the plot.

 **Retcon:** Jill, Mist, and Rolf have had their ages changed to their correct ages as per Tellius info, 17, 15, and 12 respectively.

There are a few other things I've since learned are incorrect, but are too difficult to really retcon because of my plot, specifically: Shiharam and Haar are supposed to be the only ones who leave Begnion for Daein, not half the forces, and Jill's first battle is if you battle her in Port Toha or with the hawks.


	23. Chapter 23

**Fire Emblem: Path of Wyverns**

 **Chapter 23**

The ship sways under me as I sit down within the hull, hidden among the cargo. After Ike had told us of how Greil had sacrificed himself to stop the Black Knight, I had numbly walked away, only wanting to find some place where I could just be alone. And now as I sit here in near complete darkness, only one thought keeps running through my mind.

It was my fault.

I could have stopped it. I could have said something. A few words to Ranulf, and there wouldn't even have been bloodshed in the town.

But I didn't. I didn't say anything. I didn't even try to go with them to make sure everything went as planned. I could have prevented all of this. His blood, Greil's blood, was on my hands.

How would I be able to face Ike again after this? How could I speak to him knowing that the Black Knight would be there?

I was the one who wanted to change what happened, but I didn't even care enough to think about what was coming up. I messed up royally, and there was nothing I could do about it now. I don't know which is making me sicker, the rocking of this stupid boat or the guilt that is sitting in the pit of my stomach.

Is it even possible to change anything? I had saved Greil, and now he's dead anyway. It's as though fate is mocking me for even trying. Is everything going to happen anyway? Is there no use to all this? Why am I even here? Did that stupid bird simply drop me here to watch me flounder about uselessly? What is the point to anything I'm doing?

A noise of someone moving about reaches me. It's probably Sothe, as he's the only other person I could imagine hiding down here with the cargo. He's not very sneaky with all that noise.

With only a short exclamation as a warning, the pile of crates behind me go tumbling away, leaving me flat on my back as the crate I was leaning against goes sliding away from me. Before I can even register what happened, something unexpectedly drops right on top my stomach, driving all the air from my lungs.

Trying to breath some of the breath back in me, I try to sit up, only for whatever was on me to start moving. So it was a _someone_. "Really, Sothe?" I cough out, not enjoying the interruption of my self-loathing.

Sothe starts at my voice and scrambles off of me. "Sorry! I'm sorry! It was an accident!" My, Sothe, you sure have a high-pitched…that's not Sothe, is it? Then who… "I…was just trying to find somewhere to be alone." Oh…it's Mist.

I don't reply, not knowing what to say to her. Of all the people to run into right now, why did it have to be her? As cowardly as it made me feel, I was glad that it was so dark down here. I don't think I could handle seeing her face right now.

"I'll just…go somewhere else. Sorry again."

As she starts to get up, I impulsively murmur, "Sorry, Mist." I'm not even sure why I say it. What good will it do? Her father's gone, and I'm the reason.

"Drake?" she questions, stopping.

"…Yeah, it's me."

Instead of leaving, Mist just sits there now, silent. Minutes pass of just the sounds of the sea while I sit there awkwardly. What thoughts are going through her head right now? Is she thinking about her dad? Is she replaying the moment he died, a scene she actually witnessed this time?

Is she thinking of that promise I made not long ago?

Guilt tears at me as the silence starts to get to me. I'm sorry, Mist. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to let it happen. I wasn't thinking. I want to fix it. I wish I could do it all over.

But none of these words would come out. My throat tighten just at the thought. How could I ever tell them? How could I ever let them know that it's all my fault?

I start when Mist's low voice breaks the silence. "Hey, Drake? …Did you know your parents?"

"Yeah," I quietly reply, wondering why this was going.

"What were they like?"

The guilt within is only growing as I quietly answer. "My mother was strict. She always kept me in line and made sure I had proper manners and such. But when I needed it, she always knew when to show her gentle, loving side. My father was always hardworking and making sure I never went without, even up until the day he died." I cringe when I suddenly realize what I said.

"What happened to him?"

Should we really be talking about this? "He…got an illness that couldn't be cured. A year ago, it finally killed him." Lung cancer from smoking, specifically.

After a few moments, Mist asks another guilt inducing question. "Do you…do you think that they're up there somewhere, watching over us?"

"I…like to think so, sometimes."

"Drake, why? Why did…why did that…why-?" I hear can hear Mist starting to tear up as she tries to finish her question.

And it's my fault. I ball my fists and bite my lip as the thought runs through my mind over and over and over. It's as if fate has thrown me in this very situation just to see what I've done, what I've caused.

"Dad's gone…and I…I don't know what to do, Drake. Brother said…that he was…going to protect us now…but if he dies, too…then I'll be all alone… What do I do, Drake?" Mist asks, sobs punctuating her words.

"I'm…sorry, Mist." That's all I can manage to say. What else can I say? I don't have the answers. I can't change it. And I'm the one who caused all of this.

And so I sit there as Mist begins to cry just a few feet away. My hearts smites at me as I listen to her grieve. I wanted to stop this. I wanted a happy ending, but I hadn't cared enough. I hadn't tried enough. I hadn't been passionate enough. If only…if only…

And that is when I make up my mind. Never again. This was my fault, and I can't run away from it. I can't bring Greil back, but I can still make sure this doesn't happen again. I need to get stronger. I need to shape up and start doing what I know I need to do. I can't just sit back and let the others carry the load like I've been doing anymore.

-o-

After Mist had calmed down, I went to find out where I was supposed to stay. With so many of us, we'd all just be sleeping in hammocks in the passenger area of the hull. But even though most of the mercenaries were here, no one was talking. The morale of everyone had plummeted, even for the merchants.

Though I tried laying down as night fell, I only dozed off a few times as my mind kept shifting gears, constantly occupied. One moment I'd be thinking about how I had messed up, the next I'd just be blankly staring at the ceiling as my mind went numb.

The sunrise is a deep red as I walk up to the deck the next morning. "Red sky at night, a sailor's delight. Red sky at morning, sailors be mourning," I say to myself, remembering the old saying from somewhere as I walk over to Midnight at the front of the ship.

"You seem to be familiar with sea lore." I look back and see Nasir approach. Despite his close proximity, Midnight doesn't seem to mind his presence, though I'm guessing that's because he's actually a Goldoan dragon.

"I don't remember where I heard it before, but it seems to fit rather too well this morning," I reply, a little uncomfortable around him.

"I agree. It is always hard to lose a close companion, and I fear today will only bring more trouble," Nasir says ominously.

"More trouble?"

"We're making for landfall now," Nasir explains. "It seems a few of your companions do not plan to continue on."

Shinon and Gatrie. Guess I should have expected that.

"And what do you mean by that!?" Boyd's voice is soon followed by Shinon and Gatrie coming out of the hold.

"Exactly what I said, boy," Shinon answers as Boyd comes running out.

"How can you act like this? Where's your loyalty?" Boyd angrily asks.

"Back in Port Toha," Shinon drily remarks. "I followed Commander Greil, and I'm not about to follow some untrained, young pup. He'll go heading straight for revenge and lead everyone to an early grave."

"What about you, Gatrie? You're better than this!"

Gatrie is looking really uncomfortable with it all, but he's still holding onto his packed stuff. "Look, we're mercenaries. We risk our lives for gold everyday. I just think it might be better to…look for other types of employment. Maybe as a bodyguard or something."

"I can't believe the two of you!" Boyd shouts, throwing his hands up into the air.

"Boyd, stop shouting. You'll wake Mist." Boyd immediately quiets as Ike steps out of the hull as well. The evident emotion from yesterday was now gone, replaced by a stoic mask.

"But their turning on us." Boyd's voice is much quieter as he accuses the two.

"I know, and I'm sure everyone else has heard as well now. They have every right to make that decision. Shinon's right. I'm an inexperienced leader that may well end up leading us all to our deaths. I have no right to force him to follow me."

"Even he agrees about his incompetence," Shinon says. "I'm leaving as soon as we make landfall."

Boyd's face goes through a range of emotions before he finally just shoves Shinon away and says, "Fine, you two-face scoundrels. I hope I never see the likes of you guys again." Gatrie flinches at his words, but Shinon simple smirks as Boyd leaves.

Ike leaves without a comment and comes over to me with a rather serious demeanor. My nervousness begins to grow as Nasir subtly walks off to leave the two of us alone. "Drake. I want to ask you something."

This…won't be good. "What is it?"

"It's been hard since yesterday," Ike begins. "My mind has been replaying everything that happened over and over. I kept asking myself if I could have done something different, but I know there's no use to that. I need to continue forging ahead if I'm to make any progress.

"But something began to bug me. Before we parted ways, you were rather distracted for a while. Tell me true. Did you know that the Black Knight would kill my father back there?"

Ike is looking me straight in the eyes. Though seemingly expressionless, his eyes seem to drill eyes, almost as if he is daring me to try to lie. "No, but…I…knew he would be there," I finally reply. As Ike continues to stare, my guilt makes me cave and start spilling. "I didn't know he would attack Greil. All I know was that Ranulf would stall him and escape. Honest. Ike, I promise I didn't know Greil would die. I risked my life to save him before. I wouldn't have let him go if I knew."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ike interrupts, his voice hard.

I stop and lower my head as I feebly explain, "I…didn't think it would matter if I did. I'm…sorry."

I raise my head as Ike just walks away. That's all. No screaming. No accusations. Not even a single blow. He just walked away.

And yet I wish he had. My stomach churns as he just leaves me there with my guilt almost as if he didn't even want to waste more time on me. My dad had a quick temper at times, and I was used to him yelling and screaming at me, but this…this seems to hurt so much worse somehow.

Depressed and not in a mood to talk, I stay next to Midnight while we head to a random spot along the coast. About half of the mercenaries come out to say good bye as Shinon and Gatrie leave. The suffocating mood from last night grows even stronger as they head off. Even the sailors seem affected by it now.

Before anyone has a chance to disperse, though, Ike moves and steps up on top of a crate nearby. "I know we are all grieving the loss of my father. It was too quick, and I did not expect to have to try and fill his place so soon. Shinon and Gatrie have already made their decision and left, and now it is your turns. I will not force anyone to follow me, and know that any debt or obligation you may have felt for my father has been paid for already. Do not choose to follow me because you have to.

"I plan to follow my father's wishes and help escort the princess to Begnion. Nasir, I request that we stay here for half an hour. You have until then to decide whether to you will stay."

With his speech over, Ike gets off the crates and heads back down in the hull while the rest begin to disperse, each person now lost in their own thoughts.

In the end, we cast off and head south once more, the rest of us deciding to stay. But inside, I wonder if anything will go right again.

-o-

 **AN:** Depressing chapter, I know. It was also quite a difficult chapter to write, in which I rewrote the beginning all over to try and get it right. And despite what one may think, being depressed when writing about it does not help, but only hinder the flow. My little trip ended on quite a bad note, so now I have even more drama going on. I did want to at least get one chapter up, though. Submitting something does help lighten my mood some, and I'll try to get the in-story mood up as well.

I've had this chapter in mind for a while, but it also did not go out as planned (part of why it was harder to write). For example, the inner monologue significantly changed directions as I began to write it, which dragged Drake in a different direction. This mood, in turn, affected Drake's response when Ike questioned him. So despite all planning, I let my characters have the final say on how things turn out. Drake is definitely becoming more and more independent of my standpoint.

 **9/16/17:** Somehow forgot Ike's speech. Don't know how, really, but now it's up.


	24. Chapter 24

**Fire Emblem: Path of Wyverns**

 **Chapter 24**

"Are ya sure 'bout this?" Nephenee asks, hesitant.

"Yep. Bring it on," I call back.

Taking a deep breath to prepare herself, Nephenee dashes toward me, lance ready. Watching for the moment, I twist as she closes and hold my breath as the lance tip brushes against my stomach. Dodged.

Using the opening, I bring my lance down to end what I think is a finished bout. Wrong. Despite her closeness, Nephenee suddenly twirls back and brings her own lance around as mine falls harmlessly against the planks of the ship. Pure instinct saves my life as I jerk my head just out of the way of her sudden jab.

At my face. …Nephenee doesn't play around in practice apparently.

I quickly backpedal as Nephenee begins to try and skewer me repeatedly. There was none of the graceful maneuvers that Jill or Daren had, and she mostly just knew how to stab with the lance, but that was more than enough for her. Nephenee had ridiculous reflexes and speed connecting her jabs.

Realizing I was being pushed too far back, I dive at her next strike, her lance once again coming too close for comfort. Going on the offensive, I stab at her with my lance, but she quickly deflects it with her shield and steps forward, getting too close for either of us to use our lances.

Though I inwardly know what's coming, my feet are too slow to move back and the shield comes up to bash me in the face, throwing me on my back. Nephenee follows it up by leaping at me, and I roll over just in time to avoid being impaled as her lance sinks into the wood. …Isn't this a little intense for just a spar, Nephenee?

I sweep my lance at the back of her legs from my downed position and smirk as I catch her off-guard for once. Rushing, I get up, only to see that she had managed to right herself before falling and that her lance was already aimed at my chest. I lost. Again.

"Yield," I say, dropping my lance. I can barely hear myself, though, over the sound of my heavy breathing and racing heart.

"Good match," Nephenee says, lowering her lance.

"Do you always have to try and skewer me, though? I might recover from a stab, but not one directly at my face," I point out as I pick up my discarded lance.

"I tried to hold back some on ya," Nephenee murmurs in her country accent, lowering her head some. That was her holding back?

"Well, hopefully it will help train my reflexes, then. How do you move so fast, though?"

"It's just like baling hay back home," Nephenee states. "Why do you want to spar, though?"

"I want to get better," I reply, shrugging. "In battle, Midnight ends up doing most of the work, and I can't always rely on having her by my side, so I need to learn how to fight by myself."

And that is why I asked Nephenee to train with me, as she uses the lance as well. Plus, she's always on my top five list, but that's besides the point. Nephenee was pretty hesitant at first, but at least she said yes.

"Now you can train with me!" My smile turns into a grimace as Emma comes running up to leap onto my back. I stagger and almost fall from the sudden weight that has attached itself to me. "Let's fly, Drake!"

I sigh, trying to peel her off me. "Emma, I'm trying to learn to fight on the ground, not in the air right now."

"But you're on a boat, not on the ground," Emma points out. She was right there. The deck of the ship was constantly swaying, but I had also learned that the ground was never even in a battle either. Learning to adapt would help. "Besides, I need help with my special move."

"I'm sure Marcia can help you better."

"You didn't even ask what my special move was!" Emma exclaims, shocked.

I look to Nephenee for help, but she's just watching us with a bemused smile, her previous awkwardness gone. We're sparring partners, Nephenee! Give me a break here! "What's your special move?" I ask, finally pandering to her a little. I am so not used to dealing with kids.

"The triangle attack!" Emma shouts…right next to my ear. "I keep trying to get it down, but it's just not right."

"Triangle attack?" I repeat. Wasn't that the special attack between the pegasus riders and the brothers? "Don't you need three people to do that?"

Emma gasps. "You know about the triangle attack? Teach me! Please~!"

I vainly try to stop her from shaking me. "I don't know how. I've just heard of it. Marcia knows, though." Sorry, Marcia, but I'm going to have to throw you under the bus here.

"I can't ask her, though. She's busy." Sleeping down in the hull, I bet.

"Emma, sweetie. Why don't we go down and ask ol' Brom to spin us a yarn?" Nephenee prompts, getting the girl's attention.

"Can we? Brom has the best stories!" Emma says, dropping off my back finally. She dashes off into the ship, still full of energy.

Nephenee laughs at my expression as I watch her go. "Sorry bout that, Drake. Emma can be a handful at times. Harder to wrestle than the ol' mule as mum says. I'll try to keep her distracted."

"Thanks," I reply, sitting to rest for a moment. I think Emma took more out of me than our bouts. Once I had caught my breath, I decided to go look for Zihark. I also wanted a tutor for the sword, and Zihark was my best bet, as Ike was still giving me the cold shoulder, and Mia was Mia.

I found Zihark down in the hull sharpening his blade. He gives me a polite nod as I walk up. We actually haven't even met technically, so… "Hey, I'm Drake, the rookie wyvern rider of the group."

"My name is Zihark, a simple swordsman," he replies. "I know things have been…hectic lately, but I joined your group back at Port Toha. I couldn't just stand there and watch them try to hurt the laguz, so I ended up here."

"So you don't view them in a negative light?" I prompt, sitting on a crate across from him.

Zihark pauses before answering. "I've…spent time around some of them and learned that most of the rumors about them are untrue. That's why I've decided to protect any I come across. I was acting as part of the vigilante group in Port Toha to wait for that very opportunity."

"So I have a question," I begin, already running out of topics of small talk. "I only recently began fighting, so I don't know how to use a sword well. Would you be willing to teach me?"

Zihark looks a little surprised at the question, but smiles. "I'm not much of a teacher, but I could show you a few things. It will help to pass the time while we're on this boat as well."

I grin as my the tension leaves my shoulders. Victory.

Zihark chuckles at my reaction. "Why were you so nervous? Am I that hard to approach?"

"Um…I'm just really bad at starting a conversation with people I'm not familiar with," I admit.

"Well hopefully that won't last too long. Ready to practice?"

"Um, guys?" Mist walks up hesitantly. I'm surprised see that she's holding a sword. "I want to learn as well. Can I?" Wait, Mist is classing up already?

"I guess so, as long as Drake doesn't mind," Zihark answers.

"I'm fine with it," I reply, though inwardly conflicted. On one hand, I'm excited that Mist is already classing up into my favorite class of the game. On the other hand, I feel that it's all too soon for her to be learning to kill. Then again, it might be best for her to at least learn to defend herself, and I probably couldn't stop her, either.

"I'll try my best," Mist says, looking relieved. "Oh, my name's Mist."

"Zihark," he replies. "Maybe I really am hard to approach."

And with that, Zihark began to show us how he fought. Unlike Mia, who tried to bash the lessons into me, Zihark took the time to show us how to fight correctly, from how to hold the sword, to the different stances to stand in.

I found out Zihark used a different style than Mia, too. While Mia's focused on stabbing and dodging, Zihark's focused more on slicing and blocking, which I found out complemented my hand-and-a-half sword better. Mist used a shorter, one-handed sword instead.

With a promise to continue tomorrow, I left after we finished to search for my last chosen teacher. I found him reading a book in a corner away from everyone else. The look he gives me told me he that didn't want to be bothered, but I decide to bother him anyway.

"Soren, will you teach me magic?"

"No," he states, not even putting his book down.

"Why not?"

"I already told you. Magic is a delicate art that requires time and dedication to use. Even then, it is only good if you end up having potential." But magic is too useful and powerful to pass up.

"We have several months while we're stuck at sea," I point out. "And surely there's a way to test someone's potential. Otherwise, wouldn't a lot of mages be weak and have wasted their time?"

Soren sighs, finally lowering his book to finally look me in the eyes. "Yes, there is a spell that can tests one's power safely, but usually it is only tried out after a year of study." I wait, turning my puppy dog eyes to maximum. Soren sighs once more. He does that a lot around me. "Learning the spell without previous training will take a few months at the earliest to learn. Even then, that spell can't be used in combat and will only test your endurance. One small part wrong, though, will kill you. Literally. Do you still want to try?"

I nod eagerly. I plan to learn to fight with both lance and sword properly, but if I end up being able to use magic as well, it would definitely boost my fighting ability. "I'll even trade more of what I know about science in exchange."

Soren rubs his temple for a moment. "Fine. But I want you to fully understand. Magic isn't just some easy power grab to become stronger. You have to work on it just like with any weapon to have any skill, or you'll end up hurting yourself more than your enemy."

"Understood."

"I guess we should get started at the beginning, then."

If Zihark was a good teacher, Soren was even better. He was often sarcastic and strict, but he moved at a fast pace, which I could keep up with. I may not be good at physical stuff, but I do have some mental capabilities, which is why I'm hoping this turns out well.

I found out that spells have both vocal and semantic components, though, just like in DnD. One had to chant the spell just right, while combining it with various arm and hand gestures. Which also killed the idea of using it while flying. There's no way Midnight could hold still long enough to let a spell be cast. The vocal part was definitely the worst. The ancient language is actually really hard to speak. Also, it doesn't translate letter for letter into English like I thought.

With Soren on board, I had found a regime for my self-imposed training. Sparring with Nephenee in the morning, sword practice with Zihark afterward, and finishing up with magic teaching with Soren at the end of the day. I then used the last of my energy on pushups and jogging.

It was the only I knew to get stronger. I'm done with being impassive. I had just been going with the flow, but that had got Greil killed. I'm not going to make that mistake again. It's time to get serious.

Even if my body wanted to kill me during the first week. Seriously, how out of shape was I? At least the Tellius diet had helped me lose most of my fat already.

I continued my regime for the next two months. My bouts with Nephenee got longer, and even won…once. I went from training to actual sparring with Zihark and Mist…who is picking up the sword faster than me. And after constant teaching, practice, and drilling from Soren, I was finally ready to try my first spell. Things are finally starting to turn around.

-o-

 **AN:** Training montage! And we're about to find out how much magic potential Drake has.

Also, last chapter: Somehow, I left out Ike's short speech right at the end, which is now up. Real short, and doesn't effect much, but thought I'd let you guys know.

As for me, I've finally caught up on sleep, though hospital visits are taking up my free time during the week. But I have finished up the Princess Diaries. I've found that light humor is a lot harder for me to write than serious angst, but everything's a learning experience. Do try to read it, though, as it will hopefully make you laugh at least a few times.

I can't wait to reach Begnion's small arc. *evil grin*

R&R as always. (Reviews act as fuel for writers!)


	25. Chapter 25

**Fire Emblem: Path of Wyverns**

 **Chapter 25**

I hold my last stance for a moment before turning to Soren expectantly. "So, how was it?"

Soren simply nods in response. I found out that it's harder to get praise out of Soren than it is get Nephenee to remove her helmet, neither of which I've accomplished so far. "I think it will do," Soren finally says. Hopefully it will. I just did it five times in a row without any corrections.

"So should I cast it now?" I ask, eager. It had taken forever to manage to learn this single spell. Basically, this spell would spend all my magic energy to the point of collapse, the reason for Soren's hesitance. The amount of time the spell was sustained before it ended showed how much magic energy one possessed. The size of the spell showed one's knowledge and understanding of the particular element. This was the wind version.

Soren sighs. "You might as well. Then we can finally end this." No, then I start pestering you for _real_ spells. He probably knows that, too. "The average mage can last for about a minute."

"And what about you?" I ask, getting ready.

"More," Soren states, not really answering the question.

Rolling my eyes, I take a deep breath and begin the spell. Longer and more complex than the first few simple spells, this nameless used a lot of foot movement with it, which had taken adjusting with the movement of the ship. The chant for it roughly translated to 'let my power flow and channel into a gust of wind until I am exhausted'. Yeah, it's even more wordy in the ancient language itself.

Going into the final step, I finish the chant and focus on trying to let 'power' flow out of me. A large gust of wind suddenly appears, blowing everything back and away. Then it all turns black.

-o-

Slowly opening my eyes, I look around confused as I find myself on the floor. "What happened?" I mutter, rubbing my head.

"So you're finally coming around." I look over and see Soren calmly writing on a scroll. "Don't worry. You've only been out for a day." Only a day!?

"Well…how did it go?" I ask, trying to remember exactly what happened.

Soren chuckles evilly. I can see the connection to Ashnard now. "You lasted almost five…seconds."

I blink at him as I slowly take that in. "That's not good is it?"

More evil chuckling. "You've set a record, really. I've never seen less magical talent in my life. Ike probably has more than you, really. You seem to have a firm grasp of how the element of wind works, but you lack the stamina to even cast the most basic of spells. You have no future in magic."

I grimace as he continues to rub it in. "Okay, I get it. You told me so. Well, at least I know now, I guess."

"The funniest part is that the branded tend to have higher levels of magic than other humans," Soren remarks, smirking. "It is one of the reasons they tend to look down on us for."

I shrug, not understanding it, either. Then again, I'm probably a special case among the branded with my human parents and all. Though my brand does contain a power that was magical. I had tested it some during the trip, and I think I understand it a little. I can give mental commands to wyverns that have to be obeyed. Well, with Midnight anyway, as I have no other test subjects. It hasn't worked on anyone or anything else yet. I also found out the cost of using said power is actually quite a lot of energy, though nothing like that spell I just did. Guess it might come in handy if I fought against any other wyverns.

"That spell does prove one thing, though. A lot of your theories about how magic works might actually be correct," Soren says, throwing me a bone.

I slowly get up, rolling my stiff shoulders. Man, I'm hungry right now. Wait…a whole day? "Did the attack come?" I ask, referencing the raven attack. I had informed Soren about the attack once I heard we had started around Goldoa's southern coast. Ike…hasn't really let me have a chance to tell him.

Soren shakes his head. "No random entrapments or bird pirates, yet."

I hesitant to ask my next question, but try anyway. "Did you tell Ike?"

"He didn't say anything in response," Soren states.

I sigh, knowing he's still giving me the cold shoulder. This is going to be tough to fix, and I've never been good with social problems.

"So what in the world did you do?" Soren asks, finally breaking away from his work.

"What do you mean?" I ask, already knowing what he meant.

"Everyone's noticed it by now, Drake. Ike and you haven't spoken since we've set sail. There's obviously something going on." Soren narrows his eyes as he continues, "And I have my suspicions as to what it is, as well."

I look away, trying to think of what to say to dodge the real issue. "I just…made a mistake is all."

Soren snorts at my comment. "Ike makes a mistake almost every day. I don't think he would hold a grudge against you for something so simple, especially with what's all been on his mind, recently."

I don't respond, and not really knowing how to turn the conversation away, I turn to leave.

"You knew, didn't you." Soren's accusation stops me dead in my tracks. "You knew that Greil was going to die back at Port Toha, and Ike found out." His tone is factual, rather than angry.

"I didn't," I finally say, turning back to the mage. "I didn't, but I should've."

"I don't know how your visions work, but no one can help not being able to do something," Soren retorts.

"I can or should have." I take a few deep breath, suddenly wanting to let someone else know. To let it off my chest and vent to someone. Even if it was to him. "I knew that Black Knight would be there, but I…didn't think that it would affect anything. The Black Knight was supposed to run into Ranulf and be stopped. Greil wasn't supposed to fight him."

"I see," Soren says, closing his eyes for a second. "So Ike is mad because you broke your word to his father. You were hired on with the purpose of telling Greil each vision. No secrets. And because you didn't do that, he died. Am I right?"

"I…yes," I answer, feeling defeated.

Nodding, Soren picks up his scroll and begins writing once more, apparently finished.

I stand there for a while before asking, "Do you know how I can make it up to him?"

"'Make it up to him'?" Soren echoes, looking disgusted. "You can't make it up to him, Drake. He lost his father. You can't just find something to fix that. No, you probably won't be able to be close to him for a while. You can tell that he still hasn't gotten past it yet, and he probably won't until he finds some closure. So it will be best if you just give him space, Drake. Nothing else you can do."

I flinch under his tirade, but take the rebuke, inwardly knowing he was right. I guess I will just have to wait and hope to patch things up someday.

"And one other thing, Drake," Soren adds, narrowing his eyes. "If you end up hurting Ike, you won't be getting just a cold shoulder."

I nod, understanding the warning. I turn to leave again, only to fall flat on my face as the whole ship jerks and suddenly stills. I look over to Soren, and we have the same thought. The two of us rush up onto the deck along with the rest of the group. The deck is suddenly becoming crowded as everyone tries to find out what happened.

But I already know. I rush back down and grab my weapons, even as Soren begins shouting orders for the others to get ready for battle. It's time to see if my training has been paying off.

By the time I get back on deck, Soren has already got the mercenaries in order, as well as evacuating the sailors below. I look around, but don't see any flying laguz yet.

"Drake," Soren says, grabbing my attention. "I want you taking point with the other flyers. Stay together and keep watch for each other. They'll have control of the sky, so don't get separated up there."

"I still don't see no birds, Soren," Boyd grumbles, resting his axe on his shoulder. "Shouldn't we be more worried that our ship has crashed?"

Soren looks to me for a moment before responding. "The bird tribes are known for their pirating of beorc ships. This is too coincidental to be just a mishap." So he's willing to trust me for the moment.

I get on Midnight and take to the air. I join the two pegasi above the ship, only to do a double-take when I see Emma up here with Marcia. "What are you doing up here?" I ask as we circle around the main mast.

"I'm gonna fight, too!" Emma answers, trying to balance her small lance while holding her pegasus' reins.

"Don't worry, Drakie. I'll keep an eye on her," Marcia says, saluting me. Wait, Drakie?

"Oh, is that your nickname?" Emma asks.

"Of course-"

I'm cut off by a shout from below. "Ravens spotted!"

Dropping the conversation, for now, we turn to see ravens…from every direction. We were literally surrounded here.

"Are we going to use the triangle attack?" Emma asks, still trying to adjust in her seat.

"Good gravy, I would like to see a wyvern try and do that!" Marcia replies, laughing. We're about to enter battle here, girls. Focus.

It didn't take long for the ravens to close in. They were also larger than I thought, with a wingspan as large as Midnight's. Hopefully that made them easier targets. Remembering a few of things I learned from Daren, I had Midnight gain altitude as they approached. Height advantage was supposedly the most important thing to have during air combat.

As the ravens closed in, they started to scatter, each choosing their own targets apparently. A couple fly straight for Marcia and Emma, who start to fly evasively to gain an advantage. Unhindered, I have Midnight dive down right on top of the one trying to chase Emma. The raven immediately begins to thrash under Midnight's weight, but she grabs its wing in her maw and rends it with a sickening crack. The raven lets out a loud shriek as Midnight lets it drop to the ocean below.

A screech alerts me a moment to late as a raven suddenly passes by, claws outstretched. The claws sink into my shoulders and yank me out of the saddle. I hold onto the reins in my left hand as my only lifeline, even as the raven continues to try and tug me away. Midnight reaches around and snaps at the raven's tail feathers, forcing the bird to finally let go.

The relief from it removing its claws is then replaced by the sensation of falling. I grab the reins with my other hand as well, praying they hold out as I find myself hanging below Midnight, my lance dropped. Pulling myself up slowly, I am suddenly thankful of all my training as I finally get back in the saddle. Before this trip, I couldn't do a pull-up, let alone a midair climb.

I take in my surroundings to see that I have already broken Soren's command. Midnight had continued flying straight to allow me to get back on, and now we're a good distance away from the ship and the others, with two ravens closing in fast.

Grabbing my backup lance, I stubbornly face off against them, having Midnight charge at the one coming straight at us. Midnight roars as she clashes with the avian, feathers flying. Unable to reach around to aid in the struggle, I focus on the other raven as it dives at us. I bring my lance around and prepare for its charge by clutching Midnight's sides with my legs. Just as it comes close, I jab my lance forward, increasing its reach and making the bird misjudge its range. My ears ring as it flies right onto the end of my lance, its weight almost jerking it out of my grip.

I lean back when the raven begins to jab at me with its beak. It wasn't giving up, yet. Bracing the lance under my arm, I reach back and grab my dagger, unable to draw my sword with my left hand. I stab the knife at the bird as it tries to peck me again. I manage to slash it near the eye, making it reel back and off of my lance. It makes a ruckus of noise as it flies off, slowly losing both blood and altitude.

Already finished mangling her opponent, Midnight lets out a roar of bloodlust as we begin to make our way back to the ship. The battle was about over, with large blades of wind tearing up the last of the ravens. Birds, feathers, and blood polluted the waters around the stuck ship.

The last raven cries out as Soren's spell shreds its wings to ribbons. I shiver at the sight, recalling how Daren had faced a similar spell. Maybe it was best that I didn't learn magic. I don't think I could cast wind magic in battle without remembering that each time.

I ease off of Midnight as we land, Mist immediately coming up with a staff. "Why did you fly off by yourself?" Mist chides in a huff as she healed my shoulders.

"I was a little preoccupied trying to not fall to my death," I reply, sighing as the pain leaves. "Thanks for the healing."

Mist just shakes her head as she begins to check Midnight over to see if any of the gore on her was her own. "Actually, you and Boyd were the only ones injured." Oh. Well…at least I held my own?

"Stupid giant birds," Boyd mutters as I tune in to his rant. He's sitting on a crate with his back exposed as Rhys heals some nasty wounds on his back. "Who ever heard of flying pirates anyway?"

While the others began to discuss how to get the ship dislodged, I take the time to clean Midnight up. Feathers are surprisingly difficult to get rid of when they get stuck in scales. And the fact that salt-water doesn't clean scales too well.

"Ike! Behind you!"

I turn at Mist's shout to see a large approaching Ike, who had already jumped to the land proper. Looks like Ike is about to use his usual way of diplomacy. Though I can't hear them from here, I'm able to follow along with what I remember.

Then the man transforms into a large red dragon. A huge figure, the dragon stands almost twice as tall as Ike, and definitely appears more powerful. Though maybe not as large as Ashnard's dragon, it was no less impressive. Especially because I get to see it transform at close range. Unlike the others who begin to make exclamations about it, I drink in the sight in awe, my dragon lover roots beginning to show. Now _that_ would be an awesome ability.

After a minute of Ike becoming a dragon barbeque, Kurthnaga shows up and orders the others to lift the ship to safety. I hold onto to Midnight as the ship tilts uneasily below us. My sea legs slowly return as the ship in placed in the water once more a bit of distance away…with Ike still on the shore.

"I think the boss will need a lift," Mia points out.

I hesitate, conflicted on getting close to the dragons. I would love to see and meet one face-to-face, but sending a branded beorc into their midst might not be wise. That, and Ike and I still aren't on the best of terms.

"Ah, biscuits. I'll get him," Marcia replies, flying back over to pick him up as he finishes talking to Kurthnaga.

As they begin to fly back, a wicked thought crosses my mind, and I rub the back of my right hand as I contemplate whether I should. Curiosity finally takes over, and I focus on my brand. Mentally calling forth the power, I direct toward one of the untransformed, nameless laguz and give it a simple order to leap into the air. The toll immediately makes me stagger as it drains me, but I look up quickly to see that the man jump up into the air, much to the confusion of the rest. He definitely doesn't look happy, even at this distance, but it was so worth confirming the idea.

I can control dragons.

-o-

 **AN:** Revelations about Drake's power that many of you may have already forgotten about! So Drake can't use anima magic, but apparently has some sort of charm magic. What does this mean? Dun, dun, dun~.

Question One: Do you enjoy reading self-inserts, medieval, fantasy filled, and/or angst writings? Probably, if you're still reading this. Anyway, there is a published series that you _all_ should at least check out. _**Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash**_. A Japanese light-novel, the series is being translated into English, with several already done. Grimgar is essentially a DnD SI, where several people show up in a fantasy world with only the memory of their names, though everything around them seems wrong or out of place. Seriously, get it from the library or something if you're hesitant. Quite enjoyable, with a focus on world-building and the emotions one would face if they seriously became part of a SI. There's also an adequate anime adaption of the first two books if that suits your taste better.

Question Two: I think Drake is forgetting something right now. What could it be?


	26. Chapter 26

**Fire Emblem: Path of Wyverns**

 **Chapter 26**

She's not here.

She's not here!

SHE'S NOT HERE!

Boyd gives me a look as he passes by, but I ignore him and continue applying my forehead to the wall repeatedly.

Something went wrong. Really wrong. We fell into the trap. We fought the ravens. We even met Kurthnaga. But she still didn't show up.

Jill is missing.

I don't know how it slipped my mind earlier, but after we had been sailing for a hour, I suddenly realized why I felt uneasy. Jill had not shown up in the fight at all. Meaning, we didn't recruit her. Which is bad. Either she somehow died or is injured somewhere, or she's not joining us, which means we'll be fighting _against_ her later.

Not good. Not good at all.

"We're going to start taking on water if you keep doing that," Soren remarks, stopping next to me. "I bet I'll regret this, but what is going on now?"

I stop banging my head on the wall and take a deep breath. "Something went wrong. Remember what I told you about the fight?"

Soren frowns and recites my words back to me. "After sailing into a trap, several pirate ravens would attack the ship from the air. During the fight, a wyvern rider from Daein would fly in and offer us help.

"Unlike what you said, though, no wyvern rider ever joined the fight on either side." Soren eyes narrow as he begins to connect the dots. "Are you saying your vision was wrong?"

I nod. "I don't know how. Something must have changed what would have happened."

Soren thinks for a moment. "Maybe we were too prepared during the fight. By warning us, we might have gotten stuck at the wrong point or finished up faster than normal. It is not a good sign if your visions are starting to become wrong."

"Yeah," I mutter. It probably wasn't just a timing issue, though. I could only think of two events that might have changed it. Greil's death or my involvement. I didn't see Greil stop the Black Knight, but it might have changed her actions at Port Toha. That, or my presence and parting speech might have steered her away from following us altogether.

As Soren leaves, I ponder the next battle. That would happen right before we land, since it was still a month out. But would it change? Astrid should still be on the ship, but what about Gatrie? Shoot. He left the mercenaries later than usual, and farther from Begnion than before. Would he still have time to become her bodyguard before we got there?

I haven't thought of that before. But I need to be thinking of things just like this. I was the one who started messing with the story, so I needed to be able to sort out the consequences. I can't let the another event like Greil's happen.

"Mordecai not understand why Drake use head on wall." I jump at the voice, but it's only Mordecai looking at me worriedly. "Drake is troubled."

"I just have some stuff on my mind," I say, waving his concern off.

Mordecai gave a rumbling sound, which I've assumed is the sound he makes as he thinks. "Little beorc no need to worry for future. Future always comes. Think on now." He's only a foot or two taller than me. I'm not _that_ little to him.

I smile, though, believing that that's his way of trying to encourage me. "Thanks, Mordecai. I'll try not to dwell on it."

Mordecai nods, seeming satisfied. "Laguz have saying. It goes…change today to change tomorrow."

"That makes sense," I reply, trying think on it. If I wanted to do something about the future, I needed to do something in the present, I guess.

Mordecai tries to continue, though he seems to be reaching his limit right now. "Mordecai hear Drake speak in old tongue. Drake learn to talk to Mordecai?"

"Uh, not actually. I was trying to learn to use magic, but I found out I can't."

Mordecai growls, and this time I'm sure it's a growl growl, and not a think growl. "Magic bad. Fire burn laguz."

I raise my hands to placate him. "It's alright. I can't even use it if I wanted to. Apparently, I'm not talented enough."

Another growl, this one different. I think I might start to understand him better if I learn the meaning behind his growls. "Mordecai apologize. Fire bring bad memory to mind. Not fault of Drake."

"A bad memory?" I question.

Mordecai nods with a -affirmative?- growl. "When Mordecai young, Mordecai face beorc magic. Fire burn back bad."

So he was attacked by a mage before? That's something new. Yet he is still trying to bridge the gap of the races? "It's great that you're trying to understand the beorc, then, with a memory like that."

"Mordecai learn all laguz not same. Then Mordecai think all beorc not be same. Mordecai is glad that he think that now." With a smile, Mordecai rubs my head, almost if I'm a little kid. Then again, I probably am compared to most laguz. I think I remember one of the bird tribe mentioning they were over a hundred years old. And Goldoa's King is older than Begnion itself.

With my thoughts off of the changing future, I decide to return to my routine. I had seen a little of the results, but I wouldn't be satisfied if I stopped now. Magic was now out the window, so I guess I would just focus solely on the lance and sword.

"Drake~!"

I freeze, but am unable to escape the ball of energy that launches out of nowhere straight into my midsection. I stumble back a few steps from the sudden attack.

"Train with me!" Emma orders, looking frustrated. Where did she get all this energy, and why is it being directed right at me?

I go to refuse, but stop. Emma was a flyer, right? I haven't had anyone teaching me how to fight in the air since Daren, and it seems I won't be getting help from Jill anytime soon, either. This could also make up the free time I now had since I wasn't becoming a mage.

"Alright, then. Let's go," I finally say.

Emma drops to the ground and stares at me, stunned. "You said yes!" I had been dodging her barrage for a few months now. My sudden change of heart must have been surprising.

"Yep, so let's go before I change my mind," I state.

And so I began to add flight training to my routine. Once I convinced Emma each day that she wasn't riding Midnight, we would fly out and take turns hitting targets that we held below us on a string. Marcia would join us from time to time, as well. Anna offered to teach us for a price. We declined.

Occasionally, Emma would try to give me advice, but either her advice was wrong or was just pegasus specific, since it contradicted what Daren said. I did learn more about pegasi, though. They were faster than wyvern, but had less combat potential in dogfights. The real threat was therefore the riders.

I did learn more about Emma during our lessons. She was from Nephenee's village and had left for the capital to get a chance to ride a pegasus. Apparently, her dream was to ride every mount out there…which now included ravens. After the last fight, Emma was now dreaming of finding a raven that would let her ride on their back. I really want to be there when she questions the raven king. Her other goal was to learn to perform the triangle attack…solo. No matter what I said changed her mind about it, so I gave up.

I continued to train as the final month of our journey went by. I didn't know how long our stay in Begnion would be, but I needed to use all the time I had.

The month passed quickly, and Jill never showed. I did warn Soren about the coming battle between the ships at least, but I left out Gatrie and Astrid. I couldn't be sure either would be there.

And then came the morning we were to land.

"So today we'll finally reach land again," Zihark comments offhandedly while focusing on his work. The shoulder guards of my armor are in his lap as he delicately fixes the few tears I've gotten in them. Mainly the large one I got while protecting Mist. He's surprisingly good with a needle.

"I'm ready to be on land again. Sleeping in a hammock doesn't suit me," I reply, curiously watching his work.

"And the hard ground each night does?" Zihark asks, chuckling.

I grimace. "I'll take a bed, thank you. Hopefully we'll have some in Sienne."

"I can't wait to get there," Mist adds in, excited. "I've heard that there are towers that reach up into the clouds." The Boss Tower, as I call it. Don't care to see that too often.

"I've never been to Sienne, either, so it will be a new experience for me as well," Zihark states, finishing up my shoulder guard. "Here you go. It should be fine now."

"Thanks, I reply, looking it over. I can't even see where the cut used to be anymore.

"Wow," Mist murmurs, checking it over as well. "That's really good. Where did you learn to do that?"

Zihark shrugs, putting away his patch up kit. "Getting armor repaired professional costs a lot of money. Being a mercenary, I decided to learn how to do it myself, since I didn't have the money to waste. That wyvern armor isn't too different from the leather I wear, so it wasn't that hard."

"Oh! Could you teach me? I already know how to sew," Mist asks.

Zihark laughs. "I'm to be your mentor for everything now, huh? Maybe if we get some more free time later."

I have just got my shoulder pieces back on when our attention is caught by a pegasus suddenly arriving. That would mean it was almost time to fight.

"I wonder what's going on," Mist quietly says, as we watch Ike and the others approach the rider.

"Pegasus knights are a standard for Begnion, so it's probably a welcome or inspection or something," I explain.

In less than a minute, another pegasus rider flies over in a flurry, looking a bit panicked. After Tanith speaks to her privately, she sends the pegasus rider off while shaking her head.

After a few more words to the mercenaries, the conversation ends and she flies off. Titania hurries over with a shooing motion. Yep. It's time to-

"The Apostle of Begnion is almost here. We'll want everyone down in the hull for a while during her visit. Quickly now," Titania orders, moving on to the three brothers.

…

I look out toward the horizon and see another, much, _much_ grander ship making its way toward us. No other ship was nearby.

…

I quickly scan the skies. A few seagulls, a couple clouds. And…no ravens.

"This…isn't good," I mutter, getting confused looks from Mist and Zihark. Without explaining, I follow orders and head down into the hull and await the outcome.

From the quick tally I do, I'm pretty sure the only ones up there were Ike, Titania, Soren, Elincia, and Nasir. Even his crew was down here with us. We could hear the sounds of thumps from above when the pegasi land, as well as several people coming over from the other ship.

This is not good. Well… _technically_ , it's good that we're not in another fight. It's bad that a whole fight is missing, right now. Are we off course, somehow? Were we so early/late that we missed Jill and this fight altogether? I don't understand this at all. Gatrie and Astrid were possibly going to be missed with Gatrie's late departure. I accounted for that. But what in blue blazes is going on here!?

"Um, Drake? You look like you're panicking," Mist points out. Yes, Mist. I am panicking here.

I take a deep breath, though, and shake my head. "Just…thinking about something."

"You do a lot of thinking. More than Soren, even. What are you thinking about right now?"

I shrug, feeling a little calmer as I speak. "Pirates. I just felt like we're going to be attacked for a moment. Don't mind me."

Mist's eyes grew wide. "Was it a vision?" she whispered, despite everyone being crowded in down here anyway. How does she know…?

"It's…not going like a thought it would," I admit. "We'll see what happens."

Getting a determined look suddenly, Mist squeezed her way elsewhere and returned quickly. "Ready." She had grabbed her sword and staff. Guess she believes me then.

The sound of thumping returns, and soon, Titania comes back and waves us back onto the deck. The announcement is soon made that the Apostle had invited us to the capital as guests. Everyone seemed quite happy at the sound of beds, baths, and more.

I'm not. Nothing's going right anymore, and it seems that the one advantage I had in this world is no longer working. In fact, relying on it might even become a disadvantage now.

What do I do?

-o-

 **AN:** Reviews! Reviews! Yay!

Ahem.

Anyway, this chapter reveals a consequence Drake doesn't think of: Elincia flying to the ship. The Daein ship that follows them does it because some townsfolk see Elincia board the ship. Without that incentive, the Daein commander doesn't end up following them this time around. Not that Drake is thinking about that. Too bad for Drake.

And Begnion is about to begin! Huzzah!


	27. Chapter 27

**Fire Emblem: Path of Wyverns**

 **Chapter 27**

I chew on my bottom lip without thinking as I stare at my notes. After grabbing another notebook, I was now compiling everything I still remembered of the games on its sheets. From plot points to recruitment spots to even the general layout of maps. Everything I could remember. I need to be ready. I need to be able to adapt.

An entire battle was missed earlier, and I still can't figure out why. Timing? Maybe, but it didn't seem likely. In fact, none of the battles were going like they should. The only battle I've been in that didn't change was the one at the river. I've been changing too much.

But if I really want to stay ahead of the game, I need to figure out what else could be changing. I can't even be sure of the next few battles now. The amount of battles and even which battles the Apostle would send them on might now change since we didn't end up rescuing. All in all, it is quite frustrating.

I swiftly close the book as Soren abruptly enters the room without knocking. He looks irritated as usual, but still gives me a nod in greeting as he takes a seat in the sole chair of the room.

"Is the meeting over?" I question from my lounging position on my bed. Yes, a bed. An actual, comfortable, real bed. I haven't got off of it since I came in here. Soren and I had been bunked together after we had been assigned an area of the Apostle's tower slash mansion. Two beds, a chair, desk, and chest. It's like I've returned to college.

"Yes," Soren replies, sighing. "Ike made quite the blunder, though, and almost paid for it with his life. He was not meant for the court life."

"Let me guess. Insulted the Apostle?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

Another sigh. "Apparently, he didn't like the games one must play here in Begnion. It was only the Apostle's mercy that kept him alive. I'll need to drill some manner of tact in him when it comes to the nobility."

"You? Teach someone tact?" I quip, grinning at the thought.

Soren glares at me, but my smile doesn't leave. I guess I'm feeling a lot more comfortable around Soren than before. "We'll be meeting soon to discuss a few things, but first, I believe we need to talk."

I sit up as the mood gets serious. I was expecting him to come. "It's about the battle not happening, right?"

Soren narrows his eyes and nods, but raises a finger in a silencing gesture. He points toward the door. Don't talk? Stay quiet?

…Oh. Mentioning an attack on the Apostle in her own tower would be bad. Got it. "I don't know why it didn't happen," I finally say, my voice lower. "I'm been trying to figure it out, but nothing comes to mind."

Soren nods. "The situation matched too close to what you said as well. A ship approaching, an envoy coming. All of it matched, but nothing happened. My only guess is that by telling us of the event threw it off. We reacted different in a way that changed what happened beforehand. Which is why I have a suggestion for now."

I didn't really agree with his reasoning, but I waited for him to continue.

"Unless something bad is going to happen, don't warn us. Even if there will be a fight," Soren states.

"Huh? But, I thought that was why-"

Soren shakes his head, cutting me off. "The unexpected happens all the time in life. One learns to expect the unexpected and adapt to changing circumstances. It's my job as the tactician to help the group form to meet any obstacle quickly.

"Expecting something, though, and something else happening, brings a bigger disadvantage. It slows reaction time and confuses someone when they need to be adapting to the change."

I nod, trying to follow along.

"Either your visions are not always accurate, or the situation changes as we find out about it," Soren continues. "Therefore, relying on your visions might prepare for the wrong encounter. I would rather walk in expecting anything than expecting the wrong thing. So for the time being, unless it's really important, keep your visions to themselves. And be careful of them as well, lest you find yourself falling into that same trap."

"Oh…okay," I respond. I mean, what else can I say? He's right. If I tell them one thing, and it leads to another, it might make things worse. Yet I also told myself I wouldn't hold back. That I would tell all I could to try and help. Looks like I'm just going to have to rely on just helping by fighting for now.

After a few minutes of silence, Soren stands up. "It's about time to meet up with the others, so let's go."

"This bed is too comfortable to get up right now," I lazily answer, rolling over.

Soren gives me a glare that means he means business, so I obligingly roll off the bed and get up off the floor. Do not worry, precious bed. I will be back to lay on you soon. I don't know if I will ever be able to sleep on a bedroll again.

The wing they were staying in had a large common room with the rest of the rooms connected by two short halls. It was removed from the main area of the tower a little, probably for both privacy and to keep us from wandering where we shouldn't. The rest of the mercenaries were all gathered in the common room animatedly talking. It seems the luxuriousness of Sienne, and especially their rooms, has amazed most of them. Despite how full the room felt, I'm still all too aware of three missing members.

Ike raises his hand, and everyone goes silent. "The Apostle has accepted the princess as the true Princess of Crimea. However, it seems that it will be a while before they can choose to help her or not. Until then, we'll have to help out however we can to help Elincia gain favor. Much as it irks me, the Apostle has decided to hire us to do a few tasks, so we're not on vacation yet." And he really does look irked, too. Sanaki really got under his skin.

Soren takes over from him. "As we'll be away from the capital for a while, we decided to leave a personal guard to attend to Elincia as a safety precaution. The following five will be staying behind. Drake." And of course I'm getting benched. Right after my power-up, too. "Titania. Mist. Sothe. And Volke." Wait, Volke's here? …I forgot all about him, didn't I?

I as start to look for Volke, my other opinion taking a back seat, the other three voice their disapproval as one, though all of them are strangely overridden by Kieran's loud disapproval. Guess I'm not the only unhappy one, then.

No signs of Volke. I guess that means he was recruited at some point, though. When? How?

Soren glares at the discontent mercenaries until they quiet down. "These were chosen for a reason. First off, Kieran, you have no ability to judge when to stay quiet and how to keep an indoor voice, something that will not pass in Begnion's courts."

"I AM NOT THAT LOUD! WHY, WHEN I FACED THE FOUR EARRED-"

Soren glares at him, but he doesn't stop. He is actually quite loud, and being in this filled area is not making it any better. Trying to stop him, I move next to him and shout, "What's that, Oscar!? You're going to help the princess win favor and become her number one!?" Okay, that was kind of weak, but not even I can really think straight with him yelling.

Oh, thank God. He stopped. Or not. I cover my eyes as he goes to speak again. "BLAST YOU, YOU DASTARDLY VILLIAN! I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE ALL THE GLORY! FOR ELINCIA!" Then he charges into a room, probably his. Everyone sighs in relief as our hearing returns.

"I'll have to remember that trick," Soren mutters, glaring at Kieran's door. "Anyway, Titania was chosen for her history. As a retired palace knight, you should know the ways of court better than most and have the ability to protect the princess if needed. You'll be her personal bodyguard for the duration."

Titania looks conflicted, but finally nods. She spot really does make the most sense.

"Mist was chosen to stay as Elincia's handmaiden," Soren continues. "You can easily slip into the role without raises any eyes, and it won't require too much court knowledge to perform. Plus, you'll be on hand to heal someone in the case of an emergency."

Mist still doesn't look happy as she sighs in defeat.

"Sothe will be able to act as the errand boy," Soren says, to which Boyd laughs at. Sothe glares at him to no avail. "Your role is quite important, too." Sothe stops glaring and turns back to Soren, confused. "You outward role is to do the simple tasks the princess will assign you, but your secretive task will be to gather information and rumors, as well as to be able to spot any suspicious activity. I believe a thief should be up for the task?"

Sothe looks surprised, but vigorously nods. "Yep. I can do that. Leave it to me."

"Volke will be keeping an eye from a distance. A secret card if you will," Soren adds, though Volke isn't around to be found.

"What about me?" I ask. "What's my role in all this?"

"A noble of Crimea, of course," Soren deadpans.

I blink once, twice, thrice. "You're serious?"

"Of course. Even if you aren't of noble blood, you're the only member able to keep up with appearances and etiquette among the aristocrats. Plus, you seemed used to all this finery. You'll be acting as a minor noble, so you'll be a simple tag along."

"Not possible," I state, shaking my hands. "I have no clue how to act in a court. I couldn't even tell you the difference between a dinner fork and a salad fork." And I only know there is such a thing because Wal-Mart sells it. "How am I supposed to pull that off?"

Another glare. "You fake it. Any slights can be blamed on the minor differences in Crimean and Begnion culture. You'll also be getting pointers from the princess and Titania. So you'll have to deal with it. Any other objections? No? Good. Dismissed." Not that I don't have more objections, he just didn't leave a breath in there for someone to actually raise one.

Great. I hate politics.

-o-

One day. I got to spend one day in my room. The five…well, make that four of us. Volke still hasn't shown up, even though I want to see him in the flesh. Who wouldn't want to see him for real? Anyway, the four of us had to relocate to Elincia's area. Not that I'm complaining since I still got a real bed.

The princess had been given spacious guest quarters closer to the entrance of the mansion. Only three bedrooms attached to the common area of this wing, but everything was a step nicer. The rooms were decorated and had soft rugs. There was a bathroom and privy attached to this wing as well, a rare commodity even in Begnion apparently.

Though Elincia was surprised at our sudden plans, she had seemed both relieved and glad that she would not be left alone while Ike tackled the Apostle's jobs. The mercenaries had already left for their first assignment: capturing some merchants. At least that seemed to be going as planned. However, it would take over a week to finish. That was _not_ planned.

And while they got to enjoy a good fight, I'm stuck with stuck up aristocrats. I'm still a little hung-up on that.

Midnight was staying in a pen nearby, but I didn't like that, either. Especially since I wouldn't be able to check on her often with all the plans it seemed the princess had.

"Do you find the rooms to your liking?" Elincia asks, picking up a cup of tea as we gathered in the common area to talk.

I nod, ignoring the tea and rather dry bed pieces on the plate. I don't like tea, and the bread is also unleavened in flavor. Yuck.

"The bed is so soft!" Mist exclaims. "I didn't know beds could be that soft!"

Titania smiles. "It is quite extravagant, but I will be able to get used to it."

"It's a lot better than sleeping in an alley, that's for sure," Sothe says.

Elincia looks a bit put off by the comparison, but tries to smile anyway. "Well, that's good. It seems the Apostle has plans for tomorrow, but we shall be gathering for tea the day after. There is also a ball being prepared, so I was thinking of doing some shopping in Begnion's market tomorrow. Is everyone up to it?" Tea? Ball? Shopping?

"Yes!" Mist shouts, jumping up in excitement. "Oh, I would love to go shopping!"

Titania chuckles, seeming to be in a good mood as she watches Mist. "Of course, Your Highness."

"Eh, I'm not really used to shopping," Sothe admits, scratching the back of his head. "I usually just took what I want. But I guess I can give this a try." Again with throwing Elincia completely off.

As for me? I'm still stuck on her schedule. A tea party, a ball, and now shopping? Could this get any worse?

-o-

 **AN:** Ah hah! I'm the first one to use Emma as a character! In fact, I had to put a character request in for it and everything. I'll change the main characters around as the story progresses (like how it was Jill and OC at the start) as only four are allowed. So, whichever four seem mainist to me at the moment.

I plan for a lot of fun these next few chapters. Cultural whiplash, aristocrats, and even some foreshadowing. Time to see some of the events while Ike & co were battling in the distance. R&R.


	28. Chapter 28

**Fire Emblem: Path of Wyverns**

 **Chapter 28**

So Sienne is pretty big. I've lived in some decent sized cities, but Sienne is rather large. Several towers stand like skyscrapers near the center of the city, creating what is considered the 'Noble District'. As expected of any rich neighborhood, it is well kept, heavily guarded, and rather isolated from the lower class citizens. The innermost wall of the city seems to just happen to surround them as well, making it an effectual gated community. Of stuck-ups.

Despite how much I hate the thought of being surrounded by high-browed aristocrats, though, it might be better than the crowds that swarm the market here. There are supposedly several markets all over Sienne, but the closer one is to the center, the nicer and less dangerous they were. Not that that meant there were _no_ pickpockets or shady merchants, just less.

In fact, I'm walking next to a legitimate one now as we visit the closest one to the Noble District. Sothe was dressed up somewhat from his usual street urchin appearance, though. We all were, actually. I have on a nice pair of brown pants with a cream shirt, and probably couldn't look more like a well-to-do NPC. Though my gold pouch didn't match my higher class look. We had been given a few sets of everyday clothes to be 'presentable' for the public. I kind of felt vulnerable without my trusty armor on, though. At least I got to keep my sword with me within the city limits.

The rest of the group was dressed down in simple, yet high-class clothing, according to them at least, that would help to blend in with the people here and not draw attention to Elincia. A white cloth donned on her head was helping keep eyes away from her striking hair.

Currently, we're in the Artisan District, where the higher class commoners and craftsmen lived and worked. The city had over twenty so-called 'districts', but all I could hope for was that we could get this shopping done with just this visit.

"What are we shopping for again?" I ask Titania discreetly as Elincia and Mist headed our party.

"Just a few sundries," Titania replies, giving me a motherly smile. That…doesn't help. What are sundries? Bath stuff? "I think you're thinking about this all wrong, though, Drake. You seem all tense and jumpy. This is mainly to relax and unwind some. Trust me, you won't be able to during our meetings with the Apostle and other members of the Senate. When's the last time you actually took time to take it easy?"

Uh… "A while?" I reply, trying to remember. The boat ride I spent trying to train myself, and I'd been marching up until then, so…before I even got here?

"See? Just try to enjoy yourself for now," Titania gently chides. She gives off a completely different vibe when she's not in her armor like now.

Which is another thing. None of us are fully prepared to fight. I have my sword, and I'm sure Sothe has a few knives on him since he seems paranoid, too, but what about if we end up in a fight here? This is Fire Emblem, people! Fights happen everywhere! Maybe it was because of the crowd of people or numerous voices trying to be heard, but I didn't feel like I could relax at all.

"There are a lot more guards here than in Nevassa," Sothe comments, appearing to be on edge as well. Probably for a whole different reason.

"Which is why you better be on your best behavior," Titania says, growing stern.

"Y-yes, ma'am," Sothe nervously replies.

"Hey! Look at this!" Mist calls, having veered off with Elincia to one of the many stalls lining the street.

Walking up to the stand, I notice that it is full of strange fruit. By strange, I mean _really_ strange. Purple fruit, green fruit, even turquoise fruit. At least…I assume it's all fruit. I only recognize apples and oranges in the variety.

"I see you fine people haven't seen some of these before," the stall keep says, finishing with another customer. "Just ask, and I'll tell you all you need to know about these wonderful items. I have fruit from all over. I even have some of the rare berries that can only be harvested at the tops of Kilvas and Phoenicis. Cheapest price around, too!"

To me, it sounds sketchy. Then again, I've never been to an open air market before. Not even a proper farmer's market even. Do they haggle as well here? And how does one haggle exactly? All of the shopping is going to have to rely on the others. All I have to go on is two books I bought from Anna, and I'm pretty sure I overpaid on those. I have no clue what the standards are, nor what would count as a 'good buy'.

"If I may, good sir, what are these here?" Elincia asks. She was pointing at a bin of strange green fruit. A dark green, they are shaped like a spider with seven legs. And now that that disturbing analogy has crossed my mind, I suddenly do not want any.

"Dacos fruit, one of my favorite!" the merchant exclaims. "You must have a good eye for these things! Dacos is definitely one of my best selling items. It has a sour taste at first, but has a nice, soft, sweet aftertaste that fills the mouth and stomach like none other. In fact, I have a sell going on with them. Two of them for only a gold coin."

"How about it. What would all of you like?" Elincia asks, turning to us.

"I think I would like to try one," Mist replies.

"I'll like a borrigo. I quite enjoy them," Titania says, pointing toward a purple fruit bin. The fruit was like an peapod in shape, though about as large as an apple.

"I'll take one of those dacos things," Sothe adds.

After looking at the variety of strange fruit, I decide to play it safe this time. "I'll stick with an apple."

Nodding, Elincia began to place her order. The two began to haggle the price for a minute, though both were polite and wore smiles the whole time. A few exaggerations and playful jabs, but otherwise, this form of haggling seemed almost like an enjoyable pastime.

"What's an apple?" Mist asks meanwhile.

Sothe scoffs at the question, though Titania seems curious as well. "How can you not know what an apple is?" Sothe asks back.

"How should I know things I don't know?" Mist shoots back with a slight pout.

"I have heard of them, but the markets in the small towns of Crimea do not have quite a variety," Titania comments.

"There are lots of apple orchards near Nevassa," Sothe explains. "You have to pick them just right, though, or they're really sour and make your stomach ache. If you wait till they're ripe, though, they're really juicy and sweet."

"I enjoy apples," I add. "They're probably my third favorite fruit after cantaloupe and starfruit." Now all of them seem confused, even Elincia as she hands out the order.

"I have not heard of those before," Elincia says. "What kind of fruit are they?"

Does this mean they don't exist here? How else will this world differ from Earth? "They're both sweet fruit that are soft on the inside once you cut away the outer shell."

"So you like sweet things, then, huh?" Mist points out before taking a large bite of her fruit. Her face immediately puckers up as though she had taken a bite of a lemon.

I chuckle as I take a bite of my apple. This one is good quality. "I guess. I usually will eat just about anything, though."

"I must admit," Elincia states, her face all scrunched up. "This fruit does carry quite a sour taste to it." Her face begins to relax. "It does become sweet afterward, though."

"I'm used to eating whatever I could get my hands on," Sothe explains. "Being a street urchin isn't easy."

Elincia pauses at his comment, but swiftly moves on as if to hide it. I guess she's still not used to having to face the reality of the poor. At least I'm not the only one facing some cultural shock here.

Following our food stand adventure, we stop at several stalls and even a few proper shops down this long strip of sellers. I found out that 'sundries' meant a bunch of random items as they would buy a few small items here and there. Personally, I did buy one item, being a nice shirt of chainmail. Despite what Daren and Jill thought, I will feel much safer with a more solid form of protection.

Being the man of the shopping group, I obligingly held onto the purchases, mostly because my mother drilled as such into me. Besides, that's the man's job, right? Sothe begrudging helped when Mist pointed out that he was technically the 'errand' boy. Unfortunately for us guys, this wasn't turning out to be a short trip, either.

"I don't see why you guys can't hold your own stuff," Sothe complains at one point, lifting the two sacks he had for emphasis.

"That's your job," Mist retorts. "You're our errand boy."

"I'm a thief," Sothe says. "You just handed everything you bought to a thief. How does that make sense." I laugh with Titania at that. He actually has a good point there. Like mature adults, Titania and I simple listen in as they argue. This…this is almost like having a family again. My eyes begin to suddenly water, but I look away and subtly wipe them dry.

"You're younger so you should listen to your elders," Mist orders, using the same line she always gave to Rolf to get her way.

"Hey! Don't look down on me because I'm short," Sothe says, trying to make himself appear taller, though Mist still had a few inches on him. "I'm already fourteen this year. Too bad."

"Hah!" Mist shoots back, looking proud. "I turned sixteen last week."

Sothe looks devastated and grumbles to himself as he gives up.

"Wait, you turned sixteen last week? Shouldn't we have…like, have a party for that?" I question, confused.

Titania and Mist look at me strangely. "Why?" Mist asks.

"It's your birthday, of course," I reply. Do they not celebrate birthdays here? "And sixteen is usually a special one, at least where I'm from."

And they're still confused. "I have heard of such a custom among some of the nobles, but I am not familiar with it," Titania says.

"Oh? We celebrated my birthday each year," Elincia says, joining in. "It was just a small affair, of course, but my parents and closest friends would attend, and we'd have a small feast. I do not know about a special one for turning sixteen, though." So…birthdays are for nobles here?

"Well, where I'm from, everyone celebrates their birthdays each year," I explain. "A good meal with cake and presents."

"We do something like that on festival days," Mist says. "In fact, the summer solstice festival was just a month ago, but we couldn't do anything because we were on that boat."

"Now that you mention it, I don't remember Lucia and Geoffrey ever celebrating their birthdays either," Elincia comments, lost in her thoughts as we continue on.

At noon, we finally stop to find something to eat. After a few hours of shopping. Never again. I will probably never go shopping again after today. Before, I was just joking as I bemoaned the idea of shopping like any guy, mostly since I've not actually gone shopping in a group or with a girl before. Now, I can say that I really do dislike it. Seeing all this new stuff was kind of interesting, and I wasn't holding that much, but _hours_ worth of it? Come on.

"This place seems to have a good reputation," Titania comments, leading us out of the market area to a side street.

The place in question was a large, two-story building that probably served as both a house and shop as it didn't appear to be an inn. A sign hung from the front with a rearing unicorn on it that read 'Nico's Diner'. Several tables sat in front of it, while a counter on the front of the building served as the spot to place orders. An outdoor diner, then?

Only one table is still open with the lunch rush, so Sothe guards it while we approach the counter. A rotund man notices us and comes up to greet us. "Good afternoon, my fair friends. Welcome to Nico's Diner. I'm Nico, the owner of this fine establishment. How may I help you on this fair day?" You know, my world could probably do with a few lessons on customer service from these people. Every single place we've been to so far have used every bit of flattery and friendliness they could to get our gold. These people truly work for their paycheck.

After hearing a long list of strange dishes, I chose one that sounded like meatloaf. Simple, tasty, and filling, I guess even Tellius had something like it. The sauce was different and a bit tangy, but almost as good as Earth quality for once.

"Are we still shopping after this?" Sothe questions as we begin to eat.

"I was hoping to visit a few more stands that I heard of, but if you're tired we can always head back," Elincia says, a bit disappointed. While I _want_ to say yes, even I wouldn't force them to stop. Despite the long waits and walking, the three girls appeared to be having quite a fun time, especially Mist and Elincia would had never got to do this sort of thing before. I will make every excuse to escape beforehand next time, though.

Out of Elincia's immediate line of sight as she looks at Sothe, Titania sends Sothe a quick look of disapproval. Sothe nervously clear his throat and goes, "Oh, not that at all! I just…was wondering where else we planned to hit…I guess."

Elincia perks up and begin a list of places that others had recommended to her. …A whole list. The temptation to go back is growing.

A lull appears once Elincia finishes her list, and I focus on the food in front of me for a while. Then, Elincia decides to bring up another topic.

"My lord Drake," she starts, getting my attention. It seems I must continue to be called that, especially with my new role as a minor noble. "I beg your pardon if I am intruding upon your personal matters…" Okay, nothing good can come of starting a question that way. I mentally brace myself for whatever is coming and wait for her to finish. "Is there a quarrel between you and my lord Ike?"

Oh…okay, not that bad, but still an awkward question, especially since Mist and Titania seem _quite_ interested now.

"Um…I guess? Maybe? Probably?"

"Brother has definitely been avoiding you," Mist affirms. "Something is definitely going on, and it's been a while now."

"Even I've noticed that he doesn't seem to approach you at all, and Ike is usually trying to speak to everyone occasionally," Titania adds.

What should I say? I don't want to bring up the actual reason, but I don't really want to outright lie, especially if this gets back to Ike. "We're just…not talking right now," I finally say. "For personal reasons?" I add on, though my voice ends in more of a questioning tone than a statement.

"That's not good, my lord Drake," Elincia says, looking worried now. "I do not wish to see the two of you fighting." Well, neither do I, really, but what can I do?

"You need to talk to him," Mists says. "Brother might look scary, but he's real easy to talk to. You won't get anywhere if you guys don't talk, though."

Titania nods in agreement. "It would be best to talk it out now, before it becomes an issue on the battlefield."

"Real men don't talk," Sothe objects. This is coming from the youngest of the group. Is he even a teenager yet?

"That's why you guys end up fighting all the time. Girls know how to talk things out," Mist argues. And how many cat fights have I witnessed? Those seem more vicious than any fight between guys I've seen.

"I've tries, but Ike just doesn't want to talk right now," I say, trying to push it off for now. "Soren said it was probably best to give it time."

"Soren said that?" Titania asks, looking rather surprised. "I never thought he'd be one to give advice on such a situation."

Elincia still looks worried, but apparently doesn't know what to say to help. Mist is muttering to herself, and from what I can hear, I think she's trying to figure out why we're not on talking terms.

"Well, I suggest trying to fix it when the others get back," Titania states.

I give a slight nod, but don't say anything. After a moment of silence, I almost let myself think I got away. Almost.

"Oh!" Mist's eyes open fully as she finishes thinking. I'm guessing she came to a conclusion by her expression, and probably the wrong one with the way she's now darting looks at me from the corner of her eyes.

Everyone's attention is now on her, of course, and Sothe finally asks, "What is it?"

Mist fidgets nervously for a bit before asking, "Um, Drake? …Do you, um…like girls?"

What? "What?" I repeat out loud, definitely not expecting that question. No one else was, either, from the sound of it. Everyone's gaze moves to me now, and I scoot back slightly as I try to figure out what's going on. "Yes?" I hesitantly reply.

Mist looks both relieved and confused, and I slowly grasp what she meant. Me and Ike…together. No way. No way at all. Nope. Not a chance. Where in the world did she come to that conclusion? How did that even enter her mind as a possibility?

Mist is watching me carefully, and suddenly seems to come to another conclusion. I really have a bad feeling about this. This time, though, Mist gets up and whispers it to the other girls instead of asking me a question. Elincia is now looking at me strangely and appearing a little confused. Titania shakes her head in denial, but slowly stops as she starts ponder whatever Mist said. Yeah, whatever it is, it definitely isn't good.

"What is it?" Sothe asks Mist as she sits back down, the curiosity eating at him. I'm not sure I even want to know. I'm at odds at whether I should find out and deny it, or try to forget that a strange rumor is now beginning to circulate about me and Ike.

Mist shakes her head at Sothe. "It's a secret." This is going to bother me for a while, isn't it?

The rest of the meal becomes quite awkward as Sothe begs to be let in on the secret, while the others give me looks of confusion, pity, and something else that I can't quite pick out.

Yeah. This is definitely going to bother me for a while.

After finishing our meal, I actually enjoyed getting back to shopping. After only a few minutes back in the market, the attention was off of me once more, thankfully.

We stop at several more shops and stalls. Though they made a few more purchases, Sothe and I weren't even carrying five sacks apiece. A lot of it seemed to just be window shopping for the girls. For hours. _Again._

"This shop looks interesting," Elincia comments, pointing out a nice looking shop with actual window panes along the front. Most shops only had a few shuttered windows without glass. The hanging sign simply showed a sword and feathered pen crossing each other with no name. "We'll make this the last stop for today," she adds, glancing at the lowering sun. We probably had only an hour or two left before sunset.

Which means we spent a whole day shopping. A whole day.

Me and Sothe catch our second wind, though at her announcement. One more place and then we can go. At least I had an actual bed to look forward to after this.

The inside of the shop is filled with miscellaneous junk. Seriously. I look around in confusion as I try to figure the place out. There was a few potted plants next to a pile of dusty books; jars of preserved goods sat next to a collection of marbles; small, carved, wooden figures were positioned next to a…

Is that a Roman helm!? I pick the dusty helmet up and look it over. The feathering on top is black, but it otherwise looks just look a Roman helmet. "How in the world do they have one of these?" I mutter.

"Is it a rare item?" I jump as Titania suddenly speaks up from next to me.

"Oh, well…it just looks identical to an item from my home, is all. I didn't think to see something like this," I explain.

"I think I've seen this helm with a few Begnion mercenaries before," Titania comments, thinking aloud. "Never saw the point in it, though. It just seems like useful décor to me. In battle, it would probably just draw someone's attention. Maybe even make a target out of the wearer. Wonder why it's here."

Now that she mentions it, I think there might be a little blood crusted on the inside. Okay, carefully setting it down. Don't panic. Let's be more careful about what we touch here, okay Drake? Okay.

"Oh, look at this, Titania!" We turn and see Mist holding up a fancy yet modest dress. Mostly white with brown trimming, it seems to actually suit her…though it seems a little too long. "Isn't it nice?"

"It is a beautiful dress, Mist," Titania comments going over to her.

As they begin to talk, I start to look around the shop again, curious about what this shop is actually about now. I think it's mainly just random. Like a Goodwill, almost. Actually…with these prices, it probably is safe to call it a Goodwill. A hundred gold for…a preserved frog? I think. Really?

A few other items catch my attention for a moment, but I pass up on buying anything. I want to save up my money for now. I'm rather tight when it comes to money. A quality that helped me get through college…or at least part of it. Will I ever go to college again?

I jump as I finally notice the shop keep. He's just leaning there against the wall behind a counter as he just watches us without moving at all. No hello, or welcome, or anything. It feels a little creepy after all the other vendors, and it's probably why there are no other customers in here.

"Alright, we're finished, so we'll wait outside," Mist says, following after the princess.

Wait. "What about the dress?" I question, noticing it still hanging up. It's kind of obvious being the only dress in the shop. Another random item, really.

"Nah. I don't need it. I was just looking," Mist says, heading out.

And that is another reason why I don't like this kind of shopping. When I go to buy something, I find out where it is, buy it, and get it. But girls look around, go through every item in a store, and either come out with everything or nothing no matter what was on the list. Though I guess the ones that don't use up all the money are a lot better in the end. I just don't understand it, but I guess as a guy I'm not supposed to.

"Girls," Sothe comments next to me, apparently thinking the same thing. Putting down the small trinket he was looking over, he heads over and begins studying a few of the stranger preservatives in the shop.

I glance at the price tag and see that it costs fifty gold. Wait. Fifty? A blank book costs twenty, armful of fruit five, a dead frog a hundred, but a dress fifty? I just don't understand these prices. Then again, it must just be the supply-and-demand of the area. It's going to be a while before I'll be able to adjust to these standards…if those even are the standards. I'll let the others do the grocery shopping until then.

Adjusting my sacks of stuff, I realize something. Mist hasn't bought anything. Most of the stuff we're carrying is Elincia's, but Titania had bought a few items, I had grabbed a chainmail shirt, and even Sothe had bought a fancy knife. Our earlier conversations about birthdays was also coming back to me. She didn't even celebrate her sixteenth birthday. And even if that's the norm here, it wasn't sitting well with me.

I don't like spending money…but I'll regret not doing this if I don't. I know it. Even if there is no reason to, I know I will. And it's only fifty gold, so…

Deciding to just give in, I start to grab the dress just as another hand does. We both let go as I look over and see Titania. "Oh, sorry," I say, taking a step back. "Go ahead."

Titania takes a step back as well, about to probably say something along the same line. "You were thinking it as well," she finally says.

"Hmm?"

"Getting it for Mist," she explains, smiling a little.

"Oh…well…m-maybe," I stutter as I rub the back of my neck, feeling rather embarrassed now for some reason. "I just…wanted to do something, since she doesn't seem to get anything for herself," I explain, not really sure why I am explaining myself.

"You should get it, then," Titania says, gesturing toward it. "I'm sure she'll enjoy receiving from you more." I go to protest, but she's already beginning to walk past me toward the exit. As she does, she whispers, "Good luck."

Good luck? I'm still trying to figure that out as she leaves. Wait…I literally slap myself on the forehead as I realize what this looks like to others. I hear Sothe suddenly cracking up, but ignore him for now. A guy getting a girl a gift. Why didn't that occur to me before. Of _course_ anyone would start to assume something if that happened.

I just want to disappear right now from the embarrassment I'm already beginning to feel. I'm sure my face is red from how hot it seems, and Sothe's laughter isn't helping. Now Titania and Sothe both think that I- and Mist- and no. Just no.

This is now the second large misunderstanding to happen to me today. Why? Why o why? Right now, the other mercenaries are probably marching along and having a good time while I'm stuck here and quickly becoming a laughingstock. This is another reason I dislike socializing. Sure, reading or seeing this kind of situation is funny, but having to actually experience it is not. Why me?

The worse part is, I can't even go out and get Titania to buy it now, because it would raise too many questions, and not buying it would raise even more, and…

I sigh into the palm that I still haven't pulled away from my face. Sothe is still laughing behind me. Maybe I'll calm down if I punch him? No, Drake. Don't take your anger out on him. It's your fault. You need to learn to think before you act.

After thinking to myself in the third person for a bit, I manage to calm down. The others are waiting, so I need to make a decision. Thinking quickly, I take the dress up to the counter.

"I'll want this," I state, not sure how to approach the silent man behind the counter.

The stoic man nods and pushes himself off the wall slowly, as though a man of much girth. Then I realize he is. I don't know how he made himself look so small, but now that he's standing straight, he must be at least seven feet tall. At the least.

The man steps up to the counter, places his elbows on it, cups his face with his hands, and suddenly beams a huge, toothy grin at me. Which is actually a bit creepy after his previously stoic position. Even bent over, he still somehow is managing to have a few inches on me. "Will that be all, my fine man?" Though gruff and rough, he suddenly seems very polite and open, as though he had only been waiting for someone to initiate the encounter.

…Okay, focus, Drake. The weird man asked you a question. And why are you still referring to yourself in the third person. No, focus.

"Uh, no…" I state, looking around real quick. I don't want to walk out with just this dress. I need something else. Anything else.

A weapon leaning against the wall nearby catches my attention. A lance with a curved blade instead of a spearhead o the end. …A glaive. I think, anyway. My knowledge tended toward swords, not polearms. But it's the price that catches my attention, though. Fifty gold. For a weapon? Any weapon? Cheap, and I can just say it was a good deal. Especially since the weapon looks newish.

"I'll take that, too," I say, putting it on the counter.

The man blinks, appearing confused. "Are you sure about that, my little man? This isn't no toy?"

"I know," I reply, tapping the hilt of my sword to draw his attention. "I'm used to combat."

The man shakes his head, dropping his hands as he leans back to his full height. "That is not what I mean, my man." Is he going to refer to me that why the whole time? "This here is not normal. This be a cursed weapon, my man."

"Cursed?" Sothe repeats, suddenly interested. "What's cursed?"

"This weapon, my other little man," the shop keep says. Sothe scowls at the title, but doesn't interrupt him. "This here be real cursed. People say it speaks to them, and causes nightmares. Some even say it float at night and attack them. No one want this weapon, my little man and man." I'm tempted to think that English is his second language, but he is obviously…well, a normal Begnion person, and he doesn't have even a trace of an accent. So I'm just classifying him as a weirdo.

"I think that would be cool," Sothe replies, studying the glaive.

I study it as well, but it looks normal…from what I know, at least. Actually, it looks really well made. Plus, the guy hasn't even called it by name yet, so he is probably making this all up. Probably going to up the price and do some sort of scam. My suspicion meter is going up by the second.

"Nope, nope, nope, my little man. What my man needs is this here," the shop keep says, proudly gesturing at a sword mounted on the wall behind him. My jaw drops at the price. A thousand gold. For a sword. What in the world is that thing made of to be so expensive? "This here is best weapon in shop. Good, strong blade. Nice, covered handle. Scare all enemies away with one look. This be what my man needs. Not cursed weapon."

Ah. I see now. The scam was to try and get me to buy something more expensive. So the truth was that the glaive was lower priced because he didn't know it was a proper weapon or whatever. The sword was higher priced because of a fancy hilt that people without knowing would think was worth it.

"I'll just take these," I reply, dropping the full amount for them in gold. I didn't want to waste anymore time, and trying want to try my first haggling attempt with some crazy guy. "A hundred gold."

The man quickly counts and takes the coins, then shrugs. "My man's funeral, but what can this man say? Let my man go and have a nice day, you know, my man? Goodbye."

Hiding the dress in one of the sacks, I walk out with the glaive, much to the others' surprise. I shrug as they question it. "It's a glaive. A older weapon from where I'm from. Haven't seen one in a long time." I hope I'm getting that name right.

"I've seen a few polearms before, but never up close," Titania comments, while giving me a questioning look. I shrug and gesture for us to go.

As we walk, Sothe immediately begins to press Mist. "I have a secret! I have a secret!" He better not. He really better not.

"And what's that?" Mist questions, looking doubtful.

"I'll only tell you if you tell me what you said earlier," Sothe says, clamming up.

"Oh, okay," Mist replies, acting uninterested.

"Wait…what!?" Sothe exclaims, not expecting that response. "Come on! You'll really want to know!"

"Nope," Mist says, not budging.

I let out the air I'd been holding. Good. Though I'm still ready to threaten the little kid. He really better not try to make a big deal out of nothing. I already have Titania beside me doing the same.

I'm never going shopping again. Ever.

-o-

 **AN:** Culture clash! And…woah. 0_0 That's my longest chapter, I think. Wow. Anyway, during the medieval times, commoners rarely ever celebrated birthdays, and even then, the off occasions was coming of age celebrations, which were usually done for a group of young people. Commoners usually just celebrated festivals and name days with the rest of the village/town. Birthdays were even rare for nobles, so I thought I would put that in here, as well as a few other things that Drake is starting to clash with.

Well, this took up a lot of my writing time, but I got it done. Hope you enjoy. I think I have about…yeah, not going to count. I just have a lot of things planned for this arc, so get ready. Not sure if this chapter is an example, but if the chapters start getting this long, there might be less updates because of the longer length (so the same as normal, just compacted chapter wise).

Finally, I'm thinking of changing the name of my story. I've got the major plot points worked out, so I know more or less what the story is focused on now (normally, the title is the last thing I plan, so). The title I'm thinking of is _Path of the Branded_ , with three 'Acts' or parts. _Act 1 – Of Wyverns and Brands_ would cover the Mad King's War segment, so the part we're reading now. I have a poll up, so please vote if you care and let me know what you guys think of this! (Because titles are important…in my mind, at least.) I plan on leaving it up for a few weeks at least to get a general opinion, but try to vote sooner rather than later. Please? For Drakie and Midnight?


	29. Chapter 29

**Fire Emblem: Path of Wyverns**

 **Chapter 29**

Sothe and I turn toward the wall as we hear Mist's sudden excitement. Guess that means she found the dress. After getting back last night, I had left it in their room after we had went to bed. I was too self-conscious to just give it to her after Titania's 'encouragement'. I wasn't really doing it to be thanked anyway, so I'll just stick with being anonymous.

That is, as long as Sothe stays quiet. He's already starting to smile as he realizes why Mist is so excited this early in the morning. "Don't you breath a word," I warn with a glare. I wonder how mine compares to Soren's.

"You're acting like a little kid," Sothe retorts, laughing at me. "You should just tell her that you like her already."

I throw one of my many extra pillows across the room at him. "I don't. It was just…a gift. As friends."

Sothe rolls his eyes and adds my pillow to his large stack. "Sure."

This is like being in high school again. You can't explain things to kids like him. "I'm serious. Like you with your friend. Do you like her as a friend or something more?"

That catches his attention. "You mean the person I've been looking for? Of course she's just my friend. Like a sister, really. And wait. How did you know she was a girl!? I never said that!"

I shrug as I grin. Knowledge truly is power. "Who knows? It's not like I've met Micaiah before or anything."

Sothe leaps off his bed at me and grabs me by the arms. "Where is she!? Tell me! I've been looking everywhere for her! You need to tell me, Drake! Please!"

I raise my index finger at him. "One condition. Not a word about the dress from now on. Got it?" Got him.

Sothe immediately nods without even considering it as he lets me go to listen.

"I haven't met Micaiah," I repeat. "But I have seen her. I can see events in the future. Visions, if you will. And I know that you'll meet up with her again in the future." …Should, at least. Everything's already messed up, so this shouldn't matter.

"Where? When? How soon!?" Sothe demands, looking desperate.

"In Daein. I can't tell you the exact day, but it will be after Crimea is liberated. So after Ashnard is killed."

Now Sothe looks doubtful. "That's so long, though. How do you know? How can you be sure?"

"It's just like Micaiah's ability to see the future," I reply. "Besides, how would I know that the two of you met in an alley in Nevassa while she was traveling as a fortune teller then?"

"Well…that's a good point, I guess," Sothe admits, sitting back on his bed. "But Micaiah can't see the future. She just acts like a fortune teller. She can't actually read anybody's fortune or anything like that."

"She can, though. She has visions just like I do," I insist.

"Why didn't she tell me, then?" Sothe mutters, seemingly to himself.

The door suddenly bursts open without warning in Mist leaps into the room, a certain cream dress on. Mist twirls around, letting the dress swish around her. "I got a dress! Look guys! It's that dress that was in that shop! I woke up this morning and it was sitting in the room!"

And the dress does look good on her. But I'm more focused on her smile. For once, Mist seems genuinely happy without any reserves. I haven't seen her smile so earnestly since her father died. Who cares about the teasing? Seeing her look so happy was worth a misunderstanding or two.

Sothe simply nods his head and smiles a little but doesn't say a word. Good boy, Sothe. Good boy.

"Oh, thank you, Drake!" Mist exclaims, stopping her spinning to hop over and me real quick. "I love it!"

How did she…? Shoot. I didn't think Titania would rat me out. Yet another misunderstanding. This is why I like being a lone wolf. I can hear Sothe snickering a little, but at least he's not saying anything…yet. "You're welcome," I finally say. "How did you know it was me?"

Mist just smiles. "Titania and Princess Elincia didn't buy anything, and Sothe doesn't have any money," she points out.

Oh. Didn't think of that. Hindsight is always 20/20. Well, at least Titania didn't snitch on me. Though I do see her smiling at us from the common room. Hopefully I live this down one day. Mist doesn't seem to be reading into this time at least.

"I think that was a very kind thing for you to do, my lord Drake," Elincia comments as we come out into the common room.

I shrug a little and sit down. "So who am I supposed to be masquerading as for now?"

"The Count of Fayre's younger brother."

Oh. That's good. So I don't have to pass as a Duke or anything like that. And I won't have to act like the heir of a house, either. Fayre, eh?

"I have heard that the Count is rather…eccentric, though," Titania chimes in. "Will Drake be able to pass as his brother?"

Fayre actually sounds familiar, though. Hmm.

"He has a rather extensive vocabulary, but I believe my lord Drake should be able to accomplish it," Elincia replies. Well that's reassuring. "His father also had dark hair, so Drake's hair color is still passable as well."

"Who is the current Count of Fayre?" I ask.

Elincia looks at me, confused. "I believe you have already met him, have you not? My lord Bastian is the Count of Fayre."

Bastian. _Bastian!_ "Wait, Bastian!? I supposed to act as his brother?"

"Yes," Elincia confirms. "He is the noble that I am most associated with outside of my direct family and Lucia's house."

I didn't really even want to hear his name again, but I guess I'd have to eventually. But to have to associate as his brother? Out of all the nobles in Crimea. I would have even had been fine masquerading as the brother of that one noble that rebels.

I want to reject the idea, but stop. I don't really have a legitimate reason to give if I do besides disliking him. Besides, it's not like I'll be meeting and talking with him. Fine, let's do this.

With my new identity settled, we spent the next hour discussing Begnion political culture and mannerisms. I'm pretty sure I only retained half of all that information, but some is better than none with all the meetings we'll be attending.

With time left before tea, I head out to check on Midnight. This place is rather confusing though, with towers everywhere and no real signs to guide visitors. I see a set of stables and begin to head toward it, only to stop as a lance suddenly appears in front of my face.

I jump back with a start. Tanith is standing there with a stern expression on her face. "And what are you doing approaching the pegasi stables, sir? State your name, designation, and business."

"I'm Drake, heir to the Count of Fayre," I quickly reply, thankful I had practiced that just moments ago. "I am with Her Highness Elincia Crimea. I was looking for the wyvern quarters."

Tanith sighs, but thankfully relents. "I apologize for not recognizing you as one of her retinue. I shall lead you to the wyvern stables. I take it you are then the owner of the black wyvern, correct?" she asks as she begins to lead me back the way I came.

"Yeah. Her name is Midnight."

"She's of good stock. What line is she of?"

Line? Umm…no clue. "I don't know? I've only had her for about six months now."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say she was one of Commander Farlow's breed," she continues, not sounding pleased. The name strikes a bell, but the way she used it with disgust makes me stay silent. "How did you acquire a wyvern in Crimea? I have not heard of them owning any."

I can't really say I got her from Daein. Hmm. "My brother got her for me as a coming-of-age present," I say instead. "Count Bastian enjoyed spoiling me."

"I believe I have seen him once or twice. It is his reputation that precedes him, though. He has the ability to even put the Senate to shame." Was that a good thing or bad thing? "Well, here we are."

The building looks just like the pegasus stables, so I can't really be blamed for mixing them up. There is a bit of distance between them, though.

A man standing just outside it comes over to greet us. "Lady Tanith," he mutters, not sounding happy.

Tanith nods formally, a bit more rigid than before. "Sir Zeffren," she replies curtly. "Good day, Sir Drake." And with that, she walks off at a clip, obviously not wanting to be here anymore.

Zeffren snorts at her departure and turns to me. "If you are Drake, then you must be here to see Midnight, am I right?"

Well if he knows both Midnight's and my names, then that must be a good sign. I nod. "Yep. I wanted to see how she was doing."

"As ornery and snappy as expected," Zeffren responds, leading me into the stables.

Various wyverns fill the pens to either side of the center aisle. Midnight is at the far end next to empty pens. Above, the wooden ceiling appears to be rigged to open when needed.

"I was worried she would have bitten someone by now," I admit.

Zeffren chuckles. "Aye. She snaps at the smallest thing, which has sent the new recruits running. But they need the exercise. She is of Farlow's stock, isn't she? I recognize his training anywhere."

"I believe so. Is there…something between you and Tanith?" I ask, my curiosity finally taking over.

Zeffren frowns and shakes his head. "Not necessarily. She's a dog of the Empress. No loyal Dracoknight is comfortable around one of her ilk." My confusion must be showing because he explains more. "Begnion doesn't have an official army. Instead, each dukedom has its own personal army. The Senate also has a personal guard, the Dracoknights, and the Empress has her Falcon Knights. A true, loyal, Begnion citizen would never join the Falcon Knights. The Senate are the ones who truly protect us."

Okay. So more Senate vs Apostle stuff. That does explain why the Apostle couldn't just wave an army our way, though. Politics.

"Well, I'll leave you to check up your girl. Let me know if you need anything," Zeffren says, walking away.

Midnight seems genuinely pleased to see me, which makes me happy. At least we're getting along better nowadays. I spend the next hour rubbing her down and humming a few tunes as I relax with Midnight. Titania had told me to relax before during our shopping spree, but I don't think I ever managed it. I feel much calmer here with Midnight than out there in a crowded market. It's only now that I realized how tense my shoulders have been getting. Maybe some training later will help me get loosened up.

-o-

We follow along behind Tanith as she leads us to the spot. The tea party was being hosted in the gardens. The weather outside was perfect for it…even if it was tea.

It is before we even reach the meeting point that a hitch is suddenly found. We stop at the entrance to the gardens as a familiar man approaches with a slight bow. I think it's the one used for equals…maybe.

Sephiran greets a with a smile, now adorning his white robes. "My, these beauties do shine in this magnificent weather. If this is just a sample of your retinue, then I wish I could have seen the entirety, my lady Elincia."

"You are too kind, Duke Persis," Elincia replies, curtsying. "Might I help you today?"

"I am not sure I am kind enough, but enough of such attempts for the moment. If you would, I would like to borrow your most honorable Sir Drake. I'm sure a tea party might not be to his taste, and the other senators have been wanting to meet him as well." You've got that right at least.

Elincia gives a slight curtsy again. "Of course, Duke Persis. I hope that you will be able to get well acquainted."

Sephiran gives another bow in reply. I hope they don't think I should be able to do this all as well. "Thank you for your generosity, my lady Elincia. Well then, I do not wish to make our Empress wait any longer. Please go ahead."

It's not until they've almost disappeared behind the flowers and hedges that I realize that this is actually a bad idea. Even if I had to drink tea, I would be in a group and could divert questions and such to Elincia. Now, I'm alone with what is slowing dawning on me as the most influential man in Tellius. Not good.

"I'm sure we'll run into some of the other senators if we just walk around for now," Sephiran comments, leading the way. "So you are Sir Drake Fayre, heir to the famed Count Bastian."

"Yes, sir," I reply quickly, feeling intimidated.

"I had not heard of such a close relation to the Count, but knowing Bastian, I know he already have everything prepared in case something happened to him. Your brother is a cautious man."

I nod along, but I have no clue what to say. I don't actually know much about him, and I'm horrible at the Smalltalk skill. I probably have negative points in it, in fact.

Sephiran keeps the conservation going with questions. But with the serene look on his face, I can't tell if he's grilling me for possible info or just being polite.

The gardens are rather large, with hedges placed to keep the feel of it smaller than it is. All sorts of flowers line either side of the paths while fountains dot each intersection.

I finally start to think that Sephiran is almost down as his questions slow, only to hear a new voice begin to call to us. "Duke Persis! What a pleasure it is to meet up with you right now!"

We turn and see two robed men approaching. I immediately recognize the fatter man as Oliver Duke of…something or another. The taller is probably Lekain then, though he looks a bit different in those robes.

"Ah! Duke Gaddos and Duke Tanas. It is a fine day today for a walk through the gardens," Sephiran replies. I'm slowly getting surrounded by senators. That's never good.

"Quite," Lekain replies, his gaze shifting to me. "I see you have a new friend with you. Is this the Sir Drake I have heard of so much about? The one who saved the princess' life?" Huh?

Wait. Focus. You're being addressed. Let's see now…bow like this? I think both Sephiran and Lekain are trying to hold back smiles at it, but at least I tried. "I am Sir Drake Fayre, though I am not certain of which exploits you have heard of."

"Fayre," Lekain murmurs, looking thoughtful. "An old and respected house even in Begnion. You brother is well known, and it appears you plan to challenge at that. Bards are probably already beginning to make songs of how you rescued your liege off of a battlefield with a flurry of wings."

I have no idea what is going on now. Who's been spreading that? Or is he just testing me somehow?

He doesn't give me a chance to reply as he continues. "I would love to talk about your exploits, but I am afraid the two of us have some pressing matters to attend to. Later on, then?"

"Uh, sure." I try to copy his bow as the two senators leave. My shoulders lose a little tension as I watch them walk off. This is going to be a lot harder than I envisioned. Knowing that they're all backstabbing traitors that desire the world to end doesn't help.

Sephiran chuckles a little. "No need to be so nervous my friend. I understand well that the Crimean culture is different from Begnion. It is not as scary as it may seem."

Liar. You're one of the scariest. Pretend, Drake. Pretend. I try to fake a smile and nod.

After that short encounter, we don't meet up with any of the other senators. Everyone's probably just lost. This garden is huge and rather confusing. But Sephiran never loses his way as he weaves through the scenery.

Finally, our walk ends as we meet up with the Apostle and the others. "What impeccable timing as always, Sephiran," the Apostle says, smiling up at him. Despite this being a simple tea party, she's still wearing her red robes. "We have just finished, though I am sad to not be able to meet yet another of Lady Elincia's retinue."

"I am sorry for pulling him away, but I was curious myself to find such a noble tied to Count Fayre. Our conversation was lovely." More like nonexistent. He asked questions, and I answered them.

"As much I as wish to continue with such reveling, duty calls," the Apostle states. "Please let me know if there is anything amiss with your accommodations, Lady Elincia. Good day."

"And a good day to you as well, Your Highness," Elincia replies, giving her a curtsy. Such a difference in politeness.

I start to relax as the Apostle marches out with her servants. Right before they're all gone, though, Sephiran stops next to me and places a hand on my shoulder for a moment while locking eyes with me. "I would take care to keep your secrets hidden, lord _Fayre_ ," he whispers before leaving.

What does that mean? Does he know I'm not Count Bastian's brother already? Did I give it away some how? And he said secrets, right? So he must be talking about my brand as well. What to do?

"My lord Drake?"

I snap out of my quiet stupor and shake my head. "Just thinking," I reply.

I half listen as Mist describes the tea party as we walk back to our quarters. I was more focused on Sephiran's words. How much did he know? And how would that affect things? Would he tell or try to stop them? Maybe not. World war _is_ what he's wants, after all.

When we get back to the quarters, I describe my trip with Sephiran, trying to recall as many questions as I could, as well as telling them of his warning.

"Most likely, Duke Persis knows you are not Count Bastian's brother," Titania concludes, Elincia agreeing. "The question is how this may affect our diplomacy."

"I don't think he'll try to stop us, at least," I say.

"That may be the case," Titania replies. "For now, we'll need to play it safe."

By 'safe', she meant more lessons. For the next few hours, Elincia and Titania started to coach me on court manners. Normally I learn fast, but I'm also usually rather engaged with the subject. Etiquette, not so much. I keep having flashbacks of my strict lessons my mom taught me, which is doubly painful each time I remember her. And there are so many trivial things to keep track of. There are 21 different bows, each of which are meant for different purposes. Why? Why, why, why?

By the time we finish, I'm ready to hit the hay. In fact, we're all about to turn in when a knock sounds on the door. Mist quickly answers it and comes back. "There's a servant outside waiting for Drake. He says the Duke of Gaddos would like to speak with him, if he has some time."

"Why me?" I sigh as Mist just shrugs her shoulders. "Should I go?" I ask Elincia.

"We should try to make as many connections as possible, and this may be a good way to earn favor with Duke Gaddos, if you would be so willing, my lord Drake." Despite her roundabout way of leaving it to me, I still feel like I have no choice but to accept.

Giving into my fate, I head out and follow the servant out of the tower and down the street. It's rather late out now. Despite being a huge city, there's not many lights to be seen around. In fact, if it wasn't for the moon, I probably wouldn't be able to see to walk. Why does he want to talk to me this late?

We head to one of the smaller buildings, which is still probably five stories tall. The inside reveals itself to be a library. Full of books and rounded staircases, this place was awesome. Plain awesome. As a book lover, my instincts scream at me to start browsing through this large collection. Especially since they all have the old looking book bindings that I love.

"I see you have a love for books as well." I turn toward the voice and see Lekain making his way over to me.

"I enjoy reading a lot."

Lekain gives a deep, yet somehow 'polite' sounding, laugh, as though it had been rehearsed. "The pen truly is mightier than the sword, wouldn't you say? If you enjoy reading, then I will show you a few of my favorites."

Lekain seems rather friendly as we begin to discuss books and interests. None of his questions seem to have hidden agendas like Sephiran's. However, the more time that passed, the more I became uncomfortable once more. Did he really just call me out here to talk about books for hours?

"I am pleased to have met such a book enthusiast as yourself," Lekain says after finishes his latest conversation. "And I must say, the books in Crimea sound fascinating. Tales where wagons go without horses and metal can fly in the air! Such original pieces of art!"

I smile, then hold back a yawn. It was late. Really late. I'm starting to get tired, and…wait, is this the plan? Lure me into a half-stupor and then drill me for information or something? I sit up a little straighter, willing myself to increase my awareness. Don't let down your guard, Drake.

And Lekain seems to have noticed, too, as he shifts gears as well. "So you are the famous Count of Fayre's brother, correct? Being the heir must be hard for one so young."

"Not really," I reply. "Count Bastian usually takes all the responsibilities upon himself."

"Honorable, but maybe a little foolish," Lekain notes. "After all, with so little experience, it will be hard to succeed him now that he has perished with so many others. I am sorry for your loss."

Loss? So he thinks Bastian to be dead. Wait, that would technically mean I've already inherited the position, or at least in their eyes. Calm down, Drake. Don't let anything slip. Play along. "I still don't think I'm used the thought of it, either."

Lekain gives a dramatic sigh. "It is unfortunately that climbing the ladder is often filled with death. I still remember the day my father passed away. I was only fourteen years old when I suddenly become the Duke of Gaddos. It is so tough at times." I bet he was somehow behind that death as well. "The Count of Fayre is an important spot, though, is it not? I hear that they are the closest in line to the succession should the royal family perish."

Well. I wasn't told that bit of information. Though he might be lying to test me. "I don't care much about my position. I just wish to serve my liege. I have no desire to lead."

My response seems to have pleased Lekain…a lot. Too much, in fact. "Such nobility in so young a man! I should expect as much from the late Bastian's brother, but truly, you are a knight of virtue. I cannot even compare." You've certainly got that right.

"I wish I could hold such a bright torch as well," Lekain continues, the flattery starting to get a bit much. "I cannot vouch for any of the other senators, but you have my full support in liberating Crimea."

"Thank you," I reply numbly, not expecting that.

"I do fear for your country, though. With wars all over the land, it must be damaged and will probably take a lot of restoration. And that will take gold."

I don't like where this is headed. "True."

"I do not wish to see our fellow neighbor be burdened so," Lekain says, pulling out a scroll from his robe. "In fact, your words have inspired me. I have hear a contract that will supply all the gold needed to get Crimea back on its feet. It is a loan, of course, but I will not be so cold-hearted as to charge such a honest man interest. All I will need is a signature."

My blood starts to run cold as he unfurls the scroll. Not good. Blood pact! I can tell without even looking. He's going to try and make me sign with blood. Not happening. "Shouldn't my liege be the one to sign such a document?"

"I am sure lady Elincia will be quite busy with preparations to take time to sign such a trivial thing," Lekain drawls. "As the Count of Fayre, you would hold quite enough influence to be able to sign for her, and I'm sure she'd be happy that you would take the initiative to acquire the needed funds. Besides, I wish to place my faith in you."

What do I do? If I spurn him too much, it might affect the war effort. But I can't sign it. That isn't an option at all. No blood pacts, period. Come on words! Speak! Lekain patiently waits as I inwardly consider what to do. I can't let this drag out or he might get suspicious as well. Find an excuse! "To be honest, I am rather tired this evening," I start, grasping at straws. "Your deal is quite amazing, but I would a day to consider it. After all, this affect my country as well."

Lekain looks disappointed, but thankfully doesn't protest. "If you say, lord Fayre. Just remember, though. These are wartimes, and you never know just how much time you have. Don't live with regrets."

I quickly leave, his words settling uneasily in my gut. Something is up. It would almost sound like a threat if he hadn't said it so naturally. One thing's for sure, I need to find a way out of this fast.

After a few minutes, I finally make my way back to the right tower and head to our quarters. It's really late now. Everyone's probably been in bed for an hour or two. Hopefully I don't wake-

I freeze, hand on the doorknob. I can feel a knife against my neck and back. After a moment of silence, a quiet voice asks, "And where were you at?"

"Volke?" I venture, keeping my voice low as well.

"Answer the question." He sounds serious. Real serious.

"I was at the library with Duke Gaddos. He wished to speak with me and we lost track of time."

"Do you know what's on the other side of that door?"

Huh? "Our quarters, right? I didn't get lost again, did I?"

The blades stay in place for a moment longer before he finally puts them away. I turn to look at him, but can't really see any details in this dark hall. "I'll be keeping an eye on you."

Why? Rather than respond, I just nod and open the door to go in. Inside, the four others all jump up as I enter, all of them looking relieved to see me.

"My lord Drake! I am so glad to see you are well," Elincia says, even as Mist tackles me in a hug.

"What's going on?" I ask, pulling her off me.

Then I see it. Blood. Everywhere. The torchlight makes it seem all the more gory. Seven men lay scattered around the room, bodies lined with cuts. Dark clothing and small weapons; assassins. They had been attacked.

Lekain's words come back to me. He had already planned this. That's why he let me go so easily. If I was the only one left, he thought I'd agree. In fact, he might of even be thinking of making me into a puppet leader like Palleas.

"Volke protected us, and got most of them before they could get in the rooms," Titania explains.

"What do we do now?" Mist asks, looking scared.

Titania began to take charge. "For now, I say we try to get as much rest as possible. When this gets out, it will cause a ruckus. Best that we discuss this in the morning, as I think we're all to frazzled to think clearly right now."

You almost died and now you want to sleep? Sothe and Mist seem to be of the same mind as well,

Titania must have read our expressions. "Volke will be more than capable of handling anything else, and I am sure there will be no more attempts tonight, at least."

"My lady Titania is right," Elincia adds. "Let's all try to get a little more rest for now."

I guess we'll wait till later to discuss this. But I don't think I'll be able to sleep at all now. The sight of the dead assassins woke me up.

I follow Sothe into our room, but stop as I see a body pinned to the wall inside right next to the door. My glaive had been thrust right through the guy's throat and lodged against the wall. That was rather disgusting, and now I know I really won't sleep now.

I pull my glaive out of the man's throat and let the body slump to the floor. I sit down and start to clean it as Sothe asks me a question.

"Were you here at the start of the fight?"

"No. I was still taking with Duke Gaddos. I think he might be behind this," I reply, not enjoying the fact that some of the blood had started to dry on the blade. "You could have at least wiped my blade off after using it, you know."

"I didn't." Is that…fear in his voice?

"What do you mean?" I ask, looking up to see his shifting gaze.

"I woke up with I heard a man scream," Sothe explains. "When I got up, that man was already pinned against the wall, dead. That's why I asked if you were here."

"Volke must have done it," I dismiss, finishing my cleaning.

"Volke was still taking on the others in the common room," Sothe adds, a little panicked.

"Wait…are you saying the glaive attacked the man on its own?" I press. "That's ridiculous, Sothe. Ghosts and curses and stuff doesn't exist. A weapon won't just fly up and kill someone on its own."

Sothe is still looking doubtful. "You heard what that shop keep said. It's cursed! And he said it could fly around on its own! Think about it, Drake! It's the only thing that makes sense."

Oh, because a possessed weapon wanting to target some assassin makes sense. "Go to bed, Sothe. It's just your imagination running wild. You'll feel better after you sleep."

Deciding to take my own advice, I lean the glaive in the corner again and head back to bed. After tossing a few times, my eyes drift back to the glaive. Ridiculous. It can't be cursed, right? Right?

-o-

 **AN:** I finally managed to sneak some writing time in. Well, not as much sneak as simply not sleep.

So mixed news. My earlier hospital visits gave me the all clear on health, though I found out I'll have to watch for diabetes and heart trouble much further down the road. My sickness is gone as well. Then the bills came in, and I found out why people said my health insurance was horrible. I now have racked up debt, and while I managed to work out a payment plan, I have to cut down on everything, from moving back in with Mom to changing to a minute phone. The second of which involves you guys. I only make a few calls a month (introvert), and I won't be able to afford my phone plan again for at least two months, depending on how my (hopefully soon) interview goes. Without my phone: no story.

So, cutting that all down to size: I won't be able to update again for two to three months. I _**will**_ be back once life gives me a break. First priority. Second, but close, is getting back out on my own. I know this chapter might seem a little below quality, as I typed it up in bits and pieces during my move, but as my plan ends in two days, I want to get this out and not forget. Till later.


End file.
